


Marvel and DC Reader Stories

by thewitchandtheassassin



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Go Easy On Me, I'll add more pairings as they come, I'm Bad At Tagging, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, so i've never done this before, wanda maximoff fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 87,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewitchandtheassassin/pseuds/thewitchandtheassassin
Summary: A series of drabbles, one shots, or short series involving DC and Marvel Characters and a reader. Prompts and ideas are always welcome. This is my first time writing things like this so go easy on me, friends.Disclaimer: I own nothing.





	1. Jealousy is Red (Wanda Maximoff)

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome to give me ideas for: Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sam Arias, Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff, Diana Prince, Maria Hill, Sara Lance, and whatever else you wanna throw my way. If I don't know the character well, it may take more time but I'll do my best to get them all. You can also hit me up on: thewitchandtheassassin on Tumblr.

The training ring was spacious, granting you plenty of room to inch around as you stared at the recruit across from you. In a different world, you might have thought she was cute - blonde hair, chocolate eyes, and a flirty smirk on her lips - but your heart belonged to another and that wasn't going to change (even if said person didn't know about your feelings).

She advanced towards you, throwing series of quick punches that you easily deflected. Either she hadn't taken your training serious or she just wasn't trying because a _child_ could have defended against that. She went for your legs, dropping low to try and sweep them out from under you, but you hopped over it and knocked her flat onto her back. You offered her your hand to lift her up, but she turned the tables on you and brought you down onto the mat. She straddled your hips, a playful smirk tugging at her mouth. 

"I could get used to this," she purred, earning an awkward blush.

"Uh, I don't think so," you muttered back, watching a pout fall over her face. You were terribly uncomfortable. You didn't like the position you'd found yourself in. It shouldn't be some random agent straddling you, it should be…

What you were completely unaware of was Wanda staring at you. Her eyes were red, a dangerous glint overcoming them as she took in the compromising position. She hated seeing you like that; you looked so out of your comfort zone and it was evident the woman was prepared to stay on your hips for as long as she could. Red mist played at the tips of her fingers, itching to separate you.

"I think that's enough training for now," you coughed, nudging the woman off your lap.

The agent frowned, but stood, her hands behind her back. "How'd I do?" she batted her eyes at you.

"You did fine," you replied, scratching the back of your neck. The other agents watching were snickering; she was known for trying to sleep her way to the top and you were a good wrung on that ladder, being an Avenger. 

The agent nodded, her hand falling to your limp arm. "Well, I had a great teacher."

"Anyways," you clapped your hands together, effectively cutting off contact. "Training is over for the day. Return to your normal duties and we'll pick up sparring tomorrow."

The other agents filtered out of the room at a fast pace, concerned you'd change your mind and make them continue their rigorous workout, but you had no plans for that. Honestly, you just wanted to get away from the woman _still standing in the middle of the ring_! 

You smiled anxiously. "Yes?"

"How can I get better? I feel like I'm not _really_ doing fine."

"Well," you relaxed a little; the conversation was staying in a safe place, "You have to stop choreographing your moves. It's easy to knock you off your game when you do that."

Nodding, she stepped closer. "Is there any way you could give me some private training? I'd _love_ to get better."

Swallowing hard, you glanced away from her. The Avenger part of you wanted to help the agent, but the logical part of you knew that she had something other than training on her mind. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"It'll be a great idea, I promise," she argued, leaning in to kiss your cheek.

Wanda snapped. She wasn't going to let some random agent do what she'd been wanting to do for months. Using her powers, she forced the two of you apart, sending the agent flying back onto the mat. You were stunned, but so very thankful. You hadn't realized Wanda was there, but God were you glad she was.

Strolling over to you, Wanda slipped into the ring and grabbed your hand, dragging you out of there. She wasn't going to wait for the agent to rise or ask for a hand up. Nope, she was done waiting. Watching you with her was the last straw.

You followed her out of the room without protest, not even casting a glance backward to see if the agent was okay. The woman whose name was written on your heart was holding your hand and that's what mattered. She tangled your fingers together and your lips ticked up, a smitten smile playing there. 

Stopping in the hallway, Wanda shoved you up against the wall and pinned you there, her green gaze so deep and intimate. It made your heart stutter before it started beating wildly in your chest. The way she looked at you…

No one had ever looked at you this way before.

"Tell me you don't want this," she whispered, "Tell me you don't have feelings for me and we forget this happened."

Deciding a leap of faith was your best option, you surged forward and crashed your lips together. She relaxed into you, sinking into your embrace as your arms encircled her waist. Her fingers tangled in your hair, tugging gently. You moaned against her lips and she smiled, your mouths turning into smiles pressed together. 

You couldn't be happier right now.

"I love you," she mumbled, separating your lips so she could bury her face into your neck. She didn't want to see your face as you replied. There was a difference between love and lust; she was terrified you felt the latter, not the former.

Your face split open in a wide grin and you tugged her back a little. "Read me," you said, capturing her lips in sweet kiss. 

Breaking away, Wanda's hands fell to your temples and searched. Every thought you'd ever had of her came rushing to the surface. How beautiful you thought she was, how much time you'd spent pining over her, every dirty thought you'd had (she blushed at those, but kept going), and how much you truly loved her. She was your everything and she deserved to know that.

Her hands dropped from your head and she reconnected your mouths, teeth and tongue clashing as she clung to you desperately. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated over and over, reverently. 

"I love you too," you promised.

You didn’t know what was going to happen next, but with her by your side, you couldn’t wait to find out.


	2. Girls Love Girls and Boys (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Wanda to her first concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the song, just saying.

The park was decked out for the concert, the stage open and wide, the grass greener than you’d ever seen it before. You could hear the chattering of the people occupying space, but you tried to drown it out. Instead, you turned your attention to the woman standing beside you; you took in how her brunette locks cascaded around her face, the way her emerald eyes lit up as she took everything in.

You’d never seen such a beautiful sight before.

Wanda had been honest with you when you first arrived. She was terrified it would be too overwhelming – all the people and the noises and the energy – but standing here, with your hand in hers, she couldn’t help but bounce with excitement. She couldn’t wait for it to start.

The band playing tonight wasn’t super well known and mostly did cover songs, so the park wasn’t _insanely_ full so Wanda was thankful for that. You strolled deeper into the area and found a seat on the grass. When the band finally came out, you were certain you’d have to stand to see but for now, you planned to relax and enjoy the warm May air. The sun was beginning to set, so you knew it wouldn’t be long now.

“Thank you,” Wanda said suddenly, her head falling to your shoulder. She tugged your linked hands into her lap, playing delicately with your fingers.

“For what?” you asked, confusion lacing your words.

She smiled, her first digit tracing along the back of your hand. “For bringing me here tonight. For always being there for me. For loving me.”

“How could I not?” you replied with a gentle smile of your own. “You’re impossible not to love.”

She giggled, raising your hand up so she could kiss the back of it. She felt so safe and loved, something she hadn’t felt _ever_. Her whole life had consisted of hiding and experimentation and torture, but with you, all of those fears and dark memories drained away. She could just exist.

When the band finally came on stage, the two of you stood up and began swaying to the music. Their first song was soft – a ballad – and Wanda hummed along with the song as she snuggled into your side, closing her eyes and taking it all in. The thoughts from the other people around them were loud, but not deafening. She could tune them out pretty easily so all that mattered was the music.

The first few songs went okay, but then two _giants_ stepped in front of you and suddenly Wanda couldn’t see the stage anymore. She pouted but she didn’t want to complain; she was having such a good time. Noticing your girlfriend’s distress, an idea popped into your head. You were tall enough to see between their heads. It wasn’t too difficult for you, but Wanda was a few inches shorter than you so she was struggling.

Slipping behind her, your hands fell to her hips and you leaned in, whispering into her ear, “Do you trust me?”

“Always,” she replied sweetly, earning a blush from you.

In that moment, you thanked every God that you’d been blessed with super strength and extreme stamina. You stooped a little lower and grabbed her legs, spreading them slightly before tucking your shoulders behind her knees. You lifted her up and she squealed, her hands landing in your hair as you righted yourself, her sitting comfortably atop your shoulders. The guys in front of you glanced behind them and, noticing you, grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry, should we move?”

Hands on Wanda’s knees, you shook your head. “Nah, you’re fine.”

Nodding, their attention returned to the stage and you shifted slightly so that Wanda could watch the performance better. It was weird, being that high up, but Wanda couldn’t help loving it. She could see everything from up here. Absently, her fingers combed through your hair and you sighed contentedly, your attention caught between her ministrations and the band rocking out.

Finally, at the end of the show, the lead singer announced their final song of the evening. It wasn’t one of theirs, but they felt it would be a good song to end the night on. They’d gotten permission to perform it so when it started playing, you smiled. Freeing one hand, you reached up and tangled your fingers with Wanda’s.

_Girls love girls and boys…_

Wanda smiled down at you and you locked eyes, a smitten expression on her lovely face and an equally adoring one on yours. In that moment, nothing else mattered. All that mattered was you and her and the music washing over you.

In the morning, when the paper shows a picture of you and her in that position and an article discusses your relationship – two Avengers in love – you’ll smile and tuck the paper away somewhere safe, because that’s a picture you want to keep for the rest of your life.


	3. Warm Me Up (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in a freezing safe house, Wanda finds herself freezing, so you take it upon yourself to warm her up (not smut)

Staying in a cold, powerless safe house was _not_ Wanda’s idea of a fun night. She and you had been on a recon mission only – get in, find some information, get out – but the Quinjet had been compromised and you were being hunted so you’d been forced to take cover in one of SHIELD’s remaining safe houses deep in the heart of Russia…

Where it was currently 20 degrees and dropping.

You were standing in front of the window that overlooked the snowy terrain, completely unaffected by the dropping temperature. You were a pyrokinetic, enhanced by Hydra. The Avengers had found you not too long ago and you’d been more than happy to join the team. This had been your first real mission and while it was a success, you wondered if every mission was this eventful.

You glanced over at the couch, noticing Wanda’s uncomfortable state. She was curled up underneath a blanket, her teeth chattering and her skin paler than you were used to seeing. She looked so pitiful that you had to do something.

 Walking into the kitchen, you grabbed a tea pot and filled it up before holding it in your hands. You focused, willing the fire to course through your body and into your palms. In mere seconds the water began to boil. Briefly setting it on the stove, you lit your hand on fire and searched through the cabinets until you found a few tea bags. You also found hot chocolate and smiled. You’d make one of each and just drink whichever one she didn’t want.

Locating two cups, you poured the chocolate mix into one cup and dropped a tea bag into the other. Retrieving the pot, you dumped water into the cups before returning it to the stove. You stirred up the hot chocolate and waited for the tea to finish soaking before tossing the bag into the trash. You carried the cups over to the couch.

“Here,” you said with a smile. “Hot chocolate or tea?”

“H-hot chocolate,” Wanda stuttered, a blush on her cheeks. She wasn’t used to someone taking care of her – aside from Pietro. She’d expected to sit there all night in a ball, yet here you were, being sweet and bringing her something that would warm her up.

Nodding, you gave her the hot chocolate and took a sip of your own tea. You took a seat beside her and stared blankly into the darkness. You didn’t know what to say. You didn’t spend a lot of alone time with Wanda. You wished you did, but she had you nervous. She was so beautiful and kind and amazing and she left you with butterflies in your stomach.

Wanda sipped her hot chocolate, but the shaking of her hand threatened to send it spilling all over the blanket and her. You sighed. You didn’t know what to do. You had some control of your powers but you couldn’t heat the entire room without it threatening to burn the safe house to the ground.

“Y-you’re lucky,” Wanda said through clacking teeth, “N-not feeling the c-cold.”

You chuckled sardonically. “Sure, I guess we can call it lucky.”

Wanda shivered, pulling the blanket tighter around her. An idea popped into your head, but you weren’t certain it was a good idea. It was a weird thing to offer to someone you spent little time with. But, you also didn’t want her dying of hypothermia.

Scooting closer to her, you smiled awkwardly. “If you want, we can share the blanket and I can keep you warm?”

Wanda glanced at you curiously, “You can do that?”

“I can raise my core temperature on command so you can soak it in and stay warm.”

She seemed to think it over for a minute before nodding. She pulled back the blanket and let it fall over your waist and legs before pressing herself against your side. You tossed your arm around her shoulders and brought her as close as possible before you. Exhaling, you started to bring your temperature up, letting your body heat up. She sighed, snuggling deeper into your hold, her arm coming to lay across your stomach as she tried to soak in the warmth.

It was a rather intimate position to be in, but you had to keep her warm so you said nothing.

“You’re so warm,” she mumbled, letting her head rest against your shoulder.

“Perks of being a pyro,” you laughed.

You two sat in a comfortable silence, the darkness enveloping you as you played human furnace. You couldn’t believe you were so close to her. It was a dream and a nightmare all at the same time.

Eventually, she started shifting every few minutes and it concerned you. “Are you okay?”

“It’s getting colder outside,” she mused, “And while you are very warm, half of my body is still very cold.”

Blinking, you pursed your lips. The only other option you could offer would be to let her curl up in your lap, but that was a strange thing to offer.

“Can I?” Wanda inquired, glancing up at you.

You looked back at her in confusion. “Can you what?”

“I-I didn’t mean to but I read your mind.”

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” she tried assuring you, begging you to understand.

Chuckling, you smiled. “It’s okay. I know how difficult it is controlling powers sometimes.”

Wanda sighed, relieved that you weren’t mad at her. She knew people hated when she went into their minds without permission, they just didn’t understand how hard it was to control sometimes. Especially if they have loud thoughts.

“If you want to, yeah, you can.” You shrugged. It wouldn’t bother you to have a beautiful woman on your lap.

Slowly, Wanda slid onto your lap, her arms encircling your neck. You grabbed the blanket and brought it up and over her body, making sure it was tight enough to contain your body heat. Her head fell into the crook of your neck and she inhaled deeply, taking in your earthy scent. You smelled _really_ good.

Leaning your head back against the couch, your eyes drifted closed but you made sure not to fall asleep. If you fell asleep, your body would drop back to normal and that wasn’t an acceptable notion. She hummed into your neck and began to doze, her arms tightening around you. You were so comfortable and honestly, she’d liked you for weeks now so this was something she’d only imagined in her greatest daydreams. But, in her dreams, she’d imagined you stroking her hair, telling her about your day and asking about hers.

The night inched along, the moonlight streaming through the window. Wanda slept peacefully – the first time in a long time – and you were content just to hold her. Sure you were tired, but she was worth a little sleep deprivation.

Besides, when Clint came to pick you up in the morning, you’d be able to sleep on the jet.

When the sun replaced the moon and the room began to warm a bit, you relaxed. Using your powers for so long was exhausting, but you’d managed it and that’s what mattered. Eventually the woman in your lap started to squirm and she yawned, her hot breath puffing against the muscles of your neck. A chill went down your spine – and it definitely wasn’t because of the lack of heat.

“Good morning,” Wanda whispered, almost afraid to break the silence.

“Morning,” you replied, equally as quiet.

You stayed in that position for a while, but nothing good lasts forever and the sound of your rescuer rang clear in your ears. “Clint’s here.”

Wanda frowned. She didn’t want to leave, not when she’d gotten to be in your arms all night.

Sliding out of your lap, Wanda dropped the blanket on the couch. You followed her lead and stood, combing your fingers through your hair. It wasn’t too messy but you didn’t want Clint to get the wrong idea. He was a little protective of Wanda.

Smiling shyly at you, Wanda stepped close. She leaned in, pressing a kiss to your cheek. “Thank you.”

You flushed, eyes wide as you watched her walk towards the door. Just before she opened it, you called out, “Hey, Wanda?”

“Yes?” She turned to face you.

“You maybe wanna get dinner or something?”

Wanda beamed at you, her cheeks reddening. Her smile was infectious and you smiled back, your heart warm – and not because of your powers. “I’d like that.”


	4. Kissing in the Dark (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt that I found on tumblr by otpsareamazing: Imagine person A and person B going somewhere to play laser tag. A pushes B into a corner and kisses them. A few seconds later, a pew can be heard and A is walking away having just shot B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently taking prompts, you guys!

The arena was huge, three stories tall and dark. Fog drifted up through the vents, obscuring your view. You were creeping about, laser gun in hand as you searched for your targets. This was supposed to be a fun training exercise, considering Tony had bought out the arena for the night, but you weren’t having a grand time. It was hard to when you were up against an ex-assassin, a former spy turned arrow master, a woman who could read minds, and a man who moved faster than you could see.

Your team consisted of Bruce – who was a little wary, seeing as how he didn’t do well in enclosed spaces – Tony, and Steve. And, while you loved all your teammates dearly, a part of you wished you were on the other team. At least then you would have had a chance of winning.

The sound of footsteps behind you left you on alert and you ducked behind a pillar, your back pressed against it as you waited. Focusing your powers, you conjured an image of yourself standing in the walkway. You couldn’t help smiling when you heard a familiar chuckle. It was sultry and sweet and made your chest ache. It was so easy falling in love with it.

“I know that’s not you, lyubov moya,” Wanda called out, shooting her gun to prove her point. It smacked into your illusion and the image of you disappeared.

You wondered if there was any way you could sneak past her, but there was no escape and you couldn’t deny it. With a sigh, you stepped out from behind your cover and raised your hands. “Alright, you got me.”

Wanda grinned. She didn’t level her gun at you, but instead tucked it into its holster. She did, however, stalk towards you. Her hands fell to your waist and she backed you up until your back was in the corner. Her lips captured yours and her tongue slid impatiently into your mouth, tasting every inch of you. Her lips were petal soft and she tasted like cinnamon – which didn’t surprise you considering she often chewed cinnamon gum. You battled her for dominance, but eventually submitted to her kiss. It was hot and heavy and by God, you were so in love with this woman.

Her grip on your waist tightened and you moaned, sinking deeper into her hold. You loved with she was the dominant one. It so rarely happened, but when it did…

Whoa.

“Alright, love birds, break it up!” Clint called, watching you two from atop one of the pillars.

Wanda blushed, her face warm as she buried her face in your neck. She wasn’t ashamed of PDA, but she was uncomfortable doing it in front of Clint. He was her mentor – almost a brother to her. It was like kissing you in front of Pietro, something she didn’t do often.

“Come on, let’s get back to training,” you mumbled into her hair.

Nodding, she pecked your neck. Pulling back, she quickly grabbed her gun and a pew could be heard, making your gear beep wildly. You were stunned. She’d shot you!

“Sorry,” she giggled, before disappearing into the foggy darkness, leaving you stunned and panting in the corner.

“Oh, it’s on.”

_Come and get me._


	5. Calling to Me (Kara Danvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! If you have the time and if you want to, could you many do one where Reader and Kara are dating, have been for a while now. They come home from one of their dates and start to make out, they end up on the couch in a heavy make out session. Kara, being bottom, stretches her neck out for reader to kiss. Reader is a vampire, but Kara doesn't know. Reader can't help but kiss the white skin presented to her, but she also can't control her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still currently taking prompts for DC and Marvel characters if you wanna hit me up!

“That restaurant was so cute,” Kara gushed as you stepped into her apartment, her eyes bright and wide. She was so utterly stunning like this, her energy enthralling. “We have to go back some time.”  

You smiled and reached for her, hands falling instinctively to her waist. Her arms came around your neck and you walked her backwards until her spine was pressed against the wall beside her door. She let out a quiet, “Oh,” as you pinned her there, biting her lip as you stared at her with intention. You leaned in, catching her lips with yours.

It started off sweet, a simple brushing of lips. You hummed, your grip tightening on her waist. You knew it wouldn’t hurt her seeing as she was Supergirl, the famed heroine of National City, but it was enough to get her attention. She gave a tiny moan and you deepened the kiss, slipping your tongue into her opened mouth. It met hers midway and battled for dominance, though she submitted quickly. She was very submissive when it came to these matters and you guessed it had to do with her having to be firm and authoritative as Supergirl.

Your hands slid from her hips down to her legs and you lifted her up, her legs encircling your waist. She tangled her fingers in your hair and gripped tightly, earning a low groan from you as you carried her toward the couch. It was borderline painful, but it didn’t bother you by any means. You thought it was hot when she lost control of her strength a little. You were the only person who could do this to her and you were going to enjoy it for the rest of your lives.

Stopping in front of the couch, you set Kara down on the cushions before pushing her onto her back. Her cheeks were flushed and her soft, plush lips were kiss-swollen and you’d never seen such an enticing sight in all your years. She was gorgeous.

You climbed onto the couch, elbows on either side of her head and a leg slotted between hers. Your lips reconnected and her arms came around you, pulling you flush against her. She whined as your leg was pressed harder against her and you smirked. Doing it again, you swallowed the answering noise and slowly ground yourself down her thigh. Her hold on you tightened, keeping you trapped – not that you minded in the slightest. This was the farthest you’d ever gone and you were going to enjoy it while you could.

She kept her lips attached firmly to yours and her hands slid under your shirt, nails digging into your back. You made a startled noise, but it only egged you on and your tongue traced every inch of Kara’s mouth, dragging along her upper lip before diving back in. Her tongue was wet and hot against yours, driving you mad. All you could do was imagine all the pleasant things she could be doing with it. You bucked your hips.

When the need to breathe became too much for her, she broke contact and tilted her head, exposing the long expansion of her neck. You froze.

One thing Kara didn’t know about you was that you weren’t exactly human. Once upon a time you had been, but you’d met someone who had changed your entire world and now you were an immortal. Well, actually, you were what humans considered to be a “vampire” but you hated that term. It sounded so sinister. Yes, you needed blood and yes, you were stronger and faster than most people, but that didn’t mean you were a bad person. You didn’t hurt people – all of your meals came from blood banks – and you didn’t use your abilities often, if at all, so why should such a stigma get put on you?

You’d wanted to tell her, but you never knew how. She’d told you she was an alien about a month into your relationship, but you were so scared to lose her that when it came to telling her the truth about you, you panicked and clammed up. Besides, would she even believe you? Vampires were just some made up creatures meant to scare kids, right?

But that was why you never complained or told her about her losing control of her strength. It didn’t faze you. You actually enjoyed the pressure of her hands in your hair or her clawing at your back. You could feel it and it felt really _nice_.

You swallowed hard and leaned down, running your nose along the side of her neck. She smelled divine and you could hear her heart pounding wildly, her pulse point quivering. All you wanted to do was taste her…

Kissing the juncture where her neck met her shoulder, you paused. Her warm skin and racing blood was hypnotizing and the urge to sink your teeth in was almost too much. You tried pulling back, but one of her hands fell to the back of your head and encouraged you to stay put. Your tongue poked out from between your lips and you traced it along her neck, finally tasting the flesh that had taunted you for so long. There was a reason you tried staying away from her neck whenever you made out – and this was that exact reason.

You could feel your fangs extending into tiny, sharp daggers and you couldn’t hold back any longer. You opened your mouth and scraped your teeth along that juncture that was oh so tempting. Her surprised moan spurred you on and you clamped your lips around the thin, bloody line. You took a little drag before snapping out of your lusty haze. Eyes wide with terror, you were off her in a second and on the other side of the room. Your hand was over your mouth and tears filled your eyes, though they’d never fall.

Kara stared at you in shock, touching the trickling line on her neck. You cut your eyes toward the door and ran for it, unable to face what you’d done. How could you have been so stupid and lost control like that? You’d never forgive yourself for this.

Before your hand could touch the knob, Kara was standing in front of you, a confused look marring her features. “(Y/N), what’s going on? How did you…” she trailed off and waved her hand about violently.

You backed up, shame written all across your face. “I’m so sorry, Kara. I didn’t mean to…I mean, I meant to tell you but I couldn’t and then this happened and I’m so sorry,” you cried, shaking your head. “Just let me leave and I’ll never bother you again.”

Kara’s expression changed from confusion to determination and she crossed her arms. “No, you have some explaining to do. Now.”

Rubbing a hand across your cheek, you stared at the floor. “Years before we met, I came into contact with someone who wasn’t a good person. They were awful, actually.” You smiled humorlessly. “I didn’t know that, though. Until one night, they turned on me and bit me. I woke up days later with a thirst for something no human has ever lusted over and powers that I couldn’t explain. It took a long time for me to accept it and even now I have trouble coming to terms with it. But,” you took a deep breath, “I’m what most humans consider a vampire. I have been for over thirty years.”

Kara stared at you in stunned silence, crystal blue eyes wider than you’d ever seen them. Apprehension filled you and you continued to ramble. “I never wanted to hurt you. And I honestly wanted to tell you, I just…”

“Just what?” Kara demanded, betrayal swimming in her eyes. “You had plenty of opportunities. I told you I was an alien for Rao’s sake. You could have told me then!”

Swallowing drily, you pursed your lips. “I was afraid. Most people are terrified of vampires and I didn’t want to lose you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I thought that, if you knew, things would change and you wouldn’t want me anymore and I couldn’t bare that thought so whenever I wanted to tell you, I freaked out and didn’t say anything…”

Kara’s gaze softened and she stepped towards you, grabbing your hands in hers. She brought one up to her lips and kissed the back of it soothingly. “I’m not afraid of you. I just wish you’d told me. This is a big deal.”

“I know,” you sighed.

Hating how sad you sounded, Kara cupped your cheeks and brought your lips together in a sweet kiss. She was hurt you hadn’t trusted her with such a secret, but you meant a lot to her and she wasn’t going to let this destroy your relationship. So what if you drank blood? It wasn’t the weirdest thing she’d ever heard before. After all, she was an _alien_. Why wouldn’t vampires exist?

You were flabbergasted yet hopeful. You returned the kiss, pouring every emotion you felt into it. You loved Kara so damn much. You didn’t want to lose her.

“You have a lot of things to explain, but this doesn’t have to be the end of us,” Kara said, pulling back so she could stare into your (E/C) eyes.

“Okay,” you agreed meekly, leading Kara to the couch. You’d tell her anything she wanted to know. You’d never lie to her again. That was a promise you planned to keep.


	6. Fear of the Dark (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi, if requests are open, could you a Wanda x reader where the reader is scared of the dark and Wanda is protective? Bonus if reader is short?

You hated the dark. It brought back too many memories of being trapped in that damn HYDRA facility, the lights being turned out on you just before _they_ came in. Those who came to correct your behaviors; those who attacked you until your powers fizzled out and all you were left to do was curl up in a ball and wait for it to be over. That’s why you slept with a nightlight. It was childish and you knew that, but it was better than being plunged into total darkness.

It was better than waiting around for your nightmares to come to life.

-X-

The compound was relatively empty when it happened. Only you and Wanda were left, the others having left for a two-week long mission. They’d been gone over a week already with occasional updates coming in every few days. Their mission was going well – and honestly, you were kind of glad you hadn’t been chosen to go. Spending time with Wanda (your girlfriend of nearly three months) and having time to recuperate from your last mission was a godsend. You’d been sent on three missions in the last month so getting a reprieve from that was appreciated.

You were sitting in the theater room, scrolling through Netflix when the power flickered. Once, twice…

Suddenly the room plunged into darkness. You could hear the generator whirling as it tried to find a source of energy but was unable to. The noise eventually died and you were left to your thoughts. In the dark. Alone.

Trembling, you pressed your back against the armrest and brought your knees up to your chest. Your forehead fell against your legs. Your body shook violently, arms tightening around your legs as the silence threatened to swallow you. It was impossible to see anything, so your eyes clamped shut and you waited.

Tears flooded your eyes, but you did your best to force them back. You didn’t want to cry – and you certainly didn’t want Wanda to find you balling your eyes out in a dark room for no reason other than it was _dark_. That would be embarrassing.

You waited for what felt like hours for Wanda to find you, though realistically it was only about five minutes. She’d been headed to the theater room for your date night when the power had failed, so it wasn’t like you weren’t expecting her. She was just lucky she hadn’t been in the elevator when everything had gone dark or it would have taken a lot longer to get to you.

The door to the room creaked open and you glanced up, taking in the ethereal glow of her hands as red light spilled into the room. You couldn’t stop the thankful smile falling upon your lips, grateful to see such a familiar sight. Grateful to see anything at all, really.

Wanda paused in the doorway, taking in your odd position. She’d never seen you look so small before. Sure, you were shorter than her, but your personality was so big that it was often overlooked that you were the same height as Natasha.

“Are you okay, printsessa?” Wanda asked, stepping into the room. She could see how your body shook and the wetness of your eyes and it concerned her. She’d never seen you distraught before.

Swallowing drily, you plastered a smile onto your lips, though it did little to convince Wanda. You were far too pale to be “okay” and you both knew it. Wanda inched towards the couch, a look of concern on her pretty features.

She sat next to you, extending her hand. It was still glowing - so were her eyes - but it didn’t scare you. You had absolute trust in her powers. You took her hand and brought it up to your lips, smiling as her powers made your mouth tingle. She worried about the way your hand trembled against hers.

“I’m fine,” you tried to assure her, though it fell on deaf ears.

She reached for you, unwinding your arms from your legs. You slowly moved, dropping your legs to the floor so that you could lean into your girlfriend. Her arm came around your shoulder and tugged you as close as possible, your head falling to her shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Wanda wondered, her hand wandering up into your hair so she could pet your locks.

You sighed. You’d never told Wanda your story. You knew she’d gone into HYDRA with her brother, but your story was far more violent and twisted than theirs. You’d taken beatings every day and lived through hell. They’d gone in willingly; you hadn’t.

Taking her chin between your fingers, you tilted her head so you could rest your forehead against hers. You opened yourself up completely to her powers and let her see. It was easier than explaining it out loud. At least this way she knew every rotten, screwed up piece of your history.

Wanda gasped, red eyes wide as she flashed through memory after memory. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched what you went through and you cupped her cheek, wiping away the few stray tears that fell. It was hard, reliving those memories, but you wanted her to know. You didn’t feel right keeping something like this from her.

When it was over, the two of you sat in silence, breathing each other in. You could feel her breath on yours lips, smell the sweet scent of her chapstick. She exhaled heavily before dragging you into a tight embrace, tucking your head into her shoulder as she stroked your back. The eerie light from her hands died away and darkness took hold of the room once more, but now, it didn’t bother you as much. Your trembles began to subside the longer you were in Wanda’s arms and a real smile breached your lips. You buried your face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply; you loved how she always smelled like berries and vanilla.

Leaning back, the two of you stretched out on the couch, though your face never left its hiding spot. Wanda laid on her back and you curled up against her, your legs tangling together. Your arms encircled her waist and you pressed a kiss to the side of her throat. It wasn’t meant to start anything; it was only meant to be a sign of gratitude. She wasn’t judging your past and she didn’t think less of you and that’s what you needed in your life.

Wanda kissed the top of your head and held you as close as she could. She was stunned by all the things you’d suffered through. You were the sweetest, kindest person she’d ever met and you’d gone through things she never could have imagined. It bothered her to see you suffer but she was honored you trusted her enough to show her everything.

“I promise you, I won’t let anything like that happen to you ever again,” Wanda vowed, finally breaking the stillness. There was a steely edge in her tone, a promise that she was determined not to break.

You nodded, believing her. She wasn’t one to be trifled with.

“When the dark gets to be too much, I want you to come to me, okay, malysh?” she continued, her hand stroking along your spine.  "I don’t care what time of day it is. If you are struggling, come to me and we’ll take care of it together. You are not alone. Not now, not ever.“

You leaned back and studied her face. It was fierce, but so full of love and you couldn’t stop yourself from leaning in and kissing her. You poured every inch of emotion into it; all of your fear, your pain, but most importantly, your love. Your love for your life, your love for your friends, but more than that: your love for _her_.

She returned the gesture chastely before you moved back to her shoulder, your hot breath tickling the side of her neck. You closed your eyes, soaking her in. A hum broke from her throat and an old Sokovian song tumbled past parted lips. It was low, but Wanda’s voice was so soothing. Finally, the last of your tension drained away and you slumped against her, all of your body weight finally pressing against her, though she didn’t mind in the slightest.

It didn’t take long for you to succumb to sleep. She continued singing even after your breathing had evened out; she wanted all of your dreams to be sweet and full of good things. She held you tightly throughout the night, even after she had fallen asleep. Her grip was firm and comforting and honestly, you’d never slept so well before in your life.


	7. A Party Worth Remembering (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey!! Are requests open? Because I would love to request a Wanda x reader with some fluff and pining over each at a tony stark party. Bonus if you incorporate some very drunk actions. You write wanda so well btw!

Tony Stark was a pain in your ass. You loved him like a brother – you were always in his lab, helping him and Bruce with the occasional project – but right now, you hated him like he was the Devil incarnate. You didn’t want to be here, dressed up for a party you had no interest in being a part of. Being an Avenger wasn’t an automatic reason to show up, but here you were.

You were standing at the bar with Maria Hill and Natasha, (F/D) in hand as you looked upon the crowd. They seemed equally as bored and you were certain that they’d rather be doing something _other_ than this. He threw so many parties that they’d lost their appeal.

Your eyes found Wanda and Pietro standing across the room chatting with some government official. They didn’t look too pleased with whatever he was talking about and you were concerned. It wasn’t your place to worry about Wanda the way you did, but you couldn’t help it. Your crush on her had only grown since you’d gotten to know her and now you were like a fifth grader with puppy love. She was too perfect for this world and all you wanted to do was protect her. Her powers made her strong, and her personality made her stronger, but you couldn’t help wanting to keep her safe.

Wanda felt your gaze on her and couldn’t stop a smile from breaching her lips. The man before her was rambling about Sokovia and it hurt her to think about her home, yet he just wouldn’t _shut the hell up_! But, she was far too polite to tell him off. She was a strange girl in a strange place.

She glanced over at you and your eyes met. She smiled shyly at you and waved, cutting off the official. You returned the gesture with an awkward smile of your own. She was so damn _pretty_.

Blushing, Wanda’s attention fell back on the man in front of her. She’d accidentally caught a glimpse of your thoughts. But she knew there was a difference between thinking you were pretty and wanting to be with you. She desperately wanted to know if you liked her in that way, but she refused to snoop through your thoughts. It was an invasion of privacy and that bothered her.

Natasha rolled her eyes at your antics and signaled the bartender for another drink. “You two are so obvious. When are you going to just ask her out?”

You flushed bright red, ears glowing as you muttered out, “Never. She doesn’t like me like that.”

“Oh please,” Maria laughed, nudging you. “We’ve all seen how she looks at you. You’re crazy if you think she doesn’t have feelings for you too.”

Your blush deepened and you hurriedly downed your drink before asking for another. Natasha and Maria had been pushing you for weeks to ask her out, but you were terrified of ruining a good thing. You didn’t want to lose the bond you’d formed with her. She wasn’t very outgoing – her powers made her frightened to get close to the others – but you’d never once been scared of her. You trusted her implicitly.

“I swear, I’m going to ask her out _for_ you if you don’t do it soon,” Natasha threatened.

Your eyes widened. You wouldn’t put it past her to actually do that.

Walking away from the bar, drink in hand, you wandered over to the twins who were progressively getting more and more uncomfortable and frustrated. Your hand fell to Wanda’s arm comfortingly and you gave a fake smile to the man _still_ running his mouth.

“Excuse me, Sir, I hate to cut in but do you mind if I borrow my teammates for a moment?” you asked, cutting off the rest of his sentence.

He seemed a little put off by the interruption, but what could he do? Deny an Avenger? That would look so bad on him and he couldn’t handle that. The press would have a field day.

“Of course,” he replied through gritted teeth, watching enviously as you walked away with two very powerful people.

When you were far enough away, a breath of relief broke from Wanda’s lips and she squeezed your arm gratefully. “Thank you for that, (Y/N). I don’t know how much longer I could have stood talking to that smarmy man.”

You chuckled, offering Wanda the untouched drink in your hand. “I’m just glad I could get you away from him. I would have blasted him into outer space if I’d been you.”

“Oh, I thought about it,” Pietro admitted with a shrug. He used his power and stole the offered drink, downing it in one go, smiling cheekily at you when you just stared at him.

Deciding you’d had enough Pietro in your life for a moment, you walked Wanda over to the bar, her hand still gripping your arm as you did so. It made butterflies fill your stomach, as clichéd as thought was, but you didn’t mind. Being in the company of this beautiful woman was all you wanted.

Wanda tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as you ordered her a drink and smiled. She liked being able to touch you. Maybe it was the selfish part of her that liked staking her claim in public, even though she had no right to, but you didn’t seem to care so she continued hanging onto you.

The bartender passed you the drink and you gave it to Wanda, grinning as she sipped it from a small, black straw. She was too damn cute.

A little further down the bar, Natasha and Maria watched you curiously. They’d already devised a plan to get you to admit your feelings, but they were hoping it wasn’t needed. Maybe you’d get the courage to do it now. They hoped.

Wanda leaned into you as you stared out at the ocean of people filling the room. There was a comfortable silence hanging over you and you appreciated that. It was nice feeling comfortable enough with someone that you didn’t have to talk. Wanda’s free hand fell atop yours and her fingers flexed like she wanted to hold your hand but couldn’t bring herself to do it.

Your heart was pounding in your chest, but you were going to do it. You were going to tell Wanda how you felt. The worst thing that could happen was that she didn’t feel the same, but you’d never know until you tried. Turning to look at her, you opened your mouth, trying to form the words that would hopefully change things for the better but before you could say anything, the billionaire whose insane, extravagant party this was saddled up beside you and cut you off.

Wanda deflated. She was so certain you were about to say something important – something that would change your relationship forever – but of course Tony freaking Stark had to ruin it.

Natasha nearly face palmed in her corner of the bar and sighed. It was time for their plan to be enacted. You were a terribly honest drunk, so if they supplied you with enough liquor, you were bound to admit your feelings, company be damned. You’d announce it in front of everyone if given half the chance and that’s what they were hoping for.

Tony whisked Wanda away from you and you had to bite back a pout. You were so irritated with him in that moment. You’d been so close to spilling out your heart. Why did he have to come over _now_?

Natasha strolled over to you and called out for the bartender.

You sighed.

-X-

A few drinks later, you were feeling great. The world was a fuzzy and your stomach was really warm, but you felt amazing. Most of the guests had left already, but a few stragglers were scattered about the room, chatting quietly amongst themselves.

Wanda was on the couch, her drink still in hand as she talked with Clint and Thor. Pietro was beside her, his face flushed with alcohol. He’d drank quite a bit too throughout the night, so he was feeling the warmth in his stomach too.

You were all smiles as you walked over to the couch. You glanced around. There were no open seats but you wanted to join them. You pouted, but then a _brilliant_ idea popped into your head. You stopped in front of Wanda and grinned. She smiled back, a brow arched inquisitively. You grabbed her drink and set it on the table in front of her before plopping down in her lap. She squeaked in surprise, but her arms encircled your waist anyways.

Pietro snickered. He could see how flustered his sister was and it amused him greatly.

You wrapped an arm around Wanda’s neck and pressed a sloppy kiss to her hot cheek, a wild grin upturning your lips and eyes glassy. Her eyes widened. She’d never expected you to be such an affectionate drunk. You were cuddly and sweet and she’d never thought your first kiss on any part of her body would be while you were way past tipsy.

Leaning in, you whispered in her ear, “I really like you.”

Chuckling, her hold on your waist tightened. “I like you too.”

“No,” you whined, your bottom lip jutted out pathetically as you stared at the woman embracing you. “I mean I _like_ you.”

Everyone around you froze. Wanda’s arms went slack and she stared at you, green eyes so light and soft that you just wanted to lean in and kiss her, but you didn’t. You had _some_ self control. Besides, you had no idea if your feelings were returned. She still hadn’t said anything.

When the silence grew awkward, your face flushed with embarrassment and you stood up from her lap, suddenly very _very_ sober. You bowed your head. “I’m sorry. Uh, I think I should go get some sleep.”

Rushing from the room, you fought back tears. You’d definitely just humiliated yourself in front of your team – but more importantly, Wanda didn’t feel the same and that really _sucked_. You weren’t sure you’d be able to face them again for a while. Maybe Nat would let you hide in her room for a few days. Or maybe you should go visit your parents. You didn’t know.

Back where the party was, Natasha was glaring at Wanda. She knew the witch had feelings for you, so why the hell hadn’t she said anything? Why did she let you leave? Wanda peered over at Natasha, confusion and disbelief etched across her features. Did that really just happen? And had she really just let you walk away, hurt and possibly crying?

“Go after her,” Natasha mouthed, gesturing at the door.

Nodding, Wanda stood up and fled after you. You were already in your room, but that didn’t matter. She was going to talk to you one way or another. You meant too much to her.

The elevator to your floor wasn’t fast enough and Wanda impatiently tapped her foot. She needed to see you _now_ , dammit. Before it was too late.

When it opened up, Wanda hurried to your room and knocked.

“Go away,” you croaked, your face buried in a pillow as tears trickled down your cheeks.

“Please open the door,” Wanda called out softly, startling you. You sat upright abruptly, your head snapping over to the door. You didn’t know if you should open it. You’d already embarrassed yourself once tonight. Why willingly do it again?

“Please,” Wanda begged, her palm pressed to the door.

You swallowed hard but got out of bed. Opening the door slowly, you studied the nervous woman before you.

“Did you mean it?” she wondered, eyeing you. She was blushing, but her eyes were so bright. They said so much and a little hope bloomed in your chest.

You nodded cautiously.

“I like you too,” Wanda whispered, an anxious look on her pretty face. She reached out for you, her hand finding yours. She squeezed it.

“You do?” you yelped, lacing your fingers together. It was the first time you’d ever been able to hold her hand like this and you were going to take advantage of it.

She shook her head and smiled. “Yeah…”

You tugged her close and cupped her cheek, staring deeply into her eyes. They sparkled with emotions you’d never seen in them before and it warmed you in ways alcohol never could. You leaned in for a kiss, but she pulled back. You must have had a hurt look on your face because she leaned forward and kissed your cheek, soothing the pain in your chest.

“You’re drunk,” she explained, “I won’t kiss you and have you regret it tomorrow. If you still want one tomorrow, I’ll happily give you a kiss.”

A huge smile broke across your cheeks and you nodded. “Okay. But be prepared for the best kiss of your life,” you smugly joked, pecking her forehead.

“I’ll hold you to that.” She sauntered off, an extra sway in her hips that you’d never seen before. It was tantalizing and hot and honestly, you couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


	8. Of Haircuts and Crushes (Kara Danvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I found this prompt from promptsfordays) “You got a new haircut and I’m obsessed with it + in love with you but you think I hate your new hair because I can’t stop staring at it and I’m too flustered to talk to you.”

You were a DEO agent. A damn good one, in fact. You were one of Director Danvers’ favorites, which was a huge compliment in itself. You trained hard, did good work in the field, and were just an overall good person. You were often found helping Winn or teaching the new agents some moves that might just save their lives in the field.

You were also Supergirl’s favorite. You knew she was Director Danvers’ sister Kara, but the secret was safe with you. You weren’t exactly supposed to know, but you’d once heard Alex slip and call her Kara and it all clicked into place. You were honest with the director, though. You told her that you knew, but you promised to keep that information to yourself. You wouldn’t endanger Supergirl in any way. Alex wasn’t thrilled that you knew, but being her favorite meant she had some trust and faith in you, so she didn’t have J’onn wipe your mind. But she did threaten to have Kara toss you into the sun if you said anything.

After you found out her identity, Kara started spending more time with you. Sometimes you’d train together, but more often than not, she’d bring you lunch and the two of you would eat together. She was so sweet and funny and it didn’t surprise you when you found yourself crushing hardcore on the superheroine. Most of the DEO had some type of feelings for her – mostly professional – but you were starting to fall for her with her and that was problematic. Not only would Director Danvers’ kick your ass, but there was no way Kara would ever have feelings for some lowly DEO agent. She could have anyone.

Besides, you’d seen her last boyfriend. He was a prince for God’s sake. Why would she ever pick _you_?

On your off day, you decided you needed a change. Running a hand through your locks, you pursed your lips and stared into the mirror. You were tired of your long hair – it was shaggy and a mess and kept getting in your eyes – so with a determined nod, you left your small, one person apartment. It was going to be different, but you were ready for something new.

That’s what started your newest problem.

-X-

Strolling confidently in the DEO, you shot the occasional agent a smile, oblivious to their stares. You thought you looked good – and so did they. They’d never seen you with short hair, but you were damn attractive with it. Your confidence helped your cause too. They’d never seen you stand so tall and proud.

You found Alex and Kara standing together, whispering back and forth as they discussed something you couldn’t hear. It wasn’t your place to hear it, either. It was their business.

“Supergirl,” you greeted as you passed, “Director.”

Kara glanced at you and her eyes widened. Her mouth dropped open a little, candidly staring at you as you walked away. Alex nudged her, but Kara paid her no mind. She couldn’t help but watch you. You looked _amazing_ and just…wow.

“You really need to ask (Y/N) out already,” Alex laughed, peering around Kara. She watched you duck into the training room and smirked. “Go train with her. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind the company.”

Kara shook her head. “I _can’t_. Did you see her? She looks…”

“Good,” Alex supplied. “Seriously, this crush is getting out of hand. Ask her out.”

“Is that an order?” Kara squeaked, looking at her sister.

“It will be if you don’t do it soon,” Alex replied laughing, patting Kara’s shoulder. “So go –”

“Ma’ams?” one of the agents called. “We have a situation downtown.”

Kara nodded, preparing herself. She hadn’t fought in days and she had some pent up frustrations she was needed to get out. Between CatCo and her feelings for you and Alex’s pushing, there was a lot going through her mind. She would deal though. She always did.

-X-

After a few days, you were starting to feel self-conscious and hurt. You were positive Kara was avoiding you. You’d caught her meandering about the base, but every time she noticed you, she would get a weird look on her face before disappearing from sight. You didn’t know what you’d done wrong, but it was bothering you greatly. Sometimes, when you were walking around, you would feel her eyes on you yet when you turned, she’d be gone.

You talked to Winn about it, but he was less than helpful.

“Maybe she hates your new haircut?” he suggested with a helpless shrug.

You frowned. That seemed weird, but maybe he was right. She hadn’t talked to you since you cut it. You wanted to ask someone who might know, but it would be weird asking the director, right? Why would she tell you anything? You might be her favorite but that didn’t mean much.

Dejectedly you stalked about the base. You wanted answers, but there were none. You would just have to deal with Kara’s departure from your life. It was an ideal that broke your heart, but if she wasn’t going to talk to you – or just be around you for that matter – then you weren’t going to actively seek her out anymore.

Alex watched from afar as you steeled yourself and headed for the training room. You’d been spending a lot of time in there recently and it worried her. She could see how Kara’s odd behavior was affecting you. You weren’t as cheerful or upbeat; in fact, you were downright downtrodden and quiet. You barely talked during meetings and you went harder on the recruits than normal. It wasn’t good for you and it sure as hell wasn’t good for the DEO.

They needed you at your best.

Huffing, Alex went off in search of her sister. She was less than pleased with her antic and she either needed to fix this or make a clean break. It wasn’t fair, doing this to you.

“We need to talk,” Alex said when she found Kara.

Kara stopped mid bite, apple in hand. She’d rather it be potstickers, but bringing potstickers into the DEO would be weird, so she’d snagged the fruit out of the lunch room. “What’s up?”

“You need to talk to (Y/N). This is getting out of hand. She’s acting weird and I’m pretty sure it has to do with you.” Alex crossed her arms, staring at the blushing superheroine.

“I don’t know _how_ ,” Kara whined, “She looks so good with her hair like that and I’m scared I’m going to tell her how I feel.”

“Kara, the worst thing that could happen is her turning you down but I don’t think she will,” Alex said gently, rubbing Kara’s shoulder. “She’s not a bad person; there’s worse people you could date.”

Sighing, the blonde nodded. “She’s just so kind and nice to me. I don’t want to lose her.”

“You already _are_ ,” Alex pointed out. “She thinks you hate her. She asked Winn why you weren’t talking to her. He said it was because you hate her _hair_.”

Kara winced before standing up. “I’m going to go find her. Hopefully she’ll let me explain.”

“If she doesn’t, let me know and I’ll make her,” Alex joked, though it wasn’t really a joke.

Smiling gratefully, Kara strolled out of the room, cape swinging as she went off in search of you. She knew you were in the training room, beating on a punching bag. That’s what you did whenever you were frustrated.

Stepping into the room, Kara awkwardly lingered by the door. You were in a white tank top and shorts, sweat dripping down your face and throat, the muscles of your stomach flexing as you pounded the bag. You looked so tired and angry and Kara felt awful. She hadn’t meant to cut you out the way she had, she had just been so flustered by you that she panicked and hid.

“(Y/N),” she called out, her voice causing you to freeze.

Your hands fell to the bag, head bowed. You didn’t say anything. You didn’t know _what_ to say. If you spoke, you’d probably be snarky and hurt Kara’s feelings.

Kara slipped deeper into the room and stood behind you, her hand landing on your shoulder. You flinched and she pulled her hand away, a pained look crossing her pretty features.

She’d really upset you.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

You glanced over your shoulder at her, an emotionless expression marring your face. She had tears in her eyes, apologies sparkling in them like they’d been written in the stars. She looked so bothered that you couldn’t help but hug her. You’d never hugged her before but you wished you had. Her hugs were magical. She sank into the embrace, her arms wrapping tightly around you.

Your heart was pounding in your chest and you were certain she could feel it. It wasn’t subtle at all.

“It’s okay,” you said, pulling back from the hug.

She wanted to pout when you let go. She didn’t want to let you go. She liked hugging you – a lot. You were warm and strong and it made her happy.

“No it’s not,” Kara shook her head. “I hurt your feelings and I didn’t mean to. I just,” she exhaled heavily, “You looked so good with your hair like that and all I wanted to do was run my fingers through it and that scared me so I pushed you away because I didn’t want you to know I have feelings for you and –” Kara cut herself off as she realized what she said, eyes going wide.

You were stunned. This _goddess_ had feelings for you? The blood rushed to your head and you gawked at her. She fidgeted under your gaze, uncertain. She didn’t know what that look meant.

“You…have feelings for me?” you repeated.

She nodded shyly before continuing, “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, really! I just don’t want to ruin our friendship and I promise I won’t let my feelings get in the way and –” this time she was silenced by your lips finding hers. You chastely kissed her before parting, an equally uncertain look on your face. You probably shouldn’t have done that, but her ramblings were too cute.

“I’m sorry,” you apologized, cringing.

Kara’s lips were parted, her eyes following your every move. “Why?”

“Uh, why what?” you asked nervously.

“Why are you sorry?”

You chewed your bottom lip. “I didn’t ask if that was okay.”

“That was more than okay,” Kara breathed, tugging you closer. She brought your lips back together in a sweet kiss and smiled against your lips. It was just a pressing of smiles, but it was perfect.

“Let me take you out,” you said breathlessly. “Tonight?”

Kara nodded eagerly. “Yes!”

You laughed before stepping away. “C’mon, Supergirl, let’s spar. I’ve missed kicking your ass.”

Arching a brow, Kara stared you down before breaking out into a fit of giggles. “Oh, you are _so_ on.”


	9. Hulk-Smashed (Natasha Romanov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Avengers are out on a mission and Black Widow is teamed up with Hulk being she usually helps him control his anger- much to your distaste. During the mission Banner struggles to reign in his green brute and attacks Natasha…you’ve never seen her this shaken up and you realize you’re the only one who can calm her down.

You were annoyed. You didn’t have a right to be, but you were. You hated seeing Natasha with Banner, especially when he was his alter ego. You had nothing against Bruce (really, you didn’t. He wasn’t a bad guy) but seeing him so close to the woman you’d been flirting with for a while now was bothersome. You knew that once upon a time they’d been a thing, but hopefully that was long over.

Hopefully.

The Hulk was smashing HYDRA agents left and right, knocking them unconscious and flinging their bodies away from him. He was in a rage – one you hadn’t seen him in for quite some time – and you couldn’t help worrying about Natasha. She was close to a…well, you wouldn’t exactly call him a “monster” but…

Shaking your head, your attention returned to the agents before you. They were leveling guns at you, but you weren’t worried. Natasha had taught you quite a few moves since your initiation into the Avengers so you were prepared for anything. Dodging bullets just happened to be a part of that ‘anything’ category.

You weaved and ducked through agents, slowly rendering each one unconscious. Just enough force behind every punch or kick could do that, you had learned early on. Natasha had knocked you out more than once during your training sessions, but it honestly made you a better Avenger. And, truthfully, she hadn’t meant to knock you out, so you forgave her easily.

That was something you did when it came to the woman who was slowly worming her way into your heart.

Sighing as the last agent dropped, you heard Steve through the comms. “Natasha, time for a lullaby.”

You rolled your eyes. That was the weirdest signal you’d ever heard, but you kept your comments to yourself. It’d been working for them since before Sokovia and you guessed it would continue to work, but that didn’t mean you weren’t keeping a close eye on your teammates. You watched Natasha walk over to him, through the rumble of the crumbling compound, and begin their little ritual. If you hadn’t been observing them, you probably would have never noticed how Hulk’s agitation seemed to climb as she got closer but you did notice. You opened your mouth to call out to her, but it was too late.

The Hulk turned on her, his eyes full of fury and bloodlust. He wasn’t in his right mind; he was angry and there was nothing Bruce could do to stop him. He jerked his arm away from her and glared, startling the stoic Black Widow. She stared at him with wide eyes, waiting to see what would happen. A second later, her body was soaring through the air and into the side of the tattered building while the Hulk ran off. You called for Stark to initiate Veronica 2.0, but your words seemed so far away.

All you could focus on was getting to Natasha.

She was sitting upright by the time you reached her, blood dripping from a cut on her head and her breaths coming out in short pants. She was gasping, hand clutching her chest as she stared blankly ahead. Natasha was clearly shaken by the turn of events. The Hulk had never turned on her like that before. Why he had now was beyond anyone’s knowledge.

“Hey,” you greeted softly, kneeling before her. “Breathe, Tasha.”

She looked up at you with glassy eyes and you grabbed her free hand, bringing it up to your chest. Her fingers clenched around the material of your shirt, holding onto you like you were her lifeline.

“Follow my breathing,” you instructed gently, your hand coming to rest atop hers as you took slow, even breaths.

Natasha nodded, following your breathing with her own. She inhaled deeply through her nose, her nails digging into your chest through your shirt. It didn’t bother you. As long as she was breathing properly you’d deal with it.

You stroked your fingers over her hand. Hers was trembling but at least she wasn’t panting anymore.

“It’s going to be okay,” you promised Natasha, “Stark’s gone to get Bruce.”

Reaching with your free hand, you wiped away the blood trickling down her forehead. It was a thin line, but it was close to dripping into her eyes and you knew how uncomfortable that would be. You brushed your hand off on your pants and slowly stood, bringing Natasha with you. She stumbled when she put weight on her right leg and you caught her around the waist. You glanced down and noticed a rip in her suit. There was a gash showing through, blood gushing from it. It looked painful. You guessed she must have caught something when Hulk sent her flying.

You frowned.

Bending, you slid your arms under her knees and lifted her up. A noise of surprise escaped plump lips but her arms came to wrap around your neck. She wanted to protest, but the pain in her head and her leg made it hard to focus. Being slammed into the side of building was very disorienting.

You carried her in silence, listening for anything that might cause problems. Her weight was no problem; you’d been training to lift someone the size of Thor and Natasha was notably smaller than him. She was warm in your arms, her breath hot on your neck as she rested her head against your shoulder. It bothered you that she wasn’t arguing with being carried – the Natasha you were used to would never willingly let someone carry her –, but you also knew that being hit by the Hulk had taken a lot out of her.

You could hear Tony yelling at Bruce through the comms, his voice firm as Veronica 2.0 took care of the issue that was the Hulk. You hoped everything was going okay.

Finding the Quinjet, you brought Natasha inside. You were the first ones back in the plane and you set Natasha down on the medical bed. She squirmed, hating being fussed over, but a well-placed kiss on her forehead left her frozen. You weren’t sure why you’d done it, but you couldn’t take it back now. You blushed and started searching for supplies.

You could feel Natasha’s eyes boring into your back as you flitted about, but you refused to look at her. It was bad enough that you’d kissed her. Seeing the disdain in her eyes would have killed you. Finding what you’d been looking for, you turned around, eyes never lifting off the ground. You wandered over to the bed and started cleaning the gash on her leg, wiping away the blood that was making its way onto the bed.

Taking the largest bandage you could find, you carefully covered the seeping wound. It wasn’t too difficult of a task and you smiled. After it was properly taken care of, you moved to Natasha’s head. She tilted it for you, offering you sight of the cut without argument. It wasn’t deep, it was just bloody. You brushed her soft hair out of the way, trying to ignore how much you wanted to run your fingers through it over and over again.

You cleaned off the dried blood and pursed your lips. You didn’t think it needed stitches, but you were worried it would reopen.

“You’re going to have to be careful,” you warned her, “If it starts bleeding again, Dr. Cho may need to put stitches in it.”

Packing up the supplies, you paused when Natasha captured your wrist. She tugged you around and stared up at you, something unreadable in her eyes. She studied you acutely, searching for something in yours. You were bare under her scrutiny, but you didn’t turn away. You’d bare your soul for this woman.

She must have found what she was looking for because a hint of a smile tugged at her lips. She wrenched you closer and sat up, swinging her legs off the side of the table. She brought you to stand between them, her hand reaching up to cup your neck. She slowly inched you down, bringing your lips together in a sweet, almost chaste kiss. It was soft and gentle and you’d never expected it from Natasha, but you liked it.

A lot.

Your lips moved against hers in a slow dance, familiarizing yourself with her plump lips. She tasted with dust and heaven, an odd combination but it was the most perfect first kiss you’d ever had. You smiled against her mouth and it became a pressing of smiles together.

“Thank you,” she murmured against your mouth and you knew she was thanking you for more than just caring for her wounds.

“You’re welcome,” you replied, nudging her nose with yours. “Always.”


	10. Deserving Love (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heeeey! Could I request Wanda x Reader where the reader is a total goofy and immature jackass, like a bad boy/girl personna but has feelings for Wanda (and vice versa) and on one particular small mission the reader will have to step up its game and help out the team, especially Wanda. Can be angsty, fluffy and a bit smutty. Bonus for some dirty talk. Thank you 😘😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut in this!

Grunting as your back hit the mat, you stared up at Natasha with a cheeky grin. “Well, if you wanted me on my back, you should have said something.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, offering you a hand. You accepted the gesture, letting her pull you upright and onto your feet. “Can you at least _pretend_ to be serious while we train?”

“I’m serious,” you snickered. “I’m the most serious person in the room!”

The redhead before you shot you a look and you broke out in laughter, tears forming in your eyes. You were never serious during training and everyone knew it. You were the one cracking jokes, trying to get Natasha to either go easy on you or, at the very least, smile. She wasn’t fond of your “I don’t give a shit” attitude, but you didn’t care. It’s just who you were.

Grinning, you prepared yourself for Natasha’s next attack. She took a swing at your head and you ducked, landing a well-placed shot to her stomach. She let out a slight huff, but quickly turned on you and swiped your legs out from under you, knocking you down – again. You groaned as you hopped back up to your feet and swung wildly at her. It didn’t surprise you when she kicked your knee and knocked you forward, your hands catching you before you busted your face.

“That’s enough for today,” Natasha said, shaking her head. “You really need to try harder, (Y/N). You won’t always be able to rely on your powers.”

You rolled your eyes and stood up. Natasha warned you of that every session, but it hadn’t come true yet. Having the ability to heal almost immediately had come in handy so many times in your life and hadn’t failed you once. Why would it start now?

Glancing around the training room, you spotted Wanda with Clint. He was trying to help her get better at hand-to-hand (just in case her powers ever failed her, something you couldn’t imagine happening either). You watched her for a moment, taking in her lithe form as they worked together. She was gorgeous in a dark tank top and shorts; you’d never seen her in shorts before and wow, her legs were nice to look at.

You swallowed hard. She must have felt your eyes on her because she peered over at you through dark lashes and smiled. It was the kind of smile that would have made you melt if you weren’t so determined to keep your bad ass reputation intact. You’d made a name for yourself being sarcastic, your lack of seriousness legendary amongst the Avengers. You hadn’t wanted to seem weak – your power wasn’t terribly impressive like Wanda’s or Bruce’s or even Pietro’s – so instead, you forced yourself into the role of the “bad girl” and it had stuck ever since.

Wanda watched you fondly, oblivious to Clint’s knowing look. Everyone on the team knew about her crush; they just couldn’t figure out why _you_. You two were nothing alike. Wanda was sweet and caring and a joy to have on the team while you were a bit of a prick sometimes. You never took anything seriously and you often showed how little you cared about things.

You waved at her before grabbing your black leather jacket off the bench and throwing it on. It stuck to your sweaty body but you didn’t care. You loved that jacket; you wore it damn near everywhere.

Wanda’s eyes lingered on you as you strolled out of the room. Clint tapped her on the shoulder, regaining her attention. “You okay, kid?”

Blushing, Wanda nodded before falling back into her fighting stance. “I’m fine.”

“Why don’t you ask her out?” Clint suggested, charging at her.

Wanda barely avoided his attack, her cheeks glowing bright. “She’s (Y/N). If she liked me, she’d tell me. I can’t imagine her being shy about it.”

“Maybe you make her nervous,” he said, shrugging.

Shaking her head, Wanda involuntarily glanced over at the door again, hoping to catch another glimpse of you.

Steve walked confidently into the room. “We have a mission.”

-X-

Sitting in the debriefing room, your arms were crossed disinterestedly as Steve rambled on about the upcoming mission. You, Wanda, and Steve were headed to the Midwest in search of a HYDRA base. You had your intel and your assignment, so why was he still talking? There was nothing he had to tell you that you couldn’t read in the file.

Wanda was next to you, listening intently to whatever the great Captain America was discussing. Her chair was so close that it was touching yours. You could smell her vanilla shampoo and all you wanted to do was stick your face in her hair. It was probably so soft; you would’ve bet your powers on it.

“(Y/N), are you listening?” Steve asked, cutting himself off.

You stared at him blankly. You had no idea what he’d been saying if you were being honest, but maybe you should have pretended to. You didn’t enjoy being called out by Steve; it was like disappointing your father or something.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “Really?”

Sighing, you looked over at the file on the table. “I know what to do, Steve. We go in, use our handy little flash drive to get all the information off their computers, clear out their hideout, try not to die, get back on the Quinjet. It’s a pretty common theme with these HYDRA bases.”

Wanda bit her lip. She didn’t know if she should laugh or scold you. You weren’t entirely wrong, but that didn’t mean you should be rude to Steve.

“If you were listening, you’d know there was a little more to it than that. The commander of the base has been designing weapons that could cause some real damage if we aren’t careful. It’s not just guns and soldiers. We’re going to have to be extremely careful,” Steve said exasperatedly.

You nodded, not acknowledging the chastised expression on your face. “Alright.” You stood up from the table and started for the stairs. “Let me know when we’re leaving.”

Staring after you, Wanda pouted. She’d hoped to talk to you after the meeting, but now you were gone and so was the opportunity. Steve watched her curiously. He wasn’t unaware of her affections towards you, but he too couldn’t understand why.

“We leave tomorrow morning. Let her know if you see her,” he instructed, grabbing his file and strolling out of the room, leaving Wanda with her thoughts.

The next day, Steve was flying the Quinjet towards your destination. You were in one of the chairs, Wanda beside you. You noticed that she was often beside you, whether you were on the Quinjet or just sitting in the compound living room. She liked being at your side, even though you didn’t speak a lot when you were alone with her. She made you so nervous that you often didn’t know what to say to her.

You could feel her warmth seeping through your clothes and it brought a slight smile to your lips. You liked her being close, even if you wouldn’t admit it out loud. She was so perfect and it made you wish you could be a better person for her, but you’d never deserve her.

Your lips dipped downward at that thought.

A patch of turbulence hit the jet and Wanda’s hand instinctively reached for you. It landed atop your hand and you froze, staring down at them. Wanda smiled sheepishly and went to move her hand, but you simply turned your hand over and entwined your fingers, keeping your hands clasped together. Another wave of turbulence hit and the jet shook violently. Her grip tightened. Your thumb stroked the back of her hand comfortingly.

Wanda was stunned. She hadn’t expected such a sweet gesture from you. She’d expected a joke or for you to jerk away but actually holding her hand? That was different – but she wasn’t going to complain. You shot her a grin, as if you knew what was going through that beautiful mind of hers.

When the Quinjet touched down, your hands separated and a cool, indifferent mask fell across your face. You wandered off the jet and glanced around. You were in the middle of nowhere but you could make out a base not too far away. It wasn’t inconspicuous by any means. How no one had caught on was beyond you.

The three of you carefully made your way to the base, knocking out the occasional agent that was stationed nearby. They weren’t hard to render unconscious, especially when there was a man with a vibranium shield and a woman who manipulated energy. You weren’t useless either; you may not have cared for your training sessions with Natasha, but you’d picked up a thing or two since you started.

The building wasn’t as guarded as the one in Sokovia had been so it wasn’t hard sneaking inside. Once inside, though, things became a little chaotic. HYDRA had been preparing for your eventual visit; they were ready for you.

Hitting the nearest agent, you knocked his gun away from him and smacked your fist into his temple. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious. You smirked triumphantly and began wading through the other HYDRA agents, keeping most of them away from Wanda. You knew she could handle herself, but you weren’t about to let one of them creep up behind her.

You’d rip anyone apart that dared to hurt her.

Hooking your leg around another’s neck, you slammed his head into a table and shoved him away. You were getting closer to your objective, you just needed to finish off the rest of these guys. They were the only thing standing in your way. You broke away from Wanda and Steve and ran for the server room, disabling agents as you went.

When you reached the server room, you hurriedly emptied it of agents and shoved the drive into the computer, downloading the information onto it. Your eyes scanned through it as it downloaded, but it meant very little to you seeing as most of it was encrypted anyways.

“I’ve got it, guys,” you said through the comms, ripping out the drive the moment it was finished downloading. You stuck it in your pocket and returned to the other two. They’d managed to clear out most of the agents. Only a few stragglers were left.

It wasn’t until you were preoccupied with one of the remaining skilled agents - one that _actually_ knew what he was doing - that something went wrong. You heard the whirling of a weapon and peered over your shoulder. Two men were leveling weird looking guns at Wanda. You didn’t know what the hell they did, but you knew it wasn’t good. The barrel of the guns lit up and made a noise and you rushed towards Wanda.

“No!” you screamed.

You caught Wanda around the waist and spun her around, your back to the guns. Bursts of light left the barrels and slammed into your spine. It felt like fire running up your back, your shirt burning away and your skin sizzling audibly. Wanda’s mouth was opened in a silent scream, her eyes glowing red as your arms grew slack and you dropped to the floor. You landed on your side, refusing to let your back touch the ground. Your body hurt so much, tears flooding your eyes.

You heard a primal noise break from Wanda’s throat. You heard bodies smack against the floor, then there was silence. Wanda dropped to her knees beside you, her hand reaching out for you but not touching you. She was scared that it would only cause more damage. She peeked around at your back and blanched. It was charred and ugly and she couldn’t imagine what it would have done to her if you hadn’t been there. It was very likely you’d saved her life, but at what cost?

Steve ran over to you, bending down behind you. His face was pale as he took in your injuries. He wouldn’t be able to move you without hurting you, but he didn’t have a choice. He’d have to touch your back in order to lift you.

“(Y/N), this is going to hurt,” Steve warned, rolling you onto your back. You howled in pain, the tears finally falling down your cheeks.

He hurriedly picked you up, one arm at the bend of your knees and the other around you, trying the best he can to keep you steady. Tears were still dripping down your face and your vision was almost blackened with pain, but somehow you were managing to stay conscious. It was a daunting task, but you refused to pass out. You needed to reassure Wanda that you were okay; she looked too distraught.

Once you were finally in the Quinjet, Steve set you down on the nearest flat surface and helped you onto your side. It would be a rough flight, staying in that position, but there was no way in hell you were going to lie on your back for that long. It might have only taken a couple hours to return to New York, but that was a couple hours too many.

Wanda took a seat in the nearest chair, her hand finding yours as she studied your pained expression. Her free hand brushed a sweaty lock of hair from your face and she frowned. You looked so miserable.

“Hey,” you whispered, “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” she asked in an equally as quiet voice, almost afraid to break the calm that was falling over you.

Your hand squeezed hers. “Stop looking so guilty. This isn’t your fault.”

“If I had been paying more attention…”

You shushed her, smiling weakly. “It’s not your fault,” you repeated.

The pain was slowly becoming too much and you closed your eyes, trying your best to will it away. You could feel your powers trying to kick in, but the injuries were extensive. It would take time for them to fully heal you. Whatever those beams were had dug in deep into your body, taking layers upon layers of skin with it. Your powers just needed time.

Honestly, though, it was worth it. Who knew what it would have done to Wanda? She’d likely be in a worse condition or…

You shuddered.

Eventually you succumbed to the darkness, passing out when the pain got to be overwhelming. You’d fought it off for a little while, but it was too much even for you.

-X-

You awoke in your room, the sheets pulled away from your torso as you slept on your front. You couldn’t feel any aches or pain in your back, so you assumed your healing had finally started working. You sat upright, stretching your arms above your head. The muscles of your back were tender, but not agonizing. You were shirtless, but that didn’t faze you. You were positive Bruce had been nothing but respectful when he’d checked you over. You were kind of surprised you weren’t in the hospital wing; you weren’t complaining though.

The door to your room opened and Wanda stepped inside, a cup of tea in her hand. She looked good in a cute red shirt that clung divinely to her and a short skirt that offered a nice view of her legs. You were quite entranced by the sight.

She gasped when she saw you were awake - and blushed when she noticed how _very_ naked your upper torso was. “You’re awake!”

You grinned, nodding. “I am. How long was I out for?”

“Only a day and a half,” Wanda assured you, setting her tea on the side table beside you. She was trying valiantly to ignore your nakedness, but her eyes still lingered on your throat and collarbone. She wouldn’t dare let them drop lower. “It took some time for your healing to start working because of how extensive your injuries were.”

Standing up from the bed, you smirked. You could see her gaze slowly dropping lower and lower and honestly, it made you a little hot under the collar. You were starting to wonder if your feelings were returned. Your hands instinctively fell to Wanda’s hips and she gasped, the green of her eyes so deep that you were worried you’d drown in them.

“I realized something,” you murmured abruptly, startling her.

“What?” she replied breathlessly.

Your nose brushed along Wanda’s jawline. You can hear her sharp inhale and it only urged you on. “Life is short, even for someone like me. I don’t want to have any regrets.” You pulled back slightly and cupped Wanda’s cheek. “If I don’t do this, I’ll regret it for the rest of my life.”

Glancing between Wanda’s eyes and her lips, you slowly leaned in. You waited for her to jerk away – anticipating the rejection – but she didn’t. Her fingers tangled in your locks and she dragged you closer, slotting your lips together. Your mouths fit together perfectly, moving in harmony as you adjusted to the new sensations. You tugged her into you and her hold on your hair tightened.

You moaned in surprise, fingers flexing on her lithe waist as your other hand came to rest opposite its twin. She echoed the sound and you slipped your tongue into her mouth, mapping out every inch. Your tongue teased hers, earning a low noise that settled deep in your stomach. It was desperate and hot and you never wanted it to end.

Caught between wanting to press her up against your bedroom wall or taking things slowly, you wandered back towards your bed, never breaking the embrace. Your knees knocked off the mattress and you sat down, your lips never leaving hers. She stood between your legs, her back bent slightly as you continued kissing. She tasted like she smelled and it was driving you mad. She was like sugar and heaven rolled into one perfect creature.

You helped Wanda straddle your lap, her skirt bunching up around you as she slid atop you. You could feel her panties against your thigh and could barely contain your smuggest smile. She was already wet, the material clinging to her core. You couldn’t wait for it to be gone.

Grabbing the edge of her shirt, you stared inquisitively up at her. You weren’t going to do something she was uncomfortable with, but a fervent nod soothed your worry. You stripped it off her and leaned back, eagerly taking in all the skin presented to you. She blushed under your scrutiny but refused to look away. Instead, she finally let her eyes drift lower than your throat. She caught sight of your heaving chest and her blush deepened.

You smirked, leaning forward to press a kiss between her lace-clad breasts. The black encased Wanda’s bust deliciously and it brought something primal out in you. All you wanted to do was ravish this woman on your lap, but the rational part of you knew that you needed to take this slow. Being a HYDRA experimentation didn’t leave much room for romantic prospects so going slow and taking your time was essential. You wanted her to enjoy this too.

Slipping your hands around her back, you unclasped her bra and tossed it aside, exposing her completely to your gaze. Pebbled flesh called to you and you attached your mouth to one while your hand came up to play with the other. Wanda moaned softly, cupping the back of your head and keeping you close. Your tongue teased her skin, circling around it before lips captured her nipple and sucked.

“(Y/N)…” she sighed.

You switched breasts, leaving a trail of wet kisses between them. Her wet flesh was tight as cool air met it but your hand replaced your mouth, keeping it warm.

Wrapping your arms around Wanda’s waist, you stood up. Her legs encircled your hips and you groaned as she ground her soaking center against your bare stomach. You positioned her on the bed so that her head was to the pillows, brunette locks fanning out on the (P/C) cases. She looked good enough to eat as you kneeled between her spread legs. Her chest was flushed, lips kiss-swollen and eyes so dark that there was hardly any color showing.

She looked properly debauched and you loved it.

Crawling forward, your hands fell to either side of her head as you stared down at her. “Tell me what you want,” you demanded, voice raspy and deep.

“I want you,” she whispered, her fingers drifting along your cheek.

You smiled, capturing her lips in a slow, sensual kiss. It was softer than your previous ones and Wanda melted into it. One of your hands glided down the expansion of her stomach, past the waistband of her skirt, and under it. Your hand found soaked material and your thumb circled her covered clit. It was light and teasing, but Wanda still panted wantonly. She _needed_ you to touch her.

“Please,” she begged, throwing her head back.

“Please what, pretty girl?” you prompted, leaning in and biting at her exposed throat. There were definitely going to be marks tomorrow, but Wanda’s encouraging groan eased your worry about them. If she didn’t care, then you were going to mark her as yours – then everyone was going to know.

She pushed into your hand, your finger coming into firmer contact with her engorged flesh. “(Y/N), please… Don’t tease.”

“Why not?” you cooed. “You look so good like this, all flushed and soaking, begging me.”

Wanda whined. She didn’t know what else to do.

You wanted to make this last _but_ you weren’t going to be cruel. She was dripping through her panties, the wetness evident on your thumb and her slick thighs. Finally slipping your hand into her underwear, you rubbed her clit firmly, mouthing at her neck as she moaned. She was beyond enticing like this: head thrown back, lips parted, eyes clenched shut.

All you wanted to do was devour her.

You teased her entrance with your finger, your thumb never leaving her clit.

She made a choked noise, jerking into the sensation. She wanted more. She needed more. “Fuck, (Y/N), please!”

Hearing her desperately curse and plead set you off. You slipped one finger, then two inside her. You set a steady, slow pace, just enough to give her some relief but not enough to send her crashing headfirst into an orgasm. You wanted to make this last. You didn’t know if this was a one time thing so you were going to savor it while you could.

Wanda’s hips followed your rhythm, incoherent moans falling from pink lips. Your fingers were long and filling and God she hadn’t felt this good _ever_. “Harder.”

Following orders, you moved your hand faster and harder, fingers dragging along the spongy area that would send her into a frenzy. Wanda cried out, mouth wide open as her legs trembled. You couldn’t stop yourself from kissing her, swallowing every moan and little noise that escaped. She clutched at you, nails digging into your back as she got lost in the feeling. She could feel something warm building low and she nipped sharply at your bottom lip, earning a strangled cry. It wasn’t painful per se, but it was startling.

“God, you’re so hot,” you muttered between kisses, “You like this, don’t you? I bet you’ve dreamed about this, me being deep inside you.”

Wanda whined loudly into your mouth before breaking the kiss, gasping for air. Her nails scraped down your back and you shuddered. The burn was sharp, but it ignited something deep within you. You picked up the pace, almost to the point of your wrist hurting, and pressed your thumb firmly to her clit. She jerked and her legs clamped down on your hand, trapping it there as she rode out the orgasm that had slammed into her. She could feel her heart pounding painfully in her chest, breath coming out in puffs.

You kissed below her ear, appreciating the moment. You’d managed to make the most beautiful woman you’d ever met come apart with just your fingers and it was the hottest thing you’d ever done in your life. You could feel your own slickness between your legs and an ache in your core.

Wanda tilted her head and connected your lips chastely, a smile tugging at her mouth.

“That was wonderful,” she sighed, staring deeply into your eyes. Hers were full of emotions you didn’t dare put into words and you returned her smile.

You kissed her nose, smiling when it scrunched up. You couldn’t admit it out loud but your crush on her was turning into something more. She was too sweet to end up with someone like you. As if she could hear your thoughts, she frowned and then you realized something: she probably could.

You weren’t a quiet thinker.

“You’re perfect for me,” she whispered reverently.

Blushing, you glanced away from her. You couldn’t look her in the eye after such a confession. You wanted her – truly you did – but there was no way you could make her happy in the way she deserved. You were too stoic, too sarcastic. You knew you were a jerk some days, and what happened if you were mean to her? You’d never forgive yourself.

Wanda cupped your cheek and tilted your head, catching your gaze. “You deserve to be happy, (Y/N).”

“I…” You wanted to say “I love you” but the words got stuck in your throat and left you silent, unable to finish your thoughts.

You leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. Pressing your forehead to hers, you breathed in, taking in her comforting scent. She always smelled so good.

“I know, baby,” she whispered, “I know.”


	11. Starry Night (Natasha Romanov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 21 and 49 with Natasha? (”You’re cold” and “My clothes look good on you").

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suggestive conversation?

It wasn’t often that you had time to find yourself on the roof of the Compound, but these were the nights you appreciated the most. You loved staring up at the stars, watching them twinkle and shine. Occasionally you’d catch sight of one shooting across the sky and you’d make a wish. They were easy wishes, but they were yours all the same. You enjoyed the simplicity of it all; it kept you sane in your hectic life.

Watching another star cross the sky, you clamped your eyes shut and chewed on your bottom lip thoughtfully.

_I wish Natasha was here to enjoy this._

Natasha was away on spy business with Clint. You hadn’t seen her in nearly two weeks and you missed your girlfriend – _a lot_. Life always seemed bleaker without her. You liked spending time with the other Avengers and with the SHIELD agents that you often associated with, but nothing could fill the hole in your heart that Natasha left behind. And, truthfully, you wouldn’t want anyone else in the world to actually _try_ and fill it.

There was no one better for you than her.

The roof was chilly against your back yet you found it quite refreshing. You took in the chilly night air and smiled, your eyes drifting closed for a moment.

“I thought I’d find you up here,” a knowing voice called out, startling you. You jerked upright and peered over your shoulder at the woman you called your lover.

You grinned, hurrying to your feet. “Nat!” You tossed your arms around her, pressing kisses to her cheeks, her nose, her forehead…

She laughed, catching your fluttering lips with her own. The kiss was deep and full of pent up emotion. Her mouth moved against yours roughly, her hands drifting into your hair and your lips falling into a familiar dance. You were used to this greeting. After missions, Natasha was often full of energy and frustrations so this wasn’t an uncommon situation that you found yourself in now. Her grip on your hair tightened and your hands took hold of her hips, dragging her closer.

“I missed you,” you mumbled, finally breaking the kiss when the need for air became too much.

Natasha hummed. “Well, why don’t you come show me how much you missed me?” she suggested with a sultry smile.

Laughing, your arms encircled Natasha’s waist and you held her tightly. “Patience, baby.”

“We both know I don’t have patience,” Natasha replied with a smirk, pressing her lips to the juncture between your neck and your shoulder, teeth nibbling at the sensitive flesh there.

You moaned softly and tilted your head, granting her better access to your body. “It’s still early,” you pointed out breathlessly. “You should sit with me and watch the stars.”

Natasha groaned against your neck, pouting. She wanted you in her bed; she didn’t want to stay outside where nothing of interest would happen. _But_ she would do as you asked because she wanted to make you happy. You stroked vibrant red hair and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“We’ll only stay out here a few minutes,” you promised.

Natasha slipped out of your embrace and entwined your fingers before dragging you back over to your star-watching spot. She sat down and brought you onto her lap, her arms around you. You were a few inches taller than her, but she loved being the big spoon so it wasn’t a new concept to find yourself in her lap. Besides, it was comforting to be held by her. You always felt so safe and cherished.

“I love you,” you murmured, leaning your head back so it was against her shoulder.

She hummed. It was rare for her to say it back, but you knew she loved you too. Her actions showed you that much; the way she held you – especially after sex -, the way she kissed your head when you were sad or the way she gripped your hand whenever she had the chance. The words may not leave her mouth often, but that was okay. You loved her just the way she was.

After a few minutes of staring up at the sky in silence, you began to notice the tremors working through Natasha’s body. She trembled, her skin growing colder despite how close she was holding you. She wasn’t going to admit any weakness, but you knew she was getting chilly by the way she brought you in tighter, her chest flush against your back.

That much was evident.

“ **You’re cold** ,” you commented knowingly, glancing at the woman who had captured your heart.

Natasha shook her head, though her shivers contradicted her denial. She could feel the tips of her fingers going numb and she pouted. She was Russian, dammit! She shouldn’t be so cold.

 _America has made me soft_ , she pouted.

“I thought you were Russian,” you joked, unwittingly voicing her thoughts. You leaned forward and a pathetic whine escaped Natasha’s throat as you stole her warmth. Giggling, you slipped off your hoodie and handed it to the woman behind you. “Here, take this.”

“I thought you said we weren’t going to stay out here very long,” Natasha retorted petulantly, throwing on the warm overshirt. Your smell engulfed her and she breathed in deeply, a content smile tugging at her lips. Reaching for you, she brought you back into her grasp and rested her chin against your shoulder, taking in your scent from the source.

Turning your head, you pecked her cheek. “We aren’t going to be out here much longer,” you answered playfully, “But I don’t want you to turn into a popsicle before we go inside.”

“I wouldn’t turn into a _popsicle,_ ” Natasha argued, “I’m not _cold_.”

You giggled. “Sure you’re not, baby. You’re just shaking because my presence overwhelms you so much.”

Natasha rolled her eyes so hard you were certain she’d be able to see the back of her skull and your giggles turned into full-fledged laughter. Her grip on your waist tightened, her fingers dancing along your sides. With only a t-shirt separating her fingers and your skin, your laughter of amusement shifted into ticklish laughter. You wiggled in Natasha’s lap, trying to escape her nimble digits.

“Stop it!” you wheezed, tears prickling the corner of your eyes.

Natasha smirked and dug her fingers in a little deeper, earning what could only be considered a squawk from you. You squirmed, trying valiantly to slip out of your girlfriend’s ironclad grip.

“Tasha!” a whine broke free from your throat.

Laughing, Natasha finally let you go and you slumped against her. Your ribs ached from your giggles but you didn’t care; it was worth it to see Natasha so carefree and happy. You’d suffer through a million hours of tickles if it meant she smiled as brightly as she was.

“You’re so pretty when you laugh,” you commented sweetly, grinning when a bright flush erupted in Natasha’s cheeks.

Natasha didn’t say anything, but you knew she appreciated the compliment. She’d heard so much negativity about herself most of her life that she often forgot her worth. But you were determined to remind her how wonderful she was and made it your mission to remind her that her life had meaning too.

“Ready to go in?” you wondered, chuckling when Natasha’s head bobbed heartily.

You stood up from her lap and offered your hand, tugging her up and into your arms. You brushed your lips against hers and she melted into you, her arms encircling your neck. Your lips slotted together in

“ **My clothes look good on you** but I bet they’ll look a lot better on the floor,” you murmured into her mouth.

“Well, why don’t we find out?” Natasha whispered hoarsely.

She dragged you towards the rooftop door and you couldn’t stop grinning like a fool. God, you loved this woman.


	12. Even When You’re Annoying, I Still Love You (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! Could I request 4, 33, 57, 79 and/or 131 with Wanda, fun and fluffy! I put a few just in case you only wanted one prompt. Thank you! :)
> 
> and 7, 33, 36, 79, 131, 132

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow this from my tumblr: thewitchandtheassassin, then you know what these numbers are. If not, I'm sorry and the prompted numbers are bolded!

Streams of sun flickered through the curtains, its warm light falling upon your face as you slept. Your head was turned away from it, trying to keep it out of your eyes but much to your dismay, you were beginning to rouse. There was a familiar pressure on your chest and you smiled, tightening your hold on the woman in your arms. Cracking open one eye, you glanced down.

Wanda was sprawled out atop you, one hand gripping your shirt while her other arm was tossed carelessly out to the side. Her legs were tangled with yours and her head was resting comfortably over your heartbeat. She often sought it out whenever you slept; she said it kept away the nightmares. Her hair was a wild mess around her face, but she’d never looked more beautiful in your eyes.

It was moments like this that meant the most to you. It was serene and calm and for a minute you could just exist with the person you loved most in this world.

Wanda whined as consciousness crept up on her. Her fist balled up your shirt and she squirmed closer, her head falling into the crook of your neck. She was too precious for words in the morning. This happened – without fail – every morning. She’d wake up, wiggle around, then try and force herself back to sleep. It never worked, but you admired her determination.

Glancing over at the clock on the bedside table, you pursed your lips. It was only eight, but you knew Clint would come looking for Wanda soon so they could train and you had a meeting with Steve and Fury in an hour so you guessed it was time to get up. Your fingers slid along Wanda’s spine and she made a noise that was very similar to that of a cat purring. Her toes flexed against your calf, earning a slight giggle from you.

“Baby, it’s time to get up,” you cooed, slipping your digits beneath the sweatshirt she’d stolen from you to sleep in. They danced over soft flesh and you were rewarded with a whiny moan.

“No,” she huffed, her accent thick with sleep, hot breath brushing over your neck, “More sleep.”

You smiled, kissing the top of her head. She hummed contentedly, burying her face into the side of your neck. Her lips lingered on your skin and it made you want to shudder. It was so torturous, the way each exhale tickled your neck and the way you could feel every minute movement of her mouth. Every twitch or uptick felt like heaven and hell wrapped up in a pretty little bow.

“ **Can we just stay in bed?** ” she begged, untangling her legs from yours so she could stretch hers out.

“I wish,” you murmured, rubbing her back apologetically. You didn’t want to get up either.

Wanda pouted. “But…”

You shook your head. “C’mon, pretty girl, we need to get up.” You wormed your way out of her arms, ignoring her pathetic whine of annoyance. You knew for a fact that if you looked at her, she’d manage to convince you to stay in bed, so you refused to glance in her direction, much to her disdain.

“Why are you so mean?”

Laughing, you started changing into an appropriate outfit for your meeting. It was a simple shirt and nice pants, but you had to admit: you looked good. Grabbing the brush, you brushed out your hair and peered at yourself in the mirror before nodding.

Arms encircled your waist from behind and a forehead was pressed against your shoulder. “You look good, lyubov moya. **A kiss for good luck?** ”

“Of course,” you replied, spinning in Wanda’s arms. You slipped your arms around her neck and kissed her sweetly, mouths molding together in a toe-curling embrace. You loved kissing your girlfriend; your mouths slotted perfectly together like puzzle pieces – like you were meant for each other.

Wanda hugged you tightly before letting you go with a swift pat on the ass and a cheeky smile.

“I’ll start breakfast,” you laughed, swatting her back before disappearing out of your bedroom.

Yeah, it was going to be a good day.

-X-

Your talk with Fury and Steve didn’t last long. It was just a quick debriefing of your last mission and a discussion about the information you’d returned with. It wasn’t complicated and you found yourself without anything to do an hour later. You liked having time to yourself, but you never knew what to do with it. You were so used to having your friends and girlfriend around that when you were alone, you never had any ideas of what you’d actually like to do. It wasn’t your day to train with Natasha or to teach any of the new agents, so really, you were lost.

Glancing around your floor of the Compound, you pursed your lips. It wasn’t necessarily unkempt, but it certainly wasn’t the cleanest you’d ever seen it so you started picking up the shoes scattered about your living room, setting them beside the door. You peered into the kitchen and frowned. There were dishes in the sink and the counter wasn’t as clean as you would have liked, so off you went, preparing yourself for a long day of cleaning your floor.

When you were finally done with your chores (it had taken longer than you anticipated, to be honest), you plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. Flipping through the channels, you leaned your head back and started trying to relax. Your hands were pruned from scrubbing the dishes and you faintly smelled of cleaning solution, but you were too lazy to go shower.

Time ticked by and you patiently waited for your lover to come back from training. She’d usually drag herself in a few hours after practicing with Clint with sweat clinging to her clothes and exhaustion written across her pretty features. Her face would be flushed and she would complain about the workout, but you both knew that she enjoyed spending time with the man.

He was the closest thing she had to a brother since the passing of Pietro.

When the door finally opened and Wanda wandered in, you couldn’t contain your chuckle. Her black shirt was clinging to her body, wet with sweat, and the ponytail her hair had been pulled up in was crooked and wild. She looked like she’d gotten her ass handed to her a few times if the red marks on her upper arm were any indication. You felt bad for her, but you knew that Clint would never wittingly hurt her. He just wanted her prepared.

Walking over to the couch, Wanda flopped down in your lap, her arms coming to circle your neck. You wrinkled your nose.

“ **Ugh, you’re sweaty- get off.** ”

Wanda smirked, pressing a kiss to your cheek. “ **I’m not moving, your lap is comfortable.”**

“ **Why are you so stubborn?** ” Rolling your eyes, you hugged her close. You knew you both needed showers, but you weren’t about to move. You loved holding your girlfriend, even if she was gross. “How was training?” you inquired, rubbing your hand along Wanda’s side.

Wanda sighed heavily, slumping deeper into your grasp. “Exhausting.”

“I’m sorry,” you cooed, squeezing Wanda’s hip sympathetically. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“ **I’m tired, just cuddle me,** ” she whined, snuggling in as close as possible.

Awkwardly moving around on the couch, you managed to lay out fully without knocking Wanda off your lap. You leaned your head against the armrest and stroked Wanda’s hair as she stretched out atop you. You both stared at the TV, though it didn’t really hold your attention. All you could think about was the woman in your arms.

A few episodes later, you were getting hungry so you poked your dozing girlfriend who whined in return. “I’m hungry.”

Wanda sighed pathetically and lifted her head to look at you. She stuck her bottom lip out; she obviously didn’t want to move. She was comfortable atop you. Why would you be mean and make her move?

You leaned in and kissed her, unable to stop yourself. She looked too adorable. You cupped her cheek, deepening the kiss briefly before pulling back. You smiled at her, a bright glint in your eyes as you stared up at the woman you loved. “Feed me.”

Huffing, Wanda slid off the couch and stared down at you with a ridiculously serious expression, hands on her hips. “This is the only reason you love me. I feed you and give you kisses.”

Your laughter was boisterous. You clutched your sides, nearly rolling off the couch as Wanda playfully glared at you. Your giggles were so infectious that eventually her stern façade gave way and she started laughing along too. Once your laughter subsided, you stood up from the couch and wrapped your arms around Wanda’s waist, planting a kiss on her neck as the two of you swayed to the music in your head.

Wanda’s heart was so full of joy. She’d never thought she’d be this happy ever again, but then she’d met you and her whole world shifted. You’d helped her grieve her brother, held her during her nightmares… You’d even fought with strangers on the street who told her that she was nothing but a monster. You were her light in the bleakest of nights and she loved you _so much_.

“Do you still love me, even though I only want you for your impeccable cooking skills and your kisses?” you asked jokingly, grinning at her with wide (E/C) eyes.

“Yes, **even when you’re annoying the fuck out of me, I still love you,** ” she replied lightheartedly, though a promise was held in those words. She would love you until her dying breath; that much she knew. You were her entire world and even if you were ridiculous and a dork, she would love you forever.

“Way to make a girl feel good about herself,” you smirked.

Wanda kissed you softly – _deeply_ – and tugged you as close as possible. “Does that make it all better?”

“I don’t know. A few more of those might not hurt,” you murmured against her lips. “But you know what would be even better?”

With a knowing smirk, Wanda pulled back. “What?”

Leaning in close, you whispered against her mouth, “ _Food_.”

Wanda gasped. You giggled gaily and bolted out of her arms, rushing down the hall with Wanda close behind. You could hear her gaining and it only made you laugh harder. It was these moments that you lived for. No worries, no fear. Just you and the woman you loved.

Inches from your bedroom door, you felt her arms come around you before you were pressed up against the wall beside the door. You let out a quiet “oomph” as your back thumped against it but your words of discontent were cut off by her lips on yours. Her persistent tongue slipped between your open lips and met yours, subduing it in into submission quickly.

When the need for air became too much, your lips naturally parted from hers and you grinned. “ **That was kind of hot**.”

Wanda rolled her eyes, but pecked your lips once, twice, three times, before releasing you. As your stomach growled, making its presence well known, she laughed, “Let’s get that beast fed before it devours us all.” 

You nudged her good-humoredly but linked your fingers with hers, dragging her back towards the kitchen. In that moment, nothing could ruin your happiness. Wanda was perfect, you were perfect, and _life_ was perfect.

You never wanted this moment to end.


	13. All That Matters (Natasha Romanov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Numbers 76, 104, 109 from tumblr. 
> 
> "Please don't shut me out."
> 
> "Hey, you're okay."
> 
> "I know you're not talking to me..."

You hadn’t slept in your old room in months yet here you were, staring up at the ceiling wondering how things had gone so wrong so fast. You didn’t even know what had _started_ the fight - you were pretty sure it had started because of the pretty waitress that had been flirting with you at dinner but honestly, you hadn’t paid her any attention so Natasha bringing it up had put you on the defensive. 

All you could remember was how it ended. It had ended with Natasha yelling at you to get the hell out of _her_ room (something she hadn’t called it since you moved into it) so now you were hiding out in your former sleeping area until things calmed down.Sighing for what felt like the millionth time, you sat up and swung your legs over the edge of the bed. Glancing at the clock, you huffed. 

Three a.m. stared back at you in bright red numbers, mocking you. This was the longest one of your fights had ever lasted. Even on your worst days, you two made up rather swiftly. Your jobs were hard enough, so why make your personal lives difficult too?

Realizing that things had gone on long enough, you rose and started for the door. Your hand paused on the knob and for a second you wondered why _you_ were the one going to apologize, but then something came to the forefront of your thoughts. It didn’t matter who had started it – both of you had said things you didn’t mean in the end. All you needed was your arms around her, snuggled into her chest as she played with your hair. 

You were both in the wrong so it was time one of you stepped up and apologized. With a firm nod and pounding heart, you threw open the door and headed for the room you called yours. The halls were empty, seeing as only you and Natasha commandeered this floor. You wandered along until you came to a stop in front of the door that held your heart. You swallowed dryly and raised your hand to knock, but something caught your attention. You could hear rustling and whimpers, cries of anguish falling from your lover’s mouth.

Nudging it open, you glanced around the room. Natasha was lying in bed, the sheet balled up in her fists as she jerked about, lips parted as pained noises escaped her throat. She looked so helpless and lost, her fiery red locks clinging to her face as she writhed. You stepped towards her, your fight forgotten completely. All you cared about was the woman with tears clinging to her lashes.

Climbing onto the other side of the bed, you carefully caught Natasha’s shoulders and steadied her. “Nat, baby, wake up,” you murmured quietly, trying not to startle the ex-assassin too badly.She fought against your hold. 

“No, don’t hurt her!”

“Tasha, wake up!” you said a little louder, your grip on her tightening.

A heavy gasp filled the room before a fist came flying at your face. You deftly trapped it with your hand, keeping a warm, calm expression on your cheeks. Natasha was always terribly disoriented after a nightmare wrecked her psyche so you stayed utterly still, waiting for her to come back to reality. Once you were certain she was aware of who you were, you brought her fist to your lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Hey, **you’re safe now**. It’s okay, I promise.”

Natasha was frozen, her eyes staring into yours as though she wasn’t certain you were real. “(Y/N)?” her voice was raspy with sleep and tears, but still lovely enough to make your heart beat faster.

“You’re okay,” you promised softly, placing another kiss on her hand, though on the back of it this time.

She slowly sat upright, an unreadable expression falling over her features as everything came flooding back. Her eyes darkened and she turned her head, refusing to look at you. She took her hand out of yours and dropped it onto her lap, grabbing at the blanket still covering her.

You exhaled deeply and moved so you were sitting cross-legged on the bed. She was never this stoic and quiet after a nightmare. Usually she’d burrow into your arms, tangle your legs together and tell you her terrors. She was open with you, and only you. She’d never opened up to anyone else like she had with you. Not even Clint understood her the way you did. Most of the time it was about the Red Room, but sometimes they were “what-ifs” or “what could have been’s.”

You couldn’t stand the space between you.

“Nat…” you cautiously reached out, touching her arm. She flinched and it made your stomach clench. This one must have been worse than normal, but she was obviously still unhappy with you if her silence was any indication. “ **I know you’re not talking to me,** but **please don’t shut me out.** ”

Swallowing harshly, Natasha let your hand stay on her arm. “They had you. They had you and there wasn’t anything I could do to stop them from…” she trailed off, a lone tear trickling down her cheek. It broke your heart.

You uncrossed your legs and inched towards the love of your life, reassurances on the tip of your tongue. You wanted her to know that you trusted her and that you were completely safe. There was no one better equipped to protect you than her. And truthfully, you weren’t an invalid. You could easily protect yourself.

“I’m right here,” you whispered, your arm slowly encircling her shoulders. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Natasha leaned into you, her head falling to your shoulder as she stared into the darkness of the room. It threatened to swallow her whole, but your warmth grounded her – kept her from falling down that rabbit hole. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I know,” you replied softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

And you did know. You knew the two of you needed to talk, but you weren’t going to let her suffer in silence. You loved her too much for that. She was your everything and you weren’t about to let her hurt alone.

Leaning back against the headboard, you brought her down to lay her head on your chest, your fingers carding through red locks. You pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m sorry,” you murmured after a few minutes, the silence becoming too much to bare.

Natasha was quiet, her body tight with tension. It left an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of your belly, feeling how edgy your lover was. You wished desperately that you two had never fought to begin with. It had been stupid and the ramifications were awful.

Eventually she slackened a little and replied just as softly, “I’m sorry too.”

You nodded, not daring to say anything more. Were there things you needed to discuss? Probably. But you could do that tomorrow, when the sun was high and a new day had dawned. Right now, all that mattered was the woman with her head on your chest.

Tossing a leg between yours and an arm around your waist, Natasha sank deeper into you, her eyes falling closed as sleep threatened to overtake her. Your fingers continued to comb through her hair and it lulled her to sleep, her pretty lips parting and steady breaths escaping. Smiling, your own eyes fell closed as you cherished her body against yours.

Yeah, this was all that mattered.


	14. Our Love Deserves a Happy Ending (Kara Danvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do one where reader is part of the Superfriends and she and Kara are in a relationship. When Kara has to work with Lena, Kara becomes confuse with her feelings for the two. Reader gives way, and left seeing Kara happy with Lena, even though Kara knew that she made the mistake of choosing her. Then they meet again in the future when National City is under attack. Angst with fluff please. P.S. love your writing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Canon Violence, angst, emotional cheating?
> 
> I dunno how I feel about this one but yeah.

You knew it was coming. You could see it as clearly as you could see the sun on cloudless days. It was coming right at you and there was absolutely nothing you could do to stop it. You desperately wanted to – really, you couldn’t imagine life without her – but it seemed like the end was nearing and you were forced to watch it come.

Kara Danvers was the love of your life. You’d met her at CatCo when she was still Cat’s assistant and you’d formed a close bond. Most people thought you were just friends, but that had never been the case. You’d been falling for her since day one – and she’d been falling for you too. She loved your laugh and the way your eyes lit up when you smiled at her and she just…

She just loved _you_.

Or, at least she _did_.

Now, though, you weren’t so sure. You’d been together over a year when Lena Luthor came into your lives. She was charismatic and sweet and she had your girlfriend absolutely wrapped around her finger. Kara would drop everything for her – even leave date nights – to go off and save her and while you understood that your girlfriend was a superhero, it broke your heart every time. You were losing her little by little every day.

-X-

Game night was a staple of the Superfriends. Everyone gathered around with some beer or liquor and you played games until late in the evening. Sometimes the Danvers’ pout would even convince J’onn to join, though he rarely stayed as long as the others. Kara had started game night as a way to bring everyone together but now, it filled your chest with pain as you realized everything you were going to lose when Kara finally left.

You weren’t only losing her, you were also losing the family you’d come to love so much.

Leaning into Kara’s side, you sipped your drink and stared blankly ahead. Winn was rolling for his turn at Monopoly, an expression of concentration on his boyish features. Mon-El was beside him, looking so confused by the game but ultimately enjoying himself. You weren’t a huge fan of the Daxamite prince, but he was tolerable most days so you tried to look past his less than stellar qualities. Maggie was sipping her beer watching them, her amusement palpable as Mon-El asked another question.

Kara was babbling to Alex about her latest article with Lena and despite Alex’s valiant attempt to seem interested, all she really seemed to be was irritated. She wasn’t blind either; she knew about Kara’s budding feelings for Lena and it scared her. You’d become like a sister to her since you started dating Kara and she couldn’t stand to see your heart breaking every time Lena bloody Luthor’s name was mentioned.

You abruptly stood, cutting off Kara. The Kryptonian glanced at you in confusion and you mustered up the best smile you could, though you were certain it looked more like a grimace.

“Need another drink,” you said with a shrug, heading into her kitchen.

Alex followed, muttering quietly that she needed another beer. She stopped beside you, her hand falling to your shoulder as she nudged you around. You had tears in your eyes, but you refused to let them fall. You weren’t going to cry, not now.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” Alex assured you, though you could see the hesitation in her eyes, “Kara will get over her soon enough.”

A watery laugh bubbled in your throat. How do you tell your girlfriend’s sister that she shouldn’t _have_ to get over someone when she was already dating you? How do you explain that you feel like you’re losing everything every time Lena’s name is brought up? How do you tell her that you know Kara’s going to pick her over you? Why wouldn’t she?

Alex tugged you into a hug and held you close, stroking your hair and whispering promises that you both knew weren’t going to be kept.

-X-

It wasn’t until you saw them together at Noonan’s that you knew it was all over for you. Kara had blown off a lunch date with you, so you’d decided to go eat with a couple friends from CatCo. You weren’t going anywhere nice, so Noonan’s was the obvious choice. You were the last one there and when you stepped inside, you froze.

There, in the back corner, sat _your_ girlfriend with Lena Luthor. She was giggling at something the other woman said, her hands fidgeting on her lap like they used to when she talked to you. They looked good together and it made you sick.

“Of course,” you muttered to yourself, a vile feeling taking hold in your chest.

Kara glanced away from Lena, her gaze falling upon you and she froze. Your gazes locked and she must not have liked what she saw in yours because a flush bloomed on her fair cheeks. You wanted to scream, walk over there and demand…hell, you didn’t know what you’d demand, but it wouldn’t be pretty…but instead you remained calm, keeping a stoic expression as you stalked through Noonan’s.

This was the final straw.

Later that night, you found yourself outside of Kara’s apartment, hand perched to knock. You had a key you could have used, but you didn’t feel like you had the right to use it anymore. The door flew open and Kara stood before you, her eyes wide and mouth parted. She looked like she wanted to say something, but the words were stuck in her throat.

“Can I come in?” you asked, waiting patiently for the woman you loved to decide what to do. You half expected to find Lena there, but you were pleasantly surprised to find the apartment empty.

“O-of course!” Kara opened the door wider and you slipped inside, not even bothering to take off your jacket. Something told you this was going to be a conversation you’d want to leave directly after.

“We need to talk,” you said firmly, your voice wavering as you stared into Kara’s crystal eyes. You could already see tears forming in them.

“(Y/N)…?”

You sighed, walking over to Kara’s couch. Sitting down on the edge of the seat, you motioned for Kara to join you. She did hesitantly, a look of fear in her eyes. She knew where this was going – and she wasn’t going to like how it ended. She wanted to reach for your hand – to ground herself with your touch – but she knew it wouldn’t be welcome.

It probably wouldn’t be ever again – and it was all her fault.

“I think we need to break up,” you finally admitted, head bowed and eyes planted on the ground. “We both know this isn’t working. You don’t…” you trailed off, something heartbroken and despondent falling over your features. “You don’t love me anymore.”

A noise of distress left Kara’s throat, her eyes widening. Had she really made you feel that way? Had you really questioned her love for you? She hadn’t been fair to you, but had it really gone that far? “I do lo-”

You cut her off with a wave of your hand. “You think you do, Kar, but we both know that when you close your eyes, I’m not the person you see anymore.”

“(Y/N)…” Tears trickled down flushed cheeks, dripping onto clenched fists. This was wrong. It was all _wrong_!

You smiled sadly and stood. Fishing her apartment key out of your pocket, you set it on the arm of the couch. This all felt so final and it broke your heart. You’d never love someone again the way you loved Kara Danvers. Getting over her would take an absolute lifetime, but you wanted her to be happy and if that wasn’t with you, so be it. You’d deal with your pain.

Kara Danvers would be happy – and that was enough for you.

-X-

It took a long time for the pain in your chest to lessen. Months, in fact. You grieved for a love that would never be again, you grieved for the family you’d lost and you grieved just because you could.

You had the time now.

For the first few weeks, your friends’ numbers were constantly appearing on your phone. Messages from Winn asking if you were okay and begging you to call him, voice mails from Maggie wondering if she needed to kick Little Danvers’ ass for hurting you, and even a text from Alex promising you she’d take care of Kara. She wasn’t going to try and dissuade you from what you were doing or try and change your mind; you appreciated that.

Eventually they stopped reaching out and you let out a sigh of relief. It was hard enough, losing them. Their constant presence in your life was just too much. There was no way for you and Kara to both keep them in your lives so you bowed out, leaving them for her. They were hers first and honestly, she needed them more. They knew her secrets – her story – and she needed that more than you needed someone to cry on.

It was okay, really.

At CatCo, everyone seemed to notice the change but no one dared to comment. Whenever you saw her in the halls or talking to a colleague, you’d simply flash a courtesy smile before disappearing, leaving everyone to wonder what had happened between (Y/N) and Kara Danvers.

What you didn’t know was how much that destroyed Kara – every. Single. Time. She hated the fake smiles and the way you never gazed directly at her and how pretty and put together you looked while she was falling apart on the inside. She understood why it had happened. She understood why you’d left her. She would have never put up with her antics if she’d been you, but that didn’t stop the insurmountable amount of pain leveling her bones to dust.

After you’d left, she’d tried dating Lena but that had crumbled faster than a burnt piece of wood. She’d realized that what she thought was romantic attraction was nothing more than platonic admiration and affection. She’d loved how new and shiny Lena was, she should have never put her above you.

 _Lena_ wasn’t you – and she never would be.

After a while, things calmed down and you went back to having a normal life. Yeah, you still had some habits you couldn’t seem to break – like watching the news closely whenever Supergirl was mentioned – but overall, things were going back to the way they were before you’d ever met Kara.

It wasn’t until the Daxamite Invasion that you really had any sort of interaction with your former lover. You were walking the streets of National City when they appeared, their suits and weapons startling you as one took up stance in front of you. He looked intimidating and daunting and you were pretty sure that you were about to die. He leveled his stick (you had no idea what it did but it looked dangerous) at you.

You’d taken a few defense classes in your lifetime and Alex had taught you a few things when you started dating Kara, but this was beyond your pay grade. You couldn’t fight off an alien invader. They didn’t prepare you for that in those classes!

Your mouth opened as he began to swing the long weapon at you, but before a scream could escape, a figure dropped down in front of you and caught it. They sent the man flying into a building across the street before turning on you. Your jaw remained slack.

It was Kara.

“Are you okay?” Kara worried, cupping your face as her eyes perused your body in search of injuries.

You nodded dumbly, surprised to see the blonde. You hadn’t expected her to come to your rescue, but you were happy to see her all the same. The only issue was that, in that moment, all of your buried feelings came rushing to the surface. All you wanted to do was thank her properly, but it wasn’t your place to do so anymore. It was Lena’s – and that bothered you.

She dragged you into the alleyway behind you, her face twisted with fear.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Kara whispered, pressing her forehead against yours like she’d done so many times before when you were dating. It was instinctual, grounding her to the present. She didn’t know what else to do. “I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.”

Your brows furrowed in confusion. “You’d have been fine,” you assured her, “You have Lena.”

Kara frowned. She knew there wasn’t enough time for this conversation but she couldn’t leave you thinking that. “Lena and I aren’t…we’re not…” Kara awkwardly gestured, though her forehead never left yours. “I realized the moment you walked out of my life I had made a huge mistake and I just…”

Making a split second decision, you threw your arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her, pouring everything you had into the kiss. It didn’t matter that Kara was in her supersuit - it didn’t matter that the world was ending and you were probably going to die – all you could think about was that Kara’s lips still fit perfectly with yours.

Kara returned the gestured heartily, her hands gripping your waist tightly. She hadn’t expected such a response, but she wasn’t going to complain.

Pulling back, you smiled. “Come by my place after you save the world, Supergirl. We’ll talk then.”

“Promise?” Kara asked hesitantly.

“I promise.” You removed yourself from her embrace and nudged her. “Now go save the world, Supergirl. We’re all counting on you.”

An expression of determination crossed Kara’s features and she nodded. “Get somewhere safe. You better not get hurt before we talk.” She ran back out into the fray, her cape swinging back and forth as she took off towards the sky. You couldn’t help smiling. You knew Kara would manage to save the world. She always did.

Even now you still had faith in her.

-X-

It took a while for Kara to stop the Daxamites, but she’d managed to do it. You’d taken refuge in a locked down building with a few others, each watching the mayhem that the Daxamites caused. It was violent and gruesome, but you knew Kara and the Superfriends would pull it off. You wished you could have helped, but you were too far away from CatCo and too far from the bar, so you helped the injured humans instead, bandaging wounds and calming the small children.

It wasn’t much, but it was something.

When they finally left, you and the others ventured out into the destroyed streets, gazing upon the chaos. Buildings were destroyed and cars were mangled where the Guardian (aka James bloody Olsen) had fought against the murderous regime but overall, the city could have looked worse.

It was late when you finally made it home, but you were glad to find your building still in one piece. You trudged up the stairs and into your apartment, flopping down on your old, worn couch. You didn’t expect Kara to show tonight, knowing she would take on the responsibility of cleaning up the city, so you flipped on the TV so you could watch what your ex-girlfriend was up to. Of course all the news outlets were reporting on her and you were thankful for that.

It was a little after midnight when a knock echoed through your little living space. You hauled yourself off your couch and walked to the door, revealing an exhausted, dirty Kara.

You thought she’d never looked more beautiful.

“Can I come in?” Kara inquired meekly, a bashful smile upturning her lips.

You grinned, gesturing for the blonde to step inside. “I wasn’t expecting you tonight.”

“This is a conversation I didn’t want to put off,” Kara admitted with a shrug.

Closing the door behind her, you gingerly led Kara to your couch and set her down. Taking a seat beside her, you reached out and took her hand, running your thumb along the back of it. “Are you okay?”

“Not really,” Kara whispered. “We had to send Mon-El away. The only way to stop the Daxamites was to fill the air with lead. If he’d stayed, he would have died.”

Knowing your ex must have felt overwhelming guilt, you inched closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her head fell to your shoulder and tears dripped from her eyes. “You did the right thing,” you murmured, stroking her hair. “You saved us all. I know he doesn’t blame you. You did what you had to.”

A sob bubbled up in her throat and she leaned into you. Holding her as she cried, you had flashbacks of all the times you had comforted her when you were dating. She always took her failures so hard and even when you assured her she’d done her best, you’d always ended up in the same position – _this_ position.

Eventually her tears dried and her pained hiccups subsided, leaving the two of you to sit in an uncomfortable silence.

“I want you to know how sorry I am,” Kara mumbled.

“It’s okay,” you replied gently. “I know. But you can’t help who you fall for.”

“I didn’t…” Kara trailed off, thinking carefully about her next words. “I think I _thought_ I did, but the truth is, the moment you walked out of my life, nothing made sense anymore. When you left – which I don’t blame you for leaving – my world crumbled and I felt like I’d lost everything. _You_ were my everything. What I felt for Lena could never have compared and I’m so sorry for hurting you. Lena’s a Luthor and I think I wanted so badly to believe that she was good that I confused myself in the process. I’m not making excuses; I was in the wrong and I know it.”

You continued stroking blonde locks. “I won’t lie, it still hurts but I do forgive you, Kara. You will always have a place in my heart and I think you always forgive your first love, even when it doesn’t work out.”

Kara was quiet for a moment. She had so much running through her mind and your words, while comforting, brought a question to the forefront.

Softly, she asked, “Is there any way for us to get back to being an us?”

You froze. You wanted to – God, did you want to – but you weren’t sure your heart could handle it. “Kara, I…”

“Forget it,” Kara sniffled, “I shouldn’t have asked that. I don’t know why I did.”

You tugged lightly on her hair. “You didn’t let me finish. I want us to be an us, but I think we need to work back into that. Losing you hurt and yes, I cried for a long time afterward, but I figured out that I can survive without you,” Kara stiffened, clearly hurt, “ _But_ , I don’t want to. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. So, yes, I think one day we’ll get there again, but for now, let’s go slow.”

Kara nodded eagerly, stunned that you were so willing to try again. Your heart was so big. She swore she’d never break it again, even if it killed her. Taking her head off your shoulder, she smiled brightly at you.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?” Kara questioned, her eyes wide and full of hope.

Kissing Kara’s cheek, you smiled. “I’d love to.”

You both knew it was going to be hard to get back to where you’d been, but you also knew that it was worth it to try. Your love story deserved a happy ending.


	15. Of Broken Noses and Apologies (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31, 49 and 57 with Wanda please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys enjoy these, you should drop some prompts or ideas. My requests are always open!

Punch. Dodge. Kick. You bobbed and weaved, ducking under Wanda’s fist as it came flying towards you. Sweat dripped along your face, blurring your vision and making your hair cling to your skin. Your shirt was uncomfortably wet and your shorts kept riding up, but overall, you couldn't really complain. She wasn't doing too bad and you felt like some of the training had really stuck with her.

You’d been at it for hours, teaching your girlfriend hand-to-hand combat. She had her powers but some day it might be vital to know some things. You knew the world was a weird place so it was best for her to have that at her disposal too. Would her powers just randomly give out? Probably not but you wanted to make sure she could defend herself either way.

Wanda brushed a wet lock from her face, her look of determination lighting your lower belly on fire. She was terribly sexy when she wore that expression. You'd seen it during plenty of missions and it never failed to _do_ something to you.

While you were, understandably, distracted she managed to knock you onto your back and instinctively, your self-preservation skills kicked in.

 _Literally_.

Wanda leaned over you to gloat and, without thinking, your leg shot up, catching her squarely in the face. The crack that resonated through the gym was loud and you winced, immediately realizing that you had possibly fucked up. _Badly_.

Crying out, Wanda clutched her nose in pain, eyes watering as blood dripped onto the mat. Her hands were shaking and her cheeks were red and Holy God, you felt awful. You’d never meant to hurt her. The moment your back had hit the ground, your fight or flight had started up with a vengeance and you really wished it hadn’t.

Hopping up, you grabbed Wanda’s shoulders and turned her to face you. Gingerly you pulled her hands away so you could study the injury.

“Oh, I definitely think that’s broke,” you murmured apologetically, flinching at the glare your girlfriend sent in your direction.

“You _think_?” Wanda retorted, her hands returning to her bleeding nose.

Sighing, you helped Wanda out of the ring and towards the hospital wing, shaking your head at Clint as you passed. His mouth was open in startled horror, a question on the tip of his tongue, but he stopped himself when he noticed the guilt written across your face. He’d done something similar to Natasha once upon a time and he’d felt awful about it for days.

He wished you the best.

Walking into the hospital portion of the Compound, you hurriedly found Dr. Cho. Could you have found someone less important? Sure, but Wanda was your girlfriend and you were going to make sure she was taken care of by the best, dammit!

Dr. Cho guided Wanda onto a bed and looked her over, carefully poking and prodding her nose. “What happened?”

Disheartened, you replied, “I kicked her in the face while we were training.”

Arching a brow, the doctor peered over at you. “On purpose?”

“No!” you cried, shaking your head. “It was a freak accident.”

Your expression must have said a thousand words because Dr. Cho nodded. She looked back at her patient and smiled kindly. “It doesn’t look like I’m going to have to set your nose, but I will give you some medication for pain. In a few days, you can come back and I’ll check to make sure it’s healing properly.”

Wanda nodded gratefully. “Thank you, doctor.”

Disappearing for a moment, Dr. Cho reappeared with a wet wipe and a bottle of pills. Handing you the pills, she passed the wipe over to Wanda. “You have quite a bit of blood on your face, so I thought you would like to clean it up.”

Thanking the woman again, Wanda cautiously cleaned off her face before jumping off the table.

“Thanks, doc,” you said, wrapping an arm around Wanda’s waist as she swayed.

You led Wanda back through the Compound to your shared bedroom. “What do you need? Pain meds? A shower? Food?” you asked diligently, brushing a stray lock of hair out of Wanda’s face. You felt so bad for hurting the woman you loved, so you were going to make it up to her any way she wanted.

Wanda groaned. “Shower first. I feel disgusting.”

Nodding, you cupped Wanda’s cheek and brought your lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss. You made sure your nose didn’t touch hers and she smiled into the kiss.

“I’m really sorry,” you said as you parted. “ **I never wanted to hurt you**.”

“I know,” Wanda laughed, “Accidents happen, malysh. It’s all a part of training.”

You blushed, embarrassment on your cheeks with a splash of guilt mixed in. “I know, but still…”

Wanda stroked your cheek with her thumb before heading into the bathroom, the door closing behind her. While she showered, you started searching through the room for the comfiest clothes you could find. She loved your old band tees, so you grabbed one out of the closet before finding your baggiest pair of sweat pants. Whenever Wanda didn’t feel good, she loved to steal your clothes so you figured now was a perfect time for them.

When you heard the shower click off, you laid out the clothes on the bed and straightened them out before sitting beside them. Wanda walked out in a towel, her eyes lighting up as she noticed the clothes on the bed. “Thank you, lyubov moya.”

Beaming at her, you hopped up and headed out of the room towards the kitchen, leaving her to get dressed. Despite the fact you’d seen her naked multiple times, she still got so shy dressing in front of you. You found it endearing, but humored her anyways. All you wanted was for her to feel comfortable.

Grabbing two bottles of water, you trotted back into your room and paused. Wanda was standing by the mirror, staring at her reflection. She poked her nose, wincing every time her finger came into contact with the sensitive area.

“ **My clothes look good on you**.”

Flushing prettily, Wanda glanced over her shoulder and accepted the water you handed her. “Your clothes are very comfortable.” Her accent was so thick sometimes and it flooded your belly with warmth.

You flopped down on the bed and cracked open your water, taking a sip before setting it aside on the table. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Wanda wandered over to the bed and took a seat beside you, her hand seeking yours. She entwined her fingers with yours and brought the back of your hand up to her lips.

“ **I’m tired,** so why don’t you **just cuddle me** and we can watch a movie?” she suggested, wiggling closer to you.

Grinning, you pressed your back against the headboard and gestured for her to lean against you. Whenever she didn’t feel good, this was her favorite position: her head on your chest, her fingers tangled with yours on your stomach. You didn’t know why it made her feel so loved, but it did. And, honestly, you liked it too. You enjoyed holding her close, whispering sweetly to her.

Kissing the top of her head, you grabbed the remote and passed it to Wanda. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she murmured, flipping on the television.

It wasn’t how you’d imagined your day going, but you weren’t going to complain. Spending the rest of the day with the love of your life in your arms sounded wonderful and, if it made her feel better, then that’s what you were going to do.


	16. Guilt is an Ugly Mistress (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Not really sure how many numbers I can ask but could u do 28,52,127,76,93,99 with Wanda, thanks mate~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best, but I tried.

 

Avoiding your girlfriend was harder than you anticipated. You weren’t avoiding her because you’d had a fight or because you wanted to break up. No, the idea of losing her killed you, but you couldn’t help hiding whenever you saw her. Why?

Because guilt gripped you every single time she came into view.

It was your fault. Really, it was. If only you’d been paying attention – if only you’d done your damn job – then none of this would have happened and you’d still be able to hold her, love her, how she deserved but you were a coward. She didn’t blame you, but you blamed yourself and it was destroying everything.

You’d been on a mission gone wrong with Wanda and instead of watching her back, you’d been in your own head and it had ended with her having a concussion and a broken ankle. You walked away scot-free and the guilt had been eating at you ever since.

If only you’d kept a closer eye on your lover…

Shaking your head, you walked through past the living room where everyone was having a movie night. You could hear the laughter and the jovial comments, but you couldn’t bring yourself to join them. Joining them meant dealing with your guilt and for some reason you just fucking _couldn’t_.

”Hey, (Y/N)!” Natasha greeted, lifting her popcorn in your direction. “Come to join the land of the living?”

You forced a laugh and shook your head. “Nah. I need to shower and…stuff.”

Wanda stared at you with wide, imploring eyes, begging you to come sit on the couch with her and cuddle. You’d been so distant lately and it worried her. You’d never been so closed off before. When you were helping her deal with Pietro’s death when she’d first joined the team, you’d opened yourself up completely to her so she never felt alone. But now you were acting so weird. Did you not love her anymore? Were you trying to avoid her so that you didn’t have to break up with her?

What was happening?

You waved awkwardly at the group before disappearing down the hall and towards the elevator. You needed to leave and you needed to leave _now_.

Wanda sighed, wrapping her arms around her waist in hopes of comforting herself. She didn’t know what to think anymore and it was killing her.

“What the hell is wrong with (Y/N)?” Tony wondered, sipping his whiskey. He glanced at Wanda. “Did you two have a fight or something?”

“No…” Wanda trailed off. “At least, I don’t think so.”

“Well, clearly something is wrong,” Tony replied, earning a glare from Natasha and Clint.

Delicately, Natasha inquired, “Have you tried looking in her head? You know, trying to see what’s wrong with her?”

Wanda sighed, nodding despondently. “Yes, but **I can’t see anything**. It’s like she has completely shut herself off from me.”

“You need to go talk to her,” Clint advised. “Corner her and don’t let her leave until you two straighten this out. _Make_ her talk to you.”

Grabbing her crutches from beside the couch, Wanda rose unsteadily. “I will.”

-X-

You knew you were being a coward. Really, you did know that. Instead of addressing your feelings – instead of talking everything through with your lover – you were hiding away in your room, missing out on your favorite night of the month. So you found yourself leaning against your headboard, staring blankly at the television. It was playing some sitcom that you cared nothing about, but you couldn’t bring yourself to turn it off. It was the only thing drowning out your thoughts at this point.

The door to your room slid open, but you refused to look away from the TV. You knew who it was; her scent wrapped around you and crushed your chest. She always smelled so nice and it used to comfort you, but now…

“We need to talk,” Wanda said firmly, hobbling into the room.

You stayed silent, unable to meet her fiery gaze.

Stopping in front of your bed, Wanda took a seat at the end, staring imploringly at you. “ **Please look at me** ,” she begged, her hands twitching, the temptation to reach out for you so strong that she was surprised she managed to push it down.

Bringing your hand up to your mouth, you nibbled on your thumbnail. You desperately wanted to tell her your thoughts, but the words were stuck in your throat, threatening to choke you.

Wanda’s expression darkened. “ **Quit ignoring me** and **look at me**!”

Your head snapped around, gaze locking with hers. There were tears in her eyes, but also a fierceness that wracked your very core. She’d never looked at you like this before. Only when she was fighting HYDRA agents did she have such a look on her face. You could just barely make out a hint of red swirling in her eyes and you sighed.

God, you had really screwed everything up, hadn’t you?

“I’m sorry,” you whispered. “ **You deserve so much better**.”

“What are you talking about?” Wanda asked, her features softening. She could see the guilt and sorrow in your eyes and it surprised her. You looked so small, curled up on your bed with tears in your eyes and such a broken expression.

Shaking your head, you dropped your eyes.

“ **Please don’t shut me out**. _Talk to me_ ,” Wanda pleaded, reaching out to grab your fidgeting hand. She entwined your fingers, her thumb rubbing along the back of your hand as you sat in silence.

Finally, everything became too much and you blurted out, “I’m the reason you got hurt!”

Wanda jerked a little, startled by your outburst. “What are you talking about, malysh?”

“If I’d paid more attention during the mission, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt!” you cried, tears dripping down your cheeks as you glared at your sheets. “If I hadn’t gotten so…” you waved your unoccupied hand awkwardly, “Then you wouldn’t have gotten hit in the head and your foot wouldn’t have gotten broken and I wouldn’t feel so damn _guilty_!”

“Lyubov moya, this wasn’t your fault,” Wanda assured you gently, squeezing your hand. “It was just a bad mission. I could have been paying more attention too. I know you want to protect me – I know, because I want to protect you too – but we can’t always do that. Yes, I got hurt, but that is not on you. HYDRA is to blame.”

You roughly wiped the tears from your face, but her words _did_ alleviate some of the guilt eating away at you. You knew your guilt wouldn’t go away for a long time, but it wasn’t quite so crippling anymore.

“I’m sorry for shutting you out,” you apologized, glancing back up at your girlfriend. “I don’t know why I reacted like this.”

“We all deal with things differently,” Wanda replied, scooting closer to you, “But next time, talk to me. I was so scared you were going to break up with me or something.”

A noise of distress broke from your throat and your head shook wildly. “God no! I can’t imagine life without you in it,” you admitted, cupping Wanda’s cheek. “You’re so important to me.”

Wanda nuzzled your hand, her eyes falling closed. It felt so good to have you close again. “The others are outside the door listening. How about we go join them for movie night?”

Smiling, you pecked Wanda’s petal-soft lips. “That sounds nice.”

Helping Wanda up from the bed, you followed her to the door. It slid open to reveal Steve and Clint, their faces nonchalant despite the fact they’d been caught standing outside your bedroom. You were fairly certain Natasha had been there too, but she was slicker than the others, having disappeared the moment she heard your footsteps.

You smiled. Your family was ridiculous, but you loved them all the same. You were glad Wanda had people looking out for her.


	17. Happy New Years (Maria Hill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It’s New Years Eve and you have an important question for a special someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got requested to do a Maria Hill so here we are!

You rolled your eyes as you stepped into the party, shaking your head at the amount of people Tony had managed to fit into one room. He just _had_ to throw the best New Year’s Eve party, even if it meant turning the Tower into a fire hazard. You could just barely make out your teammates scattered about, your eyes falling upon familiar vibrant red locks standing out amongst the crowd of people. She was chatting with your girlfriend, a brightly colored drink in her hand that sloshed dangerously whenever she moved.

Strolling over to them, your arm slipped around Maria’s waist, hand falling instinctively onto her hip. You pecked her cheek in greeting, squeezing the slight bone under your hand lightly.

“Good evening, ladies,” you smiled, eyeing the swaying redhead. You couldn’t help but wonder how many of those she’d had already. “You both look lovely tonight.”

You hadn’t gotten a chance to see Maria before the party, so her tight black dress was a nice surprise. She looked stunning in it, the way it clung to her curves, and her hair was so wavy that you just wanted to run your fingers through it.

Natasha raised her glass. “You clean up really nice, (Y/N). I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dressed up before.”

Maria turned to get give you an onceover and had to bite back a gasp. You were in your nicest outfit, hair done up in a way she’d never seen it before, and a stunning smile upturning your lips. You seemed so proud of yourself and Maria decided she couldn’t wait to see that outfit on your bedroom floor later.

“You look great,” Maria complimented, her arm sliding around your neck to pull you into a quick, but deep kiss. Your lips moved against hers with familiarity, though you’d never quite get used to kissing her. There was something special about the way she kissed.

Parting, Maria’s thumb wiped some of her lip gloss from your mouth and she grinned at you.

“Alright, love birds, quit being cute,” Natasha griped, downing her drink.

You were a little worried about her. She was drinking heavily, her brows furrowed together as she swallowed. You knew she was taking her break up with Bruce – if you’d even call what they had been doing “dating” – pretty hard and you wondered if she was going to be okay.

Sharing a look with Maria, you nodded over to the bar. “Want a drink?”

She nodded and as you started towards the bar, Natasha’s arm linked with yours and she practically dragged you over to it. She signaled for the bartender and after you gave him his orders, she asked, “Are you still planning on asking her tonight?”

Glancing around to make sure Maria wasn’t nearby, you nodded shyly. “Yeah. Steve has the ring. I couldn’t exactly hide it in this outfit without her noticing it.”

Natasha smiled genuinely at you and patted your arm. “I’m so happy for you guys. You really are an amazing couple.” Despite her sincere words, her gaze was a little dull and you grabbed her hand, holding it between you.

“You know if you ever need someone to talk to, you can talk to me,” you informed her kindly.

Natasha waved off your concern. “Don’t look so worried, (Y/N), I’m fine. This alcohol is just making me emotional.”

“Still…” you trailed off, accepting your drinks from the bartender. “If you need anything…”

“I know,” she laughed, taking her own drink off the bar. “Thank you.”

-X-

The night continued on, the party in full swing as midnight neared. You were talking with Pepper and Tony, Maria at your side bickering with the billionaire though it held no malice. You glanced over at your lover, a smitten expression on your face and Pepper shot you a knowing look. You were pretty sure everyone on the team – plus Pepper – knew what you planning, but that didn’t bother you. It was nice that your makeshift family was so accepting. They could see how much you loved the former SHIELD agent and she obviously loved you in return.

Kissing the side of Maria’s head, you grinned as she leaned into you. She wasn’t the most affectionate person in public, but it was the little things that brought you the greatest joy.

“Oh, there’s Cap. I need to talk to him before the countdown,” Tony announced, drawing away from his girlfriend. “(Y/N), you coming?”

Nodding, you bid Pepper goodbye and followed Tony over to Steve. He was with Sam and Bucky, discussing something you were too far away to hear. He perked up when he saw you, his somber expression dissipating.

“Evening, Cap,” Tony greeted, shooting a smirk at the hero. “Enjoying yourself?”

Steve nodded, discretely fishing something out of his pocket. He passed it to you and you clenched your fingers around the box in your hand. It was small – simple – but you hoped what it hid would make up for that. You hadn’t gone extravagant and excessive; you knew Maria liked things simple. With the chaotic lives you led, simple was good.

“Your parties are always something else, Tony,” Steve commented, winking at you.

“Well, I’m certain it’s about to get a little more interesting,” Tony mused, his head jerking towards the crowd as they started cheering. “Thirty seconds. We should probably get back to Maria and Ms. Potts.”

Nudging your way through the throngs of people, you got to Maria’s side just as “ten seconds” echoed through the room. Your palms were sweating and the box in your hand felt like it weighed a million pounds, but you were determined to do this _now_.

“Nine…”

You tugged Maria towards you, your free hand on her hip.

“I love you,” you murmured, “So much.”

She beamed at you. “I love you too.”

“Six…”

You swallowed drily. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Four…”

Maria’s brows scrunched together thoughtfully. “Okay?”

“Two…”

“Maria Hill,” you started lowering yourself to the ground.

“One…”

“Will you marry me?” you flipped open the box and offered it to her, staring up at her hopefully. The cheering around you was loud enough to shake the bottles behind the bar, but all you could hear was your heart pounding in your ears. She wasn’t saying anything, her eyes wide and her hand over her mouth.

Pepper and Tony were watching from the crowd with bated breath, waiting to see what she’d say.

Slowly, Maria bent down on one knee and slipped her hand under her dress, grabbing something from her thigh. She brought out a nearly identical box, tears in her eyes as she smiled. “I guess you beat me to it.”

You were stunned, the box in your hand almost falling as you stared at the prettiest ring you’d ever seen stared back at you. She’d picked out a ring absolutely perfect for you and a wet laugh bubbled up in your throat.

“I guess so.”

Exchanging boxes, you slipped the ring onto your finger and stared at it in adoration. Glancing at her, you grinned cheekily, “I suppose this is a ‘yes’?”

Laughing, Maria dragged you off the ground and cupped your face, smashing your lips together in a heated kiss. “Hell yes!”

You heard Tony grab a mic from the stage, but all you could think about was the woman in your arms. His congratulations to the two of you rang out into the night, but you didn’t care. Maria was the only person you had eyes on. She was all you could see – all that mattered.

This was definitely a good start to a new year. You couldn’t wait to see what it held.


	18. Five Years (Natasha Romanov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for the numbers: 26, 28, 32, 34, and 70 for Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ish is hella angsty so yeah. Endgame spoilers kinda.

When the world lost half its people, everything seemed to stop. It was like the world fell off its axis. No one knew what to do anymore. Their families, their friends – their _lives_ – were suddenly gone and there was nothing anyone could do to bring them back.

You’d been in the battle. You’d watched your friends disappear; seen Wanda dissolve into nothingness as she sat beside Vision’s lifeless body. It was jarring and nauseating and God, you didn’t know what to do with yourself.

The only saving grace was that you didn’t lose Natasha too. She was one of the few who survived the fallout and you were so thankful that you threw yourself into your girlfriend’s arms the second she came into view. Tears mingled together as you kissed her, desperation pouring out of you both as you clung to each other.

You didn’t know what would happen – and you were _scared_.

The next five years crept along. Natasha tried staying strong for everyone that was left, but it was slowly destroying her and you had no idea how to help her. The circles under her eyes were dark and the light that was once in her emerald gaze had stopped shining years ago.

You spent many nights just holding her, staring blankly at the TV as they discussed what to do now. Five years later and it was still all they talked about. You could feel her tears soaking through your shirt, but you never said anything. You just carded your fingers through her hair, ignoring the wetness that filled your own eyes.

It was eating away at you both; you just wondered when it would finally end you.

-X-

Walking through the Compound, you sleepily searched for your lover. It was a little after two a.m. and she still hadn’t been to bed. Hell, you weren’t even certain she’d slept last night either. You were worried about her. Everything was catching up with her and, if she didn’t stop trying to carry the world on her shoulders, this was going to kill her.

You found her in the conference room, staring blankly at the screens before her. There was nothing on them, just a black screen and her reflection gazing back.

“ **When was the last time you slept?** ” you quietly asked, walking up behind her. You stroked her head, fiddling with the baby hairs clinging to the back of her neck.

She remained silent, her eyes refusing to meet yours. She couldn’t sleep. The memories were too much; the feeling of complete _failure_ was too much.

“You need sleep, love,” you murmured, your hand falling to her shoulder and squeezing. You tried not to feel hurt when she shrugged it off, but the pain in your chest was crushing. It stole the air from your lungs and made your stomach twist into knots.

“I’m fine,” Natasha said gruffly, ignoring the hurt in your eyes. She felt bad about it, but right now, she couldn’t handle her own emotions, adding yours in would be a recipe for disaster.

Sighing, you brushed a hand over your face. You didn’t know how to help her and it was killing you. All you wanted was your lover back, not this shell of a woman before you. “Nat…”

Jerking out of her chair, Natasha strolled out of the conference room, you hot on her heels.

“ **Quit ignoring me** ,” you begged brokenly. “Let me in. You’ve been keeping me at arm’s length for so long and we can’t keep doing this. Please, just talk to me.”

Natasha continued into the kitchen, her head bowed. You weren’t wrong; she was keeping you at arm’s length, but she didn’t know what else to do. You’d both lost so much after the snap and all she wanted to do was fix it, but she _couldn’t_. She was afraid of losing you but all she seemed to do was push you away.

Keeping the counter between you, Natasha leaned on it. “What do you want me to say, (Y/N)?”

“What’s on your mind!”

Natasha stared at the counter. She could feel something inside of her shattering and the words flowed from her mouth without permission. “I feel like **there’s nothing I can do anymore**. We couldn’t stop Thanos and now I have to clean up the mess he left behind and I can’t! How do I fix something impossible to make better?”

“Nat, it isn’t your job to make all of this better,” you replied logically, looking imploringly at your girlfriend. “You’re right, you can’t. No one can. We have to learn to live with what’s happened. We have to try and move on.”

“I don’t know how,” Natasha admitted miserably.

Venturing cautiously around the counter, you wrapped your arms around Natasha and dragged her into an embrace. Her hands gripped at your shirt, keeping you as close as possible as she wept. “I don’t know how either, but we have to try.”

Stroking Natasha’s hair, you kissed the side of her head comfortingly.

“Why are you so good to me?” she asked, angrily wiping the tears off her cheeks. “I wouldn’t have put up with me if I were you.”

You chuckled sadly. “You’re not looking after yourself so **I’m looking out for you**. And, I love you. I’ve loved you for over five years and that’s not going to change anytime soon.”

Natasha froze, an odd expression taking over her features. She looked scared, something you very rarely associated with the Black Widow. The only time she had that expression was because of nightmares that wracked her dreams. Seeing it now left you concerned.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, your fingers drifting along Natasha’s cheek.

Swallowing drily, Natasha glanced away. She was frightened by the notion that one day you wouldn’t be there anymore. Maybe because she drove you away – because she knew there was a good chance she’d fall back into bad habits - or maybe because something went horribly wrong but the idea of you being gone scared her beyond belief.

“ **What if one day I wake up and you’re not there?** ” she whispered, leaning into your hand.

You frowned. You’d never willingly leave the redhead, the mere thought making you ill. “Baby, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You can’t promise that!” Natasha argued, stepping away from you. She paced back and forth, her expression going dark. “The world is already a fucked up place. What if…”

“Nat, there’s always going to be “what ifs” but I promise you that I won’t willingly leave you,” you swore, watching your lover pace like a caged panther. “Tomorrow I could just as easily lose you, but I can’t dwell on that because it would just drive me crazy. You can’t focus on the what ifs or you will lose your mind.”

“I think I already have,” she laughed humorlessly, shaking her head.

This was the most open Natasha had ever been with you and while you were thankful, you were also so worried. Not for yourself, but for her. She had so many dark things bouncing around her mind,

“You haven’t. You’re just scared right now and that’s okay. I am too,” you confessed.

“I don’t like this feeling,” Natasha growled, combing her fingers through her hair.

You wanted to bridge the gap between you but you knew it wouldn’t be welcome right now. “I know, love, but it’s going to be okay. We just have to take it one step at a time.”

You weren’t sure you believed your own words, but it seemed to soothe the raging beast inside of Natasha. You didn’t know what the future held. You didn’t know if Natasha would truly ever be okay again - hell, you didn’t know if _you_ would ever be okay again – but you had to try.

For both of your sakes.


	19. Stolen Cookies (Carol Danvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want Carol to stop stealing the cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just wanted to write a make out session so here we are.

“If you eat all of those, I’m never going to forgive you,” you pouted, crossing your arms and glaring at the smug woman standing at the counter.

Carol smirked at you, slowly reaching for another cookie, _daring_ you to do something about it. In hindsight, she hadn’t exactly meant to eat that many of them, but they were _so_ good and she didn’t always have the best impulse control when it came to treats like this.

She loved your baking prowess, okay?!

Snagging the tasty chocolaty morsel off the plate, Carol happily munched on the cookie, her eyes shining with mirth as your pout deepened. You’d made those for the entire team, not just for your girlfriend but she didn’t seem to care. She was going to eat the whole damn plate if you didn’t find a way to stop her.

When she finished her cookie, you strolled around the counter before she could grab another. Your hands fell to her hips and with a strength you didn’t know you possessed, forced her backwards until her back was against the wall. Her eyes widened as her back made contact with the plaster, her hands coming to rest on your shoulders. She wasn’t used to seeing the dominant side of you, so this was a pleasant surprise.

“What are you –” she was cut off by your lips crashing into hers.

She tasted of chocolate and something that was so distinctly _Carol_ that you couldn’t really explain it but to you, it was heaven. Her mouth moved against yours, her tongue coming out to trace your lip, hoping to gain back some control. She wasn’t a submissive partner and you loved that about her, but right now, _you_ were the one with all the power.

One hand slid up to tangle in her hair. She hummed against your lips before spinning you around, your back replacing hers against the wall. She smirked into the kiss, proud of herself. She was so arrogant sometimes but God, you loved it. She pressed herself flush to you, earning a low groan as her leg slipped between both of yours, her hands coming to rest on your hips. Your free arm wrapped around her back, your nails digging into her back.

“I love you,” you panted against her lips.

“I know,” she murmured, her mouth trailing kisses down to your neck. She didn’t say it back often, but that was okay. You knew about her time with the Kree – how emotions were frowned upon, trained out of them – so you didn’t mind that she only said it occasionally.

It just made those few words more special.

Her teeth nipped at the juncture where your throat met your shoulder and you gasped, arching into her. You gripped her hair tighter, holding her to you. One of your legs wrapped around her waist, bringing her as close to you as possible.

Her mouth was sinfully divine. Yes, you knew that was an oxymoron. No, you _really_ didn’t care.

You were so wrapped up in each other that you didn’t notice the footsteps thumping against the floor, signaling the arrival of your teammates. You did, however, hear someone clear their throat and you jerked back, head cracking painfully against the solid mass behind you.

Slowly, Carol removed her face from your neck, though there was a smirk firmly in place. She gazed upon the darkening mark on your skin with childish glee. It’d definitely be there for a while and she was going to make sure you didn’t cover it up.

“Hey guys,” you greeted awkwardly, your face red with embarrassment. You’d think after getting caught in this position so many times that it wouldn’t make your cheeks burn, but alas, that was not the case.

Natasha snickered at you. “Having fun?”

You buried your face in Carol’s neck and dropped your leg from her waist. Jesus, why did you two always decide to make out in such public areas of the Compound? Would you never learn?

“I made cookies,” you mumbled, just barely loud enough for the others to hear,

 _That_ seemed to distract the group of heroes from their teasing and soon they were crowding around the plate, bickering over who should get the most. Clint was arguing with Tony, claiming he was your favorite despite knowing that it was clearly _Carol_ who was your favorite.

Carol chuckled huskily, leaning back to look at you fully. “How about we finish this in your room?”

Nodding, you let Carol drag you from the kitchen and down the hall.

_Maybe I should make cookies more often._


	20. My Girlfriend's Sister (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can i do a request? reader is natasha’s little sister, and wanda’s girlfriend. natasha’s find out and call the couple for that typical talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, I've gotten a couple requests for Valkyrie so that one will be happening soon too but I've got a couple requests on tumblr that I have to finish first.

Curled up on the couch with your head in Wanda’s lap was one of your favorite places to be. Her fingers combing through your hair was such a calming sensation, leaving you contentedly sleepy. Your eyes felt so heavy, but you refused to succumb to the sandman. You were going to enjoy your alone time with Wanda, even if it meant fighting your natural instincts.

You were on the couch in the main living area for once instead of being holed up in one of your rooms. The others were gone so you were taking advantage of the Compound’s emptiness. None of them knew about your newfound relationship with the Scarlet Witch and you were hoping to keep it that way for a little longer. You weren’t embarrassed or ashamed of your relationship – in fact, a part of you wanted desperately to tell the whole world that this wonderful woman was yours – but something was holding you back.

Well, some _one_ anyways.

“We really should tell her soon,” Wanda mused, dragging you from your sleep-induced haze.

Blinking, you twisted your head so that you could gaze up at Wanda, confusion in your eyes. “Tell who what?”

Wanda tapped your nose. You scrunched up your face adorably and she smiled. “Natasha. You and I both know that she is going to be angry when she finds out we’ve kept this from her.”

You sighed. “Wanda, she’s my sister. She’s not going to be mad, she’s going to be _furious_. She always hates whoever I date and I don’t want her to hate you. If we don’t tell her, then she has no reason to hate you.”

“Maybe this will be different,” Wanda suggested, “She knows me.”

Sitting up, you ran a hand through your hair, brushing back a few wild locks. “Wanda…”

Insecurity grappled at Wanda’s throat and she choked out, “Are you ashamed of me?”

You froze, stunned by her accusation. You thought she knew how you felt. You tried so hard to tell her every day how special you thought she was and how thankful you were to have her in your life. The fact that Wanda considered that a possibility made you sick to your stomach and you turned to face her, cupping her cheeks.

You pressed your forehead to hers and rubbed your noses together in a comforting manner. “I’m not ashamed of you, baby.”

“Promise?” Wanda whispered timidly.

“I _swear_ ,” you assured her, pecking her lips chastely. “I just don’t know what she’ll do. Nat’s so…”

“Nat’s so what?” Natasha butted in, her eyes glued to the tablet in her hand as she strolled into the room. You let out a quiet shriek and jerked away from Wanda, tumbling backwards off the couch and onto the carpeted floor.

Glancing up from her tablet, Natasha’s brow arched at the sight of you sprawled out on the ground, your cheeks flushed and guilt gleaming in your eyes. Her attention shifted to Wanda and her other brow joined its twin. Wanda’s cheeks were rosy and she couldn’t look Natasha in the eye, her hands wringing together nervously.

It was obvious she suspected something was amiss so you hauled yourself up from the floor, babbling wildly about training and how you needed to see Clint and, “didn’t you say you needed to find Pietro, Wanda?”

Before Natasha could respond, you’d already grabbed your girlfriend’s arm and started dragging her away, words still flowing guiltily from your mouth even as you disappeared from sight. Your grip on Wanda’s wrist didn’t lessen until you away from Natasha and even then, it only slackened a tiny bit.

_Man, that was too close._

Natasha stared after you, her mouth open and rampant confusion filling her emerald eyes. “What the hell just happened?”

-X-

It wasn’t until she caught you two kissing that she understood your bizarre reactions. She’d gotten out of bed for something to drink and had noticed Wanda in front of your door when she came around the corner. You were standing in the doorway, one arm looped across her neck as you quietly discussed something she couldn’t hear. Completely oblivious to prying eyes, you leaned in and kissed Wanda, your hand tangling in her hair and tugging her close while she clutched at your hips.

Startled by the sudden display of affection but not surprised by the act itself, Natasha watched curiously as you pulled back and smiled sweetly at your girlfriend. You looked so happy. What bothered her was the fact you hadn’t mentioned Wanda – or a partner in general – to her. She knew she could be a little overbearing sometimes, but it was only because she loved you and wanted the best for you. She’d never approved of your other partners because they didn’t deserve you, but Wanda?

Wanda might be good for you.

Nodding to herself, Natasha crept away from the wall and back towards her bedroom, drink long forgotten. Tomorrow she would have a chat with you – _both_ of you. But tonight, she’d let you have your moment. After all, it _was_ kind of cute.

Morning came and you just knew your day was going to be weird. There was something strange hovering in the air, a feeling you couldn’t seem to shake. It was thick and palpable, but not crippling. You didn’t know what it was, but you were sure you’d find out soon enough.

Walking into the kitchen, you noticed Wanda sitting at the bar, an odd expression on her face. Apparently you weren’t the only one who’d noticed the weirdness that was hanging around.

“Good morning, beautiful,” you greeted, pecking Wanda’s cheek.

Wanda blushed prettily. “Good morning, printsessa.”

The sound of feet thumped down the hall and you turned away, searching through the cabinets to find something for breakfast. You glanced over your shoulder. “Morning, Tasha.”

“Good, you’re both here,” Natasha said, hopping up onto a chair at the end of the counter. She eyed you knowingly and suddenly the tension in the room made you feel small again, like the headmistress of the Red Room had caught you sneaking out of bed after dark, only this time you weren’t facing such a harsh punishment. “Is there something you need to tell me?”

Wanda peeked at you wide, terrified eyes.

Swallowing drily, you barely spared Wanda a glance, knowing full well that if you did, it would surely give you away. “What do you mean?”

Natasha narrowed her gaze, her darkening irises warning you not to try and act dumb. “I think we _both_ know what I mean.”

Your spine stiffened at the challenge her voice held and you locked eyes with Natasha, neither one of you backing down. You weren’t an idiot – you knew for a fact that she must know something regarding your relationship status – but you were determined not to back down. You were an adult, dammit!

“We’re dating!” Wanda finally blurted out, the tension too much for her empathic tendencies to handle.

Deflating, you peered at your girlfriend. She wore an expression of horror, her hand clamped over her mouth as she looked between the two of you. You weren’t mad at her for telling, but you had wanted to see how long you could hold out before one of you cracked.

Natasha laughed, her arms coming to rest on the counter as she stared at Wanda. “We really need to train you on secret keeping.”

Wanda’s cheeks grew red with embarrassment and you couldn’t help but laugh along with your sister. You inched around the counter and stopped at Wanda’s side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. You kissed her temple, inhaling the floral scent her shampoo left behind. “Yes, we’re dating. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Natasha nodded. “I won’t lie, I’m a little hurt you didn’t tell me but I understand why.” She had the decency to look sheepish. “I know I can be overbearing at times, I just want the best for you.”

“I know,” you replied, and honestly, you did know that. Natasha was a wonderful older sister; you couldn’t have asked for a better one.

Sliding out of her seat, Natasha walked over to you and spun you away from Wanda, bringing you into a loose embrace. “I’m not mad. I think you guys will be really good together,” she said, squeezing you. Her sharp gaze landed on Wanda over your shoulder. “But if you hurt (Y/N)…”

Wanda paled.

Chuckling, you swatted Natasha’s arm as you stepped back. “Don’t threaten my girlfriend, Nat.”

Natasha shrugged noncommittally, her eyes soft though they still held a warning glint in them when they landed on the squirming woman. “It’s my job.”

You clapped your hands together, breaking the last of the tension. “I know. Now, who wants pancakes?” Natasha’s attention fell to you as Wanda’s hand shot up playfully, watching a smitten smile tug at your lips. There was a sparkle in your eye that she’d never seen with any of the others.

Yeah, she was going to like this one.


	21. The One with a Hospital Visit (Maria Hill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 67 from the prompt list + Maria Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m trying to spread out which characters in a row I write for that way no one gets bored and that way I don’t burn myself out. I have a lot of time on my hands right now. Anyways, I saw this prompt at the same time as a couple of others and this one stuck out and I liked it so here we are.

The steady beeping around you was driving you mad. You’d been listening to it for hours, willing your eyes to open just so you could turn the damn thing off, but for some reason your body refused to listen. You could occasionally hear a doctor or two milling about, chatting with someone though you couldn’t tell who. You had an idea but you couldn’t be certain – because your freaking eyes wouldn’t open!

A familiar hand slipped into yours and squeezed.

“C’mon, baby, I need you to open your eyes for me.” Maria’s voice was soothing and you tried to follow the sound of it.

With a groan, your body _finally_ decided to do as you requested and your eyes partially cracked open. Maria was blurry, but she was still beautiful. She looked a mess, red-rimmed eyes staring at you, a faint smile on her lips.

You blinked. “ **Is that my shirt**?”

With a watery grin, Maria glanced down and plucked at the material. It was your favorite shirt; you wore it as often as you could but she couldn’t help stealing it for the time being. It smelled like you and God had she missed you.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not standard SHIELD apparel,” you mused, grunting as you sat up in bed. Maria went to protest, but a sharp look from you silenced her. You wanted to be upright for this conversation. “What happened?”

“What do you remember?” Maria wondered, her hand still in yours. Her thumbed rubbed the back of your hand and you squeezed hers in return.

You cleared your throat. “I remember the mission, interrogating the HYDRA agent and I remember getting into a vehicle and coming back, but I don’t remember anything else.”

Maria sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “On your way back to base, your car exploded. We have no idea why or how, but Fury’s looking into it. He thinks it was an inside job but he can’t prove it yet.”

Nodding, you glanced away. “How many survived?”

“Just you,” Maria replied softly, studying your face. “You’ve been out for three days. The doctors said it was a miracle that you walked away from it.”

You swallowed drily. Some of your best agents were in that vehicle with you. Some of your _friends_. Knowing they were gone was quite a blow.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured.

You appreciated the sentiment, but it did little to make you feel better. You knew quite a few of their families. Some of them were new parents. They didn’t deserve such a terrible ending.

Maria stood up and joined you on the bed, wrapping her slender, muscular arms around you. You buried your face in her chest, a heavy sigh leaving your lips. You were going to personally kill whoever did this to you – to _them_.

Combing her fingers through your dirty hair, Maria kissed your temple. “I know what you’re thinking. Let Fury handle them. He won’t let this go.”

“I know,” you murmured, “But I still want to kill them.”

“I know, babe. On the bright side, a few of the Avengers stopped in to see you. Tony Stark was particularly worried about you. Said he needed his favorite SHIELD agent to get back to one hundred percent and come help him out in the lab whenever you feel up to it,” Maria informed you, amusement evident in her tone.

You laughed. “Good to know I made an impression on Mr. Stark.”

Maria grinned. You never seemed to realize the impact you had on people. You were so kind and genuine, something most people lacked nowadays. It was refreshing and one of the many reasons she had fallen in love with you.

You would hurt for a long time about the people you’d lost, but you refused to let grief rule you. You would avenge them one way or another – that much you swore.

“So, back to that being my shirt,” you teased, leaning back to eye your lover. “Care to explain?”

“I missed you,” she replied simply.

Cooing at the honest answer, you pecked Maria’s lips. She tried to deepen the kiss, but you pulled back before she could. Confusion was evident in her eyes and you smiled. “I haven’t brushed my teeth in three days, babe. My mouth is probably horrible.”

Maria pouted. “But…”

Swinging your legs over the opposite side of the bed, you staggered into the bathroom and used the spare, brand new toothbrush to clean your teeth. Running your tongue along your teeth, you nodded before venturing back out into the room. Maria met you midway and slipped her arms around you, tugging you into a kiss.

“Minty fresh,” she mumbled against your lips.

Laughing, you hugged her close. “I’m glad you approve.”

She buried her face in your neck and inhaled deeply. You smelled like smoke and sweat, but you were still you. But still…

“You stink,” she murmured against your skin, kissing the flesh beneath her lips.

You smirked. “Care to help me shower? SHIELD didn’t skimp on the size of that one.”

Tossing her head back in laughter, Maria shook her head. “Even after being blown up you’re still a horndog.”

“I can’t help it,” you pouted, “There’s just something about you…”

Shaking her head, Maria shoved you towards the bathroom. “Shower! Fury’s going to want a debriefing as soon as you’re done.”

Huffing in mock annoyance, you nodded. Maria walked over to the nearby chair and passed you a set of clothes. They were soft and comfortable, something you needed right now.

“I’m not getting that shirt back anytime soon, am I?” you asked jokingly, smirking at Maria who had the decency to blush.

“Absolutely not.”

“Didn’t think so.”


	22. Should Have Told You from the Beginning (Natasha Romanoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey, would just like to say that I love your writing, and thank you for doing what you do!! 💕 Also, I have a request… Nat x fem reader where they are kind of a thing but Nat doesn’t really like too much commitment, but then Nat gets sent on a mission and realises how much she misses reader and confessed her feelings (maybe smut if your feeling it) Thank You 💕😍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT!

Wrapped up in your sheets, you watched your occasional lover dress, throwing on her previously discarded clothes, You hated that she never stayed the night but you didn’t argue with her about it anymore. She wasn’t going to stay no matter how much you pleaded.

So, you’d rather have her this way than not at all.

Circling the bed, Natasha gazed almost lovingly at you, though you were positive you were just imaging things. You couldn’t help but think she looked so pretty, all debauched with her sex-wild hair and swollen lips. She bent down and pressed a kiss to your forehead. She never kissed you on the lips after sex – and that bothered you.

Smiling at you one more time, she walked over to the door. Double-checking that no one was there to catch her leaving, she slipped out into the night. Tears sprang forth into your eyes but you forced them away. You knew going into this that Natasha wanted a “no strings attached” arrangement and stupidly you had agreed, but that hadn’t stopped _your_ feelings. _But_ you preferred to suffer in silence because keeping her in your bed was better than her finding someone else.

The next day, you strolled out of your room and into the kitchen, catching sight of Tony and Steve. You were surprised not to see Natasha. She was usually the first one there, fixing herself some coffee and reading the newspaper so that she was kept up to date.

“Where’s Nat?” you wondered, feigning nonchalance.

Steve frowned. “Natasha and Clint left for a mission this morning. Did she not tell you?”

Blinking, you stared at the American hero. “No…”

Tony snorted, sipping his own coffee as he studied you. He could see the confusion and hurt in your eyes and he felt bad for you. Everyone knew you had feelings for the former assassin. “Huh, you’d think she would have told you considering how close you two are. She’s going to be gone for nearly a month.”

You felt like someone had punched you in the chest. A month? And she hadn’t told you?

Steve patted your shoulder, the heartbreak on your face tugging at his heartstrings. He hated the way Natasha seemed to play with your emotions. He had no idea if it was intentional or not, but it upset him to see you hurt. You were like a little sister to him. “I’m sure she had her reasons.”

You swallowed drily and nodded. “Yeah.”

Tony and Steve shared a look as you continued through the Compound, your face scrunched up as you fought off your anger. You deserved better than this; deserved better than being the sporadic booty call. You may not have been her _girlfriend_ but you thought you were at least her _friend_.

Passing Wanda on your way to the training room, the Sokovian frowned. You looked like you could really use a friend right now, so instead of searching for her brother like she’d intended, she chased after you.

“Are you okay?” Wanda inquired, saddling up beside you.

Your jaw clenched. “I’m fine,” you replied through gritted teeth. You weren’t mad at Wanda, so you really didn’t want to take your anger out on her. She was far too nice for that.

Wanda shot you a sympathetic smile. “Want a sparring partner?”

You shrugged. “Sure. But I’m not going easy on you this time,” you joked, nudging the brunette.

“Oh, you’re on,” Wanda grinned, bumping you back.

-X-

Natasha stared out the window of the abandoned building she and Clint were hiding in, eyeing the crowd below. She was observing them, but her mind was elsewhere. Ever since she’d left, all she’d been able to think about was you. She felt awful for not telling you about leaving, the guilt gripping at her heart.

She hadn’t meant to fall for you. When you first started whatever it was you were doing, it had been fun. A simple way to blow off some steam, but now feelings were involved and it scared Natasha. So she did what she did best – pushed you away. She thought it would make things easier but alas, it didn’t. All it did was make her ache for you; made her yearn for your smile, your laugh.

She didn’t know what to do.

“You need to talk to her,” Clint informed her from his place on the floor. He was tinkering with a listening device, studying it intently.

Natasha frowned. Of course he was aware of what she was thinking about. He knew her better than anyone else. “She probably hates me now.”

“I don’t think so,” he replied, glancing up at the Russian. “I’ve seen the way she looks at you. That girl is head over heels for you.”

Natasha balked. Obviously you were attracted her, but did you really have feelings for her? “Are you sure?”

Clint snorted, finally standing up. He settled himself beside her and followed her gaze. There wasn’t anyone of interest but she liked people watching. It always helped calm her mind. “She definitely likes you, Nat. You just need to let her in before someone comes and takes her away. She won’t wait forever.”

Natasha bristled at the idea of you with someone else. She wanted you happy, but she wanted you happy with _her_. Seeing you with someone else would kill her inside.

Smirking at the jealousy raging on Natasha’s face, he threw in one final observation. “I’m pretty sure Wanda wouldn’t mind going out with (Y/N). They are fairly close.”

Natasha’s eyes widened in horror. You were going to be alone with Wanda for a month – after Natasha had run away like a coward. What if she came back and you decided you deserved better? What if you decided _Wanda_ was better?

Clint pursed his lips to keep from laughing. Wanda wasn’t going to ask you out but jamming the knife in a little deeper would get Natasha off her ass. She needed the encouragement. He grabbed Natasha’s shoulder and squeezed. “Tell her how you feel. She’ll appreciate it. Don’t just sleep with her and run again.”

Natasha licked her dry lips and nodded. She just prayed that you would forgive her.

-X-

A month had passed and Natasha was due back at any minute. You were excited to see her again, but you were still angry with the redhead. She’d left you without a single goodbye and that wasn’t fair to you. So, you had decided you weren’t going to fall back into the bed with the woman anymore. Lust wasn’t a good enough reason for you to stay in this arrangement so you were done. You would remain friends with her, but nothing more.

You were in the living room watching a movie with Wanda and Pietro when she came into view. She was beautiful and it made your heart flutter. Her mission suit was snug, clinging to her lithe form and it drove you wild but you were going to stay steadfast in your decision.

You deserved better than a hook up.

Natasha’s eyes landed on you and she frowned. You were leaning against Wanda, her hand playing with your hair. You glanced over the couch at her and smiled, but didn’t stand up to greet her. You merely waved before returning your attention to the movie playing. It was cold but you weren’t sure what else to do.

Clearing her throat, Natasha rocked on her heels, uncharacteristically nervous. She didn’t know what she was going to say to you but she had to say _something_. “(Y/N), can I talk to you?”

You peeked over at Wanda who smiled encouragingly and you stood, nodding. You followed Natasha to her bedroom, surprised when she gestured for you to step inside. You’d never been in her room before; you always met in your room, not hers.

Natasha wrung her hands together, chewing her lip. Her emerald eyes swept over you and she stepped a little closer. Her hands fell to your hips and she crashed her lips onto yours. Surprised by the abrupt onslaught, you moaned into the kiss, forgetting your plan to stop whatever was happening from happening for a moment.

Her tongue slid across your bottom lip and it brought you back to the present. You jerked away, scrambling backwards so that there was space between you.

“I can’t do this,” you gasped, staring at Natasha with wide eyes. “I can’t.”

Startled by the sudden separation, Natasha’s frown reappeared. “(Y/N)…”

“No! I can’t…” you combed your fingers violently through your hair. “I can’t keep doing this to myself,” you whispered. “I have feelings for you and I know you don’t feel the same, so please, let’s just end this now before someone gets hurt.”

Natasha stepped towards you but froze when you moved back. Your eyes were full of tears and it made her chest hurt. “I do have feelings for you, though,” she mumbled, glancing away.

You blinked. “Huh?”

“I like you too,” she admitted quietly, words cracking under the weight of her emotions. “I have for a while now, but I was too afraid to say anything.”

The world tipped on its axis. You didn’t know what to say. The woman who haunted your dreams returned your feelings, but was that enough? How would any of this work out? Natasha was so closed off and stoic sometimes while you tended to wear your heart on your sleeve.

“Nat…”

Natasha reached out for you and you let her, her hands grasping yours. “Please give me a chance,” she begged, eyes boring into yours. “I know I need to work on some things, but I want you. I _need_ you. I’ve never felt like this before and I think we could be something great.”

Inhaling sharply, you nodded. You couldn’t say no to Natasha, especially when she was looking at you like this, so earnest and open. She’d never wore such an expression before.

“Okay,” you whispered, tugging Natasha close.

Burying your fingers in her hair, you brought your mouths together in a sweet, sensual kiss. It was unlike any you’d ever experienced before with her. Usually when you came together it was rough – rushed. You never really took your time exploring.

Natasha’s hands gripped your waist and she backed you up against the wall. Your back thumped against the solid surface but you didn’t care. All that mattered was Natasha’s lips moving against yours, her tongue peeking out to play.

Ripping her mouth away from yours, Natasha hurriedly tried to discard your shirt, practically destroying it in her haste to disrobe you. You laughed, stilling her hands so that you could pull it off. You didn’t want your clothes to be shredded and if Natasha had it her way, they probably would be.

“Relax,” you cooed, pecking her lips. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Exhaling inaudibly, Natasha’s hands flattened against your stomach. “I know, I just…”

“I understand,” you replied, cupping Natasha’s cheeks. “I really do.”

Carefully, the Russian helped you out of your shirt and tossed it aside before pressing her lips to the space in between your breasts. Your skin was so soft and silky against her mouth and it made her want to moan. You were so perfect in every way.

You held the back of Natasha’s head to your chest, sighing as her lips drifted over to your clothed nipple. She mouthed at it, driving you mad. She reached around to try and unclip your bra one-handed and with sheer willpower alone, she managed to unclasp it. Throwing it away, she latched her lips onto your nipple and sucked, bringing her hand up to tug and squeeze

Your head bounced off the wall as a greedy moan escaped your throat. You clutched at Natasha, your nails digging into her back though the pain was dulled by her suit.

“You’re overdressed,” you panted, grasping at the material.

A smirk upturned Natasha’s mouth and she leaned back, slowly stripping off the bodysuit. She was putting on a show, the way she gripped her top and peeled it off, revealing a simple but oh so tantalizing lacy black bra. You wondered if she planned this because you couldn’t imagine her willingly wearing that during a mission. You extended your hands to touch soft flesh, but she batted them away, winking at you.

“Just watch,” she purred, stepping away.

Your mouth was watering by the time she finally slid her pants off. You wanted to drop to your knees and worship her the way she deserved. She was a goddess.

The moment her suit was kicked away she was pressing against you, keeping you flush to the wall. Her fingers danced across the button of your jeans before she cupped you, her palm pushing against your swelling flesh.

“Oh God,” you hissed, your forehead falling to her shoulder.

“Just Natasha,” the ex-assassin teased, grinding into you.

Rolling your eyes, you nipped at her neck, earning a quiet groan from her. You nibbled on the expansion of skin presented to you, your teeth digging in before you sucked harshly, leaving a dark mark in your wake. You weren’t allowed to leave marks before – Natasha didn’t want the others knowing about your trysts – but things were different now.

Natasha dragged you over to the bed and shoved you onto it, watching gleefully as you bounced into the middle of it. She took hold of your pants and undid the clasp before tugging them down your legs. They joined the rest of the clothes on the floor.

“You’re so beautiful,” Natasha breathed, straddling your waist.

You grabbed her hips, arching upward so that her core rubbed against the plane of your stomach. She moaned, throwing her head back. She jerked against you, gliding back and forth as the light material of her panties massaged her engorged flesh.

“Fuck,” she hissed, finding herself embarrassingly close to the edge already. She was so sensitive, having thought about this during the entire flight home. Between finding a way to apologize and thinking about your heavenly body, she was a mess.

Smirking, you tensed your stomach muscles and increased your speed, watching her tumble helplessly over the precipice. You knew enough about your lover to know what drove her crazy. She was always so easy to orgasm the first time, but you knew she was far from done.

You were in for a long night.

Once the pounding of Natasha’s heart calmed and she wasn’t seeing stars anymore, she grinned at you. “Don’t look so smug.”

You shrugged the best you could, your smirk never faltering. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Capturing your lips in a bruising kiss, Natasha’s hands dropped to your chest, groping the flesh beneath them. You writhed, moaning into her mouth as she roughly twisted your nipples. She was teasing you and both of you knew it. Her talented digits were going to drive you to your breaking point long before she ever touched you.

“Tell me what you want,” she mumbled, nipping at your bottom lip before catching it with her teeth.

You panted into the kiss, a pathetic whine escaping you as she let your lip go with an audible pop. “I want you,” you moaned.

Natasha grinned, inching down as she planted kisses along your pliant form. She was leaving a trail of bites in her wake, but God, you didn’t care. You would wear them proudly if she would just hurry the _fuck_ up. Sharp teeth scraped across your belly and a guttural noise echoed throughout the room.

“Stop teasing,” you begged, your pleading eyes wide and glassy. You _needed_ her to touch you.

“Patience, kotyonok,” Natasha cooed, dipping her tongue into your bellybutton before tracing it down to your underwear. She caught the edge of them in her mouth and dragged them down your legs, her touch lighter than a feather on your thighs.

The soft contact was excruciatingly gentle and all you wanted to do was scream.

You bit your lip as she slinked her way back up your body, reminding you absently of a panther about to pounce on its prey. You bucked as her lips drifted along your legs, a silent plea forming.

“You’re so wet,” Natasha commented, coating her fingers in your arousal.

Huffing with need, your head pressed into the mattress as her plump lips wrapped around your aching clit. Her tongue laved the velvety flesh, her nails digging into your thighs and combing downward, leaving trails of red in her wake.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” you whined, grinding against her face.

She hummed and you clenched around nothing. She knew if she worked hard enough she could make you come without ever being inside you, but she’d missed her fingers being buried deep inside you, urging you on.

Two fingers found their way home without any resistance and as she curled them, you arched. The noises falling from your lips were animalistic and she set a brutal pace, her fingers pounding into you without reprieve. You’d missed this – missed _her_ ; missed the way she made you feel.

The tips of exploring digits found your sweet spot and your hips stuttered, the fire raging in your lower belly amplifying. You were so fucking close.

“Nat, I’m g-gonna…”

Sucking firmly on your clit, Natasha brought you into ecstasy with a simple brush of her fingers. Your back bowed and a fierce moan fell from parted lips, bouncing off the walls of her spacious room. You were fairly certain the team would hear you despite the soundproofing Tony had offered but you didn’t care. All you could think about was the stars in your eyes and the ringing in your ears.

When your legs relaxed and your body slumped against the bed, Natasha made her way up, licking her lips like a cat who ate the canary. She looked so damn proud of herself. She kissed you deeply, letting you taste yourself on her tongue.

“God, you’re good at that,” you panted, your cheeks flushed.

Natasha relaxed atop you, her legs tangling with yours. “I know, but it’s always nice to hear.”

You laughed, snapping the strap of her bra. “Don’t get a big head on me.” Your fingers danced across her spine before finding the clasp of her bra. You twisted your fingers and it opened without resistance.

Rolling over, you dragged the bra away from her chest and smirked. Her nipples were already standing at attention and you couldn’t wait to have one in your mouth.

It was going to be a _long_ night – and you couldn’t wait.


	23. The Whole Package (Kara Danvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’d appreciate seeing a Reader x Kara where reader is a fan of Kara’s butt with prompts #130, #132, and a #30.

You were leaning against the doorframe, a smirk on your face as you sleepily observed your girlfriend. Kara was bent over in front of your refrigerator trying to find something to munch on for her midnight meal. It was fairly common for her to get up in the middle of the night hungry so you were familiar with this scenario, but what you loved most was seeing her in only a pair of panties and one of your oversized t-shirts.

God, she looked good enough to eat.

You weren’t going to lie, you had obsession with your girlfriend’s butt. You couldn’t help it. It was shapely and firm and you just couldn’t stop yourself from staring at it whenever you got the chance and truthfully, the urge to caress it was overwhelming.

Pushing off the wall, you strolled over to Kara and swatted her firmly on the butt. It made your hand sting a little, but it was so worth it. Kara yelped, her head slamming into the freezer door, leaving a huge dent in your refrigerator. Your eyes widened and disbelieving laughter bubbled up in your throat. You knew about your girlfriend’s secret identity but seeing her accidentally damage your appliances was the funniest thing to you.

“Oh gosh!” Kara squeaked, glaring at you over her shoulder. (Y/N)!”

You shrugged, smirking at your blushing lover. “ **I’m not even sorry**.”

Kara’s glare deepened but it held no malice. She wasn’t mad at you, just terribly embarrassed that she’d unintentionally attacked your refrigerator. She reached out and touched the indention, her blush darkening her pale cheeks.

“Aw, don’t be mad, princess,” you cooed, wrapping your arms around her waist and pressing your forehead into her back. “That was kind of adorable. And honestly, I think it’s hilarious. My fridge has personality now.”

Kara crossed her arms, her lip jutting out as she twisted around in your arms. You would have worried if it wasn’t for the mirth shining in her ocean eyes, brightening her already gorgeous features. Your hold on her waist tightened, your hands dipping dangerously low on her back.

“I’m mad at you,” Kara pouted, “You made me dent the fridge _and_ you don’t have any potstickers.”

You chuckled. Of course she would point out that you didn’t remember to bring home her favorite snack. In your defense, you didn’t know she was coming over tonight but really, you should have assumed she was.

She’d been spending a lot of time at your place recently and you were beginning to wonder if it was time to ask her to move in with you.

Humming softly, you grinned at her. “Is there any way I can make it up to you?” you nearly purred, watching the heat rise up in Kara’s cheeks though for an entirely different reason this time.

Kara’s arms slowly uncrossed and came around you, tugging you close. She brushed her nose against yours. “ **Kiss me and I’ll forgive you**.”

Leaning forward, you leisurely pecked your girlfriend’s mouth once…twice…before kissing her deeply. Her grip on you tightened as her lips moved against yours in a soft dance. She was always so careful with you, mindful of her strength, but sometimes you wanted her to be a little rougher. You weren’t going to break at the slightest touch. You were a pretty resilient human.

Slotting your mouths together in a harsher manner, your tongue peeked out and you licked her bottom lip. A tiny moan escaped Kara’s throat and you grinned into the kiss, your hands gliding down the last few inches to her butt. You squeezed it confidently, knowing she needed the added pressure in order to really feel it. Absently you wondered if Alex could install red sun lights in your apartment so that Kara’s powers were negated a little – that way she could feel human without blowing out her powers – but the thought left as quickly as it’d come when Kara’s lips parted slightly.

You’d worry about it later.

Kara’s muscular arms lifted you up and set you on the counter in front of her, keeping you trapped as she kissed you. You always thought it was hot when she used her powers, but you were disappointed that you couldn’t reach her hindquarters from this angle. So, you did the next best thing and hooked your legs around her waist, keeping her pressed firmly against you. Her fingers flexed, digging into your hips and you groaned approvingly.

Kara’s mouth left yours and she started kissing along your neck, her teeth scraping your collarbones teasingly. You could feel her leaving a mark against your neck and you groaned, tangling your fingers in her blonde locks.

Her hands drifted under your t-shirt and started tugging at it but before she could pry it off you, her stomach audibly grumbled. Freezing, Kara glanced up at you and smiled sheepishly. You laughed heartily, stroking her head. She was too cute for words. She looked so guilty, like a child whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar.

“ **That was kind of hot** ,” you commented, pecking Kara’s forehead, “But now I think it’s time to feed the beast. I know a pizza place that’s open twenty-four hours. Want me to call?”

Kara visibly perked up and you knew that was the right question. She helped you off the counter despite the fact you were quite capable and sped around the room until she found your phone. Handing it to you, she grinned like it was Christmas and you’d given her the best present in the world. She was precious and God, you adored this woman.

So maybe it wasn’t just her butt you were obsessed with. Maybe it was the whole package.


	24. One Day (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 41, 45, 55 and 57 with Wanda? Can you make it as fluffy as possible? There’s too much hate in this world 😣

Lounging on the couch in the Compound’s living room, your jaw dropped open as a heavy yawn escaped your mouth. Your eyes were drifting shut but you tried to keep them trained on the television with the hope that you’d manage to stay awake. You were _determined_ to be awake for your girlfriend’s arrival.

Wanda, Sam and Steve had gone a mission a week ago and were due home at any minute and, while you’d be happy to see both the boys back in one piece, you cared more about Wanda’s return. You’d missed her quite a bit and seeing her would do your heart some good.

The only problem was that they weren’t scheduled to land until one in the morning.

Yawning again, your head lulled back onto the arm of the couch. Blinking lazily, you stared up at the ceiling. “FRIDAY, how long until the Quinjet lands?”

“They are about thirty minutes out,” the AI informed you, though you were almost certain FRIDAY was annoyed with you.

…no, this wasn’t the first time you’d asked.

Sighing, you patted the pocket of your pants to double-check (well, actually triple-check, but who’s counting) that her present was still there. You’d gone out with Natasha for coffee a few days ago and on your way back to the Compound, you had noticed a jewelry store with a gorgeous necklace hanging in the window. You’d stopped to look at it and – after a small debate with Natasha – decided it was perfect for Wanda.

So, you were hoping to surprise her with it when she finally got home. You stroked your fingertips along the satin box and smiled. One day, that little box would hold a ring.

One day.

“The jet is here,” FRIDAY announced, breaking you from your reverie.

A burst of energy surged through you and you jumped to your feet, standing near the door like a puppy eager to see their owner. You knew it would take them a few minutes, but you couldn’t contain your excitement. Wanda was _finally_ here!

Patiently waiting, you were overcome with joy the moment three tired but otherwise unscathed Avengers stepped into the room. You smiled at Steve and Sam before throwing yourself into Wanda’s arms, nearly knocking her over. She giggled at your enthusiasm. She lifted up you, swinging you around and smiled freely at your surprised squeal.

Steve watched you with tolerant amusement, much like a father would. He loved your relationship; he thought you and Wanda were perfect for each other. He had suspected you two liked each other after you helped her deal with the loss of her brother and after you’d gotten together, he became your number one supporter. He was the first person to have your back if one of the new agents made a comment and he was always there to help if you had a fight or a misunderstanding.

Wanda set you down and pressed a brief kiss to your lips. You would’ve deepened it but that would have given Sam too much ammunition. He had enough things to say; you weren’t about to add to them.

Burying your face in Wanda’s neck, your hands drifted along her sides. “Are you okay?”

“We are fine, malysh,” Wanda promised, hugging you close.

“Good.” You nodded, leaning back to really get a look at her face. She looked exhausted but, overall, seemed jovial. “I take it the mission was successful?”

Nodding, Wanda leaned into your side, her arm securely looped around your waist. Her hand fell dangerously close to your pocket and you worried she would feel the box tucked away in there. You didn’t want to give it to her in front of the guys. Even though you loved them, it would _definitely_ ruin the mood.

Sam lifted his arm and sniffed, his nose scrunching up in disgust. “Gross. I’m going to shower. Have a good night.” He waved at you before disappearing down the hall towards the elevator, Steve not far behind.

“Same. Good night, (Y/N). Wanda.”

You returned the gesture before tangling one hand in Wanda’s hair, pulling her mouth against yours. You kissed her like you’d fantasized, her soft lips slotting perfectly with yours. She grinned into the kiss, breaking the intimate contact but leaving your smiles pressed together.

“I missed you,” you murmured, nails scratching the back of Wanda’s head in a soothing manner.

“I missed you too, lyubov moya,” Wanda replied, her forehead resting against yours.

You pecked the tip of her nose playfully. “I have something for you.”

“A present?” Wanda perked up, her eyes lighting like a child’s on their birthday.

Nodding, you led her over to the couch and nudged her, urging her to sit down. She followed your lead, nearly bouncing with anticipation. Her green eyes were so bright and enchanting, almost bewitching. You could stare into them for hours and never bore.

Sitting beside you, your hand slipped into your pocket. Her gaze drifted towards your hand to watch, but you chided her jokingly, “Uh uh. Either keep your **eyes on me** or close them.”

Her eyes flickered back up, connecting with yours. She pouted and honestly, it was probably one of the cutest things you’d ever seen. Her bottom lip quivered, but it was far more enticing than anything else. You just wanted to lean in and nip it, take it between your teeth but you refrained from your baser needs. Those would be dealt with later.

Fishing the box from your pocket, you set it between you and clicked it open.

“Can I look _now_?” she laughed.

You smirked, nodding. You were fairly certain she was going to love it.

Her gaze dropped to the pendant necklace and her mouth fell open. Eyes going glossy, she reached out to delicately touch it. It was a black onyx heart with a stripe of red agate through the middle of it. You had thought it was hauntingly beautiful and for some reason it reminded you of your lover. Maybe because it was red or maybe because it was just as mysterious and ethereal as her and her powers. You weren’t one hundred percent sure why you thought of her every time you looked at it, but you did.

“(Y/N)…” she breathed, the tip of her finger caressing the stone.

“Do you like it?” you asked hopefully.

She nodded wildly, tears dripping from the corners of her eyes. “I love it.” She surged forward, tossing her arms around your neck, her grip tight enough that it threatened to cut off your airway.

“ **I can’t breathe** ,” you laughed, keeping your hold on the box firm. She’d almost knocked it out of your hand but your hold on it kept it safely in your grasp.

She broke the embrace and righted herself, looking at the pendant with wide eyes. “Will you put it on me?”

Carefully taking the pendant out of the box, you adjusted the chain in your hand before reaching behind Wanda to clip it into place. You were doing it based entirely off memory since you couldn’t see through her hair and, while you were completely capable of doing it, her wiggling made it hard for you to slip the clasp into place.

“ **Would you just hold still?** ” you smirked, shaking your head at your girlfriend’s antics. “I can’t get it into the notch if you don’t stop moving.” Wanda froze, keeping as still as possible so you could finish sliding it into place.

It fell against her chest and you grinned triumphantly. It was _finally_ clasped and it looked really good against Wanda’s pale skin. You were pretty proud of your purchase.

Wanda grinned, her cheeks warm as she fingered the swaying pendant. “I really do love it, (Y/N).”

“I’m glad,” you replied, setting the box aside so that you could gather Wanda into your arms. She sighed contentedly against you, nuzzling your neck. She was practically on your lap but neither of you minded in the slightest. “Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat before bed.”

Wanda shook her head. “No, I’m not hungry.”

You combed your fingers through a curtain of brown locks and kissed the side of her head. “What do you need then, lovely?”

“ **I’m tired** ,” she yawned, “ **Just cuddle me.** I don’t think I slept well the entire time I was away from you,” she admitted shyly, her eyes drifting closed, eyelashes tickling the side of your throat.

Smiling fondly, you suggested quietly, “Then why don’t we head to bed? Tomorrow can be a lazy day and we’ll stay in bed as long as you’d like.”

“Promise?” she mumbled, her accent growing thick with exhaustion.

“I promise,” you murmured, helping her off the couch. You turned off the television and helped Wanda towards the elevator, your arm securely around her waist. One day that little box left forgotten on the table would hold an entire future in its tiny hands. It would hold something bigger – something _permanent_ – and honestly?

You couldn’t wait.


	25. Come Home to Me (Maria Hill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for a request could you do Maria x reader like in age of ultron where the Avengers go to their house instead of Clint’s and the reader is Maria’s wife and the team find out about their family?

It was a harrowing day for the Avengers and Maria knew it.

The media was ferocious as ever, asking if Bruce should be arrested for the damage he’d caused while discussing if the Avengers should even _have_ that much power to begin with. Radio hosts, news personalities, just about everyone who was anyone, were weighing in and it was getting uglier by the minute. No one had anything nice to say about Bruce despite the fact he’d helped save New York all those years ago. Was she surprised? Not really but still…

It was hard to listen to.

Maria pursed her lips together. “I’m sending the Quinjet some coordinates. Have Clint fly you guys there. It’s a safe house. It should keep you off the grid until we can find Ultron.”

“So you want us to run and hide,” Tony replied knowingly, staring at the woman in the screen. He was pale, exhaustion evident in his eyes but he was sharper than ever, catching the slight hitch in Maria’s breathing.

“Until we find Ultron, I don’t have much else to offer,” she admitted regretfully.

“Neither do we,” Tony said, shutting off the connection. He glanced around the jet at his team and his frown deepened. None of them were okay – and he wasn’t sure when they would be again.

Back in New York, Maria leaned back in her chair and sighed. She grabbed her phone and unlocked the screen. She chewed on her lip for a moment before pressing a button, bringing the device up to her ear. “Hey, we need to talk…”

-X-

The plane touched down not that far outside of the city. It was an obscure area with very few houses and plenty of land between them. None of the team knew where the hell they were, but Tony trusted Maria. If she said this was a good place to hide and regroup, then this is where they would do just that. He only hoped that the door was unlocked so they _could._

The house was cute but rather simple. It was two stories and big enough that it could probably accommodate the team without any problems so Tony wasn’t worried about that. He thought the little tricycle and the toys scattered about the yard were a nice touch too.

It made it seem like a real home.

Everyone clamored up the stairs but before anyone could check the door, it swung open and revealed…

“Maria?” Tony was stunned to see the former SHIELD agent standing there. He was fairly certain she’d been in the Tower when they had last talked. “What are you doing here?”

She wasn’t dressed in her usual business attire, instead donning a simple button up and a pair of jeans. Her hair was tied up like normal but in a softer manner, leaving her looking less stern than they were used to. Her eyes held a different light, like the world was brighter – safer – here.

Helping Clint bring Natasha inside, Maria sat the distressed woman on the nearest couch. She watched Natasha slump back into the cushions and pursed her lips. The redhead looked like she had definitely seen better days.

“Again, I ask, what are you doing _here_?” Tony repeated, eyeing his associate curiously.

Maria went to respond, but pattering footsteps across the wooden floor distracted her. She faced the noise and extended her arms deliberately. In less than a second a little girl’s body came flying into her embrace and Maria swept her up, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

“Mama, tell (S/N) to stop!” she cried, burying her face in Maria’s neck.

“(S/N), what have I told you about chasing (D/N) with Trevor? You know she hates spiders,” Maria chastised a young boy who came running around the corner, a tarantula in hand. “Why your mother let you buy one is beyond me.”

Laughter bounced off the walls and you stepped behind your son, your hands falling to his shoulders. You squeezed them before patting his head. “Go put Trevor back in his cage,” you instructed, nudging him in the direction of the stairs.

(S/N) huffed but did as he was told, sticking his tongue out at (D/N) who returned the gesture wholeheartedly.

“We both know I can’t say no to him,” you chuckled, walking over to Maria and snuggling into her side. “He has your eyes after all.”

Maria smiled and pecked your lips, her free hand coming to rest on your cheek. Her thumb stroked your cheekbone. “At least you didn’t let him buy the snake.”

You gazed over at the Avengers and bit back a huge smile. You’d heard so much about them; seeing them in person for the first time was an amazing moment despite how haggard and haunted they appeared.

“Steve Rogers, ma’am,” Steve said, offering you his hand. You knew who he was – hell, you knew who all of them were – but you accepted his handshake anyways.

“This is my wife, (Y/N),” Maria informed them proudly, slipping her arm around your waist. “And this is my daughter, (D/N).”

Tony stared at you, his jaw slack. “You’re _married_? You have _kids_? How did none of us know about this? How did _I_ not know about this?”

“Only Fury knows about them,” Maria replied carefully, setting your daughter down. “He helped us set this up. SHIELD has a lot of enemies; I didn’t want anything to happen to them.”

“So this is where you disappear to sometimes,” Natasha muttered from the couch, studying you. “I thought you might have a partner but…”

You kissed Maria’s cheek before slipping out of her hold and walking into the kitchen. “Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Why don’t you get them settled in?”

Maria nodded, her eyes lingering on your back. You looked _good_ and God, she had missed you. “C’mon, I’ll show you to your rooms. You can get some rest and shower because you all look like you could use it.”

Tony wagged his finger at her. “We’re going to talk about this later.”

-X-

The next day, after the Avengers had found some time to regroup and get some rest, you found yourself in your bedroom with Maria, the other woman leaning against the wall as she stared out the window. She wore a look of concentration though her eyes were filled with worry.

She was already dressed for the day, though her hair wasn’t pulled up in its usual bun yet. You inched over to Maria and curled into her side, your hand sliding under her shirt to rest against her stomach. You stroked her soft flesh comfortingly, pressing a gentle kiss to the underside of her jaw.

“What happens now?” you wondered.

“I called Fury,” she admitted with a shrug, her gaze faraway. “Hopefully he can talk some sense into Stark – and honestly, we need all the help we can get finding Ultron.”

Nodding, you peered outside. “How long until he gets here?”

“I don’t know. Soon, I would assume.” Maria wrapped an arm around your waist and kissed the side of your head. She hummed against your temple before peppering kisses down to your lips. It was just a peck at first, but you deepened the contact, your teeth nipping at her bottom lip.

She walked you backwards to the bed and nudged you down, though your mouths never disconnected. Your back bounced and your arms wrapped around Maria, pulling her as close as possible. You’d missed your wife so much in the last few weeks. With everything going on, she hadn’t really had a chance to come home to you so you were going to take advantage of the quiet for a moment and just enjoy her being in your arms.

She clutched at your hips, a breathy laugh escaping her parted lips. “I take it you missed me?”

“You have no idea,” you breathed, smiling up at Maria.

She nuzzled her head into your neck and slumped against you, her body pinning you to the bed. “I missed you too,” she admitted tenderly, kissing your throat.

She was gentle with you. You knew how hard and tough she was forced to act when she was a SHIELD agent and, after its collapse, she had gotten softer but she still kept herself stoic and professional. With the Avengers she was still Agent Hill, but with you – and subsequently, your children – she was just Maria.

“I love you,” you said quietly, running a hand across the back of her head.

“I love you too,” she replied, sucking on the skin she’d just kissed.

You smiled, keeping her close. You knew that sometimes she had to remind herself you were hers. Being away so much bothered her greatly and she was so thankful for you. You’d never once blinked an eye about her suddenly disappearing in the middle of the night and you were never distrustful. You told her anything and everything when you talked. She wasn’t always there, but you made her feel like she was.

And, when it mattered most, she always made time for you and the kids.

A knock on the door stopped her hands from sliding under your shirt.

“Mama?” (D/N)’s voice was muffled by the closed bedroom door.

“Yeah, princess?” Maria called out, moving so she was straddling your hips.

“Uncle Fury is here.”

Sighing, Maria’s head dropped slightly. “Okay. We’ll be out in a minute.”

Tiny footsteps echoed off the floor as (D/N) ran back downstairs. Your hands cupped Maria’s face, stroking your thumbs across her cheekbones. “Go. Fury needs you. Hell, they _all_ need you.”

Maria turned her head and kissed the palm of your hand. “I love you,” she said again, grateful that you were so understanding.

“And I love you,” you replied easily. “Now go.”

-X-

Tony’s conversation with the former SHIELD director must have gone decently because when Fury and Tony stepped into the house after talking in the garage, they were discussing what needed to be done. You and Maria were cleaning up after dinner and you were absently listening, not wanting to intervene or comment. Hearing how dangerous Ultron was made you sick to your stomach, but you trusted Maria’s abilities. She’d come home to you; she always did.

Your daughter clung to Maria, her little head buried in Maria’s side as the older woman worked in the kitchen. Her departures were always worse for the children and they knew Maria would have to leave soon. Whenever “Uncle Fury” came, Maria always left. They hated it, but they understood nonetheless.

It wasn’t until Dr. Banner asked about Dr. Cho that you realized your time with Maria was coming to an end. She was about to leave with Fury.

Maria shot you an apologetic glance and you smiled reassuringly, patting her arm. She tossed it across your shoulders and dragged you into a hug.

“Come home to me,” you begged quietly, holding her tightly.

“I will,” she promised before releasing you. She bent down and hugged your daughter before hugging your son. Their grips were strong, but they didn’t cling to her or beg her to stay. If they had, she probably would have but they knew that their Mama was protecting the world – and in turn, protecting them – so they only kissed her cheek and grinned at her.

Fury was standing by the door and you walked over to him, giving him a stern look. “Keep each other safe,” you commanded, earning a startled look from the Avengers. They’d never heard someone use that tone with the former director before.

He laughed earnestly, shaking his head. “We will,” he assured you, pulling you into a one-armed hug. He liked you; you had spunk and you kept his best agent on her toes. “We just have to see what kind of trouble we can get into.”

Maria followed her former boss out the door, her gaze steadily ahead. If she looked back, she would break and she couldn’t afford to do that right now. You chewed your lip, watching them leave. They looked like a team, more than they had when they arrived. You wished them all the luck in the world.

They were going to need it.


	26. Of Love and Of Loss (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do where Nat was like an elder sister for y/n and after she died in the Endgame, the reader starts drinking a lot, so her girlfriend Wanda supports her…?:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Alcoholism, language, angst, Endgame spoilers

When Clint came back without Natasha, you knew. You had no idea _why_ you knew, but you did. She was gone – and she wasn’t coming back.

Your knees buckled, but Bruce’s strong arms caught you before you hit the ground. Tears flooded your eyes, overflowing down your cheeks and you sobbed into Bruce’s chest. His grip was firm, his own eyes filling with tears as he thought about the woman he truly had loved.

They were never going to get their happy ending.

You didn’t know what to do. Natasha had been your best friend – the closest thing you’d had to a sister – and now she was dead. She’d been your confidant, your mentor. She was the only person who’d completely understood your nightmares; knew what it was like to have your past haunt you. There was just as much red in your ledger as there was in hers and she’d tried so hard to help you come to grips with that.

Hell, she was the reason you’d had the courage to ask Wanda out all those years ago – had gotten you through the heartbreak of _losing_ Wanda – but now…

Now you were alone in a world that was crumbling and you didn’t know what to do. You didn’t even have a freaking body to bury. She was just gone, like she’d never existed. And that wasn’t fair! She deserved a hero’s sendoff but instead her body was left on some planet like she was _trash_. You were angry and heartbroken and alone…

So. Fucking. Alone.

-X-

When the Compound was destroyed, it broke your heart all over again. Every memory of Nat was in that building. All of her things were now rubble, crushed under tons and tons of rock. There was no way you’d ever be able to dig them out and all you wanted to do was scream.

Your rage filled you as you bolted into the fray on Thanos’ army, killing as many of his men and monsters as you could. You might have only been human – just a former assassin whose best friends were knives and guns – but you were going to avenge Natasha one way or another. You were going to make her proud.

You didn’t find Wanda until after Thanos was defeated. You had seen her briefly as she was taking apart Thanos, but lost her when the ship fired. You’d taken refuge behind a large piece of what was formerly the Compound and by the time the madness cleared, she had disappeared. You searched for her in between killing his cronies and you were fairly certain you caught a glimpse of her in the throng of women that Carol was leading, but it was only for a moment. You were too far away to join them so you did what you did best: fight.

After the dust had cleared and Tony was gone, you found her. She was standing a few feet away with Clint, her face dirty and bloodied though you didn’t see any marks on her. Running over to her, you tossed your arms around her, nearly knocking her to the ground. Tears were shed but for once, they were full of joy instead of sorrow. She was here, in your arms, and you felt like maybe you weren’t so alone anymore.

-X-

You found yourself at Clint’s after Tony’s funeral. The former Avenger had been kind enough to offer you and Wanda a place to stay since the Compound was no longer a viable option. You liked his house – and subsequently the warmth his family instilled in it – but it wasn’t _home_.

You didn’t have a home anymore.

Curled up in bed with Wanda, you stared at the wall blankly. Your head was on her chest and her arms were secure around you, keeping you trapped against her. You thought that being in your lover’s arms again would help you sleep – _finally_ sleep after five years of broken nightmares and sweaty mornings – but you couldn’t close your eyes. All you could think about was the time you’d lost with Wanda and how Natasha would never experience this again. She’d never know the joy of sleeping in a lover’s embrace, she’d never get to see the people she considered family again.

You wondered if this room had been hers when she stayed with Clint. It probably was and that made the ache in your chest so much worse. Thanos had taken so much from you – from the world – and it wasn’t fair. He’d just disappeared into nothingness but his presence would be felt for a lifetime.

Deciding that you couldn’t stay in this room any longer, you carefully extracted yourself from Wanda’s hold and wandered out of the room. You crept silently through the house and made your way downstairs and into the Bartons’ kitchen. Yawning, you started searching the cabinets for something to snack on. Maybe something in your belly would make you feel better.

Opening the cabinet that held the cereal, you grabbed a box and tugged it out. You started to close the door when something caught your eye. In the very back was a bottle of…

_Whiskey?_

Setting the box of cereal aside, you cautiously dragged the bottle out of the cabinet, doing your absolute best not to make a sound. Once it was in your possession, you studied the label for a moment. Should you really be doing this? Drinking away your pain like this? Natasha would be so disappointed in you.

 _But Nat’s not here_ , you mused, taking the bottle over to the couch.

Settling yourself on the edge, you stared at the whiskey and sighed. Popping the top off, you took a long swig. It burned your throat, threatening to choke you but you forced it down. You weren’t much of a drinker but here you were, clutching a bottle to your chest with tears in your eyes mourning someone everyone else seemed to forget.

Realistically, you knew that wasn’t true but that’s how it felt. You understood why Tony received such a farewell – he’d earned it – but Natasha hadn’t gotten a sendoff. No memorial, no discussion of what a great person she was…nothing. Hell, the only person who had really talked about her since her passing was Clint but even he didn’t really have a lot to say. You guessed it was because he was the one to see her body at the bottom of the cliff.

That had to haunt him.

Grunting quietly, you took another sip of whiskey. It didn’t hurt the same way it had the first time and you were thankful for that. You’d really hate to wake up the house and them catch you with the bottle in your hand. You’d hate to see the disappointment in Wanda’s eyes or the knowing in Clint’s.

You drank quite a bit of the whiskey, only stopping when the world was a little hazy and you could feel the world spinning. Standing up, you swayed dangerously and waddled over to the cabinet, slipping the bottle back inside. You tucked it behind a different box of cereal and promised yourself that you weren’t going to do this again. It was just a onetime thing.

Slowly trudging upstairs, you managed to crawl back into bed with Wanda and slide into her arms, your heavy head falling on her shoulder. She hummed contentedly in her sleep and gripped you tightly to her, thoroughly trapping you. You sighed, nuzzling her shirt and inhaling her sweet scent. God, you had missed her so much. Five years without her had nearly killed you.

You could only pray that you never lost her again.

The next night, you found yourself in the same position as the day before. You were sitting on the couch, staring down the neck of the bottle. You weren’t even sure what you were mourning this time. Tears were trickling across your flushed cheeks, dripping onto the couch but you didn’t care. All you cared about was the awful pain in your chest. It was crippling and a part of you wanted to throw up. This was a terrible way to live, but you didn’t know what else to do.

You couldn’t talk to Wanda about all of your feelings. She’d lost five years; she had enough to deal with. Between losing Vision’s friendship and having five years taken from her, she didn’t need to struggle with your problems too.

Taking a huge drink of the whiskey, you stared out the window. You could see the moonlight drifting through the curtains and you smiled sadly. You remembered all the nights you’d spent sitting under the stars with Wanda and Natasha, their arms around you and their words flowing through your ears like water.

You wished you’d paid more attention in those moments.

Admittedly downing half the bottle that night wasn’t a great plan but it happened anyways. You barely made it into your room before passing out, the stink of booze clinging to you. You reeked of alcohol and, in the morning as you laid asleep – a trickle of drool dribbling out of your mouth – Wanda awoke and frowned. She couldn’t exactly place the smell, but you didn’t smell _good_. Not like you normally did. Shrugging, she pressed a kiss to the side of your head and rolled out of bed, not thinking too much of it.

It wasn’t until she started smelling it on you every morning that she started to worry. She didn’t know why you didn’t smell like yourself, but it bothered her. She knew you weren’t cheating on her – you’d waited _five years_ for her after all – but you weren’t acting like yourself either. You were sluggish and light sensitive and if she didn’t know any better, she would have assumed you were hung over.

And you were.

After you finished off the bottle of whiskey, you’d managed to hunt up another bottle of liquor. It was hard, finding alcohol in Clint’s house, but he had a few stashed away and you were determined to collect them all.

A week into your bingeing, Wanda had enough. She was determined to figure out why you were acting the way you were. So, she pretended to fall asleep and when you snuck out of bed, she followed you. She lingered at the top of the stairs, her nose scrunched in worry as she saw you take your seat on the couch with another bottle of alcohol in your hand. You cracked it open and took a long drink, your face marred with disgust as it touched your tongue.

“What are you doing?” she asked quietly as she walked into the living room, startling you so bad that you almost dumped the entire bottle over.

“Son of a bitch,” you hissed, wiping liquor off your pajama pants.

Wanda stopped beside the couch, her eyes soft as she gazed at you. Your eyes were rimmed red and you looked so lost – so _defeated_. “Malysh…”

You choked on a sob, your hands trembling as they covered your face. You didn’t know what to say to her. She looked so sympathetic and understanding and it broke something inside you.

Taking a seat beside you, Wanda tugged you into an embrace, humming gently as she stroked your hair. Your tears soaked her shirt but she didn’t care. All she cared about was her broken partner crying. You were so upset, your hiccups wracking your ribs painfully.

“Talk to me, malysh,” Wanda begged, kissing your temple.

Once you could talk again, words started spilling from your quivering lips. How lost you had felt without her, admitting that you’d wished you could have joined her more times than you could count. Your voice broke and your heart ached but it felt good to get it out.

You also told her about how Natasha’s death had affected you so deeply. The death of someone you loved like a sister was crippling. All you wanted was for her to come back and Wanda understood that feeling. She’d wanted the same thing when Pietro died. She’d dreamed of him for months; dreamed of him walking into her room with his usual smug smile and thick accent.

“Oh, lyubov moya,” Wanda cooed, her forehead resting against yours.

You sniffled, wiping the tears from your eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Brows furrowed in confusion, Wanda asked, “Why?”

“Because you’ve lost so much! You lost five years and your friendship with Vision and your brother and I didn’t want to put all of my problems on you!” you cried, more tears replacing the ones you’d just cleared off your face.

Wanda cupped your cheeks, her thumbs catching the falling tears. “You are my girlfriend,” she replied fiercely, “Your hurt and your fears and your anger are things I need to know. I _love_ you, malysh, and I want to know these things because they’re a part of you. I don’t only want the good parts. It’s okay to hurt.”

You nodded weakly. “Okay.”

She hugged you tightly, her face in your neck as she squeezed you. “Natasha was a big part of your life. I understand that. It’s okay to miss her, but she wouldn’t want you to drink yourself to death. She would want you to _live_ for her. She would want you to have a full life.”

You knew that, but hearing it from Wanda really made it sink in. She was right. Natasha wouldn’t want you to waste your life. She would want you to be happy – be happy with Wanda, with life.

Inhaling deeply, you buried your face in Wanda’s hair. “You’re right.”

You sat there for a while, soaking in your girlfriend’s warmth. For once, the tightness in your chest had lessened and you felt like you could finally breathe again. Things weren’t perfect – they weren’t going to be for a long time – but with Wanda at your side, you knew things were going to be okay.

“I owe Clint a lot of liquor,” you murmured, earning a soft laugh from Wanda.

She nodded, her arms tightening around your waist. “We’ll go buy him some tomorrow.”

For the first time that night, you smiled.

Yeah, everything was going to be okay.


	27. Burning Hearts (Carol Danvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Stolen Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT!!

The minute you stepped foot into your room, Carol had your back pressed up against the door and her lips were attached to yours. Her tongue slipped inside, easily dominating yours and you let her. Your hands fisted in her hair, you moaned as her leg slid between your thighs, effectively trapping you. You grinded down on firm muscles that were flexed, panting into your girlfriend’s mouth as her fingers dug into your hips.

Sliding back and forth along the clothed surface, your head tilted back and Carol’s lips trailed across your throat, leaving faint red marks in her wake. The mark she’d left earlier was already blooming with color, but she was determined to leave more. She liked seeing them painting your skin. Her teeth caught a particularly sensitive spot and you moaned throatily, arching into her.

You tugged on her hair, dragging her lips back up to yours. You nipped at her bottom lip, earning a groan that rippled through you, the warmth in your belly burning bright. She lifted you with ease and you wrapped your legs around her waist, letting her carry you to your bed. She tossed you onto it and grinned, slowly stripping off her tank top. You drooled at the sight of her abs, your eyes wide as you watched her unhook her bra.

“Christ,” you whispered, sitting up so that you could reach out and run your fingers along the defined abdominal muscles. They clenched under your studious exploration, her lips pulling into a smirk. You were such a sucker from her stomach.

Your fingers drifted upward towards her chest but she caught your hand midway. Bringing it up to her lips, she kissed your palm before setting it over her heart. It was her way of saying she loved you without having to form the words.

You couldn’t have stopped your smile if you had tried.

Capturing the edge of your shirt in her hands, she pulled it off before tossing it aside. Her eyes drifted along your physique and she smiled. You were so beautiful and, _wow,_ she adored you. Her digits traced your collarbones before her hands slipped behind your back. She undid your bra and it joined your shirt on the floor.

She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her pants and she dragged them down her legs before kicking them away, leaving her in just a pair of blue panties. They weren’t inherently sexy but she could make anything look good so you weren’t complaining – at all. She discarded them quickly, baring herself to your lustful gaze.

Nudging you onto your back, she helped you out of your pants before throwing them as far away as possible. She didn’t want anything to come between your skin and hers. She gripped the sides of your underwear and her hands began to glow. It was warm against your flesh but not enough to hurt. With a flick of her wrists, they snapped and fell in pieces onto the bed, causing a soft moan to escape your parted lips. You loved when she used her powers.

It was so hot.

“Mm, you’re so wet,” Carol purred, eyeing you hungrily. “Is that all for me?”

Whining, you tried to close your legs - embarrassed by her gaze - but her strong hands caught you before you could and kept them spread.

“Oh no, pretty girl, no hiding,” she cooed, nails scratching along your bare thighs. “I love seeing what I do to you.”

You groaned, fisting your hands in your sheets as you locked eyes with your girlfriend. She was smirking, stroking the soft flesh of your legs and all you wanted her to do was touch where you needed her most. She wasn’t wrong; you were already so wet. Having her press you against the wall had left you aroused and ready.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss just below your bellybutton. You whimpered, trying to push your legs together so you could get some friction. Her fingers flexed against your thighs as she kept them separated. She clicked her tongue at you, shaking her head.

“What did I just say?” she chided, disappointment dripping from her words.

“I-I wasn’t…” you stuttered out, your grip on the sheets tightening. You weren’t too sure how to defend yourself. You’d broken the rules – even if it wasn’t intentional – and now you’d surely pay for it.

Carol shushed you, dragging her digits over to your dripping core. Her thumb teased your swollen clit and you whined, jerking into the sensation. Her touch was firm, but not nearly enough to bring you to completion. She slowly circled it, playing with the reactive flesh. A guttural moan escaped your lips as she pressed down harder.

“So responsive,” she grinned, moving to rest in between your legs. She caught both of your hands with one of hers and secured them above your head. “Don’t move your hands, pretty girl, or you won’t come for a week,” she warned, waiting for you to nod before letting go of your wrists.

Her free hand slid down to your naked chest and she teased soft skin into a stiff peak, her fingers twisting and pinching until you were worried you’d become overly sensitive. She switched to the other breast and you moaned breathlessly, arching into the touch. Her other hand was still rubbing your clit, making something hot coil in your belly. The firmer she got, the closer she dragged you towards the edge.

“Fuck, Carol, please,” you breathed.

“Please what?” she asked, letting off the pressure on your clit until she was just barely touching you.

Pouting, you rutted your hips upward. “Fuck me.”

She chuckled throatily, her touch light and torturous. It was maddening, feeling her warm fingers on you but not getting any satisfaction. She was touching you so softly and it was _killing_ you.

“Carol…” you whined, pushing into her fingers. “Don’t tease, baby.”

“But you look good, all flushed and ready for me. Why shouldn’t I enjoy that a little longer?” Carol smirked, leaning in and kissing you deeply. She nipped at your lower lip and you moaned, your mouth opening enough for her to slip her tongue inside.

Suddenly pressing down roughly, her thumb rubbed your swollen, aching clit with a force you weren’t expecting but were thankful for all the same. You mewled into her mouth, arching because of the abrupt sensation. It was divine and it made your head swim. All you could feel was _her_.

She brought you crashing towards the edge of the abyss, but before you could tip over, she stopped. Her hand stilled against you even as her tongue ran along your teeth and you whined pitifully. She smirked knowingly and pulled back, staring down at you. “I want to try something.”

You nodded, curious to see what she’d thought up. The two of you had a very active sex life. You’d tried plenty of things together so you weren’t too worried about what she was thinking. You trusted her with every ounce of your being.

Wrapping your legs around her waist, she rolled you over so that she was flat on her back with you straddling her hips. She pawed at your legs before gripping your waist, slowly inching you upward towards her face. Your brows furrowed in confusion, but you followed her suggestion. You blushed when you realized what she was wanting.

“Carol…”

She smiled reassuringly at you, her grip on your waist tightening as she lowered your core onto her mouth. Her tongue traced across her soft lips before dipping between your legs, moaning as your arousal coated every inch of the probing muscle. You moaned debauchedly, falling forward to grab the headboard as you rocked your hips. She licked around your clit before capturing it, suckling gently on the bundle of nerves. It was strange – straddling your girlfriend’s head – but it was kind of hot too. You tried to keep your weight settled on your legs, but Carol simply brought you farther down, using her superior strength to keep you _exactly_ where she wanted you.

Her tongue glided lower and slid inside you, curling as she fucked you. You moaned and panted, grinding greedily against her. Her nose continually brushed along your pulsating clit, driving you wild. You wanted – no, you _needed_ – to cum and you needed to cum _now_.

Nails bit into your waist and you groaned, your fingers clenching so tightly around the headboard that you were afraid you’d break it. Her tongue was twisting and writhing, making the ache in your lower gut burn so hot you were terrified it would consume you/ Knuckles white with pleasure, you chased your high until you were teetering right on the edge. You were so close…

“Come for me,” Carol commanded, her attention falling solely on your clit.

She sucked and licked it fervently, forcing you headfirst over the cliff into pure bliss. You moaned so loudly you were positive your teammates would be able to hear you but fuck, you really didn’t care. The things Carol could do with her tongue were sinful and that’s all you could focus on.

She dragged out your orgasm as long as she could, flicking your swollen nub until your hips finally stopped their erratic jerking. A soft whimper escaped your mouth and Carol released you, letting you fall beside her. Cuddling into her side, your head rested on her chest. You were still twitching from the aftershocks and damn did they feel _good_.

“I love you,” you murmured, hand falling to her hipbone. Your fingers drifted along the taut muscles of her side before drifting lower. You could feel her clenching, impatiently awaiting your final destination. You smirked.

Oh how the tables had turned…

You were going to enjoy this.


	28. Exactly Where You're Supposed to Be (Maria Hill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do an imagine where Maria and the reader were college sweethearts and broke up.But end up seeing each other again when Fury recruits the reader

Kicking your feet up on your desk, you stared at the frame resting beside your computer, smiling fondly at the faces staring back at you. It was an old picture – one from your college days – but it was your favorite. You looked so cheerful back then and honestly, it was probably because of the woman standing beside you. Her smile was wide and encompassing, her arms encircling your waist as you pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek. You could just barely make out the blush on pale cheeks but it was there.

Sighing, you reached out and touched the glass. God, you missed her. Maria had been the best thing to ever happen to you. She had encouraged you to follow your dreams, helping you with your computer courses and she had kept you focused. She had also made sure you didn’t work yourself to the bone. She’d come keep you company or take you out for a fun night whenever things were too much.

You and her had dated all the way through college, but towards the end she’d gotten secretive and busy, leaving you alone more often than not and – while it had hurt – you wanted her to follow her dreams too. She never told you what she was up to – not because you didn’t ask but because she honestly _couldn’t_ – so when graduation came around, you parted ways. It was the hardest decision you’d ever had to make, but you wanted her to be happy and it was evident she didn’t have time for a partner anymore.

You hadn’t seen her in years but you often wondered what she was doing. She had been so determined to change the world during her college years and you would bet anything that she was doing her best to help it now.

A ping resounded from your computer and your attention fell away from the photograph. Clicking your mouse, your lips pursed. Someone was trying to hack your personal files. Again. This was not the first time this had happened, but it was something you never took lightly. Being one of New York’s top hackers painted a giant target on your back and you did your best to keep yourself from being tracked.

You easily halted their attempts, securing your walls and encrypting your files to the point that it would take a small government organization to crack them. You were very serious about what you did; you weren’t going to let some _amateur_ destroy everything you’d built.

Deciding to be nosey, you decided to back hack whoever was dumb enough to hack you first. It took some work and time, but by the end of the day, you found yourself in the system of something called SHIELD. You weren’t one hundred percent certain what that was or what it stood for, but you knew it was something _big_. They had files on all of the Avengers, plus people and places you’d never heard of before. You didn’t want to spend too much time in their system so you didn’t peruse too much, but your curiosity was piqued.

Your brows furrowed. What did they want with _you_?

-X-

Standing outside your apartment, you juggled your grocery bags as you attempted to slide your key into the lock. Barely wrapping your hand around the doorknob, you shoved it open and stumbled inside. Your hip checked the switch by the door, illuminating the room enough so that you could wander into your kitchen. Dropping the bags onto the counter, you ran your fingers through your hair and huffed. Why did you get an apartment…on the third floor…in a complex that has _no_ elevator?

You walked into your living room, eyes scrunching at the darkness enveloping the room. You were fairly certain you’d left the light on and the blinds open, but clearly you hadn’t. Shrugging, you turned the switch for the nearby lamp and the noise that escaped your lips was not human.

There were two people sitting on your couch. One was a man with an eye patch and a knowing look and the other was…

“Maria?” you squeaked, gaping at your ex.

Obviously you were both older now, but she hadn’t really changed much. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and her face was sterner than it used to be, but you’d know those eyes anywhere.

“(Y/N)(Y/L/N), I assume?” the man greeted.

Blinking, you nodded, your gaze never faltering from Maria. She was eyeing you curiously, her gaze drifting along your figure before locking with yours. You had absolutely no idea if she was surprised to see you but if she was, she was hiding it well.

The man rose from the couch, walking over to you. He grasped your hand and shook it, ignoring the bewilderment twinkling in your eyes. It was evident that you were _very_ confused but that made this the perfect time to talk with you.

“Nick Fury,” he introduced himself with a firm nod and a solid grip.

You nodded again, too stunned to process what was happening. Your mouth moved but no words passed parted lips. What could you say? Nice to meet you? It’s a pleasure? _How the hell did you people get into my apartment_?

Fury’s brow arched and a chuckle escaped him. “That, Ms. (Y/L/N), is a secret.”

Oh. So apparently _that’s_ what managed to work its way out of your mouth. You chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of your neck. “Oh. Okay.”

Stepping back over to the couch, Fury settled on the edge and gestured for you to take the seat across from him. You did as he suggested, your knees buckling as you sat down. He didn’t seem like he was here to kill you but you thought it was better to be safe than sorry.

“I assume you’d like to know why we’re here,” he offered when nothing but silence filled the room.

Your head bobbled as you swallowed thickly. “Yeah, that’s a good place to start.”

“What do you know of an organization called SHIELD?” he inquired.

Brows furrowing together, you replied carefully, “Not much. I know they tried hacking my server the other day and that they keep tabs on people like the Avengers but I don’t really _know_ anything.”

“We’ve had our eyes on you for quite some time, Ms. (Y/L/N). Your particular _talents_ make you valuable but sometimes the most valuable of things can be the most dangerous.” Fury scrutinized your face, wondering what was going through that mind of yours. “Are you?”

“Am I what?” you blurted, floored by the odd peculiar question.

“Dangerous,” he clarified, watching the blood drain from your face.

You laughed, combing your fingers frantically through your hair. “Me? No! I’m just some lowly hacker! How could I be a danger to you?”

Fury almost thought you were being sarcastic, but a quick shake of the head from Maria indicated you actually believed the words flowing from you. You really didn’t see yourself as anything special. “You do realize you managed to infiltrate a government organization, correct?”

“Not on purpose!” you squeaked. “I didn’t know who you guys were! And technically, you hacked me first,” you pointed out.

“Like I said, we’ve had our eyes on you for a while,” Fury acquiesced. “You’re New York’s best hacker and SHIELD tends to search for the best. So,” he leaned back, crossing his arms, “I have an offer for you. SHIELD would like to offer you a position. We need more computer technicians with your particular skills.”

Disbelieving laughter broke from your chest and you glanced wildly between the two people on your couch. You couldn’t believe this was happening. Shit like this only happened in movies. You were just some hacker, not a government agent.

When your laughter finally cleared, you were dumbstruck. “You’re serious?”

Fury simply looked at you while Maria shook her head, a fond smile playing on her lips. You were the same dork she remembered, that’s for sure. You never did believe in yourself – even with her encouragements. She was glad to see you hadn’t changed much.

She would never admit it out loud, but she had missed you. You were the one thing she regretted letting go of.

Slumping back in your chair, you stared dazedly at Fury. “If I don’t say yes, what happens? You turn me in to the Feds?”

Fury chuckled and shook his head. “No, but you would be doing your country a service if you joined. Hell, maybe even the world. You’re wasting your talents sitting in some dingy backlit room when you could be protecting people, _helping_ people.”

Clenching your jaw tightly, you glanced away. You may not have had the same drives Maria did when you were younger but the idea of helping keep the world safe held some appeal now. You’d seen some awful things in your lifetime – but you’d also seen greatness too.

And you were fairly certain a government job would help you afford an apartment with an _elevator._

Fury hummed thoughtfully and rose, gesturing for Maria to do the same. “Well, just think about what I’ve said.” He produced a card from his coat and handed it to you, smirking at the bafflement marring your features. “Should you feel inclined, give this number a call.”

You stood up and followed them towards the door, surprised to see your ex lingering there. She was staring at you with an odd expression.

“I’ll leave you and Ms. Hill alone for a moment.” Fury opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him as he went.

There was an awkward silence enveloping the room, but you decided to break the tension and jokingly said, “So, I see you’ve been busy.”

Maria laughed softly, nodding. “So have you.” She turned to face you fully, her lips tugging into a tender smile. “It’s good to see you, (Y/N).”

“You too,” you replied, “You look good. Happy.”

Maria stepped closer, her hand falling to your forearm. “I am…” she paused slightly, “But I wish things hadn’t ended the way they did.”

You shrugged, patting her hand. “Things worked out the way they were supposed to.”

She glanced away, pursing her lips. “I think SHIELD would be a good place for you. You’d like it. Getting to hack all day with the government’s permission,” she teased.

The card in your other hand felt like it weighed a million pounds but maybe that was because of all the promise it held. “If I do this, do you think we could maybe get coffee or something sometime? Maybe talk about all of this?”

Maria grinned, inching until her face was close to yours. She pressed a gentle kiss to your cheek. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

A blush warmed your features and she couldn’t resist pecking your other cheek before walking towards the door. You watched her leave with a wide grin splitting your face, the door clicking closed behind her. This wasn’t how you’d expected your life to go, but maybe…just maybe…this was exactly where you were supposed to be.

Peering down at the card, you nodded. Yeah, you were definitely going to call now.

_Watch out, SHIELD, here I come._


	29. She Deserves Everything (Kara Danvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can, a Kara x Reader where Kara’s had a rough few days at Catco + being Supergirl so reader decides to pamper her the best they can after Kara comes home one day. Big time fluff.

Staring at your television screen, you chewed on your thumbnail as you watched your girlfriend get hit in the face for what felt like the hundredth time. You understood why she protected the city – it was her city and she would do everything in her power to protect its people – but watching aliens twice her size try to pound her into the ground was so nerve-wracking. You knew she could handle it, but Kara deserved so much better than that.

You started cleaning up around the apartment, your ears perking up occasionally whenever the reporters watching the fight made a comment. It was easier than seeing Kara’s head bounce off the concrete; you’d just _hear_ someone talk about it.

Cheers erupted from your television and you glanced over at it. Kara, dressed in her newest suit, – one that actually offered pants! – was proudly hauling the unruly alien towards the DEO vans. She looked utterly exhausted but unscathed and you smiled. You couldn’t help it; you were just so _proud_ of your girlfriend.

Despite everything going on at work – between mentoring Nia and dealing with her upcoming Pulitzer and maintaining topnotch articles – and her duties as Supergirl, you knew she was tired. She’d been through a lot of the things in the last few months and it was starting to weigh on her.

So, you had a surprise for her.

On your way home you’d picked up her favorite foods – potstickers, two extra large pizzas, and three pints of ice cream. You’d also stopped at one of the candle shops she adored and bought a few of their most soothing candles. Lavender vanilla was their number one seller because of the relaxing properties they offered so you bought a couple of those, plus a rosemary candle that you’d already set up in your bedroom.

There was also a brand new bottle of massage oil sitting beside it because – even if she wouldn’t admit it – you knew her muscles ached after tough battles. It took a lot more effort to massage her considering she was the “Girl of Steel” but you’d make due. She deserved a night of pampering after all she’d done for you and for the city.

You finished gathering your laundry and tossed it into a basket, setting it aside so you could spend tomorrow washing clothes. You knew you had a few minutes before Kara made it home (she always stopped by the DEO after a major fight so she could soak under the sun lamps for a little while) so you started preparing plates for dinner. The majority of the food would fill Kara’s belly but you stashed away a few potstickers for yourself.

If you didn’t, the likelihood that you would get any was slim to none.

Dimming the lights and lighting the candles scattered about your living room, you scrolled through the channels until you found a movie that would put Kara at ease. It was a simple comedy that you had liked when you watched it so you were fairly certain she would like it too.

Kara made it home not too long after the movie started. She let out a heavy sigh as she stepped into the apartment but her eyes widened as she took in the scene. She could smell the candles you were burning and they instantly helped calm her ragged spirit. The dimmed lights helped her overly sensitive eyes and the food piled up on the counter made her stomach grumble. You strolled over to her and wrapped your arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth in greeting. You squeezed her midsection tightly.

“Hi, baby,” you greeted, nuzzling her neck.

“Hi,” Kara replied breathlessly, glancing around. She eyed the food hungrily. “What’s all this?”

You kissed the side of Kara’s throat and smiled. “I thought you deserved a good night. You’ve been so busy and you’ve been doing so much for everyone else lately that I thought,” you leaned back and gripped her hips, “Tonight should be all about you.”

Tears filled Kara’s eyes and she kissed you tenderly, her hand cupping your cheek. She kissed you for a long time, her soft lips moving against yours. It was familiar and comforting but exciting at the same time. You’d never grow tired of kissing her. She rubbed her nose against yours when you parted, her beautiful smile beaming as she gazed at you with so much love that it stole your breath.

“I love you,” she whispered, pecking your lips again, “So much.”

“I love you too,” you cooed, ushering Kara towards the couch. “Now, take a seat and get comfortable. I’ll bring your plate over to you.”

“You don’t –” Kara started to argue, pausing when you shot her a playful scowl.

“Hush,” you chided, wagging your finger at Kara. “Let me take care of you.”

Laughing, the blonde shook her head but did as instructed, leaning back into the couch. She felt so loved; she’d never had a partner do something like this for her before. Mon-El had never really pampered her and her time with James had been so short that there honestly hadn’t been any time for something like that.

You walked over with two plates, Kara’s piled up substantially higher than yours. You set it on her lap and settled on the couch beside her, your leg pressed against hers. Kara liked when you were touching even if it was something small like that.

She said it brought her comfort.

Kara smiled appreciatively and dug into her food, devouring her slices of pizza in what seemed like seconds. You weren’t surprised and you weren’t going to make fun of her; she was always so hungry after dealing with alien (or human) menaces. Her body burned calories so fast.

Eventually Kara’s plate was cleaned and she gave you a sweet look. “Thank you, (Y/N).”

“This is only the beginning,” you promised, standing and offering Kara your hand. You tugged her off the couch and led her into the bedroom, nudging her towards the edge of the bed.

“Oh, I like this,” Kara grinned, her hands coming up to cup your hipbones.

Shaking your head at her antics, you wrapped your arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her deeply, your hand playing with the baby hairs at the base of her neck. Her grip tightened on your waist and you couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped.

Leaning back, you helped Kara out of her shirt before pushing her onto her back. Dragging her pants off down her legs, you left her in just her underwear. She grabbed at the air, hoping you’d take the hint and let her hold you but you simply caught her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers.

“Turn onto your stomach for me, baby,” you requested, turning her hand over so you could peck her palm.

Her brows furrowed in confusion but she did as you asked, taking the nearest pillow and tucking it under her head. She didn’t know what was happening but she trusted you. You’d never led her astray before.

You swiped the bottle of oil off the table and moved to straddle Kara’s hips, your knees pressing into the bed on either side of her. You squeezed a generous amount of oil into your hands and started massaging Kara’s shoulders, digging your fingers into the steely muscles. You were fairly certain your digits were going to burn by the end of this but she was worth it.

Kara let out a breathy moan and buried her head deeper into the pillow. Your hands felt so good. She was sore after her fight with the rogue alien and now, getting this massage, her body was finally growing slack.

Your hands drifted along her back, stopping just above her bra. “Can I take this off?”

Nodding, Kara lifted up slightly so you could drop the sides of her garment down. She tugged it off and flung it away, not caring where it landed. All she wanted was your hands back on her skin. You honestly had the hands of a goddess and she never wanted them to leave.

You couldn’t contain your smile as your hands continued down her spine, reveling in the soft smoothness of the flesh beneath you. You wanted to reach down and kiss along it but you decided against it. Massage oil on your lips would’ve been kind of gross and you didn’t want this to turn into something heated. All you wanted was for Kara to loosen up and hopefully fall asleep.

She deserved a good night’s rest.

Working along her body, you hopped off her hips and inched across her legs. You worked your aching fingers against the thick muscles residing there. You could hear Kara’s breathing beginning to even out and you chuckled quietly to yourself. It wouldn’t be long now.

Ending at her feet, you worked the soles and her cute little toes. Taking care of her ankles and her calves, you grinned at the steadiness of your girlfriend’s breath. She was out like a light. You flexed your fingers, hearing the bones pop and creak but you decided it was worth it. _She_ was worth it.

You got off the bed and wandered around the room, slipping on your pajamas. It wasn’t super late, but it was late enough that you could easily fall asleep. You turned off the lights sliding into bed beside Kara and curled up against her. You smiled when her arm subconsciously came to encircle your waist and pull you close. She was so warm but you still brought the covers up over both of your bodies. You knew it brought Kara some security to feel the weight of it atop her.

Kara mumbled in her sleep as she wiggled closer, her head finding purchase on your shoulder. You kissed the top of her hair and closed your eyes, letting her warmth wash over you. It wasn’t long before you too succumbed to the sandman.


	30. How to be a Mother (Natasha Romanov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Could I request a Natasha Romanoff x fem!reader fic please? One where they have 2 (biological) daughters together. Nat loves her kids but she finds it hard to be a ‘mama’ like R is. She finds it hard to sit through the kids recitals or be interested in parenting groups etc. R gets mad at her for not putting in the effort and Nats always upset about it. Nat eventually goes to Clint and confides in him. He tells her that he struggled too but gives her some tips. Happy ending please! Thanks :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pretend Endgame didn’t happen.
> 
> (O/D/N): Oldest Daughter’s Name
> 
> (Y/D/N): Youngest Daughter’s Name

Natasha wasn’t a bad mother. She really wasn’t. She loved her children dearly, trying so hard to ignore her Red Room teachings so that she _could_ be a good mom. It was hard sometimes, but she did her best and that’s all she could hope to do.

Right now, however, was one of those “hard” times.

You were helping your three year old daughter into her ballerina costume, adjusting the skirt so that it flounced about properly. (O/D/N) had wanted to follow in Natasha’s footsteps and learn the craft, much to Natasha’s delight, but Natasha realized early on that maybe she wasn’t as good of a parent as she had hoped to be. She hated the recitals she was forced to sit through; she barely paid attention, constantly fidgeting and glancing around. Whenever your youngest daughter started getting antsy, she was almost thankful because having a reason to get up and go outside for a minute was the reprieve she was looking for.

It bothered you more than anything, often causing major fights between you and Natasha. They usually ended with Natasha sleeping in the guest bedroom and you crying yourself to sleep.

Ushering your daughter over to her classmates, you peered at your wife. “Are you at least going to try and _pretend_ you care about this?”

“I do care!” Natasha argued.

You shot her a look. “So you’re not going to find a reason to leave this time?”

Natasha swallowed harshly and glanced away. The perceptive look in your eye was too much for her. You both knew that Natasha would end up outside at least once, possibly missing your daughter’s performance – again.

“You need to stay, Nat,” you said softly, trying not to garner too much attention as you started for your seats. “(O/D/N) really wants you to see what they’ve been up to and we both know she’s doing this for you, not me.”

Guilt welled up in Natasha’s eyes. She did know that. What she didn’t know was why she had such a hard time being a mother like you. She had no clue why she couldn’t sit through recitals, or parenting groups you often dragged her to. It was just…

Hard.

Finding your seats, Natasha settled into hers, determined to stay and watch your daughter’s recital, even if it killed her. She was a good mother, even if she didn’t feel like one some days. Like right now.

The lights slowly dimmed and the crowd grew quiet. You grasped her hand in silent support, tilting your head so you could glance at your wife. You smiled kindly at her. She was such a good mother but this was a problem she needed to expel – fast. 

Maybe with your support she’d finally manage to handle it.

-X-

You hardly said a word to Natasha when you arrived home. The car ride had been filled with your daughters’ chatter but you barely said anything, humming and nodding at the appropriate times, but unable to find your words. If you had spoken, it would have just started a fight in front of your children and you weren’t about to do that.

Natasha scooped up (Y/D/N) and walked into her bedroom, helping her dress for the night before tucking her into bed. She stayed as long as she could, hoping to avoid the inevitable argument she was certain was about to ensue.

Wandering into your shared bedroom, she found you sitting on the end of the bed, a frustrated expression marring your features. Your hands were clasped together in your lap, knuckles white.

“I’m sorry,” Natasha said softly with a frown. She didn’t know what else to say at this point. This wasn’t the first time she’d apologized for this – and honestly, it probably wouldn’t be the last.

You pressed your fingertips to your temples. “Nat, you can’t keep doing this. You almost missed her performance – _again_.”

Natasha bowed her head, guilty tears flooding her eyes. She didn’t mean to keep doing these things but she didn’t know how to _stay_. She’d spent her whole life fighting – for the Red Room, for SHIELD, for the Avengers – so slowing down was such a foreign concept. She knew that she was supposed but calming down long enough to do the typical parenting things seemed like an impossible task.

You stood up from the bed and walked over to Natasha. Cupping her cheeks, you wiped away the few stray tears that had fallen. “You’re a great mom, Nat. The girls absolutely adore you; I’m fairly certain you’re their favorite parent,” you joked, earning a watery smile from Natasha, “But you have to learn to deal with the mundane things. I know the parenting classes are boring and not nearly as exciting as being an Avenger, but they’re something you _need_ to do.”

Natasha nodded, burying her head in your neck. “I’m sorry,” she repeated miserably.

“I know, baby,” you soothed, stroking her head. “Why don’t you talk to Clint? He has kids. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Perking up at the idea, Natasha rubbed her against your shoulder. “You’re right.” She leaned back and smiled meekly at you. “Do I have to sleep in the guest room tonight?”

You laughed, shaking your head. “No. I know you’re struggling with all of this. You can stay in here tonight.”

With a grateful smile, Natasha pecked your cheek and started dressing for bed, preparing herself for the upcoming conversation she needed to have with her best friend. She was terrified he wouldn’t understand but he was the only person she could think that might. Having done similar things in life, he would know what it was like to constantly need something to do. That’s why he was often rebuilding and remodeling his home. Being still was not in their nature.

-X-

Knocking on Clint’s door, Natasha waited patiently for the man to answer. You didn’t live too far from Clint, having picked a house only a few minutes away. Natasha had wanted to live near him in case something went wrong. They both had enemies that could do some real damage to their families so if they lived near each other, it wouldn’t take too much time for backup to show should things go south.

The door swung open and Clint greeted Natasha with a confused smile. “Nat! What are you doing here?”

Natasha shoved her hands into her pockets. “Can we talk?”

“Yeah, of course.” He opened the door wider and gestured for Natasha to step inside. He was surprised to see her but that was okay. She rarely visited without calling first so he assumed this was important. “Are you okay?”

Shaking her head, Natasha glanced around Clint’s home. She assumed Laura and his children were out for the day so this was the perfect time to talk. _But,_ she didn’t know where to start. How do you tell your best friend that you felt like a horrible parent because you can’t sit through a recital or a parenting group?

“C’mon, Nat, sit down and talk to me,” Clint suggested, leading Natasha over to the couch. “What’s going on?”

Something in her broke and Natasha spilled everything. She told him exactly what had been going on. She even admitted – for the first time out loud – that she thought the Red Room had ruined her chances of being a parent. Maybe they’d stolen more than just her ability to have children.

Maybe they’d taken her ability to be a good mother too.

As tears trickled down Natasha’s cheeks, Clint contemplated a few things. He had suffered as a father too. His life before his kids had affected him in ways he’d never talked about before. Sometimes he would still have doubts – even now – that left him lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling as he wondered if he was destroying his children’s lives. He’d lost so much time with them when he was still an Avenger and he often speculated if they resented that.

Tossing an arm around Natasha’s shoulders, Clint brought her into his side and stared out the window. “When Cooper was born, I wondered if I could handle being a dad. With everything I’ve seen and done, would I have the capability of being a _good_ dad or would I fail him? I was so scared the first time I held him, but then I realized that my past doesn’t define me. Your past doesn’t have to define you either, Nat.

“I’ve seen you with your daughters. They love you – and so does (Y/N). She knows you’re a great mom too. You just don’t have faith in yourself. That’s your biggest problem. All you think about is the what ifs and it’s causing you to doubt yourself.”

Natasha listened intently, hanging on every word her best friend said. “How do I fix this, Clint? I want to stay and enjoy (O/D/N)’s ballet routines and go to parent groups with (Y/N) and just…be what my girls deserve.”

Clint grabbed Natasha’s hand and smiled. “You’re exactly what your girls deserve. _But_ I do know a few things that might help…”

-X-

When Natasha returned from Clint’s, she seemed like a brand new woman. There was something in her step and a shine in her eye that she hadn’t had in a long time. Grinning, she greeted you with a deep kiss, her arms wrapping around your neck.

“I take it your talk with Clint went well?” you inquired as she pulled back, her arms still secure around you.

She nodded, her grin softening into a sweet smile. “It went great. We talked about everything and he gave me some tips.”

Your fingertips drifted across Natasha’s cheek. “I’m glad.”

And truthfully, you were. You understood that there were some things about Natasha’s life that only Clint understood and you weren’t jealous by any means. As long as she was okay and happy, you didn’t mind that it took her discussing everything with Clint for things to get to that point.

“I love you,” you murmured, pressing another kiss to her plump lips.

“I love you too,” she sighed against your lips, holding you close.

You stood there embracing, her mouth moving lazily against yours as you soaked in each other’s warmth. It was surreal and loving and it felt like this was a new chapter in your lives. Maybe that didn’t make a lot of sense, but in the end, it felt like the truth. It was like the weight in Natasha’s chest had finally lessened.

Now she could breathe easier.

The sound of tiny footsteps echoed off the floor and you released Natasha just in time for two little girls to come plowing into her. Four tiny arms encircled her legs, nearly knocking her off-balance but she managed to use years of training to stay upright.

“Mama!” (O/D/N) squealed, hugging Natasha’s knee.

Natasha bent down, scooping (Y/D/N) into her arms. She swung her about playfully before handing her over to you. She repeated her actions with your oldest daughter, earning a plethora of giggles from the small child.

You smiled, cherishing the grins plastered across your wife and child’s cheeks as they spun around the room. Your youngest daughter clung to you, watching her sister and her mama with a joyful expression.

These were the moments you lived for. Were things always going to be rainbows and butterflies? No, but that didn’t matter. You were going to enjoy these moments while they lasted. You kissed the top of (Y/D/N)’s head and smiled. This – this right here, right now - was what you lived for.

And you prayed that it would never end.


	31. Who's On Top (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 120 with Wanda? Where reader acts all tough but is actually Wanda is the top (smut? Only if you’re comfortable with it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! Semi-public sex, canon violence

Your comm crackled in your ear, distracting you from the fight you were currently locked in.

You were supposed to be clearing out a former HYDRA facility with Steve, Natasha and Wanda but things weren’t exactly going as planned. Whoever had worked in this facility had created monsters. Well, not _monsters_ per se but they were supposed to be super soldiers, created with a serum that was supposed to be similar to what had helped Steve become Captain America – only it hadn’t worked. Now they were just a bunch of messed up creatures who were far too strong and not capable of a lot of thought.

Caught between two of them, you weren’t paying too much attention to your comm, so when a voice rang out, it was startling.

“(Y/N), report,” Steve’s voice was broken with static but still clear enough that you could understand him.

“Kind of busy, Cap,” you replied breathily, narrowly avoiding the bigger of the two’s hand that had been coming at your face.

“Need a hand?” Natasha asked, her own grunts filling the channel as she took down another creature.

You laughed, swinging your legs around one of their necks like she’d taught you. “I’m fine.”

Listening to your teammates fighting, you managed to knock the smaller of the creatures onto his back, knocking him unconscious with a single punch to the temple. Using your own super strength, you grabbed a nearby table and swung it at the bigger one, smacking him squarely in the face. He stumbled back a few steps and using all of your might, you rammed into him, throwing him into a wall.

He didn’t move after that.

Doing your best to catch your breath, you glanced around the room. There was nothing of use in here but you were going to be thorough and double check. Satisfied, you started out of the room, only to come face-to-face with a former-human-now-turned-creature standing before you. He was somehow _bigger_ than the ones you’d been fighting and you sighed.

“Of course.”

You tried to lunge at the creature, but it easily caught you around the neck and lifted you up. Its meaty hand squeezed your throat, slowly choking you. You tried gripping its wrist, hoping to break it but it clearly wasn’t going to let go.

Now you were kind of wishing you hadn’t told them you were fine.

Beating on his arm was doing you no good. Your head was starting to swim and you wondered if this was how you were going to die. It wasn’t how you’d imagined your death. No, you’d expected to be caught in an explosion or another end of the world crisis, not trapped in some HYDRA facility with a creature nearly twice your size.

Something behind the beast made a noise and he turned his head. You caught sight of a red glow and you smiled. _Thank God._

The creature’s hand suddenly let go of you, dropping you to the floor. You groaned as your body made impact but you stood up. The creature flew past you and slammed into his fallen comrades. He didn’t get back up, something you were grateful for.

“Thanks, b-”

Wanda grabbed the back of your neck and jerked you forward, pressing her lips roughly against yours. You could taste fear on her tongue mixed with a small bit of rage. She was shaking violently, her magic still slinking around you. You could feel it drifting along your back and you cupped her cheek reassuringly.

“I’m okay,” you promised, your thumb stroking her cheekbone.

Wanda let you go, the look in her eyes dark with promise. Was it a good promise? Probably not but that was okay. You’d have fun later either way.

“You guys okay?” Natasha inquired as she rounded the corner, catching sight of the two of you.

Snorting, you nodded. “Of course, Nat. Why wouldn’t we be?” you laughed.

Natasha rolled her eyes. You were always so cocky and, while Natasha could appreciate that, she wished you would stop trying to act so tough all the time. She could see an imprint of a hand on your throat but she wasn’t going to point it out.

She was fairly certain Wanda wouldn’t appreciate it.

“Let’s go. We’ve cleared out the base. SHIELD will take care of the rest.”

-X-

The walk back to the Quinjet was silent. Wanda was leaning into your side, her eyes straight ahead and her lips pursed. She was less than happy with your antics. You were so reckless sometimes, always trying to show that you could handle yourself. You might have had super strength, but you weren’t immortal nor were you invulnerable. You never asked for help and one day it was going to get you killed.

Stepping onto the jet, you walked towards the back, stripping off your uniform shirt. It left you in nothing but a tank top but you didn’t care. Your uniform was hot and sweaty and you couldn’t stand being in it for too long. You tossed it aside and found a seat, waiting for Natasha and Steve to start up the jet.

Wanda wandered into the back, much to your confusion. She usually sat with you. You started to wonder if she was really that angry with you.

Once the Quinjet was in the air, you went to search for your lover. She wasn’t difficult to find, standing at the very back staring at the wall blankly. She was just standing there and it worried you. You could see her chewing absently on her thumb, a faraway look in her eye.

“You okay?” you asked quietly, stepping behind her. Your arms encircled her waist and tugged her into you, your chin resting on her shoulder.

“You could have died,” Wanda said instead of answering your question, her eyes trained forward. “If I hadn’t come to find you…”

Sighing, you shook your head. “ **I can take care of myself just fine** ,” you replied, squeezing Wanda’s waist.

She jerked out of your arms and spun around, gaze fierce. There was a fire in her eyes that you didn’t see often and it honestly made you a little hot under the collar. Her passionate side always dampened your underwear and left you panting.

“You weren’t _taking care of yourself_ ,” she mocked, pressing you against the wall with just a flick of her wrist. It wasn’t painful but it made a point. “His _hand_ was around your _throat_.”

Shivering, you faltered under her glare. You could feel her magic keeping you tight to the metal, forcing you to stand there and look at her. You knew this was a serious conversation but your underwear were growing wetter and wetter by the second.

Everyone assumed you were the dominant one in your relationship, but they had no idea of the truth.

“Wanda…”

Her chest was heaving and – without even realizing it – your gaze flickered to her rising breasts, the sight tantalizing. Her mission outfit always looked so damn good on her.

She followed your line of sight, her scowl softening into a smirk. She stepped closer, pushing into you as her hand trailed over your shirt. Her fingers drifted along your collarbones, earning a shudder. She leaned forward, her lips connecting harshly with yours. Her tongue immediately slid along your bottom lip demanding entrance.

You granted her easy access, your lips parting and your tongue poking out to meet hers. She stroked the inside of your mouth, her tongue brushing along your teeth before her teeth nipped at your tongue. You moaned, trying to reach out for her but something stopped you. You leaned back and glanced down, noting the red encasing your wrists.

“Oh no, printsessa,” she cooed, running her hands over your neck, “You don’t get to touch.”

Pouting, you fought against her hold but unsurprisingly, it didn’t budge. You were utterly trapped – and by God, it was _sexy_.

Wanda’s lips found purchase on your throat and she kissed the soft flesh presented to her, her teeth scraping across the sensitive area where your shoulder and neck met. You moaned unabashedly, whimpering when she stopped.

“No noise,” she warned, her eyes dark with want, “We don’t want everyone knowing what we’re doing, do we?” she teased, her hands grabbing your shirt. She slowly lifted it, exposing your stomach. She had always found your stomach and chest so enticing. She could spend hours running her fingers and tongue over the contours of your body.

A soft whine escaped but you shook your head. “No…”

“Good girl,” Wanda smirked, dropping to her knees. She kissed just above the waistband of your pants and you wished you could tangle your fingers in her dark locks. Her mouth was hot against your skin, driving you wild. Your hips wanted to jerk forward, but her powers made it impossible to move so you were forced to just stand there and let the torture continue.

One hand slid higher – up to your clothed chest – and she squeezed, her smirk deepening as your hard nipple rubbed against her palm. You were so responsive to her touch and she loved it.

Unbuttoning your pants with the other, Wanda slowly worked them down your legs, letting them pool at your feet. She wasn’t going to fully take them off in case Natasha or Steve came looking for the two of you but she had a feeling they wouldn’t. Natasha was smart; she was bound to know what was happening.

She leaned in and let her tongue drag along the fabric of your underwear, easily finding your clit through the material. You were already wet, your arousal soaking through. She could taste it on the tip of her tongue and she moaned, though it was muffled. You wanted to point out how unfair that was but this was her game and she very well might stop if you did.

And fuck, you didn’t want her to stop.

Your hands clenched into fists as she circled your engorged flesh, silently begging her to _get on with it_! As if reading your mind, she gripped your underwear and tugged them down, letting them join your pants on the floor. She licked a strip from the top of your core to your entrance, her tongue narrowly avoiding where you wanted it most. She knew there wasn’t much time but she was going to tease you as long as she could.

“Please,” you whimpered softly, staring at her pleadingly.

She chuckled huskily before capturing your clit between her lips, sucking fiercely on the aching nub. You nearly cried out, but it stuck in your throat, only leaving a choked noise to echo through the jet. She almost stopped to chide you but decided that would be too cruel.

She’d punish you later for it though.

Her hand left your chest, traveling to your leg. She tossed it over her shoulder before leaning deeper into you. She laved your clit with attention while her free hand worked its way to your dripping core. She slid two fingers into you roughly, the tips dragging across the spongy space inside you without warning. She didn’t leave much time for you to adjust, her hand beginning to move and thrust. You clenched around her digits, your teeth digging into your bottom lip so that you didn’t moan. You could taste blood in your mouth but you didn’t care.

Her thrusts were deep and long, dragging you close to the edge faster and faster. She added a third finger and you were damn near a goner. All you could feel was her filling you up and her wet tongue dancing across your clit. It wasn’t going to take long for you to come.

Your body felt like it was on fucking _fire_. You wanted to crawl over the edge of the cliff that was pleasure but she was keeping you right on the precipice.

Wanda’s lips left your clit and you nearly shouted your displeasure but when she stood, her mouth latched onto yours. You could taste yourself on her tongue and the burning in the pit of your belly multiplied.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” you chanted quietly against her lips, your eyes rolling back in your head.

“Come for me, malysh,” she commanded, swallowing your moan as you finally tipped over. Apparently all you were waiting for was her permission.

Wave after wave crashed into you, stars bursting behind your eyes and fireworks ringing in your ears. Trembles of aftershocks worked their way through you, your legs nearly giving out. You were fairly certain the only thing holding you up was Wanda’s magic and you were thankful for it.

When you finally stopped shaking, your arms wrapped lazily around Wanda’s shoulders and you buried your face in her neck.

“I love you,” you murmured breathlessly, flinching as cool air drifted along your heated core.

Realizing that you were standing there naked from the waist down, Wanda helped you right your clothes before leading you back into the main part of the Quinjet. You could see Steve staring straight ahead – which was normal considering he was flying the jet – but his ears were tinged red and Natasha was smirking at you from her seat.

You blushed. “Oh God.”

Natasha’s brow arched. “You know, I always thought _you_ topped, (Y/N).”

Wanda burst out laughing while you covered your flushed face with your hands. You could hear Steve muttering under his breath and it only made things worse.

It felt like you had disappointed your _dad_.

“Sorry, Steve,” you mumbled, barely daring to look at the man.

“You two better not have made a mess,” Steve warned jokingly. He peered over his shoulder at you and winked teasingly.

An unexplainable noise ripped from your throat and Natasha snorted, shaking her head. “You wouldn’t know a mess if you saw one, old man.”

They started bickering back and forth good-naturedly and you smiled. This wasn’t how you’d expected your day to go but this was the life you lived – and you couldn’t be happier.


	32. The Color Green (Natasha Romanov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi there! i real/love all ur works they’re so good!! can i jealous/possessive natasha? take ur time nw!!

Strolling confidently through the halls of the Compound, you found the team scattered about the kitchen. Pietro and Wanda were sitting at the counter while your girlfriend was standing in front of the toaster. Sam and Bucky were on a mission so they were absent and you had no idea where Tony or Steve were but you didn’t think too much of it. 

They would show up eventually for breakfast.

Stopping beside her, you pressed a kiss to her cheek, sighing internally when she flinched away from the contact.

You didn’t understand Natasha. Sometimes she was so sweet, accepting your love without question while other times she acted cold and uncaring. You hated those days; all you wanted was for your girlfriend to act like your relationship meant something to her – that _you_ meant something.

Was that too much to ask for?

You turned your attention to the twins, watching Pietro devour his food like it was his last meal. You wondered how he never choked. Wanda was staring at you with a sympathetic smile, her eyes full of worry as she took in the slump of your shoulders. She was your best friend; she knew how much Natasha’s attitude bothered you.

Heavy footsteps echoed up the stairs and you glanced over, catching sight of an exceptionally beautiful woman with short hair and a cocky smile trailing behind Steve. She wasn’t exactly your type but if you were single, you probably wouldn’t say no either. Her gaze lingered on you and you couldn’t stop the blush blooming on your cheeks.

You were completely oblivious to Natasha bristling beside you.

“Team, this is Carol Danvers,” Steve announced, stepping aside so the woman could stand beside him.

You pursed your lips thoughtfully. You were fairly certain you’d heard that name before. _Why_ did you know that name?

“She’s a friend of Fury’s,” Steve explained.

Realization rushed over you and you blurted out excitedly, “Captain Marvel.” Everyone’s eyes fell upon you and you smiled sheepishly. “Fury has told me stories about you. You guys worked together back in the 90’s, fighting the Kree.”

Carol grinned, walking over to you and offering her hand. “That’s me. It’s nice to meet you…”

“(Y/N),” you supplied, shaking the extended appendage briefly.

“Oh, Rogers was just telling me about you. I’ve heard you’re the strongest Avenger,” she praised, earning another blush.

You were a former HYDRA experiment that the Avengers had rescued some time ago. Your strength was legendary in the SHIELD Compound. The only person who might be stronger than you was the Hulk, but you’d never tested to see if that were true. You didn’t feel like fighting such a beast. It would only end badly.

“I…” you didn’t know what to say.

“We should train together sometime. I’d _love_ to see what you can do,” Carol said, unfazed by your lack of response.

You nodded, a little starstruck by the notion of training with _the_ Captain Marvel. Fury had told you about her one day when he was feeling a little sentimental and you couldn’t help but be in awe of her. She sounded amazing and to train with someone so powerful…

Well, you couldn’t wait.

Natasha inched closer, a tadbit aggravated by the instant connection you seemed to have with this newcomer. You were almost _fawning_ over Carol and that bothered Natasha more than she cared to admit. She knew she wasn’t always the best girlfriend but she did her best. It was hard forgetting the lessons the Red Room had instilled in her.

She had a feeling she was not going to like this stranger.

Not one bit.

-X-

A few days later, you found yourself in the training room _Captain Marvel_ herself. You were dressed in shorts and a tank top; you were prepared for battle. Carol wore a similar outfit, though her shirt clung to her abdomen, leaving her abs on full display beneath the material. You didn’t know it but it was intentional. Carol liked you – she too thought there was a connection – so she _wanted_ you to be impressed by her physique.

Bouncing on the balls of your feet, you brought your fists up and steeled yourself. Carol eyed you, searching for an opening. Steve had sung you nothing but praises when it came to fighting. She was curious to see what happened.

“Ready?” Carol wondered as she mimicked your stance.

“Bring it on,” you taunted teasingly, rushing at the blonde.

The two of you clashed, fists flying as you attempted to knock her on her butt. She swung her arm at you and you caught it mid-swing, your strength coming in handy as you brought her up and over your shoulder, dropping her onto the mat. You mentally cheered though your face remained impassive. You attempted to help her up, but she easily wrapped her legs around you and dragged you down, straddling your waist.

You laughed, staring up at Carol. “That’s cheating.”

“Never underestimate your opponent,” she warned, getting off your hips and helping you stand.

Nodding, you brushed off your shirt. “I know. Nat tells me that all the time.”

Carol’s brow arched. She’d seen you coming out of the other woman’s room in the mornings but she hadn’t thought much of it. During the day you hardly acted like a couple so she had assumed you were just friends. She wondered if there was more to it than that.

“Ready to go again?” Carol inquired, falling back into her stance.

“Absolutely,” you agreed, lunging at Carol.

What you didn’t know was that Natasha was lingering in the doorway, staring intently at you as you trained with the former Kree. She was disheartened. You were never that free when you fought with her. She knew it was because your strength scared you when it came to her but she wished you wouldn’t hold back so much with her. Ironic, right?

Watching you knock into each other, Natasha sighed. Jealousy wasn’t something she’d experienced before. She knew you cared about her but it was difficult to see you this way with another person.

Actually, she hated it.

Rage bubbled up in her chest when Carol managed to knock you down and straddle you again, her face dangerously close to yours. She looked at you like she wanted to devour you and it drove Natasha crazy. Natasha thought you were gorgeous but apparently so did Carol.

Natasha left the room, her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed. What made all of this worse was how oblivious you were to Carol’s advances. Because you only had eyes for Natasha, you never paid attention when someone hit on you. You just assumed they were being nice, often forgetting that people might find you attractive.

Growling, Natasha stormed through the Compound. She had to do something. She didn’t know what, but something needed to change.

-X-

Tony’s form of welcoming Carol to the team was throwing an extravagant party at the Tower. Sure, it no longer housed the Avengers but it was far nicer than the Compound so here you were, dressed in one of your nicest outfits, chatting with your friends. Bucky had returned home from his mission with Sam so you found yourself in a deep conversation with him discussing what they’d found at the former HYDRA base.

Bucky was a good friend, second only to Wanda. He was a sweetheart despite what had happened. He was a calm voice of reason when the others fought and he was genuinely a good man. You were the only person who knew about his crush on Steve and you felt bad for him. Steve – as far as you knew – was straight and it broke your heart that Bucky wouldn’t get his happy ending with him.

He’d been through enough.

He caught sight of Steve and excused himself. You weren’t alone for long though. Carol was quick to join you.

“What’s a beautiful woman like you doing all by yourself?” Carol jokingly flirted, glancing over your shoulder to stare at Natasha.

Natasha was in a sleek red dress that clung divinely to her lithe body. You’d practically drooled when you’d seen her earlier but you hadn’t gotten much time with her. Maria had dragged her away the moment you’d stepped into the party and hadn’t let her go since.

She was watching you with a look of thunder marring her features. She seemed beyond pissed and it confirmed what Carol had suspected. Apparently you were coupled with the redhead and while Carol would bow out gracefully, she was still going to tease the woman a little. She needed to get over whatever trepidations she had. You were wonderful and if Natasha couldn’t learn to show you that, then she didn’t deserve you – at least in Carol’s opinion.

You shoved Carol playfully, shaking your head. “That was a terrible line,” you laughed.

Carol shrugged. “It hasn’t failed me yet.”

“Well, it just did,” you grinned, strolling over to the bar with Carol behind you. You had no idea that her gaze was lingering on your backside, earning a scowl from Natasha.

Ordering a drink, your attention fell upon the woman again. “So, how are you enjoying Earth?”

“It’s nice,” Carol replied diplomatically, earning a giggle.

“You sound so impressed,” you smirked.

“It’s… _different_ ,” Carol admitted with a lift of her shoulders. “My life on Hala was a lot different from this. And I’ve traveled to so many worlds that it’s almost bizarre to be settling down. I’ll still help other planets but to call Earth home is strange.”

Nodding sympathetically, your hand fell to Carol’s arm. “It’ll get easier and if you need someone to talk to, I’m always here.”

Carol patted your hand gratefully, smiling at you. “Thank you, (Y/N).”

The two of you stood in silence for a moment before a hand found yours atop the bar. Glancing over your shoulder in surprise, you found emerald eyes staring back at you. “Nat,” you greeted with a sweet smile. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Natasha replied, glaring at Carol. “I was just wondering if I could steal my _girlfriend_ away for a dance.”

You were a bit shocked. You’d only danced with Natasha a handful of times and they’d all been in the sanctity of one of your rooms – Natasha found it too personal to dance in front of others – so you didn’t know what to say. Nodding dumbly, you twisted your hand over beneath hers and linked your fingers. You shot Carol a parting smile.

Carol nodded in concession at Natasha and the weight in the woman’s chest began to dissipate. She returned the gesture and led you out onto the floor, sweeping you up in her arms. You swayed together, your arms around her neck as you grinned at her.

“We’re dancing,” you whispered, acting as though it were some big secret.

Shaking her head at your antics, Natasha buried her face in your neck, causing your arms to fall to her waist. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled against the skin residing there.

Brows furrowing in confusion, you continued to dance with your lover. “Why?”

“…I was jealous,” Natasha admitted softly, pressing a gentle kiss to your throat. “Of Carol.”

You leaned back, gazing into hypnotic emerald eyes. She looked so apologetic but you could see the underlying vulnerability staring back at you. “Baby, you have no reason to be jealous. There’s no one I’d rather be with,” you assured her, cupping her cheek. “I love _you_ and only you. Carol’s just a friend.”

Natasha’s smile was watery. “Ya liublyoo tibya. And in my heart I know that, but I was scared,” she whispered.

Sighing, you leaned in and pecked her lips, startled when Natasha deepened the embrace. She’d never kissed you like this before, every emotion she felt poured into it. It was soft, but you could taste residual fear on her tongue. It was obvious that she was trying to reassure herself but you didn’t mind. You’d happily kiss her for as long as she wanted.

“You know she wanted to be more than friends, right?” Natasha asked as her lips left yours with a quiet pop.

Eyes widening, you glanced over your shoulder at Carol. The blonde waved, a cheeky grin splitting her cheeks. “You’re joking.”

Natasha laughed, kissing your reddening cheek. “You’re so cute, my oblivious malysh.”

“You’re serious?” you squeaked, your eyes falling back on Natasha. You couldn’t believe it. You’d thought Carol was just being nice. Had she _liked_ you?

Walking you over to the bar, her arm firm around your waist, she locked eyes with Carol, waiting to see what the other woman had to say.

“You make a cute couple,” Carol acquiesced, lifting her drink in surrender. She could see the love shining in both your eyes and she was happy for you. Truly.

Natasha’s stiffened spine relaxed and she smiled at Carol for the first time. “Thank you.”

“No offense to Tony but this really isn’t my scene so I think I’m going to head out,” Carol announced, finishing the beer in her hand.

“It’s not really ours either,” you admitted, leaning into Natasha. “You going back to the Compound?”

“Probably,” Carol shrugged. “I don’t really know New York that well so…”

Natasha hesitated for a moment before offering, “We know a pizza place that’s open all night if you’d like to join us?”

Carol studied Natasha, trying to see if her offer was genuine. When she was satisfied that it was, she nodded appreciatively. “That’d be nice.”

“C’mon,” you said, locking arms with both Natasha and Carol, “We keep spare clothes in our old rooms for after parties like this. You can change out of your fancy clothes and into something more comfortable.”

Smiling, Carol followed you without hesitation.

She was going to enjoy Earth.


	33. Coming For You (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey mate, could you do one based on Senorita by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello, with Wanda. Thanks and I love your stories~

Lips pressed together, Wanda melted into you as your fingers dug into her hips. Sweat was dripping down your face, but neither of you minded. Working out together always left you two in such a position. Maybe it was the adrenaline; maybe it was because you were working so closely together. Either way, it ended with a passionate embrace you tried explaining away. 

Despite it all, you swore you were “just friends”.

Wanda often wondered if all your friends knew the way you tasted – or if she was a _special_ friend.

Your hands wandered under her tank top and your nails bit into the soft flesh of her waist, earning a low moan. She was bewitched by the way your tongue moved against hers, sinking into the sensations you offered freely. She loved these little moments, when you were hers and she was yours. They didn’t last long but they meant the most.

She wished she could say she didn’t need this – didn’t need _you_ – but that would be a lie. There was something about you that drove away all thoughts of self-preservation. She would give in to you every time you came knocking.

You caught her lip between your teeth and nipped gently, smirking when she leaned heavily against you. Kissing you was such a deadly thing. It had to be terrible for her health, the way you managed to steal the breath from her lungs and how you made her brain swim, trapped amid lust and blooming love. She prayed that she wouldn’t fall for you – _knew_ how bad of an idea that would be – but she had a feeling it would happen.

Friendships weren’t supposed to feel like this.

Pulling back, you cupped Wanda’s cheek and stared into her striking green eyes. You couldn’t admit it out loud, caught up in your “we’re just friends” mantra, but you were falling in love with her. She was special to you – and by God, this meant absolutely everything to you.

“(Y/N),” she whispered, your name sounding so lovely wrapped up in her thick accent.

You smiled, pecking her lips before stepping back. Breaking the connection was hard but being so close to her was driving you wild. All you could smell was the sweetness clinging to her hair, the taste of her mouth sticking to yours.

If you dared to lick your lips, you knew you’d taste her cherry chapstick…

Refusing to let go, Wanda reached out and grabbed your hand, marveling at how it fit in hers.

“I need to go change,” you laughed, squeezing Wanda’s fingers. “Movie night starts in like an hour and if I’m late, the others will never let me live it down.”

Wanda bit her lip, staring at your linked hands. “Maybe we could skip tonight? I’m sure they would understand…”

You shook your head, a million thoughts racing through your mind. If you did that, then the others would know the truth – and the truth could ruin everything. If you said there was nothing more between you, then no one could take it away.

“We should get ready,” you said, clearing your throat uncomfortably. Guilt welled up inside you at the sight of Wanda’s drooping shoulders and pained expression, but you were a coward. You couldn’t say all the things you wanted to.

This was fragile enough as it was.

-X-

“I don’t understand you,” Natasha chastised as you stood at the microwave, a bag of uncooked popcorn in your grasp.

Your brows furrowed in confusion and you glanced at the other woman, silently imploring for an explanation. Her arms were crossed, disapproval marring her features as she eyed you. You were bewildered; what had you done now?

“What are you talking about?” you asked when no explanation was offered.

“Wanda,” she replied knowingly, her gaze dark as she dared you to deny whatever was going on.

You looked away, shaking your head. “What about Wanda? We’re just friends…”

Natasha snorted disbelievingly. “Riiiiiight.”

“We _are_ ,” you insisted, throwing the bag of popcorn into the microwave before violently pressing the timer.

Sighing, Natasha strolled over to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “(Y/N), be honest with yourself. You two have never been _just friends_. The first night you met her, before you even knew her name, there was a connection. We could all see it.”

You swallowed drily; you hated how observant Natasha could be. “What do you want me to say, Nat?”

“Just tell me the truth.”

Normally heart-to-hearts weren’t Natasha’s strong point, but she had a soft spot for you and she could see you struggling. It was obvious that you had feelings for the Scarlet Witch, you just needed to admit it.

“I-”

Whatever you were going to say was cut off by Tony walking into the room, immediately ending the conversation. You slipped out of Natasha’s grip and hurriedly grabbed a bowl for the popcorn before yanking it out of the microwave. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t fully cooked; you’d learn to live with it if it meant you didn’t have to continue on with this.

Natasha glared at the billionaire playboy, irritated that he’d ruined what was bound to be an admittance.

“What?” Tony demanded, watching you leave the room in a hurry. “What’d I do?”

-X-

Movie night came and went, taking with it all of your trepidations. The more you thought about what Natasha was prompting, the less you feared it. You cared about Wanda – that much was certain – and you were fairly positive she cared about you too.

So why were you so afraid?

You found yourself standing outside Wanda’s room, hand perched to knock on the door. You didn’t know what you were going to say, but you needed to say _something._

Anything.

It was time for you to grow up and acknowledge your feelings, even if the idea of that terrified you. This was worth it; _she_ was worth it.

The minute your hand touched the smooth metal, a soft, “Come in,” echoed out into the hall. Nervously adjusting your shirt, you opened the door and stepped inside, letting it click closed behind you.

Wanda peered over you from her spot on the bed, a warm smile tugging at her lips. “(Y/N).” She set her book down and rose, walking over to you. “Is everything okay, malysh?”

 _Malysh_. It was a word you’d heard a few times before but had never asked about. You knew it was a pet name, but a piece of you had worried that it would do irreparable damage to your relationship if you asked what it meant.

You couldn’t help yourself. Surging forward, you pressed your lips to hers, pulling her as close as possible. Her arms instinctively came to encircle your neck, a squeak of surprise falling from her lips. She didn’t really know what was going on, but this time everything felt different.

“I love it when you call me malysh,” you admitted, your forehead against hers. “I don’t know what it means, but it’s nice.”

Wanda gazed at you with wide eyes, waiting to see if there was more to your quiet confession.

“I wish I could pretend I don’t need you,” you continued on, “But every touch is…” you trailed off, unsure how to finish. “I mean, I should be running, but you keep me coming for you and I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to leave. Everything between us has always meant something, even if I say we’re just friends. We aren’t. We never were.”

Tears pricked in the corners of Wanda’s eyes, but her smile was beaming. “Really?”

You nodded, hesitantly brushing your lips over Wanda’s. “I’d really like to take you out sometime.”

Nodding vigorously, Wanda repeatedly pecked your lips before you brought her into a deeper embrace, keeping your mouths pressed together in a way that made you both weak in the knees. All along you were coming for her, even if you hadn’t wanted to admit it.

But admitting it might just be the best thing you’d ever done.


	34. Drunk on Love...and Vodka (Natasha Romanov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please do one where Natasha gets drunk and turns all soft and talks reader in the middle of the night, telling her how much she loves the Reader?🖤❤️🖤

Natasha was no stranger to alcohol. She wasn’t a lush, but she enjoyed a drink here and there, imbibing occasionally. It wasn’t frequent and it surely wasn’t every night, but some days, things were just too much for the former assassin to handle.

Tonight was one of those nights.

She’d just gotten back from a mission – one that had kept her from home for weeks – and she was _exhausted._ All she had wanted from the second she walked through the door was a hug from you and hopefully a nice, long massage.

Neither of those things happened.

Apparently you were out with Carol, showing the other woman around New York. Natasha wasn’t mad – or jealous, surprisingly – because she hadn’t told you she was coming home. Hell, she hadn’t even known she was coming back, but she’d managed to finish her mission early so here she was, back at the Avengers Compound instead of in some dingy motel room that reeked of stale cigarettes and bodily fluids.

Natasha slumped through the Compound, waving tiredly at Steve as she passed. She paused in the kitchen, rifling through the cabinets until she found a bottle of vodka. Was this a bad idea? Definitely. Did she care? Not at all.

Wandering towards your shared bedroom, Natasha popped the cap off the bottle and took a long swig, groaning at the burn that slithered down her throat. Her nose crinkled. She’d forgotten how disgusting vodka straight was.

Nudging the door open, Natasha stepped into the room and set the bottle of liquor on the dresser, slowly stripping out of her clothes. Her body ached and she was covered in bruises, but at least she’d returned home mostly uninjured. She wasn’t bloodied or wearing a cast, so she counted this a successful mission.

Natasha took another drink from her bottle before making her way into the bathroom. A hot shower would probably do her some good and it would help her pass the time until you made it back from wherever you were with Carol.

She stood in the shower for what felt like hours, letting the hot water rain over her sore form. She washed the grime and sweat from her hair, grimacing as it swirled along the drain. She was fairly certain the water in her motel room had done nothing to clean her, only masking the worst of it. But here and now, all she could do was thank Tony Stark for his ridiculously powerful water heater.

After she finished showering, she didn’t bother to dress as she grabbed her vodka and flopped onto the bed. She flipped on the television and began to mindlessly watch it as she drank her liquor. She didn’t realize how much she’d actually drank until the world started getting a little fuzzy around the edges.

Blinking slowly, Natasha glanced at the door as it slid open.

You walked inside, completely oblivious of the naked woman in your bed. You paused when your foot brushed her discarded clothes, fairly certain those were _not_ yours. Peering down curiously, your eyes flitted across the ground until they rose up and landed on your blitzed lover.

“Nat!”

You lunged at the redhead, wrapping your arms around her as you jumped onto the bed beside her. You pressed kisses all over her face, earning a plethora of drunken giggles. Her giggles were charming and a smile broke across your cheeks. She was so cute. You’d never seen her drunk before, but the smell of vodka on her breath and the emptied bottle on the nightstand were dead giveaways that she wasn’t sober at this moment.

Natasha’s arms encircled your waist and she nuzzled her face into your neck, practically purring when your fingers drifted along her back. “You smell good,” she murmured against your throat.

Laughing, you let your hand fall down to her waist. “And you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk,” she slurred slightly, glassy eyes peeking up at you.

You smirked, brushing your lips across her temple before slipping out of bed. “Sure, baby.”

Natasha watched you undress, her green gaze soft as she took in the contours of your body but it held no heat. She was just appreciating you.

Once you were ready for bed, you climbed in and rested on your side, head against the pillow as you looked up at Natasha. She was propped up on one arm, staring down at you. Her free hand caressed your face, her fingertips fluttering over your eyebrow before dipping across your cheek down to your jaw line.

Your eyes drifted closed under the ministrations, letting yourself simply soak in the attention. Natasha was a fantastic lover, but she was rarely this slow and sensual. She was passion, a smoldering fire that bubbled and raged. Affection was still odd for her, so you were often the one to do things of this nature. But right now, drunk Natasha seemed perfectly content so you weren’t going to stop her.

“Ya liublyoo tibya,” Natasha whispered, dragging her finger over petal-soft lips.

You kissed her finger, smiling. “I love you too,” you replied just as quietly, scared to break whatever spell had overcome you.

“I really do,” Natasha promised, eyes suddenly far more alert than before. “You are the first thing on my mind in the mornings and the last thing I think about before I sleep.”

You wanted to coo at the confession, but you knew it would only embarrass your lover so you stayed silent, waiting to see what else she had to say.

Natasha hurriedly filled the silence. “Being away from you is hard,” she admitted, “I don’t sleep well without you and I get so distracted, especially if you’re on a mission. I worry…”

Reaching up to cup her cheek, you tugged Natasha into a deep kiss, pouring your soul into it. You wanted her to know she wasn’t alone. You worried so much when she was gone. She might be the Black Widow, but she wasn’t inhuman. She could bleed like everyone else and that scared you. She wasn’t reckless, but what if – someday – someone finally got the drop on her?

You hugged Natasha close to you, pulling her down fully onto the bed and into your side. “As sweet as this is, you’re going to be so embarrassed in the morning.”

Natasha shook her head, digging her fingers into your shirt. “I need to tell you these things. I don’t want to be closed off from you. I won’t – I _can’t_ – ruin this.”

Biting back an “aw”, you combed your fingers through red locks. “You aren’t going to ruin us, Nat.”

Nodding sleepily, Natasha snuggled into your embrace, her arm tossed over your waist and her leg tangled between yours. “I’m tired.”

“FRIDAY, turn off the lights,” you commanded, waiting patiently for the room to be plunged into darkness.

As darkness settled over you, your fingers continued their exploration through Natasha’s hair. It was wet, but oh so very soft. It was soothing to play with it; to have her back in your arms again.

You had missed her so much.

“Good night, baby,” you murmured.

She mumbled something unintelligible before a snore answered you. You tried to contain your giggles, praying you wouldn’t wake your exhausted lover. She grumbled at your shaking, but sleep had claimed her and refused to let go.

You smiled, letting your own eyes drift closed. Tonight may not have gone how you had expected – coming home to find a drunk Natasha in your bed had not been in your plans – but you were so thankful to have her back.

And even if her admissions embarrassed her come morning, you were glad to hear them nonetheless.


	35. The Youngest Stark (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would I be able to make a request where the reader is Tony’s little sister and is dating Wanda? No worries at all if you’re unable to write this, I absolutely love your writing and hope you have a fantastic day!

Being the sister of _the_ Tony Stark had never been easy. There was so much pressure to be the perfect child – the perfect _Stark_ – and you hated it. You hated the world’s eyes on you and you hated how they compared you to your famous brother. You were as much a genius as he was; you simply used your talents differently, trying to stay out of the limelight.

He was an Avenger, one of Earth’s mighty heroes, while you were a simple lab technician in the Compound. You worked in Tony’s lab, helping him design new armor and tech that would keep the world safe. You weren’t out there in a suit like he was and that was fine with you. You’d rather be tucked away in a lab than out there making a fool of yourself. It wasn’t that you weren’t in awe of what Tony did; you just knew you were far more helpful in his lab than you would be trying to be an Avenger.

And Tony accepted that.

What he had trouble accepting was your newfound relationship with one of the team’s newest members.

He didn’t care about the fact she was a woman. No, he had known for years that you preferred the company of the fairer sex. What bothered him was _who_ you had chosen.

Wanda Maximoff, one of the newest Avengers and easily the most dangerous, was your girlfriend – and it drove Tony crazy. He didn’t trust her – her or her _powers_ – and he’d never admit out loud that she genuinely scared him, but he knew that arguing with you about your relationship was a terrible idea. It would get him absolutely nowhere because you were stubborn and once you set your mind to something, nothing would change it.

So instead of commenting, he watched from a distance, silently judging and calculating every little interaction. He wanted to catch her screwing up so he could step in. He loved you more than any person on this planet – you were his little sister after all – and he didn’t want you getting hurt. So he simply waited.

She would screw up. He just knew it.

-X-

The lab was quiet – something you were appreciative of. For once, Tony and Bruce weren’t in the lab so it was just you and the tech. You adored your big brother, but sometimes he was just too much. He needed to understand that he didn’t always have to be “Tony Stark, billionaire genius”. Sometimes the only person he needed to be was _Tony_.

Grabbing Natasha’s batons, you set them on the table before you and started tinkering with them. They were powerful, but you had a feel you could up the voltage while decreasing the weight. They were balanced, but Natasha often grumbled about how heavy they could be. Since she wasn’t going on a mission anytime soon, you figured now would be the perfect time to test out a few theories.

Before you could inspect them, however, the lab door slid open and Wanda stepped inside, a shy smile on her face. Your relationship was still fairly new and she often worried that she was bothering you whenever she came down to visit, but your beaming smile softened her fears and she relaxed, walking over to you.

“Hello, malysh,” she greeted, her accent thicker in these private moments with you than when she was around the others. She liked – and to some extent, trusted – the Avengers, but she felt like they judged her for being different so she tried downplaying her accent. With you, however, she knew she didn’t need to. You had repeatedly told her how much you loved listening to her talk, reminding her there was nothing wrong with being unique.

She leaned down to peck your lips, her hands on your shoulders so that you didn’t tip back off the stool. You’d done that before, scaring her half to death despite the reassurances that you were totally fine.

You cupped Wanda’s cheek, dragging her into a deeper kiss that made your pulse race. Her lips were petal soft and so damn tantalizing. Humming against her lips, you smiled as you parted.

“What brings you down to my lovely hideaway this fine evening?” you asked, separating your knees so you could bring Wanda to stand between them.

Wanda’s arms encircled your neck, her eyes flickering between you and the batons on the table. “I was looking for you. It is movie night and you weren’t there.”

You sighed, pressing your head against her chest. “I know.”

Fingers played with the baby hairs at the nape of your neck, soothing your raging mind. “Is there something wrong?”

Shaking your head, you leaned back a little and stared up at your worried girlfriend. “No, darling, I’m fine. I’ve just got a lot on my mind and going through some of Tony’s tech always helps me sort it out.”

“Should I go?” Wanda wondered, deflating slightly at the idea of not getting to spend time with you.

“You can stay if you want,” you replied with a smile, “I just have to warn you, I’ll probably drive you crazy with my ramblings.”

Wanda giggled, combing a hand through your hair. “I like when you ramble.”

You helped Wanda hop up onto the bench beside Natasha’s batons, pressing another kiss to her enchanting lips before resettling on your stool.

From the doorway, Tony discretely watched you chatting with Wanda. He’d come down here to find you and talk about whatever was bothering you, but instead you were with _her._ You were explaining in great detail how the batons worked and she seemed genuinely interested, something you’d never had before. It surprised Tony a little, if he was being honest. He hadn’t expected her to care yet here she was, sitting on your bench, listening to your explanations while also trying to help you with your rampant emotions.

Blinking, he uncrossed his arms and stepped out of the door. Maybe Wanda wasn’t so bad after all.

-X-

It wasn’t until Wanda went missing during a mission that Tony realized how much she meant to you.

It was supposed to be simple: get in, retrieve a SHIELD informant, and get out but something had gone terribly wrong and now she and Bucky were both missing. You were standing in the lab with Tony and Bruce as they suited up and prepared to leave and go find their captured friends. You were staring at the suit Tony had made you a long time ago, when he first became Iron Man. It was (F/C) and it fit you like a glove despite the fact you’d never done anything with it.

“I’m coming with you,” you announced, stalking over to the suit.

Tony balked. “What?”

“I’m coming with you,” you repeated, glaring at Tony, daring him to argue with you.

Bruce cleared his throat. “(Y/N), we don’t know what they’ve done with them. It might be too dangerous for you to…” he trailed off, his eyes widening at the fierce look that crossed your features.

“I’m. Going.”

You activated your bracelet and pointed it at the encased suit. The glass slid open and you stepped up onto the platform, pressing another button. Faster than you had anticipated, the suit was on your body and booting up, FRIDAY’s voice loud in your head.

“Good morning, (Y/N),” she greeted robotically.

It wasn’t hard for you to adjust to the suit – you helped build and maintain these things for God’s sake – and by the time Tony was dressed and ready, so were you.

The others weren’t that surprised to see you joining them. Natasha had faith you’d find your strength. She understood that you wanted to be there the moment they found Wanda and Bucky, so coming in a suit of armor made sense. You were going to help properly destroy those bastards one way or another; you were a _Stark_ after all.

You just needed a push.

“Ready, team?” Steve asked as everyone gathered at the Quinjet.

You nodded impatiently, praying to whoever would listen that your girlfriend would be okay.

Sam clapped you on the shoulder though you barely felt it. “She’s going to be fine.”

Vision nodded. “Yes, Wanda is quite capable. I am sure she is fine.”

Rolling your eyes, you followed Steve onto the Quinjet. You knew how _capable_ Wanda was, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t hurting or scared. She was the strongest woman you’d ever met yet she was still your _girlfriend_.

The flight wasn’t terribly long but you spent the entire time pacing. You couldn’t help it. All you could think about was _HYDRA_ having your girlfriend – and Bucky. Two people that HYDRA definitely didn’t need to have. What if they were trying to weaponize Wanda or _re_ -weaponize Bucky? You’d worked hard to help Wanda gain control of her powers and Steve had spent so long helping Bucky reintegrate back into society…

There would be hell to pay if all that had been undone.

The moment the Quinjet touched down, you were out with Tony right behind you. Both your face plates fell into place and Tony couldn’t help but appreciate this. The two Stark siblings, fighting together at last. Fighting for one of their loves. It was kind of poetic.

“Ready?” Tony asked.

“Let’s do this.”

You and Tony flew towards the base’s entrance while Steve and the others fought the ground forces. There weren’t many so you didn’t feel too bad leaving them there. You slammed into the door and it flew out of the doorway, knocking back into the wall on the far side of the room. It smacked a few agents, knocking them unconscious.

“Good job,” Tony praised, looking around. “I would say we should split up but Cap will be up here soon looking for Bucky so we should search for Wanda.”

Nodding, you followed Tony through the base. You left most of the fighting to him, instead deciding that you’d be the one to look through the rooms. The first floor was a bust and the second floor only led you to whatever SHIELD informant they’d originally been sent to find, but the third floor was where you finally found her.

Wanda was locked up tight in a small cell by herself, her hands bound behind her back and a blindfold over her eyes. She looked so small and young, dirt smudged on her cheeks. She didn’t cry though. She was too headstrong and determined not to show fear. You wondered what all they had done to her, but you didn’t have time to think about it.

Rushing over to the cell, you jerked at it with all your might. It slid open and Wanda’s hands clenched into fists.

“I will not tell you anything,” she spat.

You smiled, so proud of your girlfriend. Your face plate came off and you kneeled before Wanda, carefully reaching up to take off her blindfold. You watched her gorgeous green eyes blink before wearily landing on you.

“(Y/N)?” Wanda whispered, stunned. She thought she was imaging things. You’d never worn this suit before – hell, you’d never been on a _mission_ before – so why were you here now? Was it all for her?

“We’re here to get you out, Maximoff,” Tony informed her from outside, watching the two of you curiously.

You helped Wanda to her feet and spun her around so you could untie her hands. The second she was free, she tossed her arms around you and brought you into a heavy kiss, pouring everything she had into it.

“I love you,” she murmured, her lips brushing against yours.

“I love you too,” you replied, entirely smitten with the woman in your arms.

Tony made a gagging noise but the two of you ignored her. It was creepy to see his little sister kissing her girlfriend, but the moment was sweet and he was glad to have been there. He finally understood everything. She was your Pepper Potts in a way; she was the woman you’d do anything for.

“We’ve got Bucky and the informant,” Steve announced through the comm. “Have you found Wanda?”

“Yeah, Cap, we’ve got her. We’ll see you back at the jet.” Tony gestured for you to follow him. “C’mon, kids. We’ve got places to be. Exchange saliva later,” he teased.

You flipped Tony off before slipping your face plate back into place.

Tony grinned.

Maybe, just maybe, he had been wrong after all.


	36. Three Little Words (Natasha Romanov and Carol Danvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It’s time to get your wisdom teeth pulled and your girlfriends are there to support you.

You nervously gripped your girlfriend’s’ hands as you sat in the dentist’s waiting room. Technically you were still in the Compound - being an Avenger meant you couldn’t exactly go to a regular doctor (heaven forbid you accidentally blurt of state secrets) - but that didn’t matter. You were about to get your teeth pulled and you were _terrified_. 

Carol smirked at Natasha over your head, squeezing your hand in support. “You’re going to be fine, (Y/N).”

“What if my powers activate?” you worried, glancing at the blonde. “What if I catch fire and burn the dentist or…”

Hoping to soothe your panic, Natasha kissed your cheek. “Relax, malysh, they’re prepared for the worst. Everything is going to be okay.”

With a retort on your tongue, you opened your mouth but a door cut you off. Peeking up, you went pale at the sight of the dentist’s assistant.

She smiled kindly at you, but it did little to reassure you. “We’re ready for you, Ms. (L/N).”

Grumbling about how creepy you found that statement, you stood up and pecked Carol’s lips before twisting around to do the same for Natasha. With slumped shoulders, you followed the assistant out of the room.

The door swung closed behind you.

“She looked really nervous,” Natasha mused, pursing her lips as she stared at the closed door.

Carol smiled, reaching across the empty chair to grab Natasha’s wrist. “She’ll be fine, babe. It’s a standard procedure. She’s dealt with a lot worse.”

“No one knows how her powers are going to react to the anesthesia, though…” Natasha had the urge to go after you. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, especially to Carol, but she was just as worried as you. She knew how much your powers scared you sometimes. What if you woke up without them and you panicked?

Carol sighed, scooting over. She swung her arm over Natasha’s shoulders and tugged her close.

“Fury and Tony have every precaution in place for this. If she catches on fire, the fire suppression system will put her out before she does any damage.”

Leaning into Carol’s embrace, Natasha sighed. Despite the former Kree’s logical response, Natasha couldn’t stop worrying. But, she knew there was nothing she could do but wait.

-X-

After the procedure finished, Carol and Natasha were led back to your room. You were still passed out, but the dentist promised you’d be awake soon. The drugs were burning out of your body at a ridiculous pace so it wouldn’t be too long.

Carol pulled out her phone, thumbing through her apps before aiming her camera sneakily in your direction. She was certain that you were going to be _hilarious_ once you woke up and she didn’t want to miss anything. She was fairly positive the others would want to see this too.

With a groan, you jerked your head and shakily raised your hand to touch your mouth. You blearily blinked, the room fuzzy around the edges as you tried to focus. Your eyes landed on Natasha, who was standing near you against the wall, and you gasped.

“Am I dead?” you questioned, your words muffled by the cotton balls shoved into your cheeks.

“No,” Natasha laughed, reaching out to touch your warm hand. “Why do you think that?”

“Because you’re an angel…” you relied in awe.

Carol snorted. “That’s the oldest line in the book, (Y/N),” she teased.

Turning your head to stare at Carol, your eyes got wider. “I really am dead…” you whispered.

A faint blush burned Carol’s cheeks but she ignored it, opting to smirk instead. “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know,” you replied absently, your eyes flickering between your girlfriends. They lingered on Natasha for a moment. “You want to get drinks later?”

Carol’s smirk deepened. “She’s taken, (Y/N).” You went to repeat the question to her, but she cut you off. “I am too.”

“Oh.” You pouted, glancing away from the two women. You could feel your heart breaking but you didn’t want to say anything. “They’re really lucky.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, frowning at how hot your hand was getting in hers. She wasn’t a fan of Carol teasing you in such a state - especially when you had very little control over your powers. “You don’t have to ask me out, (Y/N). We’re already dating.”

Your jaw dropped open and you stared at Natasha. “You and _me_?”

“And me,” Carol piped in, a little hurt that she was left out.

You suddenly sat upright and ripped your hand from Natasha’s, tossing your arms up in the air. “Yes!”

Natasha made a noise of surprise and Carol burst out laughing. She was so glad that she was recording this.

“I’m the luckiest girl in the world!” you cheered - loudly.

“Shh,” Natasha hushed you, amusement evident in her eyes.

“Sorry,” you whispered, slowly dropping your arms. “I’m just so happy.”

Laughing at your antics, Carol rose and walked over to you, slipping her phone back into her pocket. “You ready to get out of here, babe?”

Nodding, you slid off the chair, your knees wobbly. Carol slid her arm around your waist and Natasha let you loop an arm around her shoulders.

Sighing happily, you leaned against your lovers. “I love you two. Like, a lot.”

Carol and Natasha paused, causing you to stutter in your steps. The three of you hadn’t said those words yet. Carol was still getting used to letting her feelings control her and Natasha still struggled with her Red Room trainings, but you didn’t hold those same traumas so it shouldn’t come as a surprise that you would be the first one to say it.

“I…” Natasha didn’t know what to say.

You were completely oblivious to the sudden tension. You started walking - albeit awkwardly - down the hall, leaving your girlfriends behind.

Carol and Natasha shared a look, both dumbstruck by your words. You were the soft one in your relationship; the one who didn’t think twice about pressing a kiss to their lips or bought flowers just because you could. You were the one who picked up their favorite meals when they were sad and reassured them they weren’t failures when missions went south. You were, in a way, the glue that held everything together and even if they couldn’t say the words right now, they both knew in their hearts that they loved you - and each other - too.

Maybe they couldn’t say it back yet but that was okay in your drug-addled brain. They knew you loved them and that’s what mattered most. You didn’t care if you didn’t hear those precious words fall from soft lips. They deserved to know how you feel - and now they did.

Before either could say anything else, your voice rang out excitedly, “Did you know I have fire hands?”

Balking, Carol and Natasha rushed after you, their fears of the future left behind. One day those words would be spoken with absolution and ease, but for now, all they needed to do was keep you from burning down the Compound.

The rest would come when it was supposed to.


	37. Color Me Jealous (Kara Danvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I love your Kara Danvers fics! I was wondering if you could please do a jealous Kara Danvers x reader fic? And maybe have it end cute and fluffy? Thank you so much!

Kara was a little tipsy. Not overly so, but enough that she wasn’t quite steady on her feet. She hadn’t meant to get drunk, yet here she was, watching you and drinking a little too much.

It was hard for her to admit she was in love with you. She’d been burned so many times in life (being the weird one in school, trying to be serious with Mon-El, only to have him turn out to be a jerk, etc.) so it was difficult to acknowledge her feelings.

She didn’t enjoy feeling jealous, but she couldn’t help it. Watching you sit at the bar - when you should be spending time with your friends (namely her) - was hard. You were chatting with another alien and while the conversation was completely innocent, Kara could hear the flirty undertone of the other woman. She was touching your arm occasionally, her hand lingering on your bicep. 

“If you stare any harder, you’re going to laser the poor girl,” Alex joked, poking you in the side.

“She’s been over there a long time,” Kara replied. “Did she forget about us?”

The insecurity shaking her voice made Alex feel bad for teasing Kara. Alex understood the real question: did you forget about _her_?

“Kar, they’ve only been talking for a few minutes. She’ll be back over here in a moment, I’m positive.”

Kara nodded uncertainly. “Okay.”

She would wait and see.

-X-

The alien you were chatting with was very charming, you realized early on. She looked like a human, but she was apparently very fast and very strong - according to her, anyways. You weren’t super impressed by that because, hello, you had _Supergirl_ as your best friend.

“Would you like to play a round of pool?” she asked, swirling her drink around in her glass.

You shook your head, glancing over at your friends. They were watching you closely, Alex slightly condemning you with her eyes but what surprised you the most was the disheartened expression marring Kara’s face. You were confused. Why was she so upset?

“No thanks. I should probably get back to my friends. I enjoyed talking to you though,” you assured her, patting her arm before rising up from your chair.

She nodded. “I did too. I hope to see you around. Maybe we can get dinner or something sometime.”

The sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the bar and you spun around. Kara was holding pieces of glass in her hand where her drink used to be. She was staring at her hand in surprise and you strolled over, setting your hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“You okay?” you whispered, wanting her to not feel self-conscious.

She nodded faintly, sweeping the glass into a pile before shoving it away. “I think I’m going to go home. I’m tired.”

She stood up abruptly, cutting off contact. You were slightly hurt, but you didn’t say anything. She stormed out of the bar, leaving you behind in confusion.

“Go after her,” Alex hissed.

“What’d I do?” you asked, terribly disoriented by Kara’s sudden change in mood.

Alex shook her head. The two of you were so hopeless sometimes.

Sighing, you set your drink down and ran after Kara, following her into an alleyway. She was struggling with her suit, the alcohol in her veins making her a little sloppy. You honestly thought she shouldn’t be flying in such a state but who were you to tell her what to do?

“Hey,” you murmured, stopping behind her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, (Y/N). Why don’t you go back inside to your new friend?” Kara bitterly suggested, adjusting her cape.

Realization dawned on you and your heartbeat sped up. She was jealous.

“Kara, are you jealous?” you blurted out, reaching for the superhero.

“Why? Do I have a reason to be?” Kara retorted, turning to face you.

All of the feelings you’d tried so hard to repress came flooding back into you and you couldn’t stop yourself from cupping her cheeks. Staring deep into her wildly blue eyes, you shook your head with a smile.

“Absolutely not,” you assured her.

Kara was stunned by the shift in atmosphere. You were holding her face like she was the most important thing on this planet. She didn’t know what to do. Was something more happening here?

“(Y/N),” she mumbled, her hands falling to your waist. “What’s happening?”

“I’d really like to kiss you, if that’s okay,” you replied softly, leaning in ever so slightly. You were giving her plenty of opportunity to back off, but she remained frozen in place, wide-eyed and a little hopeful.

Shaking herself from her stupor, she closed the gap between you and pressed your lips together. The kiss was gentle, a mere brushing of lips. She kissed you like you were made of the same glass she’d shattered minutes before and that just wouldn’t do. Throwing your arms around her neck, you dragged her closer and firmly let your lips meet hers.

A startled squeak vibrated against your mouth but Kara responded positively, walking you backwards until your back met the alleyway wall. So many feelings were poured into that kiss - and it made your head spin. You’d dreamed of this so many times and to actually experience it was amazing.

When breathing became an issue, you pulled back but leaned your forehead against hers.

“Wow,” you hummed.

“Good wow or bad wow?” Kara wondered, her eyes tracing your face like it was the last time she’d ever see it.

“Good wow. Definitely a good wow,” you responded with a giggle.

Kara beamed happily, pecking your lips again just because she could.

“We should probably talk though,” you added.

Nodding, Kara stepped back and extended her arms in offering. “A ride, my lady?”

Smirking, you walked into her embrace. “Are you good to fly, Supergirl?”

Kara grew serious. “I would never do something that could hurt you.”

Cooing at the hero, you slipped your arms around her and rested your head on her shoulder. “Then let’s go, Supergirl.”


	38. Shameless (Lena Luthor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: "Shameless" by Camila Cabello

You hovered above the city, ears listening for any sign of distress. It was weird being on Earth, but you were starting to enjoy it. You hadn’t been here too terribly long - considering your pod had been trapped in space for quite some time - but maybe that was for the best.

When Kara had found you - another Kryptonian - she’d been overjoyed. She’d immediately taken you under her wing and now you were a superhero like her. It gave her the ability to watch over certain parts of National City while you took over the other half.

The half you’d been given was nice. It was the better half of National City but what made it great was the fact you could look out for Lena and L-Corp. You might have been newer to superheroing but you were more than capable of watching out for the youngest Luthor. Your crush on her might have been unrequited but at least you could protect her.

Landing on the roof of Lena’s penthouse, you settled on the edge of balcony and dangled your legs over the side. Your blue cape billowed in the wind, wrapping around you. This happened quite often, finding yourself sitting on her balcony. You didn’t know why, but it brought you comfort. A part of you wondered if Kara had given you this part of the city because of your crush but you did your best not to think about that. If Kara knew, then so did the others.

Which meant Lena probably knew.

Sighing, you brushed a hand over your face. Everything was so complicated sometimes.

A whimper echoed in your sensitive ears and you glanced down, though you didn’t look through the ceiling. That would be an invasion of privacy and you weren’t about to do that. Lena’s nightmares were nothing new yet they worried you every time. She’d already been through so much. She didn’t deserve more problems.

If only you knew the truth.

-X-

Lena awoke with a start, legs tangled up in her blankets as she jerked upright and glanced about. A kaleidoscope of images danced before her, blurry visions taunting her as she watched you fade into nothingness.

This wasn’t the first time she’d dreamed of you - of your warm skin against her, of your mouth pressed against her throat - and it probably wouldn’t be the last but they were haunting her. She desperately wanted them to be real but she feared they never would be.

But sometimes it was so hard to distinguish dreams from reality.

Quietly sliding out of bed, Lena padded through her apartment and into her living room. She sat on her couch and buried her face in her hands. What was she to do now?

All she wanted to do was scream her lungs out for you, bring you into her world and do whatever she’d dreamed, but she couldn’t. You deserved so much better than a  _Luthor_. Besides, there was too much that could go wrong between a Luthor and a Kryptonian.

At least that’s what she told herself. The truth was, she was terrified about how much she needed you. How much she enjoyed your arms around her whenever you comforted her or the way you freely touched her during game night. She’d never had someone be so open and touchy. Most people wouldn’t come near a Luthor with a ten foot pole yet you didn’t care about names and titles. All you cared about was making sure she was okay and it drove her crazy. Parts of her wanted to push you away before she got hurt - she was tired of loving people that weren’t hers to love - but she couldn’t. You meant too much.

A knock on her balcony window startled her and she peered up with wide eyes, catching sight of you hovering outside. You waved meekly, uncertainty in your gaze. You didn’t know if you were doing the right thing, stopping in to check on her, but her accelerated heartbeat worried you so you had thrown caution to the wind. Now you were starting to regret that.

Walking over to the door, Lena unlocked it and tugged it open, stepping onto the structure.

“(Y/N),” she greeted with a confused smile. “What are you doing here?”

You played with the ends of your cape as you settled in front of her. “Well, I was in the neighborhood and noticed you were awake so I was just coming to check on you.” That wasn’t a lie, you were just choosing to omit some of the truth.

Lena’s heart fluttered. It was sweet that you cared enough to stop in, but she didn’t know what to do. “Oh, I’m fine,” she assured you. “I just can’t sleep at the moment.”

Nodding, you glanced around her apartment. “Should I go?”

Lena wasn’t sure what to say. She didn’t want you to leave but she was certain you had better things to do than sit around with her. “Don’t you have a city to protect?” she laughed, though there was real questioning in it.

You shrugged. “If something goes wrong, I can hear it. But if you’d like, I can leave.”

Lena shook her head. “You can stay if you’d like. I’m probably not going back to sleep anytime soon.” She walked back into her apartment and lingered near the couch, unsure what she was supposed to do.

“Nightmares?” you inquired, following her inside.

Lena paused. She didn’t want to lie, but there was no way she could admit she was dreaming about you. Mistaking her silence as confirmation, you strolled over to her and wrapped your arms around Lena.

Lena melted into your embrace - into your affection -, her head resting in the crook of your neck. Her hands gripped your cape and she breathed in your enchanting scent. She didn’t want to ever let go.

You leaned back slightly, planning to reassure her that you understood, but you froze. Her face was  _so_  close to yours. You could feel your breath catching in your throat but you couldn’t move away.

There were only inches separating you.

Lena noticed it too. She was staring into your eyes, silently begging you to give in to the tension. She just needed a sign you felt the same way and she would give in first without a single regret.

Your eyes flickered down to her lips, lingering on the bare flesh. It was so rare to see her without lipstick.

Throwing caution to the wind, Lena leaned in and pressed her lips softly against yours. It was brief and fleeting, but it left you wanting more.

Lena pulled away, her eyes wide as she took in your expression. You looked so stunned - and it scared her. Had she misread everything? She opened her mouth to say something - anything - but your lips falling onto hers cut off her explanation.

She made a startled noise but sank into the kiss eagerly. Her hands left your cape and fisted themselves in your hair. She kept you as close as she could and you let her. You might be one of the strongest beings on the planet, but she was the one who held all the power in this room.

And you were okay with that.

When breathing became a necessity, you broke away but kept her tightly against you. The unbridled tension was growing thicker with each passing second and you wondered what would happen next. Would she ask you to go or…?

“Stay the night?” she whispered, playing with the baby hairs at the nape of your neck. Her smile was shameless and full of want, leaving you breathless.

“Okay,” you answered quietly, reconnecting your lips with hers.

She started walking you towards her bedroom, lips never leaving yours, and you followed willingly. Maybe you hadn’t expected your night to go this way, but you didn’t care. You just hoped nothing went wrong in National City because absolutely nothing and no one was going to tear you away from this goddess.

You’d let the world burn first.


	39. Rain Drops and Kisses (Natasha Romanov and Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to play in the rain - and you drag your girlfriends along.

You stared out the window, watching the droplets of water run down the pane. You wanted to be out there, letting the rain wash over you.

“What are you thinking about, lyubov moya?” Wanda asked from the couch, her hand combing absently through Natasha’s hair.

“I want to go outside,” you announced, glancing over your shoulder.

“It’s raining,” Natasha pointed out unnecessarily, earning an eye roll from you.

“I know that,” you replied exasperatedly. “But have you never played in the rain?”

Natasha paused, eyeing you. “No?”

Wanda perked up, sitting up straighter - much to Natasha’s dismay. “That sounds fun.”

“It is,” you said, beaming at your lover.

“Can we?” Wanda asked Natasha, who stared at the two of you like you were insane.

“You want to go play in the rain? In September? In New York?” Natasha was so flabbergasted by your suggestion.

Nodding happily, you left your spot at the window and strolled over to the couch. You grabbed Wanda’s hand and tugged her up, dragging her towards the elevator. Natasha followed closely behind, her bewilderment palpable.

“This is going to be so fun,” you promised Wanda, who kissed your cheek.

“Any time with my girlfriends is fun to me,” Wanda replied, smirking as your cheeks flushed.

Stepping into the elevator, you pressed the button for the roof.

“This is insane,” Natasha muttered. “You’re going to get sick.”

“No, we won’t,” you replied easily, watching the numbers travel upward.

Wanda used her free hand to grab Natasha’s. “Malysh, relax. It’s just a little rain.”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened up. Walking out of the metal contraption and onto the helipad, you smiled widely and opened your arms, spinning around enthusiastically.

Natasha hesitated in the elevator but Wanda chased after you, beaming as the coolness washed over her. Catching you around the waist, she lifted you up and followed your example, swinging you back and forth. You giggled, wrapping your arms around her neck.

“C’mon, Tasha,” you called out, beckoning for the redhead to join you.

Sighing heavily, Natasha finally stepped out and into the rain. She sputtered as it dripped onto her lips, irritated by her hair suddenly sticking to her head. She didn’t understand why you found this so enjoyable but she loved the two of you deeply so she wasn’t going to argue anymore.

Wanda reached out for Natasha, her arm still tight around your waist. “This is nice,” she said loudly, trying to be heard over the pounding rain.

Natasha accepted Wanda’s hand and let the woman pull her into her side. She glanced down, a sudden appreciation for the rain dawning upon her.

Wanda’s ridiculously tight shirt was clinging divinely to her, droplets rolling down and into her cleavage. You caught Natasha’s line of sight and smirked. She was such a horndog sometimes.

You tangled your fingers in Wanda’s wet locks and tugged her into a kiss, grinning into it as the witch stumbled forward a little. She let you down and you pecked her lips a few times before turning on the former assassin. You brought her into your arms and kissed her deeply. The rain made your lips slick but neither of you seemed to mind too much as they slid in a familiar dance.

“I love you,” you murmured. “Thank you for coming out with us.”

Natasha nodded, nestling herself in your embrace. She would never admit it, but this wasn’t so bad. Especially if she got kissed like that.

Wanda slipped her arms around the both of you and set her head on Natasha’s shoulder. “Ya liublyoo tibya.”

“We love you too,” you answered, resting your head against Natasha’s.

You stood there for what seemed like forever, letting the rain drench you all though nobody really seemed to care anymore.

“Alright, enough sappy stuff,” Natasha joked. “I’m cold and it’s starting to thunder. I think we should go inside.”

“For a Russian, you’re terrible in the cold,” you teased, poking Natasha’s side.

Rolling her eyes, Natasha started for the elevator with you and Wanda trailing behind her, giggling.

“I’m going to take a shower and warm up,” Natasha decided as the elevator descended.

Your hand creeped into Natasha’s back pocket and you leered playfully at her. “Mind if I join you?”

“And me,” Wanda piped in, catching Natasha’s belt loops and pulling her into a kiss.

“I think that can be arranged,” Natasha said breathlessly as they parted, smiling at you and Wanda.

When the elevator announced your arrival, you led your lovers towards the bathroom, grinning all the way.

Playing in the rain was the best idea you’d ever had.


	40. A Hero's Suit (Lena Luthor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless was so good! Can you do Yellow 14 with Lena Luthor? (“Don’t go, without you none of this was worth it, without you this is all for nothing.”)

Storming into L-Corp probably wasn’t your best decision but you were frustrated. Actually, you were downright pissed. You had been for a while now, but this was just icing on the proverbial cake.

_Of all the days!_

It was yours and Lena’s six month anniversary and you’d been stood up. Dressed in your nicest outfit, you’d waited at that freaking restaurant for  _two bloody hours_  and she never showed. You’d gotten so many pitying looks that you wanted to scream and - when you had gotten in your car - you did scream.

Loudly.

Being an alien from another planet, you hadn’t really understood the concept of anniversaries when you first started dating the youngest Luthor, but you’d grown quite fond of them now. And for her to have blown you off made you angry. You understood her work kept her away - often - but it was your  _anniversary_.

Could she not make time for you?

In fact, it had been weeks since she really spent any time with you. Some “huge” project was keeping her at the office until late every night for the last month and honestly, you missed your girlfriend.

Impatiently pressing the button for Lena’s lab, you tapped your foot as you waited for it to descend. You watched the numbers count down, leaving you time to try and calm down. You didn’t want to scream at Lena - she had been through so much in life - but you wanted her to know your displeasure.

The bell dinged and the doors opened up, granting you access to the labs. You stepped inside and glanced around, searching for the woman you loved. You didn’t immediately see her but that didn’t stop you. You were certain she was down here.

She was  _always_  down here.

You started walking around, following the sounds of soft chatter. Of course Eve was here. Why wouldn’t she be? Rolling your eyes, you hurried after their voices until you found them.

“So if the nanotechnology is centered at the waist, it should…” Lena trailed off as your footsteps echoed across the floor.

“It should what?” you demanded bitterly. “Don’t stop on my account. It’s not like you have recently so why start now?”

“(Y/N)!” Lena yelped, dropping her tablet onto the table with a bang. She was confused by your tone. Well, if she was being honest, it worried her greatly. You sounded so mad. “What are you doing here?”

She took in your outfit and jealousy filled her. Why did you look so good? Just  _who_  had you gone to see tonight?

“Oh, you know, I was just spending my anniversary alone at some fancy ass restaurant that my girlfriend wanted to try but then I thought, huh, I wonder what was so important that she forgot about me so here I am,” you spat, crossing your arms.

Eve stared at you wide-eyed. She’d never heard you talk to Lena like that before. “Um, I think I should go. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ms. Luthor.” She scurried away, leaving you and Lena alone.

Lena’s mouth dropped open and she gazed upon you, her eyes screaming apologies that she herself couldn’t seem to form. She had completely forgotten what day it was. She was in her labs so much that days passed by like seconds.

“(Y/N)…” she circled the desk, walking carefully towards you. “I am so sorry, darling.”

“Sorry doesn’t fix this, Lena,” you said, shaking your head. “This isn’t just about tonight. This is about the last  _month_. You’re here every night until at least midnight and gone long before the sun is up. I haven’t really seen you since I outed myself to you about being an alien.” You paused, realization dawning on you. “Is that what this is about? My being an alien?”

Lena was stunned. She hadn’t realized how much she had been working. Had it really been a month?

“It is, isn’t it?” You mistook her silence as confirmation and you stepped back, tears filling your eyes. “You’ve been avoiding me because of that, working on this “huge” project instead. Well,” you angrily wiped at the tears threatening to fall, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you immediately but I was scared of this exact thing happening - and I guess I had a reason to be. I thought you were different, Lena. I mean, Christ, your best friend is  _Supergirl_. I guess I was wrong.”

You shook your head and started for the elevator, leaving Lena to stare after you in horror. She couldn’t believe she’d made you feel so unloved. Unloved enough that you questioned if all of this was over your biology. God, what had she done?

“Wait!” she called after you, chasing you through the lab. “ **Don’t go** , please.  **Without you, none of this was worth it. Without you, this is all for nothing**.”

You paused at the doors, curiosity getting the best of you. “What was all for nothing?”

Lena swallowed dryly. She’d hoped for this to be a surprise for your anniversary, but clearly that was out of the picture considering she’d forgotten what day it was. So, instead she reached out and touched your shoulder, her hand sliding down your arm to grab your hand and pull you around.

“When you told me you were an alien, you said you wished you could help people like Kara does,” she explained, nerves shaking her voice, “So, I got in contact with the people who work with Supergirl. We…” she trailed off, shaking her head. “Just come with me. Please.”

You hesitated for a moment but the hopefulness in her eyes made you follow along willingly.

Stopping at Lena’s tablet, she typed in the passcode before handing it to you. “We discussed the possibility of you becoming a hero. With your powers, you could be a great asset, so we started working on a suit for you. I was going to bring you here on our anniversary and show you the designs and how it would work, but some complications arose and I had hoped to fix them before today but that didn’t happen. I understand why you’re angry. I shouldn’t have missed our anniversary and I’m so sorry. I know that doesn’t change anything but…” she was cut off by you setting the tablet down before tossing your arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

Tears gathered in your water line but you didn’t care. This was the best thing anyone had ever done for you and you felt like such a jackass now.

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled into her hair, keeping her close to your chest.

“Why are you sorry, darling? I messed up,” Lena replied, brows furrowed together.

“I should have let you explain before I accused you of being xenophobic. I should have known better,” you sighed apologetically, leaning back so you could study your girlfriend’s features. “This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

Lena gave a watery smile, relief slacking her muscles. She had been terrified the moment you walked away that you were leaving her. Being in your arms, however, staved off that fear.

“Do you forgive me?” Lena whispered, staring at your lips.

“Yeah,” you replied just as softly, leaning in and capturing her lips.

You stood there for what felt like hours, kissing and reacquainting yourselves with each other. It was gentle and sweet, and while it wasn’t how you imagined spending your anniversary, you were okay with it.

“You know,” you started when your lips left Lena’s, “Back on my planet I was a bit of a science whiz. How about we work on my suit together?”

Lena beamed. “That sounds wonderful, darling. I can show you what we’ve got so far and maybe we’ll be able to fix the problems that have arisen.”

Linking your fingers with Lena, the two of you began pouring over the tablet, chattering about the suit and what it could do.

With a heart ten pounds lighter and a smile that could power the world, you felt at peace - and that’s all you could ask for.


	41. Perfect (Natasha Romanov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ur actually really good at writing smut omg! can I request a Natasha smut in which the reader is really peppy and bubbly compared to Nat, which ensues teasing from the rest of the team. but somehow their dynamic works and is perfect or something idk. thanks!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT!

Bounding cheerfully into the room, you glanced at your teammates and smiled widely.

“Good morning, everyone,” you greeted, walking over to the cabinet and combing through it in search of your cereal.

“Morning, (Y/N),” Bucky returned, waving his metal arm in your direction.

Grabbing a box, you tugged it down and poured it into a bowl before joining your friends at the counter.

“How are you always so happy in the mornings?” Tony wondered, his voice almost a whine as he stared at you. “You don’t even  _drink_  coffee.”

You laughed, stealing the milk away from Sam and pouring it on your food.

“I don’t know.” You shrugged.

The familiar fall of footsteps echoed behind you and a grin split your lips. You would know those footfalls anywhere.

“Morning,” Natasha greeted, her words raspy with sleep. You’d woken her up far too early on her day off but she loved you so she wasn’t going to complain too much.

She walked up behind you and wrapped her arms around your waist. Her chin on your shoulder, she gazed at your cereal. “How do you eat that stuff? It’s so sugary.”

Leaning back into her arms, you hummed, offering her a bite. “It’s good,” you argued defensively.

Natasha accepted the offering, her face screwing up as the sugar overtook her. “I don’t understand you.”

“You don’t have to, babe,” you giggled, “All you really have to do is love me.”

Sam snorted while your comment earned you a smirk from Bucky. Everyone thought your relationship was odd, but it worked. You were so full of life and energy and goodness, filling Natasha with joy. You lightened the darkest parts of her, helping sooth her inner demons. They’d never seen her this relaxed and calm.

She had finally found someone that let her feel human.

“I do,” Natasha replied softly in your ear.

Rolling his eyes, Sam coughed out, “Whipped,” though he tried valiantly to hide it.

Natasha released you and stepped over to the Falcon. She glared at him for a moment before shoving him off his chair. He tumbled to the floor, but his laughter was hearty.

“Shut up,” Natasha hissed though it held no malice.

“Honestly, Nat, I’m glad you two found each other,” Bucky said seriously, eyeing the redhead. “You seem a lot happier.”

“I am,” Natasha acknowledged with a nod.

Your cheeks grew red and your chest warmed. It wasn’t often that Natasha said such sweet things so you would cherish them when she did.

“Ready to train, (Y/N)?” Bucky asked as you finished off the last of your breakfast.

You nodded, standing up from your chair. “Ready to get your ass kicked, old man?” you teased.

Bucky’s brow arched at the challenge. “You haven’t beaten me yet. What makes you think you’re going to win this time?”

“I’ve learned your tricks,” you announced proudly. “I bet you my pick on movie night that I can win.”

Bucky extended his hand and you shook it. “Deal. If you win, you can have mine.”

The two of you strolled out of the room and Natasha glanced at Sam. “Want to go watch this train wreck?”

Sam nodded eagerly. “Hell yeah!”

They followed after you, leaving Tony standing alone in the kitchen. He sighed, sipping his coffee.

“I’m surrounded by children.”

-X-

You’d been pouting all night, arms crossed as you watched the movie Bucky had picked. It was an old black and white film he and Steve were fond of and while it didn’t bother you, you were upset you had lost.

“Malysh, let it go,” Natasha smirked, her arm tossed around your shoulders.

“He cheated,” you insisted quietly, not wanting to disturb the others.

“He’s a trained  _soldier_  and a former  _assassin_. You should have known you weren’t going to win.”

Your pout deepened. “Why can’t you be on my side for once?” you whined pitifully.

Natasha slipped her fingers into your hair, combing through your locks. “I am  _always_  on your side.”

Your pout fell away and you leaned in, kissing your girlfriend gently.

“Hey, lovebirds, get a room,” Tony called out, his eyes never leaving the television.

Standing up, you grabbed Natasha’s hand and pulled her off the couch. You dragged her from the room, leaving behind your giggling friends. They all knew what was about to happen but none of them could fault you.

You really were an adorable person in an adorable relationship.

“What are you doing?” Natasha smiled as you brought her into your bedroom.

“You keep saying sweet things and I just…” you blushed, suddenly shy.

Natasha cupped your face, bringing you into a deep kiss. Her tongue trailed along your lips and you granted her access, your tongues tangling together.

She knew what you were saying even if you didn’t.

You backed Natasha up against the wall, cradling the back of her head so that it didn’t bounce against the hard surface. You knew that she enjoyed the roughness of such interactions sometimes but you wanted this to be slow and sweet; an appreciation, one might call it.

Natasha smiled into the kiss, her lips slick as they separated from yours. She was going to tease you for taking control, but as you started leaving nips along her jaw line, the words escaped her and all she could do was moan and grab your waist. Her fingers dug into your hips yet you couldn’t find a single care. If she left fingerprints, you’d wear them proudly.

Stopping just above the neckline of her shirt, you gripped the sides and pulled it off, careful not to rip it. You liked this shirt; it looked  _damn_  good on her.

Natasha kicked off the wall and shoved you towards the bed, but your training prevented you from tumbling back. Catching your lover off guard, you spun her around and knocked her onto the plushy mattress. You straddled her hips, your palms pressed down onto the bed on either side of her head.

“I’m in control tonight,” you announced, trying to sound serious and dominating despite usually being the one in Natasha’s position.

Natasha’s brow arched and you deflated a little.

“Please,” you murmured, your lips lingering near her ear.

Natasha smirked but nodded, growing slack and pliant. She would let you have your fun for now and that’s all you could ask for.

Kissing across her neck and down to her chest, you reached behind her and tugged off her bra. You tossed it aside like it were trash - and to you, it was. It was keeping you from your target and that meant it needed to go.

Now.

Capturing her pert nipple between your lips, you alternated strong sucks and light licks as you tweaked the other with your hand. She moaned, her fingers tangling in your hair as she kept you close. She could already feel herself throbbing with need and prayed you weren’t going to be a tease. That was her thing, after all.

Smirking, you switched breasts and lavished it with equal attention, your hips grinding into Natasha’s. She bucked up into the sensation and you whined, caught off guard.

“Don’t tease,” Natasha panted, a shaky command in her tone.

Nodding, you undid her pants and helped her out of them - without displacing yourself (this was not your first rodeo). You sat on her thigh, your fingers tracing along her stomach as you stared at your lover. She was so sexy, red locks wild and splayed out in such a debauched manner. You would never grow tired of seeing her like this.

Leaning in, you kissed Natasha while sliding your fingers over her soaked panties. She was dripping through the fabric, driving you mad. You could feel her engorged flesh pressing into your palm and you ground your hand into her, earning a high pitched mewl. She grasped at your back, her nails digging into your back. Their bite was dulled by your shirt, but you could still feel  _her_.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Natasha complained breathlessly.

Scrambling out of your shirt, it joined Natasha’s on the floor. Your bra followed suit and before you knew it, you were left in only your underwear.

Your digits slipped under Natasha’s ruined panties and you slowly circled her clit, careful not to touch the sensitive flesh yet. Her wetness clung to your fingers and all you wanted to do was bring them to your mouth and clean them off, but you weren’t  _that_  big of a tease. You’d make sure she was taken care of,  _then_  you’d clean up the mess you made.

Finally pressing your thumb to her clit, you bent down and started painting her chest in hickeys.

“(Y/N),” Natasha warned, her hips jerking.

Grinning, you pressed a kiss to the mark you’d left atop her breast. “What, baby?”

“Fuck me.” Natasha’s eyes rolled back in her head as you pressed a little firmer.

Finally, two of your fingers slid home and a loud moan escaped your girlfriend. Starting a steady pace, you watched Natasha’s chest bounce with each thrust, her hips mindlessly following your movement. She was sucking you in, dragging you deeper.

You knew the moment your fingers found her sweet spot by the noise that broke from her throat and the way her stride stuttered. One hand gripped the bedsheets so tight you were worried she’d rip them while the other found purchase on the back of your neck. She brought you into a kiss, her moans and little noises filling your mouth.

Her release came sudden and violent, overtaking her in mere seconds. She shuddered, gasping into the kiss as though it had stolen all of her breath - and maybe it had.

You helped her ride it out before slowly removing your fingers, bringing them up to your lips so you could clean them off. You moaned appreciatively, her taste so divine on your tongue.

Natasha gazed up at you, love and euphoria shining bright in the green. She cupped your cheek, hand trembling as the last of her orgasm washed over her.

“I love you,” she whispered, a flushed smile splitting her lips.

“I love you too,” you replied softly, pecking her cheek before lying beside her on the bed.

As silence enveloped the room, you smiled. Maybe to the others the two of you didn’t make a lot of sense but right here, and right now, that didn’t matter. Perfection didn’t always have to make sense.

Sometimes, it just  _was_.


	42. Hot Tea and Sleepy Girls (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange 10 and 14 with Wanda? I’m sleepy and I wanna read about sleepy girls 😴

Sleeping was not your strong suit. Plagued with nightmares and memories, you always seemed to wake up drenched in sweat and far more tired than when you went to bed. It was miserable and every night sleep seemed so daunting.

Glancing at your sleeping girlfriend, you sighed softly, your fingers lifting to comb through her soft hair as she cuddled into your side. She always looked so pretty when she slept and it always managed to calm your racing heart to see her beside you.

Loving her was one of the easiest things you’d ever learned to do. She was gentle and patient, her eyes always so soft when you talked about your past. She understood in ways the rest of the team didn’t and it had drawn you to her but her heart is what kept you.

Inching out of bed, you replaced your shoulder with a pillow, smiling as she grumbled. You knew there was a good chance she would wake, but you hoped she wouldn’t. She’d just gotten back from a mission and she deserved a peaceful sleep.

Slipping from the room, you walked into your tiny kitchen and started making some tea, hoping it would help bleed out some of your terrible dreams. Each floor had a tiny kitchenette in it that way no one would have to trek all the way up to the main kitchen area, which you appreciated. You often found yourself going for tea in the middle of the night, so you would have hated having to wander up three floors.

Once the tea finished boiling, you poured some into a mug and sipped, climbing onto one of the chairs surrounding the counter. You stared blankly into your cup, thoughts swimming. God, sleep was the last thing you wanted but you were so damn tired.

Feet padding down the hallway caught your attention and you peeked over your shoulder. Wanda, dressed in an oversized t-shirt and shorts, stood in the doorway, sleep in her eyes and a sympathetic smile on her lips.

“Trouble sleeping, lyubov moya?” Her accent was thick and it sent shivers along your spine. You’ve always loved her accent.

You nodded, exhaustion evident in your gaze.

Wanda meandered over to you and wrapped her arms around your neck, nuzzling it. “Is there anything I can do?”

You shook your head, twisting slightly so you could press a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m okay.”

“Will you  **come back to bed then**?”

You smiled. “You can go back to bed, love. I’ll be in soon?”

“No,” she whined, tugging at your shirt. “ **How will I sleep without my big spoon**?”

Chuckling quietly, you peered at your tea before nodding. “Okay. Let’s go to bed.”

You stood and wrapped your arm around Wanda’s shoulders, letting her lean against you as you led her back to bed. She was yawning and you felt bad for waking her up but she poked you, your thoughts too loud for her to ignore.

“Stop that,” she commanded sleepily, shoving you onto the mattress before lying on top of you, burying her face into your neck and sprawling out.

“What are you doing?” you laughed, holding her close and tugging the blanket up so that it covered you both.

“ **You’re so soft, I think I’m gonna nap here on you** ,” she replied, her words slurring slightly as sleep threatened to overtake her.

You would have shaken your head, but her face against your throat stopped you. You didn’t want to displace or upset your tired lover.

“Sleep,” you cooed, carding your fingers through brunette locks.

Eventually her breathing evened out and she went slack, puffs of air tickling your neck. You had no idea why but it was so soothing. Your eyes grew heavy and you followed her into sleep.

You didn’t wake up again that night.


	43. Love Never Does (Kara Danvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indigo: 25) “Look, I feel things when I’m with you, and it’s new and scary but I think I like it.” With Kara head over heels for the reader

Kara’s hands trembled and she nervously wrung them as she waited for you and the rest of the “Superfriends” to show up. Game Night was a big deal and no one ever missed unless things were going horribly wrong so all she had to do right now was  _wait_.

It was unusual for her to be so nervous about something as simple as Game Night, but tonight was special. Well, maybe special. It might be a total disaster. She didn’t really know but she prayed to Rao that everything worked out in her favor because if it blew up in her face, she’d be heartbroken.

Tonight was going to be the night she admitted she had feelings for you.

She was going to wait for the games to end and the others to leave (you were always the last to go, always volunteering to stay and help clean up) and then she was - hopefully - going to sit you down and tell you how she felt. It was a scary thing to do, but she was determined to get it all out in the open.

The first knock on the door had her moving at an inhuman speed. You were the only one who ever knocked, stating every time she said something that you didn’t just want to barge in.

“It’s rude, Kara,” you would laugh. “I get why Alex can do it but I’m not Alex.”

She threw the door wide and you jumped back, startled by her sudden presence. Your fist was still raised to knock but it fell to your side.

“Hi,” Kara greeted shyly, biting her lip as she looked you over.

“Hey,” you smiled, walking up to the superhero and wrapping your arms around her waist. You hugged her briefly and it left Kara wanting to pout. She wished you would have held on longer.

“How was work, Ms. Pulitzer Winner?” you asked, stepping into the threshold of her apartment.

Kara beamed, padding after you. “It was great! I met an alien who runs an animal shelter and donates so much money to other non-kill shelters to help them stay in business. She was so sweet and her animals were so cute. I almost adopted a cat but my landlord would have killed me.”

Your chest warmed at the sight of Kara’s innocent expression and the admiration in her eyes. You adored her and her genuineness. She was too good for Earth but God you were so glad to have met her.

“I’m glad,” you replied honestly, “Maybe you could take me to the shelter some time and show me around? I’ve been wanting to get a pet and my landlord doesn’t care. You could help me pick one out and, of course, you’d be able to come see them whenever.”

Kara paused. Not only did this sound like a date but the idea of sharing a pet with you made her heart pound in her chest. Maybe tonight wouldn’t go badly at all.

“T-that sounds great!” Kara squeaked, her cheeks going crimson.

You didn’t understand Kara’s blush but you found it precious all the same.

“How was things in the lab?” Kara inquired, rubbing her hands over her cheeks to will the blood away.

You were Lena’s lead scientist at L-Corp and honestly, you loved your job. You were in charge of projects and helping the other scientists if they slammed into a mental wall. It was the best job you could think of and you wouldn’t change it for the world.

Plus it had brought you so wonderful friends whom you wouldn’t trade for anything.

“Oh, things are going. A couple of the guys are stuck on this formula and I’ve been trying to help them but we’re all a little confused it seems.”

Kara chewed her lip. “The next time you’re free you could bring it by and I might be able to help. I was supposed to go into the science guild on Krypton and your science on Earth isn’t really advanced so maybe I could help you solve your mystery.”

Grinning, you threw your arms around Kara and squeezed. “Thank you! It’s been days and we’re still lost,” you admitted.

Kara relished your arms around her and the way your scent lingered even as you let go. “You’re welcome, (Y/N). You know I’d do anything for you,” she said thoughtlessly, her eyes widening the moment she realized what she said.

Your brow arched at the admittance but before you could say anything, the door flew open and Alex announced herself loudly, Kelly not too far behind shaking her head.

You waved at the newcomers and took the beer from Alex’s arm, snagging a bottle as you set the box on the counter. You cracked it open and sipped, eyeing Kara as she grabbed Alex’s wrist and tugged her towards her bedroom, leaving you and Kelly bewildered.

“Do you know what that was about?” Kelly wondered.

“No idea,” you shrugged.

-X-

“What do you mean you’re telling (Y/N) how you feel?  _How do you feel_?” Alex questioned, confusion shining in her eyes.

“I think I’m in love with her,” Kara whispered, her arms wrapped around her waist.

Alex was stunned. She prided herself on knowing Kara but she had obviously missed something. “You love her?”

Nodding, Kara stared imploringly at Alex. She was silently begging her to understand.

“Come here.” Alex beckoned Kara over and embraced her, rubbing her little sister’s back. “I’m proud of you for admitting it. I’m sorry I didn’t pay more attention. (Y/N) is great and you two would make the cutest couple. Well, second to Kelly and me but still,” Alex teased.

With a watery laugh, Kara nodded. “I hope it all works out. I’m so nervous,” she mumbled.

“It will,” Alex said confidently. “(Y/N) would be stupid not to feel the same and we both know she is not stupid.”

Kara heard the door opening and the rest of the group pouring into her apartment. She let go of Alex and wiped the tears that gathered in her eyes away. “Well, everyone’s here.”

“Then let’s go party!” Alex grinned, leading Kara from the bedroom and back into the living room.

Kara found you chatting with Brainy and Nia, discussing Dreamer’s latest heroics. You were always so intrigued by the notion of heroes and knowing two of them just made you wish you were one. It also made you worry - a lot. These heroes were your _friends_ ; you wanted them safe.

Lena and James were standing in the corner, their break up still fresh though it was obvious they were trying to work out their problems so that it wouldn’t affect the dynamic of the group. Kelly was nearby, secretly listening to the former couple talk. She couldn’t help it; James was her brother and Lena was her friend.

As Kara joined you, your arm instinctively came around her and you hugged her momentarily before looking at her. “You okay?”

Kara nodded, her palms sweating and heart racing. “Y-Yeah! I’m fine.” She smiled, hoping to hide her nerves. “What do you think we should play first?”

“Not Monopoly,” J’onn piped up from the kitchen, a drink in his hand. “I refuse to play that again with Lena.”

Heading her name, Lena’s head snapped around and she playfully glared at J’onn. “You just don’t want to lose again.”

“You’re right,” J’onn agreed with a shrug.

Snickering silently, you and Nia shared a look.

“I think we should play Scrabble,” Nia suggested.

You nodded. “Definitely.”

In a room full of brilliant people, Scrabble was such an interesting endeavor, considering there were three scientists, a former DEO Director, three journalists, a psychologist and a brainiac from a different time. The board was always full of strange words that would have left most people scratching their heads.

“We should do teams,” you gasped, “Do you know how cool that would be?”

“I call Nia,” Brainy announced immediately, touching his girlfriend’s arm.

“Kelly!” Alex shouted, wildly gesturing for the woman to join her on the chair.

Smirking, you latched onto Kara’s bicep and batted your eyes at her. “Wanna be my partner?”

Swallowing drily, Kara nodded. “Sounds like fun,” she murmured, almost breathless. She wanted to be your partner in more ways than one but this was a good start.

“I call J’onn,” Lena said from across the room, stepping away from her ex. “I believe we could have a spectacular partnership.” She winked at the older man and he chuckled, accepting the offer with a raise of his cup.

James sighed. “I guess I’m on my own,” he muttered irritably, though he couldn’t blame Lena for ditching him.

Kara hurriedly set up the game, ignoring the shake of her hands as she put out the pieces. Kelly, ever observant, noticed but Alex’s quick jerk of the head kept her from asking. You settled on the couch, waiting for your partner to join you and watched the others pair up.

Tonight was going to be awesome.

-X-

No one was surprised that you and Kara won - or that Lena and J’onn came in second. Both of your vocabularies were spectacular and it made sense that you two would conjure such words out of nothingness.

None of you, however, had realized how late it had gotten. The game had lasted way longer than you’d anticipated and now the others were planning to leave. Lena first, since she had to be up so early though James and J’onn weren’t far behind.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” Nia asked, staring at the empty chip bowls and drinks scattered about.

“Don’t worry, Nia, we’ve got this,” you assured her, gathering up some of the bottles near you.

Nodding, Nia hugged Kara before dragging Brainy out of the apartment.

Alex lingered by the door, her hand clasped in Kelly’s. “I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast, right?”

Kara hesitated and Alex amended her question. “I’ll see you unless something comes up?”

Nodding firmly, Kara waved at her sister before the door slammed closed behind her.

The apartment was silent yet it wasn’t uncomfortable. You and Kara simply worked around each other. You knew Kara could do this by herself in seconds but she never rebuffed your help so you always stayed. You didn’t mind, though. Spending time with Kara was your favorite part of any day.

Once things were finally in place and the trash was tossed, you peered at the door. “I guess I should be going,” you remarked, a little sad to leave this wonderful woman’s presence.

“A-actually, can you stay for a minute? I was hoping we could talk. I mean, if you can’t that’s okay too. You might have plans or something and I didn’t think about that…” Kara would have continued rambling on, but you grabbing her hand and leading her towards the couch stopped her word-vomit.

“Is everything okay?” you asked, concerned by the terror swirling in ocean eyes. “You’ve seemed a little off all night.”

Kara stared at your connected hands, the words dying on her tongue as she reveled in your warmth. She had so much she wanted to say yet she couldn’t get it out. Usually if she was scared or anxious, she wouldn’t shut up but in this moment, she had no idea what to say.

“Kara?” you prompted, slowly pulling your hand away.

Before you could fully inch back, her hand was in yours again, fingers tangled together as she struggled to find the right thing to say. Seeing her in such turmoil, you stayed quiet, your thumb stroking the back of her hand comfortingly as you waited. It was obvious something of importance was bothering her; you just didn’t know  _what_.

Kara inhaled sharply, the dam holding her back finally breaking as words spilled forth. “I think I have feelings for you. Wait,” she shook her head, panic in her voice, “I know that I have feelings for you. You’re my favorite person. When your name shows up on my phone, my heart feels like a hummingbird got trapped and when I see you I feel like I’m flying - and I know what that feels like! You’re my favorite partner at Game Night and when you leave, you take a part of me with you. I think you’re so beautiful and smart and funny and sweet and I don’t want to spend time with anyone as much as I want to spend it with you…” she trailed off, your stunned expression terrifying her.

“Kara…” you didn’t know what to say, completely blown away by her admissions.

“ **Look, I feel things when I’m with you, and it’s new and scary but I think I like it** because I like _you_. I think I’m in love with you, (Y/N). And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same, but -”

You threw yourself at the superhero, catching her by surprise. Slamming into her felt like hitting a soft-fleshed, steel-muscled brick wall but you didn’t care. All you wanted was Kara’s lips on yours -  _now_.

A noise of surprise escaped Kara when your mouth crashed into hers, her arms encircling your waist. When she realized what was happening, Kara’s eyes slipped closed and she reciprocated the affection presented eagerly, her lips moving against yours as you poured everything into it.

You didn’t know if you could call this love - not yet - but you cared about Kara in a way that was definitely  _not_  platonic. You often fantasized about kissing Kara, late at night when no one was around, but you’d never wanted your affections to get in the way of your friendship so you had tried burying them.

Maybe you should have said something after all.

“I like you too,” you whispered between the brushing of your lips.

Blood rushed to Kara’s head and a dopey grin tugged at the edges of pillow-soft flesh. “Really?”

You nodded, your forehead against hers. “Really really.”

“Oh,” Kara breathed, unable to form a coherent thought.

You giggled, pressing a kiss to Kara’s reddened cheek.

“That’s good,” she nodded, her head bobbing awkwardly.

Smiling, you leaned back, staring into those eyes you could stare into for days. “How about we get breakfast in the morning? Just you and me?”

Kara nodded enthusiastically, already planning an apology text to Alex in her head. She looked so adorable that you couldn’t help kissing her again. And again. And again.

By the fourth parting of your lips, you noticed you’d somehow managed to end up on Kara’s lap, your legs on either side of her on the couch. Kara’s strong hands gripped your waist, her chest heaving despite not really needing that much oxygen. She was staring at you like you held the moon and stars in your hand and it was so empowering - yet so humbling.

“Stay the night?” Kara requested imploringly. “Please, nothing has to happen. I just want to cuddle.”

You smiled. “You’re so cute,” you cooed, undoing her ponytail so that you could card your fingers through her blonde locks. “Cuddles sound good.”

“Yay!” Kara swept you up into her arms, earning a squeal of surprise as your legs wrapped around her torso and your hands flew up to her neck.

Love was a big word - one you couldn’t say yet - but it wouldn’t take long.

Love never does.


	44. Halloween Hero (Maria Hill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a Maria Hill x Reader where she and the the reader have a little girl? u can be creative with the plot i just would like to see Maria as a mom :(

Sighing for the hundredth time, you meticulously began trying to untangle the cord to your daughter’s favorite glowing bats. She adored them because they were illuminated in black light and she thought that was the coolest thing, so here you were.

Two seconds away from screaming.

You could hear Maria talking with your daughter at the table, a math book probably set in front of them. She was trying to help your daughter with her homework because she was more equipped to handle it than you.

Eventually the tangles came loose and a cry of victory escaped you. You rose, eyeing the room. There were decorations strewn about the room already, so you weren’t positive where to attach these. A brilliant thought popped into your brain and you grinned.

Walking down the hall, you stopped in front of your daughter’s room and started stringing it up around the frame. You were fairly certain she was going to love this. Besides, if you left it in the living room it would make things look tacky because, God, there were so many Halloween decorations in there.

You loved Halloween and so did your daughter. Maria didn’t mind the holiday, but she wasn’t nearly as enthusiastic about it as the two of you were. However, she tolerated your need to decorate everything and that’s what mattered most.

Satisfied, you strolled through your home and into the dining room.

“How’s your homework coming?” you asked, combing your fingers through your daughter’s hair.

“It’s  _hard_ ,” she whined, glancing up at you.

“You’ll get it soon enough, sweetie. That’s what Mama’s here for,” you grinned, earning an eye roll from Maria.

“That’s if  _Mama_  can get it,” Maria muttered to herself, though you heard her clearly.

“Well, take a break and come take a look around,” you instructed, offering your hand to your daughter.

Hopping out of her chair, you and your daughter headed into the living room.

“Wow,” she breathed, taking in the scene. You had fake cobwebs thrown about, little pumpkin lights around the front door, a pop-up candy bowl witch on the table with a few pieces of sugary goodness in it, and a black light attached to the ceiling (thank God for ladders and some semblance of brilliance).

“Looks good, babe,” Maria praised, wrapping her arms around you from behind.

“Thanks,” you grinned, leaning back into the embrace. “I did pretty great.”

Maria laughed. “Don’t go getting a big head on us.”

Shrugging, you peered down at your daughter. “Go look at your door.”

Blinking in confusion, she did as instructed, disappearing down the hall. You smirked, waiting for the impending reaction.

“Oh my gosh!” your daughter squealed, her voice echoing.

You danced victoriously in Maria’s arms before spinning around, pressing a brief kiss to her lips. “I am a genius,” you announced proudly.

Maria arched a brow. “Well, if you’re a genius then you help (D/N) with her homework.”

“Fine, I’m a Halloween genius then,” you amended with a pout.

Chuckling, Maria kissed you again before the sound of little feet beating against the floor entered the room.

“Ew,” your daughter scoffed in disgust.

You laughed. “Yes, child of mine?”

Your daughter charged you, throwing her arms around your waist. “Thank you, Mommy, I love it.”

You patted her head. “You’re welcome, sweetie.” You glanced at the clock. “But now you and Mama need to finish your homework so you can go get ready for bed.”

Huffing, your daughter stomped into the dining room and hopped back up into her chair, Maria following close behind.

You couldn’t contain your smile. God, you loved your little family.

-X-

Halloween was upon you faster than you anticipated and soon you found yourself standing in front of a mirror in the hallway, finishing up the final touches of your makeup. Smacking your lips together, you smiled triumphantly.

You were donning a Supergirl costume, complete with the correct chest symbol and a cape. Your daughter was supposed to be Batgirl while Maria took on Wonder Woman’s insignia. It was going to be a fun night, you just wished they’d  _hurry up_!

Maria sauntered into the corridor, a shield on her back and a plastic sword at her side. Her hair - usually pulled up in a tight bun - fell behind her and the tiara on her head suited her.

In another life, she would have made an incredible superhero.

Smiling, Maria wrapped her arm around you and tugged you into her side, brushing her lips carefully against yours so that your gloss didn’t didn’t smear.

“You look amazing,” you complimented, your hands running across her chest.

Your eyes traveled down the expansion of her front, your lip snagged between your teeth as they glided over her legs. You weren’t lying; she looked  _damn_  good.

“So do you,” Maria replied.

The click of tiny footsteps echoed off your floor and you turned in time to catch sight of your daughter strutting towards you. She stopped in front of you, hands on her hips and a huge smile on her face.

“Ready, sweetie?” you asked, watching her present her bag proudly.

“Yeah!” she cheered. “Let’s go!”

-X-

The streets of New York were filled with children, each in their own costumes with tired parents following behind them. Not many of them were dressed up like you but your daughter didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. She was proud of how her little family looked.

Accepting candy from another storefront, you walked down the street, your hand in Maria’s and your daughter directly in front of you. Her bag was so full already and you hadn’t even stopped by Avengers Tower yet. You’d promised your wife’s friends that you would come by, having told them all about your daughter wanting to be a superhero “just like them.”

You came across an alleyway and your daughter froze, her eyes glued on something. Coming to a stop, you followed her line of sight and frowned.

A boy was standing at the other end, a group of kids surrounding him. They were obviously bullying him, teasing him about his “cheap” Hulk costume and the fact he had a hole-filled pillowcase in his hand.

Your daughter huffed angrily and thrusted her bag into Maria’s arms before rushing down the alley with you close behind, though you stayed in the shadows.

“Hey!” she shouted, fury on her tongue and venom in her eyes. “Leave him alone.”

The group turned their attention to her, the leader smirking.

“What are you going to do about it, short stack? Make us?” he snorted, walking over to your daughter.

He was quite a bit taller than her and you were about to step out of the shadows and make your presence known, but something stopped you.

“I can’t make you,” she admitted with a shrug. “But I know someone who can.”

His eyes took on a dangerous glint and he pushed your daughter a little. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to try and scare her. “Oh yeah? And who’s that?”

“My uncles,” she announced proudly, crossing her arms and glaring defiantly at him.

“Do that again, pipsqueak,” a voice called out, “I dare you.”

Glancing at the sky, you could barely contain your laughter. Tony, in his Iron Man suit, was hovering above the alleyway. His face wasn’t visible but you could just imagine his look of thunder.

The boy taunting your daughter stumbled back fearfully. “I…uh…”

Two sets of feet hit the ground beside him and his head jerked to the side, coming face to face with a furious Bucky and a less-than-impressed Steve.

“I think you need to leave,” Bucky hissed, stepping closer to the boy.

Scrambling away, he ran past his group, leaving them behind. They stared after him before words and apologies began pouring from their lips. They refused to look at the superheroes and hurriedly dissipated. The only one who remained was the boy they’d been picking on. He was dirty and there were tears in his eyes, but he was smiling.

“Thank you,” he said quietly as he walked up to your daughter.

“You’re welcome,” she replied genuinely, a smile on her lips. She glanced behind her at you and Maria, who had stopped at your side. “Would you like to join us? We’re still trick-or-treating and it’s always nicer to get candy with friends.”

He looked at the few Avengers filling the alleyway and at you. “A-are you sure?”

“Yeah,” your daughter nodded. “It’ll be fun.”

He hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Sounds great.”

Your daughter walked over to Maria and accepted her bag, bringing her new friend along with her. You couldn’t stop your smile and you bent down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before leaning into Maria.

“Ready?” your daughter asked, earning nods from everyone, including the Avengers stationed about.

Tony dropped to the ground and began following your daughter out of the alleyway, Steve and Bucky close behind. You and Maria took up the rear, though you could hear your daughter just fine.

“Wait until you meet my aunt Nat! You’ll love her!” she proclaimed.

Your arm curled around Maria’s waist and you grinned.

“We raised a great daughter,” you said.

Maria kissed the side of your head. “We really did.”

Peering at the love of your life, you noticed the earpiece secured to the shell of her ear and it dawned on you how Tony and Steve had known about the incident. You chuckled silently. Your wife was so protective - and you loved her for it.

Your daughter’s voice rang out into the night again. “Though, with a costume like that, you’ll probably like my uncle Bruce more. He created the Hulk on accident, you know.”

“You know the Hulk?!”

“Duh,” she replied with a giggle, patting his arm. “You’ll get it eventually.”


	45. I Thought You Liked Me (Carol Danvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green numbers 5,6 and 25 with Carol Danvers, please? I always adore your writing!! :D

Carol Danvers was an oddity in your life.

She was initially one of your best friends but recently she’d become your girlfriend, something you had never expected to happen. You had liked her for so long but you hadn’t anticipated those feelings being returned.

You liked it, though.

But her former life made her strange. Being a Kree had messed with her emotions, so she was a tad bit closed off sometimes but you were managing it. If she started feeling overwhelmed, you’d let her talk through it or you’d back off until she was ready. Your friends didn’t really understand but that didn’t matter. Your relationship was really none of their business.

However, there were times her emotions erupted forth like a volatile volcano and it left your head swimming. She would get irrational or let jealousy overcome her, which threw you into a tailspin. She was so confident and headstrong that when she got insecure like that, it left you wondering what was going on in that beautiful brain of hers.

Today was one of those days.

You’d been training with Wanda, helping the younger woman hone some of her hand-to-hand combat skills. She wasn’t the best fighting at close range without her powers but she wasn’t the worst person you’d ever trained with either. Some of the SHIELD agents you’d worked with before joining the Avengers had been total losses. They would have never survived their first missions.

Helping Wanda up from the floor, you smiled at her. “You’re getting better. I’m proud of you!”

Wanda blushed, brushing invisible lint off her shirt. “Thanks, (Y/N). You’re a great teacher.”

You patted Wanda’s arm and spun around, catching sight of your girlfriend standing in the doorway, an unreadable expression marring her features. You waved at her but she simply turned on her heel and stormed off, leaving you terribly confused. You bid Wanda goodbye and chased after Carol, your feet padding heavily against the floor.

“Hey, wait up!” you called out.

Carol slowed her long gait and you finally caught her, your hand wrapping around her arm and bringing her to a halt.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” you questioned, noting the darkened color of her eyes.

“Nothing,” Carol snapped, yanking her arm back.

Hurt by her sudden action, you crossed your arms. “Clearly  _something_  is bothering you.”

Carol glanced away, her face falling as she studied the wall behind her. “I saw you with her.”

“With who? Wanda?” Your brows bunched in bewilderment. Carol knew you trained with the witch, so why was she struggling with this _now_?

Carol nodded sharply, her expression growing harsh. “You like her!”

Balking, you could only gape at the woman. She must have taken that as a confirmation because she stalked off, leaving you to try and wrap your mind around what was happening.

Once you regained your wit about you, you ran down the hall to her room and waited impatiently for the door to slide open. It wasn’t locked so you didn’t even attempt to knock because you were certain she’d tell you to get lost.

You found her sitting on the edge of her bed wearing a disheartened expression.

“Baby,” you murmured, walking over to her and crouching down. “I don’t have feelings for Wanda. She’s just special.”

“ ** _Why_  is she so special to you? Do you like her or something?**” Carol’s spine tensed like she was preparing for war. “ **I thought you liked me**.”

“I do like you,” you assured her, taking her hands in yours. “I like you a lot. She’s special to me because I see her as a little sister. She’s lost so much and I haven’t seen my family in a long time, so she’s kind of become like family to me.”

“Why was she blushing then?” Carol demanded, eyeing you suspiciously.

Chuckling softly, your thumbs stroked the back of Carol’s warm hands. “Because she doesn’t accept praise well, just like someone else I know,” you teased, earning a hint of a smile.

Carol tugged you up, bringing you to stand between her legs. “I’m sorry.”

You carded your fingers through Carol’s short locks and you smiled. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, baby,” you replied. “ **Can I sit in your lap**?”

Carol looked up at you through long lashes and nodded. You straddled her thighs, encircling her waist with your legs. Your arms came around her neck and you kissed her sweetly. Your lips massaged hers, her tongue peeking out to meet yours. She easily took control of the kiss, her hands gripping your waist, and you became like putty against her, pliant and willing.

Kissing her was one of your favorite activities, second only to cuddling with the former Kree. Her fingers dug into your sides and you moaned, shamelessly grinding into her.

“ **Is bad I like it when you’re mad at me? It makes the sex so much better** ,” you breathed.

A throaty laugh escaped your girlfriend and she rolled over so you were on your back, legs dangling off the edge of the bed. “I’ve heard jealous sex is better than angry sex,” she replied with a wink, sliding off of you so that she could stand. Her hands fell to the waistband of your shorts and she started working them down.

“I guess we’ll find out,” you smirked, squealing as she yanked them off.

“I guess we will.”


	46. Bathroom Tryst (Lena Luthor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green 1 and 7 with Lena Luthor?? Could it be a smut fic with the reader being a top?? Thank you and I’ve been enjoying your works :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STRAIGHT UP SMUT! You've been warned.

You sipped your wine, free hand on Lena’s thigh as you listened to your girlfriend chat with the former owner of her newest venture. You’d forgotten what his name was and honestly, you didn’t care enough to ask Lena.

His wife and adult children were with him, daughter and son. They were nice enough but you hated the way his son leered at Lena. It was starting to irk you yet you said nothing. Instead, you simply gripped Lena’s exposed thigh, fingers stroking just below the hem of her dress.

What you failed to realize was the underlying tension between his daughter and Lena. She was openly staring at you, lip caught between her teeth as she watched you. She eyed your dark button-up like she was seconds away from ripping it off you, leaving Lena frustrated beyond belief. Only she had the right to look at you in such a manner; you’d dressed up for _Lena_ , not for her.

“What do you do, (Y/N)?” the man’s daughter asked, subtly luring you into a conversation while Lena chatted with her father.

“Oh, I work for CatCo,” you replied proudly. You were working on a project with Kara and Nia at the moment, but you were hopeful it would earn you a Pulitzer.

“Doesn’t Ms. Luthor own that too?” She posed the statement as a question, but there was an obvious dig hidden in there.

Your brows furrowed together. “I’ve been there longer than Lena’s owned it. We actually met  _because_  she purchased CatCo.”

His daughter’s smile was fake as she nodded. “Well, if I had someone as charming on my staff as you, I’d have definitely snatched you up too. If you’re ever looking for a new job…”

Her eyes drifted across your chest and you weren’t the only one to notice.

Lena bristled beside you. “ **Back off, she’s mine**.” Though she made it sound like a joke, there was a hint of warning in her eyes and daring on her tongue.

You squeezed Lena’s leg slightly before patting it. “Thank you for the compliment but I’m  _perfectly_  happy where I am.”

Lena smirked. She could have leaned over and kissed you for such a refusal, but that was terribly unprofessional and she wasn’t going to let his daughter know that her words had any reaction.

Your hand drifted a little higher up Lena’s leg and she paused, watching you out of the corner of her eye. Her cheeks were slowly growing warm the higher you crept, but she continued conversing with the former owner like nothing was happening.

Inches from her core, you stopped your hand and smiled. Her leg was tense and her jaw was clenched, the only signs that you were having any effect on her. Chuckling quietly to yourself, you reached for your glass of wine and took a hearty drink.

Letting your pinky bridge the gap, you brushed the digit over her clothed center. She gasped slightly, discretely reaching under the table to stop your movements.

“Are you okay, love?” you asked innocently, faux worry on your face.

“I’m fine,” she replied, forcing a smile. “I just though something touched my foot.”

You wanted to smirk, but you kept it away. Lena was a hell of an actress, you’d give her that.

You stood up, knowing fully well Lena would follow. “Excuse me for a moment, I need to use the restroom.”

Starting for the bathroom, you hear another chair scoot. “Wait, darling. I’ll come with you. I need to fix my makeup.”

You stopped, waiting for Lena to join you before you ventured towards the back of the restaurant. Your arm encircled her lithe waist, keeping her at your side as you strolled confidently.

“That wasn’t funny,” Lena said as you stepped into the restroom, her glare holding no malice as she checked her lipstick in the mirror.

You smirked, leaning against the wall so you could study your beautiful,  _delicious_  girlfriend. She looked so put together in her tight black dress - and God, did you want to fuck that all up. You wanted to see her debauched, lipstick smeared and her hair a wild mess.

Stalking over to her, you reached around her and locked the door, the “click” audible in the silence of the room.

“What are you doing?” Lena’s brow arched, her painted lips quirking into a curious smile.

Grabbing her hips, you backed her up until she was pinned against the door. Her eyes widened, but she didn’t push you away - not that you had expected her to. This game of cat and mouse - let’s see how far things would go - was pretty common in your relationship. You often teased her at inopportune times but never when it was detrimental or dangerous.

You pressed your hips into hers and a delicate moan escaped red lips. She could feel a bulge in your pants pushing against her and suddenly her mind went cloudy with lust. You were packing, something you didn’t do often in public.

“Oh God,” she murmured, lacing her fingers at the base of your neck.

You smirked. One hand slid down to the hem of her dress, rucking it up slightly, while the other skated across her chest, barely brushing hardening nipples.

“Say the word and I’ll stop,” you said seriously, eyeing your lover. You’d never do anything she wasn’t comfortable with and if she decided she didn’t want to do this here - now - then that was fine.

Lena moaned, her hips jerking into yours as you circled her nipple with your finger.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, her lips touching yours. It was a simple touch, not enough to smear her lipstick but enough that you could exchange breaths.

Flicking your tongue over her upper lip, you dropped to your knees and hiked up her dress so you could kiss along her smooth thighs. You nibbled on the sensitive flesh, leaving behind marks that only you two would know were there. You could smell her arousal, the scent heady and sweet.

It was driving you mad.

You shoved her dress up to her hips and swiped your tongue over black lace, earning a low whine. Divulging her of her underwear, you tucked them into your back pocket and dived in, your tongue and lips massaging swollen flesh. You sucked greedily, moaning as she buried her fingers in your hair. Maybe you were the one who was going to walk out of here looking rather undone.

She shuddered as your moan reverberated through her. She was getting closer with each dedicated flick of your tongue but she wanted - no, she _needed_  - more.

“(Y/N),” she gasped desperately, silently begging you to _fuck_  her.

You stood, your hand replacing your mouth as you circled her clit, your strokes strong and determined. Her hands came to your waist and she started undoing your pants, her hands shaking as she tried to focus. It was hard, considering she was teetering on the edge of an orgasm.

Your fake appendage finally sprang out of your pants and you grinned. Lena was staring at the blue strap on like it was a lifeline and you couldn’t wait to bury it inside her.

Your hand left her core and you rubbed her arousal over the silicon before grasping it. You pressed against Lena, slowly rubbing it along her heated center. She squirmed, her hands coming to your shoulders and nails digging in deep.

“Stop teasing,” she demanded breathlessly.

Smirking, you lined up the dildo with her entrance and carefully pushed inside her. She moaned - loudly - as you slid deep, her breath catching in her throat as you bottomed out the best you could. Working your hips slowly, you pulled out before thrusting back inside.

Her wetness smeared onto your pants and you were so glad you decided to wear black. She was so inviting, dragging you in deeper with every thrust and you wished for a split second that you could feel it - feel that connection.

“God don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” Lena begged as you picked up the pace, your lips attaching themselves to her neck though you only placed kisses along it. You’d hate to leave a mark and everyone know what you’d done.

Your hand dipped low and you started playing with her slick, engorged clit as you pounded into her. By the way she gripped at you, you could tell she was close. Her breathing was labored and her nails dug so far into your shoulders that you were surprised she hadn’t ripped your shirt.

“(Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N),” she chanted, eyes rolling back in her head.

A few more thrusts pushed her over the edge and she bit back a scream, her head slamming into the door behind her. You slowed your pace, helping her ride out her pleasure before slipping out of her. You didn’t cum but that was okay. This was about her.

Besides, she would  _definitely_  make it up to you later.

She panted, her forehead landing on your shoulder as she came down from her high. Her arms shakily encircled your neck; you were the only thing keeping her upright. You embraced her, careful not to accidentally touch her with your arousal-soaked hand.

You’d hate to ruin such a lovely dress.

“I love you,” she whispered, tilting her head so she could press a kiss to the underside of your jaw.

Smiling adoringly, you replied, “I love you too.”

She released you and cautiously walked to the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. For the most part, she looked rather normal. Her hair was still in its tight ponytail and, despite having flushed cheeks, her makeup was untouched.

You readjusted yourself, sliding the dildo back into your pants, before following her lead. You washed off your hands, grinning at the love of your life. You could feel her panties in your pocket but you weren’t giving them back.

You pecked Lena’s cheek as you dried off your hands. “Ready?”

She nodded, tucking her hand in the crook of your arm. You walked out of the bathroom, grateful that no one was waiting outside.

 _That_  would have been awkward.


	47. Agent Fury (Maria Hill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a Maria Hill imagine where the reader is Nick Fury’s daughter and her and Maria are the same age and they start dating secretly behind Fury’s back and he finds out

Fury was certain something was going on. He didn’t know  _what_  exactly, but something was fishy. You were acting strange - stranger than usual, anyways. And strange wasn’t exactly the word he’d use.

You were acting  _different_.

Smiles were more frequent and you had a pep in your step that he hadn’t seen in a long time. You were still calm and collected at work, yet there was something about you that left him perplexed.

-X-

“Good morning, Director Fury,” you greeted as you stepped into the Compound.

Fury nodded though it held a fatherly touch. He couldn’t been seen as playing favorites yet everyone knew you came before them. He was the director, but he was your father first. He cared about the good of mankind but you were his first priority; his only daughter.

Continuing through the halls, you said your good mornings to your fellow agents before finally coming across Maria Hill. She was standing in the center of a ring talking with new recruits. The newbies were watching her with wide eyes as she talked and so were you but not for the same reason. You could feel your heart fluttering as you stared at the beautiful woman, her blue eyes flickering up to meet your (e/c).

“Agent Fury,” she called out, startling the recruits. “Would you mind joining me?”

Nodding, you strolled over to her and climbed into the ring. Her fingers twitched like she wanted to reach out for you but she refrained. It was hard, though, having your girlfriend so close and not being able to hold her hand. Maria wasn’t the most affectionate partner but with you, she made the effort.

“This is Agent Fury,” Maria introduced, gesturing at you. “She’s one of our best and she will possibly be leading you on missions so if you see her, show her the utmost respect.”

You waved sheepishly at the new agents. You always got awkward when such high praises were sang. You did your best to  _be_  your best but to hear Maria introduce you with such pride made you a little embarrassed.

“Now, today we’re going to show you some close hand-to-hand combat. A lot of you were brought in due to your marksmanship skills and your talents outside of fighting but today, everyone will spar. It’ll give us an idea of your combat abilities. Agent Fury and I will demonstrate, then you’ll get up here,” Maria informed, her voice firm and commanding.

She gestured for you to settle in the other corner and you did, waiting for instructions. Maria set up in her own corner and you took a moment to soak in the sight of her.

She was in her usual attire - a black shirt and dark pants - but she looked gorgeous. She always did.

“Ready?”

At your nod, Maria raced forward at you and gave a calculated swing that you dodged easily. Your fist struck her torso, though you refused to hit her too hard. You would’ve hated yourself if you left a bruise.

She threw another punch and you caught her arm, flipping her onto her back. She stared up at you with a proud gleam in her eye. Knocking her down was a huge accomplishment. You offered her your hand but she looped her leg around yours and jerked you down, rolling on top of you before you could get up. You caught her hands as she tried to pin you but after a struggle, you conceded with a smile.

“Good job, agent,” she praised. Bending down, she whispered, “Meet me in the conference room in about an hour.”

You were confused, but you nodded all the same and Maria got off your hips and helped you to your feet. You nodded to the recruits as you slipped out of the ring and disappeared from the room, headed towards your station.

An hour couldn’t come fast enough.

-X-

Slipping into the conference room, you were startled when two arms slid around your waist and pulled you into a warm body. You immediately recognized Maria, but she had still scared you quite a bit.

“What are you doing?” you murmured. “If Dad catches us…”

“He won’t,” she assured you. “He’s in meetings all day. And,” Maria smiled though you couldn’t really see it in the dark, “I’ve missed you. That last mission was too long.”

You laughed, your arms coming around her neck. “I was only gone three days.”

“But you missed date night,” Maria pointed out.

You acknowledged her point with a jerk of your head before pressing your lips to hers. The kiss was soft and delicate, remaining simple despite the urge to deepen it. That would come later. The fact was, you were tucked away in secret without much time so there was no easy way to get lost in the embrace.

“How about I make it up to you tomorrow night?” you offered. “Dinner at my place?”

“That sounds nice,” Maria agreed, kissing your forehead.

You snuggled into her arms for a second then parted from her, despite your body’s screaming. You wished you could stay here, in this moment, forever but that was impossible.

You both had jobs to do.

-X-

The next night came faster than you anticipated and soon enough Maria was knocking on your door. You tossed it open and grinned. She was still in her SHIELD outfit, meaning she was excited enough to spend time with you that she hadn’t even gone home to change.

“Am I too early?” she asked, offering you a bottle of wine.

“Never,” you beamed, tugging her into your apartment. You set the bottle down and buried your hands in Maria’s hair, pulling her into a sweet but deep kiss.

“Hi,” she said breathlessly as you inches away, your forehead against hers.

“Hi,” you returned, mesmerized by how blue her eyes were.

The smell of your cooking trying to burn brought you out of your reverie and you rushed into the kitchen with Maria not too far behind, bottle in hand.

“Ooh, chicken Alfredo. My favorite,” she commented, leaning against the counter.

“I know,” you replied smugly, stirring the pasta.

When it was ready, the two of you sat down at your table and started eating, chatting about your day between bites. You understood how stressful Maria’s job was. Being your father’s second-in-command was tiring but you were always there to try and make it better for her.

“Agent Donovan isn’t going to last,” Maria commented after dinner, dragging you over to your couch so you could watch a movie.

“Why’s that?” you inquired curiously, flopping onto the couch beside her. You curled into her side, arm tossed over her waist.

“One of the other recruits accidentally broke his nose and he sat on the floor and cried.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” you defended, “Broken noses hurt.”

“True, but in this line of work, a lot worse can happen,” she reminded you, handing you the television remote.

She wasn’t wrong but you still hoped whoever Donovan was would pass. Maybe they could find him a desk job. SHIELD needed good people now that it was restarted.

Flipping on a romantic comedy, the two of you watched it in silence for a few minutes before your lips started drifting along Maria’s neck. She shifted a little, her head tilting as your mouth explored the expansion of skin. Your hand rubbed her stomach and Maria sighed contently.

Eventually your kisses turned to nibbles and Maria began squirming a bit. Her neck was so sensitive and God, you enjoyed that. You loved turning her into a mess. You hadn’t gone very far in your relationship, but it was still fun.

Grabbing Maria’s chin, you tilted her head so that you could attach your lips to hers. Working together in a common dance, her tongue met yours and you moaned softly. Her lips were incredibly soft and you had always loved kissing her. Her tongue wrapped around yours and you inched your way into her lap, straddling her thighs, the movie long forgotten.

Her hands fell to your waist, her lips never leaving yours. Her strong fingers held you tight, keeping you close as you continued kissing. Your head was swimming, caught between lust and love, despite it being way too soon to admit that.

You were so caught up in each other that you never heard your door click open. Fury cautiously stepped inside, his hand on his gun as he entered. He’d been calling your phone for the last hour and you hadn’t picked up, so here he was, checking to make sure nothing bad had happened to you.

Making his way into the living room, he spotted you and froze. He’d known about your sexuality for years so to see you in the arms of a woman wasn’t surprising. Seeing you with Agent Hill, however,  _was_.

He cleared his throat and you jerked your head to look at him. With a yelp, you fell off Maria’s lap and onto the floor, your eyes wide. Maria didn’t know if she should look at you or him, so she chose the safest option which was to help you up.

“Dad! Uh, what are you doing here?” you asked as you massaged your back. Your floor was  _not_  soft.

“I called. A lot. And you didn’t answer so I came over to make sure everything was okay. Had I known you had company, I wouldn’t have.”

You smiled uncomfortably. “Yeah, sorry. My phone is in my bedroom charging.”

Fury nodded, staring at Maria who was still refusing to look at him. He knew you were old enough not to need him watching your back but you were his little girl - despite being Maria’s age - and he was going to look out for you.

“Agent Hill,” he said, finally garnering her attention.

“Sir?” she answered, anxiety soaking that one word like a torrential rain.

“You better take care of my daughter,” he warned calmly, “And don’t let this affect anything at work. Your personal lives are your own but don’t bring them into the job.”

Maria nodded, relief flooding her. She’d been terrified he’d forbid you from seeing her or that it would jeopardize her position but clearly that wasn’t the case.

Fury’s attention fell upon you and a faint smile tugged at his lips.

“I’m happy for you, (Y/N). Agent Hill is a good woman. I hope she’ll make you happy.”

You walked over to Fury and tossed your arms around him. “She does. She really does,” you whispered.

He nodded, hugging you for a moment. “I’m glad. And I’m sorry for crashing your evening. I was just worried.”

“I know. I probably would’ve been too,” you admitted as you let him go. “With our line of work…”

“Missed calls are never a good sign,” he finished, earning a chuckle from you. “Well, enjoy the rest of your night and I’ll see you both tomorrow. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Agent Hill,” he teased as he left.

Maria’s face went red and you giggled.

“That went better than expected,” you said as you settled on the couch beside Maria.

“And you were worried,” Maria joked.

“So were you!”

Maria grinned, pecking your lips before throwing her arm around your shoulders. “Want to finish the movie?”

The mood had been effectively killed by your father but that was okay. A simple night in with your girlfriend, watching bad rom coms, sounded perfect because in this moment, your world was at peace and that’s all you cared about.

“Sounds great.”


	48. Early Morning Love (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are still doing the color prompts, I suggest the color orange with either 18, or 20 with Wanda. Your writing is so good and it always brings a smile to my face! Thank you for writing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut?? Not really but it's implied kinda? I dunno how to describe it.

Wanda whined as light streamed through the window and into her eyes. She tried to roll away from it, but your arm around her kept her secure to your side. She huffed pitifully, but snuggled deeper into your side.

“Why are you awake so early?” you murmured, eyes closed and the hint of a smile on your lips.

“Too bright,” Wanda whispered in reply, burying her face in your shoulder.

Chuckling quietly, you turned your head and pressed a kiss to the top of Wanda’s. She sighed happily, kissing your bare shoulder.

“Good morning,” you mumbled, finally opening your eyes. You blinked the sleep from them and stared up at the ceiling. You could feel Wanda’s breath on your flesh and it tickled, but you said nothing.

You didn’t want her to move away.

“Morning,” she replied softly.

Carefully, you rolled over, leaving Wanda plenty of time to get situated on the bed. She smiled sleepily at you, raising her hand so she could cup your cheek. Her thumb stroked your face and you inched closer, pressing your lips to hers. It was chaste and sweet, but a perfect early morning wake up.

“ **Why don’t we have a lazy day in and stay in bed all day?** ” you suggested, brushing your nose against hers.

“What if we get hungry?” Wanda laughed, returning the small gesture.

“ **If I get hungry I can just eat you**.” You smirked lecherously, enjoying the blush that bloomed on Wanda’s cheeks.

Wanda kissed you again, a little deeper this time, and you hummed appreciatively. You ignored each other’s morning breath, having grown accustom to it, and kissed languidly, though the softness of the early morning was still there. Your hand touched her bare waist, cupping her hipbone.

“Your hand is cold,” Wanda whispered against your lips, giggling when you slipped your hand over her stomach.

“Maybe you should warm it up,” you leered, tracing it down the pane of her stomach before dipping low.

Wanda gasped, dragging you into a deep kiss as you stroked sensitive flesh. In a matter of minutes you had her panting and whining into your mouth, silent pleas escaping.

And when she came, it was glorious. She ripped her mouth away from yours and cried out, her eyes glowing bright. The room was enveloped in red, nearly blinding you, but you couldn’t look away.

You were so enthralled by what was happening.

Eventually it died out and Wanda’s breathing returned to normal. She glanced about, startled by the fading red hue of the room.

“Well that’s never happened before,” you joked, bringing Wanda back to the present.

“I don’t know what that was,” she admitted, slightly fearful. She hadn’t lost control like that before.

“Hey, it’s okay,” you assured her, your forehead touching hers before you tugged her into a loose embrace.

Wanda snuggled into you, trembling. She was scared and you understood why but at the same time, she hadn’t done anything  _bad_.

It was just different.

“I love you,” you mumbled into her hair. “And it really is okay. It was a beautiful light show,” you grinned, earning a shaky laugh from your girlfriend. “Like fireworks.”

“I love you too, malysh,” she replied, her eyes drifting closed. She would worry later about her powers.

For now, she would simply enjoy this moment. This early morning love.


	49. Sick Days (Natasha Romanov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's sick.

Natasha wasn’t going to admit it, but she was sick.

Not just kind of sick, but ungodly sick. Coughing, chills, nauseous – the whole nine yards. She was freezing despite her room being seventy, wrapped up in the warm blanket you’d brought with you when you had moved into her room at the Compound. Her body ached and her eyes drooped with exhaustion but she refused to search for medication because she knew for a fact you had none, meaning she’d have to ask one of the others. Which meant they’d see her in a moment of weakness. Something that she vowed would  _never_ happen.

Groaning, Natasha buried her face in your pillow and inhaled deeply. It smelled just like you, bringing her some comfort. She wished you were home right now but you had been gone for two weeks now on a covert mission, one she wasn’t allowed to know anything about. She understood the need for secrecy but God did she want to be curled up in your arms right now.

She coughed weakly, a tear trickling down her cheek. She hadn’t felt like this in a long time and handling it alone was not on her high list of things to do.

_Please come home, (Y/N). Please._

-X-

Yawning as you stepped off the quinjet, you raised your arms above your head and stretched, letting the early morning sun bounce off your cheeks. It was nice to be back in New York. You’d missed the sounds of the city; missed the singing birds and the sense of unity the city often seemed to hold.

But what you had missed most was your girlfriend.

You’d been gone nearly three weeks and you knew something was wrong, you just didn’t know  _what_. Wanda had texted you the moment you were off restrictions, telling you she hadn’t seen Natasha in days. And, while that wasn’t  _too_ concerning – considering Natasha was a master spy who often enjoyed seeing if she could sneak around – learning that she had missed multiple meetings and training sessions scared you.

Bag over your shoulder, you walked through the Compound, waving at the occasional SHIELD agent that passed. Once you reached the Avenger’s section of the building, your pace quickened and you headed for your shared room. You noticed Wanda standing in the kitchen, a cup of tea in her hand and a frown on her lips.

“Hey,” you greeted, setting your bag down. “Have you seen her?”

Wanda shook her head. “No, but I stopped by your room and I think I heard her coughing.” She handed you the tea, eyes swimming with worry. “Here, you might need this.”

Accepting the cup, you nodded. “Thanks, Wanda.” You weren’t just thanking her for the drink; she was such a good friend, watching out for your girlfriend when you weren’t there to help.

She smiled at you.

“Of course. Now go,” she shooed you, earning a chuckle.

Walking towards your room, you paused in front of the door. You could hear nearly consistent coughing and tiny little whimpers, both of which bothered you greatly. You’d never known Natasha to get sick but of course it would happen during your time away.

Nudging the door open, you slipped into the room. It was nearly dark aside from the table lamp glaring at you from the desk. You could see Natasha trembling, her body balled up in the fetal position as she gripped your pillow. She was pale and you could see perspiration on her forehead, bangs wet and clinging to her skin.

She let out another cough, whimpering as it clawed at her sore throat.

You carefully made your way over to the bed and sat the tea on the nightstand, eyes trained on the sick assassin. You crouched at the side, reaching out to stroke Natasha’s drenched hair.

“Baby, I’m home,” you whispered, your voice remaining as smooth and gentle as possible. You didn’t want to startle her or add to her pain.

She gave a pathetic whine, one bleary eye cracking open. Your face was blurry but she’d know that (E/C) anywhere. “(Y/N)?”

“Yeah, beautiful, it’s me,” you cooed, fingers combing through sweat-greased locks.

She reached for you, her hand nearly smacking you in the face as she touched your cheek. “You’re home…”

Smiling, you tilted your head and pressed a kiss to her hand. “I am and I’m here to take care of you. Wanda says you haven’t left the room in a few days.”

“Don’ feel good,” Natasha slurred, her eye threatening to drift shut.

“Have you eaten anything?” you asked softly, coaxing her to stay awake.

Natasha weakly shook her head. “Not since las’ night.”

Standing, your hand slid from her hair and her eyes jerked open. You were about to go find her something to eat, but the tears that formed in her waterline stopped you. She was staring at you, heartbreak in her gaze, and it stunned you.

“Don’t go! Please, don’t go. I’m sorry. I’ll do better. Please don’t leave me,” she begged, tears dripping down flushed cheeks.

You were thrown for a loop. You’d never seen Natasha act this way before and you knew it was because of her fever and possible delirium but it broke your heart to see her so distraught. She was reaching for you and you grabbed her hand, clutching it tightly to reassure her you were there.

“Hey, it’s okay,” you promised quietly, “I’m just going to get you some food.”

Shaking her head the best she could, Natasha looked at you with glassy eyes. “Don’t go…”

Nodding, you stripped off your mission clothes and tossed your phone onto the table before you climbed into bed beside her. You brought her into your side, her head falling against your shoulder. She clutched at you, nails digging into your skin, but you didn’t mind. She needed to know you were there; that you weren’t leaving her.

Murmuring promises, you rubbed Natasha’s back until she started to relax. She mumbled incoherently into your shoulder but you had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. She was going between English and Russian and considering you didn’t speak her native tongue, you simply assured her that you weren’t going anywhere.

Eventually her breathing evened out and she drifted into the arms of oblivion. Her forehead was hot against your skin and that worried you but she was sleeping calmly so you figured it was safer just to let her rest.

“I’ll never leave you,” you swore into the silent - aside from her occasional cough - room, pressing a kiss to the top of Natasha’s head.


	50. Heartbreak and Whiskey (Maria Hill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That last Maria one was so cute, how about 54 & 56 for her? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of Tony x Reader friendship in this.
> 
> Warnings: Cheating, heartbreak, cussing.

Stepping off the quinjet, you tiredly shouldered your bag and headed into the Compound, your legs dragging and your feet aching. You’d been gone for nearly a month and it had been too long since you’d had a chance to just relax and exist.

Stepping into the shared common room, you paused. Tony was there, his face a mask you couldn’t read.

“Hey,” you greeted slowly, waving uncomfortably.

Tony stalked over to you and clapped you on the shoulder, his mask slipping a little as he stared into your eyes. “Whatever happens, know I’m here for you.”

“What’s going on?” Panic was setting in. “Is Maria okay?”

His eyes darkened and a sneer tugged at his lips. “Ask  _her_.”

You were so confused. Tony used to be a huge supporter of your relationship; what the hell had happened in a month?

“Tony, what the hell is going on?” you demanded, dropping your bag so you could cross your arms. This was madness and you were starting to get pissed.

Sighing heavily, his grip on your shoulder tightened a little. “You really need to ask her about Agent White. Okay? I don’t want to…” he trailed off. “You just need to talk to her, okay?”

Your heart sank into your stomach. Agent White? You vaguely recognized the name but you couldn’t put a face to it. Why was this person so important today?

He squeezed your shoulder before pulling you into an awkward hug. “If you need me, I’m going to be in the lab, okay? Anything you need.” Releasing you, he smiled sadly before walking out of the room and towards the lab.

Confusion and anxiety sank its claws into your chest and you bent over, grabbing your bag before you headed for your room. The door was cracked, a sliver of your girlfriend visible. A smile upturned your lips and you threw open the door.

“Honey, I’m home!” you grinned at Maria though it faded at the guilty look in her eyes. “Maria?” You dropped your bag, eyeing the SHIELD second-in-command.

Forcing a smile, Maria rose from the edge of the bed and embraced you, her hold fierce – like it was the last time she was going to touch you. “I’m so glad you’re home,” she said softly, stroking your back.

“Okay, what the  _fuck_ is going on?” you asked, leaning out of the hug. “You’re acting weird, Tony’s acting weird. Someone needs to tell me what is up.”

Maria’s eyes widened, fear shining bright in those baby blues you loved so much. “What do you mean?”

You shook your head in frustration. “Something’s going on and nobody is telling me anything. You didn’t kiss me like normal when I walked in, Tony told me to ask about Agent White and…and…” huffing, you glared. “And I need to know what’s up.”

Swallowing drily, Maria led you to the bed and sat down. You followed her lead and grabbed her hand, squeezing it encouragingly.

“I want you to know it meant nothing,” Maria blurted.

Freezing, your hand quickly dropped hers. “ _What_ meant nothing?”

Maria combed her fingers through her hair, staring at the door as though it held all the answers. “You were gone for a month and I missed you, so I went drinking with a few of the other higher ranking agents. Agent White was one of them…”

Realization washed over you. You’d heard similar stories from your friends; how their ex-partners had started apologies in such a manner. Usually they ended in broken relationships and hatred. But Maria wouldn’t do something like that to you, right?

She wouldn’t hurt you like this.

“Maria, what did you do?” you hissed, eyes narrowing at your (possibly former) lover.

A few tears trickled down Maria’s cheeks and you knew, despite the lack of an answer, what was going on. You understood Tony’s anger at her and his words to you; you understood your friends’ pain.

“Tell me you didn’t,” you begged, your voice cracking with emotion.

“It meant nothing,” she repeated, reaching for your hand. “We were drunk and I regretted it as soon as I woke up.  **I never meant to hurt you**.”

Jerking up from the bed, you stumbled back into the wall farthest from her. Tears streamed down your face and you had to bite back your sobs. Of all the things you thought Maria was capable of, this was not one of them.

“Please, baby, I’m sorry,” she cried, silently begging you to understand.

You covered your ears.  **“Please shut up. Just shut up.”**

“(Y/N) –”

You couldn’t breathe. Your chest was aching and it felt like every inhale burned like fire in your lungs. And maybe there was. Maybe you actually  _were_ inhaling flames. Your relationship was burning in front of your very eyes so why wouldn’t there be a fire?

You could vaguely hear Maria talking but all of her words melded together and it sounded like you were underwater. Shaking your head violently, you could feel the bile rising in your throat. You couldn’t be here. Not now. Not when the world was spinning and you were about to collapse under the weight of your heartbreak.

Running from the room, you blindly headed for the lab, your tears so thick that you couldn’t see past them. Maria was following you but you were fast. Faster than her, at least.

Bursting into the lab, you found the billionaire tinkering with his latest suit, a faraway look in his eye.

“How did you know?” you asked, staggering forward.

Tony hurried over to you, catching you as your knees gave out. He didn’t immediately answer, cradling you to his chest. He simply held you as you cried, his shirt growing wet with tears, though he didn’t care.

Catching a glimpse of Maria through the glass, his expression shifted and he growled, “FRIDAY, lock the door.”

You didn’t hear the click over the sound of your sobs but you were thankful nonetheless. You didn’t want to see her.

“How did you know?” you hiccupped again as you angrily wiped at your face.

He sighed. “I saw Agent White leaving your room.”

You stiffened. “She slept with her in  _our_ bed?”

Another wave of tears dampened your cheeks but this time fury raged below the surface. It was bad enough Maria had cheated on you but to do so in your room? That was  _fucked up_.

Tony stroked your locks, humming softly. “Is there anything I can do?”

You nodded against his chest. “Can I stay in here for a little while? I can’t…”

“Of course. We can sit in here and talk or I can call Bruce and Natasha and we can sit in silence and down the bottle of whiskey I have stashed in here,” he said, a hint of playfulness in his tone.

Laughing for the first time since you’d got home, you pressed your forehead into his shoulder. “That sounds nice.”

Your relationship was in shambles and you would probably never forgive her, but in that moment you knew everything was going to be okay. Because you had friends – no, you had  _family_ – and you would make it out of this alive.


	51. Bartender (Kara Danvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story based on the song Bartender by Lady Antebellum

You were lying in bed, pitiful music playing in the background as you pondered your latest failed relationship. It had been short-lived but you were still hurt by their actions and now you wondered if it was you. Was there something about you that made you pick the worst of the worst to date?

Sighing, you picked at your blankets.

The ding of your phone beside your head startled you. Grabbing the small device, you opened it and started at the screen.

**F/N: Get up and get dressed. We’re going out.**

**You: Not tonight.**

**F/N: It’s 8 on a Friday. They aren’t worth your time. They sucked and now they’re gone. It’s time to get over them. Let’s go. I’ll pick you up in ten.**

You knew there was no arguing with your friend so begrudgingly you slipped out of the warm sheets and started for your closet. Finding your sexiest dress and tallest heels, you hurriedly tossed them on before going into your bathroom to work on your make-up. There was no way you’d get it perfect in ten minutes, but dammit, if you were going out, you were going to look  _hot_.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on your door. Touching up your lip gloss, you smacked your lips together in satisfaction. You didn’t look too shabby.

Throwing open the door, you smiled at your friend.

“Damn, girl, you look good,” she complimented, grinning. “I’m proud of you. Now let’s go.”

-X-

The club was bumping, the bass of the music reverberating in your chest as you stepped inside. With dim lights and a thriving bar, you were bound to have a little fun. Your friend was incessant and started dragging you towards the bar, shoving writhing patrons out of her way. She made you chuckle but you still apologized to the people she pushed past as you followed along dutifully.

Stepping up to the wooden area, your friend was quick to order two shots of whiskey, passing one your way the moment it was in front of her.

“Drink up,” she commanded before downing her shot.

You diligently did as instructed, wincing at the burn that slithered along your throat. It tasted weird and you wondered if it was Crown but you didn’t say anything. Accepting the second shot, you tossed it back before looking around the club.

There were  _a lot_ of bodies on the dance floor but none of them caught your eye. They were pretty, sure, but not your type. Scanning the surrounding tables, you paused at the sight of a beautiful blonde standing to the side with a short-haired redhead and what you could only assume was the redhead’s girlfriend. She was glancing at you occasionally, a shy smile on her lips. She was gorgeous but you didn’t have the courage to go over and talk to her despite your friend nudging you in the side. If you weren’t hurting, you probably would have put yourself out there but the idea of rejection was too much.

The song changed and your attention returned to the bar. Ordering a shot, you waited patiently for it to arrive before you thanked the bartender. You studied the amber liquid like it would tell you everything you needed to know but no answers appeared. With a shake of your head, you took it down and slammed the glass onto the tabletop.

A tap on your shoulder made you jerk and you spun around, a refusal on your lips though it died the moment you noticed who was standing before you.

The pretty blonde you’d been watching was smiling, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She was gorgeous up close, a little black dress clinging to her hips. Her glasses made her adorable and you absently noted how much like Supergirl she looked.

“Hi,” she greeted over the music, soft pink dusting her cheeks.

“Hi,” you replied softly, extending your hand. “I’m (Y/N).”

She shook your hand with a grin. “Kara.”

“What can I do for you, Kara?” you asked teasingly, her name rolling off your tongue like sugar.

Fidgeting, her grin grew a little wider as confidence overtook her. “Would you like to dance?”

You glanced at your friend who was nodding wildly and giving you a discrete thumbs-up though you were fairly certain Kara could see her. You debated the notion for a moment. Should you dance with this complete stranger?

After a moment of deliberation, you nodded. “I’d love to.”

She offered her hand and you took it, letting her pull you onto the floor. You started swaying to the music, a few inches between you and Kara. She was so nervous and it was the most endearing thing you’d ever seen. She looked like she wanted to reach for you but didn’t know  _how_.

Deciding to take the step for you both, you closed the gap and wrapped your arms around her neck, moving  _with_  her instead of  _beside_  her. Her strong hands took grip on your waist and she tugged you a little closer. She was inhumanly warm and you just wanted to sink into it.

“This dress looks really nice on you,” she commented in your ear, her fingers flexing.

You blushed. It was one thing to have your friend compliment your appearance; it was another thing entirely when a stranger did it.

But you couldn’t deny that you liked the praise falling from her lips. Her soft, enticing lips…

The song changed into something fast-paced and you twisted in Kara’s arms, pressing your back to her front. You shimmied and grinded against the blonde, making her fingers dig into your sides. She was pliant and ready, meeting your movements with some of her own that left you a little breathless.

If she could do that dancing, what would you be able to make her do in bed?

Shaking that thought from your head, you continued with your new dance partner. You could feel her hot breath on the back of your neck and it made your head swim. She smelled divine. You wanted to be wrapped up in her for as long as possible.

After a few songs, the two of you wandered back over to the bar.

“That was fun,” she said bashfully, her cheeks flushed and her glasses a little crooked.

Without thought you reached up and adjusted them, your fingers lingering at her temples. “You’re really cute,” you blurted, instantly going red as the words escaped. “I mean – uh…”

“Thank you,” Kara replied sweetly, swiftly pressing a kiss to your cheek.

Your cheeks grew hotter and a dopey smile overcame your lips. You went to grab your phone but quickly remembered your friend had it and you nearly pouted. You really wanted to ask Kara for her number but leaving her company wasn’t something you wanted to do.

As if summoned by the gods themselves, your friend was suddenly at your back. She pressed your phone into your hand and vanished back into the crowd though she was still watching you like a hawk, just from a distance.

Fumbling with it awkwardly, you clicked it open and smile hopefully. “Can I have your number? I’d really like to see you again. I mean, if you want.”

Kara beamed and took your phone from your hands, typing her information into your phone before passing it back to you. “I do! You seem really nice and I’d really like to get to know you.”

Relief flooded you. Maybe coming out tonight wasn’t such a bad idea.

A few moments later the short-haired redhead strolled up to Kara and whispered something in her ear, making Kara’s face fall. She stared at you, apologies in her eyes as the redhead stepped back.

“I need to go but text me tomorrow or something, okay?” Kara’s blue eyes bore into your (E/C) and you nodded.

You watched Kara and the redhead disappear into the throngs of people and you exhaled deeply. You hadn’t expected your night to go like this but you weren’t going to complain. A cute girl gave you her number. That was a win, right?

Your friend sauntered over to you and touched your arm, triumph in her voice. “I told you that coming out tonight was a good idea.”

Laughing, you swatted at her. “Thank you.”

“Double shot of Crown please, bartender,” your friend shouted, peering over her shoulder at the grumbling man.

Oh boy, it was going to be a long night…


	52. Let's Help Each Other (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where the twins and the Avengers are on opposite sides. The Avengers track them down and run into them in their hometown, taking care of and entertaining the children there, Pietro by playing with them and Wanda by telling a story (idk who else but it’s a Wanda x ___… either Nat or Fem!reader works for me). Based on the song Soldier, Poet, King by the Oh, Hellos because I found it and it’s So Cute™

“Wanda and Pietro Maximoff,” Steve introduced, pressing a button on the remote, bringing the screen to life and presenting pictures of the twins.

You tilted your head as you studied the photos that flashed across the screen. They were flickering, showing protests and showcasing the two Maximoffs screaming in the Sokovian crowds before the final picture appeared, leaving you stunned – and a bit in awe.

The woman, Wanda, was floating slightly in the air, an eerie red glow around her. It wasn’t menacing and she clearly was doing no harm; in fact, it actually looked like she was playing with the children surrounding her in the photo, warming your heart a little. You didn’t know why but it brought a smile to your face. You couldn’t understand why the others looked so serious.

“What’s wrong with them?” you inquired, brows furrowed thoughtfully. “They don’t seem like they’re doing any harm.”

Steve pursed his lips. “They’re former HYDRA experiments turned thieves. They’ve been stealing from major pharmaceuticals and other companies around Europe. Wanda uses her powers to manipulate the minds of the guards and the employees while her brother uses his speed to steal whatever they came for. They’re becoming real threats because no one knows what they’re using it all for. So, we’ve been called in to deal with them.”

Everyone nodded, yourself included, but this didn’t sit right in the pit of your stomach. Something felt off about this. They never hurt anyone in the buildings and only left with a handful of things. Why were they considered threatening enough that the  _Avengers_ were being called in?

You lingered in the room after everyone was gone staring at the photos in the dossier before you. Most of them were of Wanda with an occasional shot of her brother – though he was mostly a blur. Wanda, with her soft brunette locks and hauntingly green eyes.

Browsing through the folder, you pursed your lips.

You had a feeling this wasn’t going to go well. It was quite possible that this had less to do with them being “evil” or “criminals” and more to do with  _who_ they were stealing from. They clearly weren’t doing these things in the name of HYDRA or any other organizations, so what were their motives?

“Hey, you coming?” Natasha asked, peeking around the corner of the door.

Startled, you slammed the folder closed though a picture skirted out of the side. “Yeah, just give me a second.”

“Well, c’mon. Tony is getting impatient – and an impatient Tony is an  _annoying_ Tony,” the former assassin huffed, earning an uneasy smile from you.

“Tell Stark to get his panties out of a twist. I’ll be right there,” you replied, sparing the picture one final glance. Her eyes connected with yours and you exhaled deeply.

Yeah, you weren’t going to enjoy this.

-X-

The moment the quinjet touched down outside of Sokovia, everyone – except Bruce – filed out of the aircraft and started for the town. You were up front with Steve, your knives sheathed at your hips as you cautiously wandered into the heart of Sokovia. Tony was above you surveying the scene, hoping to catch sight of the twins, which wasn’t hard considering they weren’t hiding.

“They’re at the…orphanage?” Tony informed you, though it sounded like a question, as though he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

The hand that had been hovering over your knife fell away and you straightened up. “They’re at the orphanage? Are you sure?”

“Would you like a picture, (Y/N)?” Tony sneered, peering down at you.

Rolling your eyes, you separated from the group and hurried toward the orphanage, leaving behind the other Avengers. You could hear Steve chiding you but you didn’t care. You wanted to see this  _before_ your teammates intervened.

Coming upon the rundown building, you slowed. You could see a blur of a human playing ball with multiple children, keeping up as each child threw balls at it. It was an amazing sight and you assumed the blur was Pietro, considering he was possibly the only person in the town capable of such a feat.

He must have noticed you, however, because the blur became whole in a split second.

He stared at you, eyes narrowed and lips twisted into a snarl. He crossed his arms, daring you to do something.

“What do  _you_ want?” Pietro demanded.

You opened your mouth to respond, but Steve saddling up beside you kept the words from escaping. In a flash, Pietro was gone, leaving you standing outside with a handful of terribly confused children while the doors of the orphanage swung violently, the only indication he’d ever been there.

“What do we do, Cap?” Sam asked, dropping to the ground beside Steve.

“We have to be careful,” you said, cutting off Steve, “These are innocent kids. If the Maximoffs don’t attack, we shouldn’t either.”

“We have to bring them in,” Tony said resolutely.

“Why? Because the Government told us they’re a threat?” you snorted, shaking your head. “They could say we all are but the truth is, we don’t know what the hell is going on. The files didn’t tell us  _what_ they stole, only that they stole it and that no one knows what they’re doing with it. Maybe we should try asking questions  _before_  we accidentally destroy a city,” you suggested snidely.

“I agree with (Y/N),” Natasha seconded before Tony could retort, “We don’t want to start trouble.”

Steve gazed upon the building for a moment before nodding. “Agreed. (Y/N), take point. I’m trusting your judgment on this.” He looked up at Tony, then at Sam. “Stay outside and make sure they don’t try and run.”

Chewing your lip, you strolled towards the orphanage’s doors and gently opened them. Herds of children were scattered about, each one eyeing you suspiciously as you stepped inside before disappearing into various rooms. The most popular room seemed to be the one at the top of the stairs and your curiosity piqued.

You wandered upstairs and cracked the door, peering inside. In the center of the room sat a gaggle of children, their backs to you as they stared wide-eyed at the beautiful woman sitting on a chair in front of them. You couldn’t blame them from being so enraptured (you were too).

Her voice was soft and sweet as she read to them, eyes alight with joy when they laughed or exclaimed something in their native language. Her smile was so enchanting and if it wasn’t for her brother clearing his throat from the corner of the room, you probably would have stood there forever.

Your eyes snapped over to him, meeting his icy blue glare.

Wanda closed the book and said something to the children, earning disappointed groans. They all stood and filed out of the room, pushing past you with glares on their little faces. One boy said something under his breath at you and Pietro laughed riotously. Your cheeks went red despite not knowing what he said and you stepped into the room, standing before the enhanced twins.

Natasha and Steve lingered at the door, preparing for the worst should things go south.

“Wanda Maximoff, I presume,” you said casually, refusing to tremble under her rigid glare.

Wanda stood, eyes glowing red as she took you in. Your mind began to swim a little and grow hazy as she probed your brain but you remained firm, meeting her gaze head on. Red slowly crept into your line of sight, taking over everything else. It was starting to freak you out but before you could do anything, it dissolved, leaving behind nothing but a tiny headache and a sense of unease.

“And you are (Y/N) (Y/L/N), an Avenger,” she replied, tilting her head.

“I am,” you answered, glancing over your shoulder at your bewildered teammates.

“Why are you here?” she wondered, inching closer to you despite her brother’s warning growl.

You shrugged. “I think we both know why we’re here,” you said knowingly.

“You’ve come for us,” she said without hesitation, crossing her arms as she studied you. “Because of HYDRA.”

Shaking your head, you copied her stance. “No, we’re here because you’ve been stealing from major companies around Europe. You do realize that’s a crime, right?”

Wanda’s gaze narrowed. “We only take what we need, never anything more.”

“What’s so important about the things you take?” you inquired, intrigued by such a reply.

The room was silent for a moment before Wanda’s defensive posture slackened a bit. “Sokovia is not a rich country. We need things. Things  _they_ have and refuse to give us. Our people are suffering – dying – and no one cares. They cannot do anything about it, but we can. So we did.”

You froze. Everything was starting to make sense. “Oh.”

“We do not wish to hurt anyone,” she continued, “We only want to help our people.”

“You do realize it’s still a crime, though,” Steve commented as he stepped into the room. You could practically  _see_ the walls fall upon Wanda’s face and you silently cursed the hero.

“What else were we to do?” she demanded.

“I…” Steve trailed off, unable to answer what should be a simple question.

You gripped Steve’s shoulder, taking over the conversation once more. “We understand  _why_ you’ve done what you’ve done but that doesn’t make it right. You can’t just go around stealing things, even if it is for a good reason.” Wanda bristled angrily, but you carried on. “ _However_ , I think we can help each other.”

“How?” She warily watched you, her heart fluttering a little at the sight of your patient smile.

“The Avengers care about all of Earth. We don’t want to see anyone suffering. So, you come with us – maybe join the Avengers, even – and together we can help Sokovia and anyone else who needs it. You’ve both got amazing powers that we could benefit from and we’ve got resources that your people could really use right now,” you replied, offering your hand to Wanda.

“And if we say no?” Pietro butted in.

Your smile turned apologetic. “Then we keep hunting you. SHIELD isn’t going to stop until they know you aren’t a threat anymore. At least if you do it this way, you keep your freedoms and you can still help your people.”

“This feels like blackmail,” Wanda smirked, accepting your hand. She shook it firmly, eyes boring into yours. “Do you promise that you will do your best to help Sokovia?”

Nodding, you returned the gesture. “I do. I don’t want to see anything happen to Sokovia, especially if it’s preventable.”

Wanda relaxed. She heard the sincerity in your voice and saw the honesty in your eyes. You truly wanted to help; she only hoped the other Avengers were half as nice as you.

Dropping Wanda’s hand, you stepped back and nudged Steve towards the door. “You can take a few minutes to say goodbye to the kids. We’ll be outside waiting.”

You could hear Tony yelling in your ear but you ignored him. This was the safest thing to do in your opinion and it meant you’d be gaining two new Avengers whose powers would be very useful while avoiding a fight that could potentially level a city. It was a win/win, honestly. He just needed to see that and move on.

“You’d better hope Fury accepts what you’ve offered them,” Natasha murmured as you slipped past her and into the hall.

Smiling, you patted her arm. “He will.”


	53. Gold Digger (Lena Luthor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Can you do a story where reader feels insecure about her social standing when she’s out on a date with Lena and then TRIES to break up with her?

**“(Y/N): Gold Digger?”**

Staring at the news article, tears flooded your eyes as you scrolled through the article on your computer. It discussed your recent dates, how Lena was always paying for them, and your chest began to ache.

You weren’t a gold digger. Sure, you didn’t make nearly as much as Lena but you tried desperately to do your share. If you went out to a nice restaurant, then you’d at least leave the tip or pay for the drinks or  _something_. You rarely accepted Lena’s gifts but you showered her with them whenever you could afford them – yet there were quite a few articles discussing your relationship and calling you all sorts of names.

It broke your spirit a little.

Your phone chimed and you glanced at the message, a smile replacing the frown on your lips.

**Lena: Are we still on for tonight, darling? I’ve been looking forward to seeing you all day. These meetings have been hell :(**

**You: Of course.**

A series of hearts appeared on your phone and you chuckled, setting it beside your computer. Your eyes drifted back over to the words plaguing your screen but you closed the tab, determined not to let it bother you.

What did they know?

-X-

Sitting across from the most gorgeous woman in National City, you awkwardly picked at your appetizer as she talked about her day. Lena was discussing her latest project and you were excited for her – really, you were – but glancing around, you could see the contempt in your fellow diners’ eyes as they discretely watched you. They’d all seen the latest article about your relationship and everyone was wondering the same thing: were you a gold digger?

After all, you were at the nicest French restaurant in the city and it was evident  _you_ weren’t going to pay.

Lena had ordered the most expensive bottle of wine on the menu and, yes it tasted amazing, but it cost more than your monthly rent. How the hell were you going to split some of the bill with her if you couldn’t even afford the  _wine_?

Noticing your silence, Lena worriedly reached out and touched your hand. “Are you okay, darling? Have I been talking too much about this project too much? I’m sorry.”

You shook your head. “No, Lena, it’s not that, I promise…”

“Then what is it, (Y/N)?” Lena could see the emotions warring in your eyes and she was concerned. She didn’t understand what was bothering you but she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to fix it.

Poking at your food, you glanced away and sighed.

“I think we need to break up.”

Those words hung between you like an anvil waiting to fall. You honestly couldn’t believe those words had slipped out but you didn’t take it back – didn’t know  _how_ to. You really didn’t want to lose Lena but the social gap between you was a lot to deal with. You’d never make what she did – no normal person ever would – and it left a hole in your chest. How could you ever provide for this woman if you weren’t even close to her tax bracket?

Lena was stunned, her hand falling from yours. “W-what?”

You could see the devastation in her eyes and it made you swallow harshly.

“Is it me? Have I done something?” Lena wondered, tears in brimming in her waterline. “I know I spend a lot of time at the lab but I can make more time for you, darling. I’m sorry if I made you feel second best.”

Fear stole your words and you stayed quiet.

“We could go on vacation, just you and me,” she suggested, desperation clawing at her throat.

“That’s not –” you cut yourself off. “It’s not you, Lena, it’s me.”

A humorless, dark laugh escaped Lena’s painted lips and she sat back. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she studied you. “Ah, the famous “it’s not you, it’s me” response. How original. What’s really going on, (Y/N)? Is it someone else?”

Shaking your head violently, you stared at her earnestly. “No! That’s not…I don’t…” you exhaled sharply. “I would never cheat on you, Lee. I love you.”

“If you love me, then why do you want to break up?” She paused for a moment before her gaze flickered away. “Is it because I’m a Luthor?”

Unable to stop yourself, you grabbed Lena’s hand and squeezed. “God no! I don’t care about your last name.”

“Then what is it?” she begged, cherishing the last time she’d ever get to freely touch you.

You smiled sadly.

“You deserve so much better than me,” you said, the warmth of her hand thrumming through you. “You’ve got money, status, a world-renowned  _company_ and I can barely afford my rent. I can’t take you on lavish vacations or buy you nice things. How can I compete with everyone who  _can_? You’ve dated geniuses and your best friend is a  _Super_. And I mean, you have to have seen the articles about me being a gold digger. Everyone thinks so…” you shrugged helplessly.

“I don’t care about money,” she replied softly, urging you to listen. “I’ve never cared about wealth or status. I don’t want those things. I love everything you’ve bought me because I know it came from your  _heart_ , not your wallet. Everything you’ve given me has meant something and I cherish them all. I don’t need expensive things or lavish vacations. I just need  _you_.”

Your heart flipped in your chest and tears welled up in your eyes. “Y-yeah?”

She gave a watery smile. “Of course, darling.” She giggled. “Besides, I like spoiling you. What else am I supposed to do with my money?”

You chuckled, squeezing her hand again. “I really do love you, Lena Luthor.”

She rose up from the table and – without a single care – sat herself in your lap and wrapped her arms around your neck. “I love you too, (Y/N). Next time you’re feeling insecure, please talk to me. Please…”

You nodded and pecked her lips, mindful of her lipstick. Your arms were around her waist and you hugged her close. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she promised, combing her fingers through your hair.

Maybe those fears would never go away. Maybe you’d always wonder if you were really worthy of  _the_ Lena Luthor – but that didn’t matter. Every time doubt crept in, you’d remember this moment and realize that nothing else was important but the two of you.

“Remind me to buy the publications that called you a gold digger tomorrow,” Lena murmured as she kissed your cheek, earning a hearty laugh.

Yeah, you’d be just fine.


	54. Wildfire (Natasha Romanov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This whole thing is based on “Wildfire” by Demi Lovato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language. Suggestiveness and kinda sexual stuff? It doesn’t go too far.
> 
> A/N: So like, I’m back? I’m sorry for disappearing but I’ve got a couple small stories planned for today to make up for everything. I hope you enjoy this? It’s not my best but I’m trying.

Lips meeting over and over, you moaned as Natasha pinned you to your door, her fingers in your hair and nails digging deliciously into your scalp. Her mouth, dangerous and deadly, worked yours expertly.

“Invite me in,” she whispered hotly, tugging on your locks.

You paused, breathless as you stared into darkened green. You knew in your heart that the two of you were playing a risky game, trying to drown out memories that haunted you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say no. She brought out something in you, burning like a wildfire.

And you weren’t sure you really wanted to.

Nodding, you shoved the door open and dragged her inside. She reconnected your mouths and you hurriedly stripped off her shirt, breaking apart for only seconds. You could see the desire in her eyes but there was something more there. Was it love? Maybe not but there was feelings there – and it scared you. It had stopped being “hook-ups” months ago but it was never addressed, both of you too damaged to acknowledge it.

She walked you backwards, shoving you back onto the bed. She shimmied out of her jeans and you were enthralled by the sight. She was gorgeous, all hidden muscle and agility. She made your mouth water.

Your feelings for her were extreme, borderline insane, but you couldn’t help them. She set you free in ways past lovers had only dreamed of and God, did she fuck with your head. She was all you could think about some days, leaving you waiting impatiently for the next time you could be together. You knew distractions could get you both killed but she was worth toeing that line.

She climbed on top of you but you were quick to flip her onto her back, smirking down at her. Your breath fanned across her face and she surged up, her lips pressing against yours, her scarlet kiss etching itself into you. You melted, humming as your fingers traced along her bra-clad chest, dipping below the alluring fabric.

Arching into your touch, she nipped at your bottom lip, clawing at the shirt keeping your skin from hers. She wanted –  _needed_ – more and you were more than happy to give in.

In a way, you were kerosene and she was the match. The moment she sparked, you were a goner, burning together in a way that most would call crazy. It was wild and passionate, but it worked. It shouldn’t have – both of you had histories, red in your ledgers – but maybe that’s why you made sense.

You feared that one day the fires would flicker out and you’d be left a simple scorch mark in the floor but to have just a moment of her time made that outcome bearable.

Stripping away your shirt, it joined hers in the corner of the room.

In the end, it didn’t matter. You’d walk through hell for this woman. She was worth the uncertainty and the fear and the  _hope_. Hope that everything would fall into place; hope that none of this was for nothing.

As she smiled up at you, your heart beat painfully in your chest and you wondered if she could hear it. Words fell from your lips before you could stop them.

“I love you.”


	55. Thief (Wanda Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: May I request Blue 21 with Wanda please?? Thank you!

You loved Wanda. Truly, madly, deeply. She was the absolute light of your life and you adored her more than anyone in the world. You’d do anything for her, including die.

But if she didn’t stop stealing your damn sweatshirts, you were going to scream.

She stole them often, claiming she’d give them back – but she never did. So far she had stolen your school sweatshirt, the cute little Avengers one you’d found before joining SHIELD, your SHIELD one, and the one your mother had sent you in your favorite color. And every time you mentioned them, she’d smile and kiss you until they were the farthest thing from your mind.

You didn’t mind letting her have one or two – she said that she liked how you smell and when you were gone, your scent lingered in the fabric and it helped the pain of missing you – but she didn’t need  _four_.

Especially considering it was winter in New York and you needed one to keep from freezing your ass off.

You were wandering through the Compound when you noticed her curled up in the shared living room – in  _your_ sweatshirt. She looked precious, the oversized sweatshirt engulfing her, the sleeves too long for her arms. And, honestly, it didn’t really bother you but it was the principle of the thing at this point.

_Cute little thief_ , you grumbled silently.

Stalking over to her, you towered menacingly (not really but you tried to look stern, at least) over her. You cleared your throat pointedly and she slowly glanced up at you, smiling innocently.

“Hello, malysh,” Wanda greeted sweetly, reaching up to tug on your shirt so she could get a kiss.

Remaining steadfast, you leveled a look at her. “You’ve got something of mine.”

“Your heart?” she asked hopefully, nervously playing with the sleeve of your sweatshirt.

You shook your head, watching her face fall and a pout form. “You’re wearing my sweatshirt – the one I asked for three days ago – that you told me was lost.”

Bright eyes dropped to the floor. “It was lost. But I found it.”

“So instead of giving it back, you decided to wear it,” you scolded, though your voice wavered at the defeat on Wanda’s gorgeous face.

“It’s my favorite,” she replied meekly, peeking up at you through long lashes.

Your heart stuttered in your chest and what little irritation lingering there vanished. “Wanda…”

Shaking her head, Wanda wrapped her arms around her stomach and sighed. “It brings me comfort. Growing up, after my parents died, I didn’t have that. But your sweatshirts give me that. They smell like you so even when you aren’t here physically, you’re still with me.”

You melted, her confession playing at your heartstrings like the chords of her guitar.

Apparently you were quiet for too long because she deflated further. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’ll give them back.” She peered up at you, tears prickling the corner of her eyes.

**“If you really think that you can just give me those puppy dog eyes and I’ll forgive you then you’re right and I forgive you.”**  You smiled, combing your fingers through her hair.  **“Now please don’t cry, come here.”**

You dropped onto the couch beside her and gathered her up in your arms, her head tucked into your chest.

“How about this: you let me have one of them back for a little while, I’ll wear it so it smells like me again, and then we can switch them out and then just continue the cycle over and over. That way you’ve always got a few to keep you company and I’ll still be able to survive the cold,” you suggested, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

She thought over your offer for a second before nodding. “Okay…” That seemed pretty fair considering she’d stolen them in the first place.

Grinning, you leaned back and tilted her chin up, catching her lips in a sweet kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she murmured, beaming at you with that lovely smile of hers. “You can have the SHIELD one back first. It’s not baggy enough.”

Laughing loudly, you shook your head and kissed her again, your hand cupping her cheek.

Well, at least you wouldn’t freeze to death now.


	56. Drunken Apologies (Kara Danvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re still accepting requests, can you do Violet 15) “Every time I try to forget about you I see you everywhere. I see every time I close my eyes, in my dreams. I can’t stop thinking about you.” With Kara Danvers x Reader?

Incessant knocking on your door dragged you from your dreams, your cheeks stained with tears and eyes heavy with misery. You’d been dreaming of Kara –  _again_ – and you hated yourself for it. You were tired of seeing her smiling, gorgeous face every night. It hurt.

It hurt so much.

Sighing, you lifted yourself off the couch and staggered towards your door, sleepily wiping at your face. You looked like shit but you honestly couldn’t care less. It was late and you were exhausted. Making yourself look pretty for an unwanted visitor was the last thing you were going to do tonight.

You glanced through the peephole and froze.

Kara was leaning against the wall, a broken look on her flushed face with Alex standing beside her, obviously scolding the younger woman while trying to keep the superhero upright.

Throwing open the door, you caught the last bit, “…seriously, Kar, it’s late. We should go.”

“What are you doing here?” you sighed, crossing your arms.

Alex stared at you apologetically, a sympathetic smile on her lips as she yanked Kara subtly. “I’m sorry, (Y/N). I know it’s late.”

“(Y/N),” Kara slurred, smiling drunkenly. “You’re so pretty. Rao, I’m such an idiot.”

A familiar ache burned in your stomach, its fires licking up your throat. You loved your ex – truly, you did – but her being here, saying such things, was too much.

“Go home, Kara,” you murmured.

You moved to close the door but Kara caught it deftly, sorrow etched into her features.

“Kara…” Alex tried prying Kara’s fingers loose, though to no avail.

“I have to say this,” Kara insisted, her blue eyes glazed and watery as she studied you. “Please.”

The idea of letting the Danvers sisters into your apartment made you want to throw up. It was a wreck inside and honestly, you weren’t sure you could handle her invading your space. You still weren’t one hundred percent comfortable in your bedroom, the memories of bare skin and breathy moans imprinted into the mattress.

You wished you could tell Kara to get lost. You wished you could hate her but you didn’t. Your breakup had sucked but she hadn’t been a monster. She hadn’t cheated on you or physically hurt you. All she had done was break your heart – and somehow that wasn’t enough to despise National City’s sweetheart.

You heard your neighbor’s door creak open and you gestured for them to step inside. Alex led Kara to the couch and the Kryptonian flopped down, nearly breaking it if its groan of protest was any indication. You couldn’t help but think about all the times she’d done that when you were dating and the sheepish expression she wore every time.

“What is so important, Kara?” you questioned, closing the door.

She waited until you were in front of the couch. For a moment you thought she was going to reach for you but she must have thought better of it because her hand dropped to the leather, her fingers digging in nervously.

“I’m sorry,” she finally said.

Your brow arched and you said nothing, waiting.

“I know I hurt you and I know I have no right to come here and that “I’m sorry” doesn’t fix anything but I really am sorry,” she rambled, wringing her hands together. “Mon-El coming back shouldn’t have changed anything but it did and it’s my fault that it did. You were awesome and understanding and I messed it all up by thinking about the past instead of the future and I…”

She choked back a sob, refusing to look at you and Alex. Her bottom lip trembled and the masochistic part of you wondered if you should go over and comfort her. She wasn’t a bad person – and yeah, you still loved her in spite of everything, drunken visit included.

“Seeing him again brought up a lot of things I’d buried and never dealt with and instead of handling them, I let them destroy us,” Kara whispered. “You were great and I was… _awful_.”

You smiled sadly. “Kara, you’ve got to stop beating yourself up.”

“ **Every time I try to forget about you I see you everywhere** ,” she admitted, her eyes meeting yours.  **“I see you every time I close my eyes, in my dreams. I can’t stop thinking about you.** I’ve tried – Rao, have I tried – but I can’t.”

“I see you too,” you mumbled embarrassedly, glancing away.

When the silence became too much, Kara stood, swaying under the weight of what she’d drank. “We should go,” she hiccupped, “But I just wanted you to know I’m sorry and that losing you will always be my biggest regret.”

Alex helped her sister stagger out of the apartment and as you lingered, watching them slowly wander away, you couldn’t help but think of all the good times. Your first date at Noonan’s that ended with Kara’s blouse stained with hot chocolate and whipped cream on her lip. Your first kiss, the taste of the previously mentioned whipped cream on your tongue. Your first I love you’s and your first fight (over who got the last potsticker, of all things).

And your final goodbyes.

You couldn’t stand the idea of this being the end. What you had with Kara was special – and you knew you’d never find it again.

“Hey, Kara,” you called down the hall, watching your ex pause.

She turned cautiously, a tentative smile on her lips. “Yeah?”

Repeating the same words she’d asked you all those months ago, you grinned nervously. “Do you want to get coffee sometime? I know a really good place.”

Kara perked up, beaming at you. “Y-yeah! That sounds nice. I’ll call you tomorrow?”

You nodded, giggling as Kara jumped excitedly, nearly knocking Alex over in the process. You wondered if things would ever be like they were and you decided no. They wouldn’t be.

But maybe they could be  _better_.


	57. Warnings (Carol Danvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They warned me about you. I should have listened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in an angsty mood, I'm sorry.

Your chest ached, bile burning your throat as you watched your girlfriend – or the woman you  _thought_ was your girlfriend – flirting with the bartender. You hated the way she smoothly ran her fingers through her short locks (like she’d done so many times when she first started seeing you), a confident smirk on her lips.

Your friends had tried to tell you about her. Natasha – blunt,  _knowing_ Natasha – had insisted this would end in absolute heartbreak. Wanda was kinder with you but honest, mentioning Carol’s wandering thoughts and player tendencies. She’d assured you they just didn’t want to see you hurt but you ignored them…

Maybe you shouldn’t have.

Tears brimmed in your eyes and you downed your drink. She hadn’t looked at you once since she walked over there, her attention all on the busty, flirty bartender. You didn’t blame her; Carol was a very attractive woman.

You blamed  _Carol._

Carol, who’d invited you out. Carol, who had promised she wouldn’t leave your side. Carol, who was supposed to care about you but obviously fucking didn’t.

Angrily wiping the tears away, you fished out your phone. Pulling up your group text, you begged Natasha and Wanda to come pick you up. You couldn’t do this anymore. Between worrying about Carol’s commitment and the fear of possible infidelities, you were done. Too tired to go on with this charade of being okay with everything when you weren’t.

Grabbing your things, you stormed out of the bar and into the chilly night. It was still wintery in New York and you hadn’t exactly dressed appropriately because you’d wanted to impress Carol, so outside you stood, slowly shivering under the pale moonlight. Your fingers ached from how tightly you gripped your phone, Wanda’s reply still on the screen.

_We’re on our way._

It probably wasn’t the safest idea to stand out on the sidewalk in the middle of the busy city but you couldn’t bring yourself to go back inside. Back inside with  _them_. Who would willingly put themselves through that kind of torture?

Time seemed to tick by slowly, your eyes blurry with newfound tears. You almost didn’t want Carol to come searching for you. If she did, those tears would fall and you’d be forced to deal with your overwhelming emotions.

The bar’s door swung open behind you and you pleaded with anyone who would listen that it wasn’t Carol. Let it be anyone other than her.

“Hey, (Y/N), what are you doing out here?” a familiar voice asked, a warm hand landing on your freezing shoulder.

You shrugged her off, staying silent as you waited for your friends.

“(Y/N)?” Carol prodded, trying to turn you around. “What’s wrong?”

Unable to contain your snort of disbelief, you spun on her, fury in your glare. “What’s wrong?  _What’s wrong_? Tell me you’re not that dumb, Carol,” you spat.

She bristled beneath your words, but you were too enraged to care.

“I’ll tell you what’s wrong. You asked me on a date then spent the entire  _fucking_ night flirting with some bartender. You stayed with me for all of ten minutes before disappearing. You’re supposed to – at least – care about me but I’m just a plaything to you, aren’t I?” you shouted, your tears of sadness replaced with tears of anger.

“We were just talking,” Carol denied, though you could see guilt coloring her irises.

“Sure, like you were just “talking” to the barista at the coffee shop last week, or the secretary at the Compound, or the SHIELD agents you train with, or freaking  _Maria Hill_!”

Carol froze, gaze wide as she stared at you. She’d never seen you so mad before. A part of her wondered if she’d ever really seen you before at all. “(Y/N)…”

“Did you really think I didn’t know?” Your words were choking you, their sharp edges digging into your throat. “I tried so hard to be good enough for you, Carol, but I’m starting to think I’m not the problem. You don’t know how to care about anyone other than yourself.”

She opened her mouth, but it simply hung open. She didn’t know if she should defend herself or plead with you to stay, both notions trapped. She’d been awful (she knew that) but she wasn’t sure she liked the idea of being without you.

Shaking your head, you glanced away as you heard the roar of Natasha’s engine. “You know, they warned me about you,” you whispered, though she could still hear you, “I should have listened.”

The car screeched to a halt in front of you and Wanda stepped out of the passenger seat. She glared venomously at Carol, her arm coming around your shoulders as she herded you into the back. She didn’t have to say anything, a dangerous red hue overtaking the green of her eyes as she stared down Carol.

“If you come near her, Danvers, I won’t hesitate to shoot you,” Natasha warned, her voice carrying through the open doors.

She watched you leave, a kaleidoscope of emotions washing over her. She wanted to chase after you and promise she’d be better – but she knew that’d be a lie. Being a Kree for all that time had changed her despite having left them so long ago. She was free, but chained to her ways. She wasn’t ready for what you were offering.

She never would be.


	58. Alone With You (Natasha Romanov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on “Alone With You” by Jake Owen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is angsty but I really like this song?

You hadn’t meant for this to happen, caught up in a “meaningless” hook-up cycle that left you heartbroken over and over again, pining over a woman that would never love you.

You’d met her in a bar. It was small and pretty unknown, but she’d been there nursing a glass of vodka with a smirk on those pretty lips of hers. Her green eyes had trailed over you, leaving you hot under the collar, molten lava slithering through your veins. She was gorgeous – and so,  _so_ dangerous.

After you got your drink, she’d come over with hers and started up a conversation that left your head spinning. It’d started off so innocent but ended with her telling you she’d willingly fuck you in the bathroom right then and there.

And, stupidly, you went along with it, letting vodka-soaked lips imprint themselves in your brain.

Which is what got you into the mess you were currently drowning in.

Natasha called often, after the missions she told you nothing about, and it set you on edge. You knew you needed to end whatever this was, but her sultry voice always convinced you to give in one more time.

Tonight was one of those nights. She’d called and you’d given in, answering her despite the war waging inside.

“Hey,” she purred, “What’re you doing?”

You swallowed, wondering if you should lie and say you were busy. That would be the smart thing right?

“Nothing,” you admitted, staring at the blank television.

“Can I come over?” she asked, the faint sound of a zipper sliding echoing through the phone.

Hesitating, you remained silent.

“(Y/N)?” She almost sounded nervous and it gave you false hope that maybe she did care about you.

“Yeah, you can come over,” you breathed, closing your eyes in disappointment.

God, you were so weak.

Hanging up, you leaned your head back and glared up at the ceiling. This was such a bad idea. You knew nothing about her, not really. All you knew she was an Avenger, but she hadn’t even told you that much. You had to find that out on your own. You didn’t know her friends, had no idea where she went when she left, and you honestly couldn’t keep doing this to yourself.

It didn’t take her long to show up on your doorstep. A firm knock let you know it was her and you slowly pushed up from your couch, trudging over to the door. It opened slowly, revealing Natasha. She was in pants so tight that nothing was left to the imagination and a shirt that clung to her lithe – but insanely fit – torso.

She was quick to catch your face between her hands, jerking you into a deep kiss. It was enthusiastic and  _fierce_ , like she wanted to devour you – like she couldn’t get enough of you. The pads of her fingers gripped you tightly, keeping you from moving away. She tasted like gunpowder and pain. You weren’t sure if something had happened or if the pain was yours, if it was the feeling of your heart cracking in your chest with each passing moment.

She leaned back, lips swollen and slick as she stared into your eyes. She could see the sadness residing there. “It’s okay,” she whispered, sliding her hand under your shirt.

You choked back a watery laugh. Nothing about this was okay if it made you feel like this.

-X-

Hours later, sated but miserable, you watched her dress. She was leaving; she  _always_ left because this didn’t matter to her even though it mattered to you. You wanted to beg her to stay, but the words wouldn’t leave your mouth.

“Thank you,” she said, slipping her shirt on. You didn’t know what she was thanking you for but it made you feel dirty anyways.

You stood up from the bed, catching her hips. She paused, eyeing you curiously. This hadn’t happened before.

“You should stay,” you murmured, a quiver in your words and a silent plea in your eyes.

She smiled, leaning up slightly until her mouth brushed yours, breath fanning across your lips. “I can’t stay, (Y/N). We both know that. I…” she trailed off and shook her head.

Biting your bottom lip, you stepped back, defeated.

She finished dressing and headed for the door. You watched her walk away, bare and hurting. You deserved more than this. You deserved a real relationship – someone who could  _love_ you – not this. Not a breeze that occasionally rolled through.

“I can’t do this anymore,” you whispered, though you knew she heard you, her hand stilling on the doorknob. Your body shook as sobs threatened to escape, tears in your eyes as you studied the woman you – probably – loved.

She froze, back stiffening as the silence hung between you. A piece of you hoped she’d give you something to cling to, but you knew she wouldn’t. She was incapable of being honest with you, so why would that change now?

She glanced over her shoulder at you, eyes darker than normal as she took you in one last time. Maybe in a different world this would have worked; maybe she would have said “okay” and stayed. Maybe she could have loved you the way you loved her.

But this wasn’t that world.

Nodding once, she opened the door and stepped out into the hall – and out of your life.


End file.
